Las Crónicas del Fénix
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Un suceso desgarrador hace que Harry y Hermione tomen medidas extremas para salvar a sus familias y al mundo mágico sin embargo ésto logra desenterrar el pasado que ambos creyeron olvidado desde hace mucho  CANON, HARRY Y HERMIONE
1. Cinco Minutos Después

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el mundo fantástico en ésta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB tm. Y espero disfruten ésta última historia pues es la última que empiezo (y espero terminar también).**

**PREÁMBULO: Antes de introducir la historia he de decirles que mi principal motivador para ésta historia es intentar utilizar a los personajes del universo Potter de tal manera que no haya OOC, todo el canon y al mismo tiempo una historia nueva y creíble donde, ya se imaginarán, prevalece el Harmony. Espero la disfruten.**

**Harry Potter y Las Crónicas del Fénix**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"**Cinco Minutos Después"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

"La cicatriz no le había dolido en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien…"

A sus treinta siete años Harry Potter no podía quejarse de su vida. Después de un muy difícil comienzo que había iniciado con la muerte de sus padres, luego ser adoptado por la horrible familia Dursley y siete años de su adolescencia enfrentándose a uno de los magos más sanguinarios de todos los tiempos, Harry por fin podía sentirse feliz y pleno al ser parte de lo que siempre había anhelado: una familia.

Luego de la derrota de Lord Voldermort, Harry se había unido a Shackelbolt en su cuadrilla de Aurores como medida para la reestructuración del ministerio de magia. Ron y Neville habían hecho lo mismo mientras que Ginny cursaba su último año en Hogwarts junto con Hermione y Luna. Y Después de seis años de noviazgo, se casó con ella. Un año después de la boda de Harry y Ginny, Hermione Granger había hecho lo mismo con Ron Weasley y para Harry todo había encajado perfectamente después. Primero había nacido James Sirius, su primer hijo. Cuando creyó que lo felicidad era suficiente, un año después nació Albus Severus y Finalmente dos años después del segundo nació su primera hija, Lily Luna. El matrimonio Weasley-Granger por su parte, había hecho su aportación a la familia con una niña llamada Rose de la edad de Albus Severus y un niño llamado Hugo de la edad de Lily.

Apenas había tenido ese pensamiento positivo y la sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en los labios cuando la tierra comenzó a cimbrarse debajo de sus pies. Una onda de calor obligó a todos los magos y brujas en el andén nueve tres cuartos a colocarse pecho tierra. El primer instinto de Harry fue el de cubrir a Lily con su cuerpo mientras Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo con el pequeño Hugo. La enorme nube de humo negro no se hizo esperar. Estaba seguro que había gritado los nombres de sus hijos pero no pudo escuchar nada debido a la explosión que los había dejado momentáneamente sordos.

A Harry le pareció que el mundo se movía en cámara lenta, al igual que el resto de los presentes, le había tomado un momento darse cuenta que la explosión había ocurrido en las afueras de la estación y que el humo provenía de la vía. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago dirigió sus torpes pasos en dirección a la vía saltando de la plataforma. Las piernas apenas lo sostenían, habían pasado apenas cinco minutos desde que había visto la carita de Albus saludándolo por la ventana del tren. Detrás de él, Ron corría tan confundido como él en la misma dirección.

La visión tras el túnel que conducía al exterior de King's Coss fue desgarradora. Aún ardiendo en llamas, lo que quedaba del Expreso de Hogwarts se movía aún lentamente en dirección opuesta a la estación. Una explosión era la única explicación ante lo que estaban viendo. Harry buscó rápidamente en su bolsillo y desencogió la escoba que siempre cargaba consigo montándola al vuelo. Mientras se dirigía al tren, el aire rozando sus oídos fue el primer sonido que por fin pudo escuchar. Con la varita en alto, roseó tanta agua como le era posible. Pronto, más magos y brujas que recién se habían despedido a sus hijos alcanzaron a Harry y se unieron a la tarea, incluyendo a Ron, Ginny y hasta Draco. El rugir de las llamas simulaba al de un dragón furioso pero Harry hubiera preferido mil veces enfrentarse al colacuerno Húngaro a la situación que ahora estaba frente a él.

-¡Rose!- gritaba Ron rodeando el vagón en el que recordaba haber visto a su pequeña hija por última vez.

Ginny hacía lo mismo que su hermano negándose a perder las esperanzas de encontrar a sus dos hijos. Pronto el tren cesó de moverse pero las llamas seguían consumiéndolo elevando las gigantescas llamas rojas como colosos que apuntaban al cielo. En un acto tan desesperado como estúpido, Ron voló la puerta del tren con un golpe de su varita haciendo que las llamas que consumían el resto de la gigantesca máquina escarlata, buscaran la salida por esa nueva abertura. Ron cayó de su escoba cubierto en llamas. Harry corrió en su auxilio de inmediato apagando las llamas con la varita.

Harry notó entonces a Hermione, quien corría a lo largo de la vía seguida por Lily y Hugo, al ver la escena con su marido acortó el camino apareciéndose justo al lado de ambos y observó horrorizada a Ron quien ya no estaba en llamas pero parecía herido severamente. Harry pudo notar en la expresión de Hermione, toda la determinación que siempre la había caracterizado. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la apuntó al cielo.

-¡Pluvia Encantae!

Las nubes se tornaron oscuras y casi en cuanto lo hicieron dejaron caer la lluvia más estrepitosa de la temporada haciendo que las llamas dentro del tren se extinguieran mucho más rápido. Detrás de Hermione y aún corriendo por la orilla de las vías del tren, venían Lily y Hugo con los ojos inundados en llanto. Sus lágrimas se habrían disimulado con el agua de la tormenta si no fuera porque sus sollozos eran tan fuertes como los gritos de los magos y brujas que luchaban por rescatar algo del pedazo de metal derretido que estaba en el camino. No había persona en la escena que no gritara los nombres de los niños dentro.

Harry se quedó inmóvil del pie frente a la masa de acero chamuscada sabiendo que sin importar lo que hicieran, era imposible que alguien siguiera con vida dentro de cualquiera de los compartimentos. Vio el rostro de Teddy bañado en lágrimas quien, con varita en alto, intentaba inútilmente abrir algún hoyo del cual esperaba ver salir seguramente a Victoire, su novia e hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley, así como a todos los niños a quienes consideraba de su propia familia. Ginny observó la expresión de Harry y decidió que no era momento de darse por vencida. Apuntó la varita a la puerta que Ron había abierto y amplió la entrada de la misma como quien estira una liga de goma pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro del vagón, recibió un impacto de un rayo rojo desde el cielo que la hizo volar por los aires fuera del mismo.

-¡Ginny!- reaccionó Harry de inmediato.

Dos personas con túnicas con capuchas negras y máscaras rojas sobrevolaban la escena del accidente con las varitas en alto. Para Harry era difícil verlos pues la lluvia que había conjurado Hermione se estrellaba contra sus gafas pero el crujir de la madera quemada y el rechinar del acero fue inconfundible. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo al respecto, los encapuchados de negro conjuraron hechizos que aplastaron los vagones como si un gigante estuviera dejando caer su pesado pie sobre ellos. Hermione emitió un grito desgarrador antes de caer desmayada junto a Ron quien yacía inconsciente luego de las quemaduras recibidas.

Harry y Ginny no demoraron en seguirles el paso a los culpables de la explosión antes de que escaparan. Teddy Lupin y Draco Malfoy hicieron lo mismo casi al instante. Harry acostumbrado a sus misiones como Auror lanzó varios hechizos de desarme mientras que Ginny parecía más dispuesta a utilizar las maldiciones tan severas como las que podía pensar. Por otro lado Draco no pudo ocultar la ira de sus orígenes lanzando rayos verdes mortales a los prófugos. Muy pronto los villanos fueron seguidos por un grupo de veinte magos que sobrevolaban un camino oculto en dirección a Luton, un poblado al norte de Londres, por donde normalmente pasaba el tren de manera invisible para los muggles. Pero no importó cuántas maldiciones y hechizos les fueron lanzadas, ellos lograron burlar y prevenir cada una de ellas. Apenas unos minutos después de iniciada la persecución, el par de magos desapareció dejando al grupo de magos perseguidores con más cólera e impaciencia de la que eran capaces de manejar.

Ginny ni siquiera pudo esperar para volver. Descendió a tierra firme y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva sin importarle cuán empapada estaba o si el suelo estaba lleno de lodo. Harry descendió junto a ella para intentar consolarla pero por dentro ya no le quedaban tantas fuerzas como las que deseaba aparentar. A pesar de haber crecido enfrentando a la muerte una y otra vez, estaba seguro que jamás se acostumbraría a aceptarla. Junto a ellos después descendió Teddy Lupin quien con manos temblorosas intentó acariciar el cabello de Ginny pero apenas logró darle un par de palmadas nerviosas. Harry le pasó la mano por detrás de la espalda a su ahijado abrazándolo tan fuerte como abrazaba a su esposa.

-No puedo regresar ahí…- dijo Ginny con un tono tenue que parecía más bien fuera de sí.- No puedo volver ahí porque eso sería aceptar que…

No pudo terminar la frase antes de romper en llanto. Ni siquiera Harry estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas reconocer a los atacantes pero lo único que había logrado notar mientras iba detrás de ellos era la habilidad que tenían para repeler y esquivar hechizos.

-Era como si supieran lo que íbamos a hacer antes que nosotros mismos,- señaló Draco no muy lejos de Harry como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

Harry se puso de pie dejando a Teddy para reconfortar a Ginny. Miró el humo que provenía de los restos del tren y le pareció que a pesar de la distancia podía escuchar los gritos y sollozos de los familiares y amigos de los niños que se encontraban en el tren. Sabía que era tiempo de cobrar lucidez actuar como lo haría una persona de su edad y su profesión. Pero dentro de ese tren iban sus dos hijos. James y Al habían tomado ese tren con tanto entusiasmo y el segundo incluso estaba preocupado por trivialidades como la casa en la que sería sorteado al llegar a Hogwarts. Harry apretó los labios al momento que emprendía el vuelo una vez más en dirección al tren. Debía intentar no pensar en sus hijos, de hacerlo se volvería loco.

-¡Potter!- Harry no tuvo que mirar atrás para saber que era Draco quien sobrevolaba a sus espaldas,- ¡debemos rastrearlos! ¡Potter! ¡No podemos dejarlos ir así!

Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa pero al mismo tiempo se imaginaba el peligro de dejar que los padres de los niños fueran detrás de los atacantes… definitivamente no era una buena idea.

Aterrizó en la escena y el estómago le dio vueltas al con templar la masa de acero aplastada sobre las vías del tren. Shackelbolt ya estaba ahí en compañía de un gran número de aurores. Intentaban sin éxito deshacer el daño hecho al tren pero sabían que no había manera de deshacer el daño hecho a las familias.

-Déjennos trabajar, por favor,- decía Shackelbolt alejando a uno de los padres que había desistido de la varita e intentaba inútilmente abrir una de las puertas de los vagones con sus manos.

Draco Malfoy aterrizó después de Harry y al ver al jefe de Aurores, se dirigió a él esperando una mejor respuesta.

-Necesitas más que Aurores para arreglar este desastre,- había algo en la expresión de Malfoy que Harry hacía tiempo no veía.

Ese año en Hogwarts cuando Harry supo que Draco era un mortífago y él parecía desgastado por el exceso de responsabilidades le vino a la mente de inmediato. Hacía años que no entablaba una conversación con él pero justo en ese momento parecía que no había pasado ni un solo día.

-En cuanto mi padre se entere de lo ocurrido,- continuó Malfoy,- no cesará hasta ver a los culpables muertos.

-No es tarea de su padre el decidir quién vive o quién muere,- repuso Shackelbolt en un tono más sereno que el del hombre de mirada fría. Había estado escuchando lo que Draco lo decía a Harry muy de cerca.

-¡¿Y qué es justamente lo que acaban de hacer esas personas?

El grito de Malfoy resonó por encima del de los demás Magos quienes intentaban a la fuerza abrir la lata aplastada que era ahora el expreso de Hogwarts. El descontrol no tardó en iniciarse con la rapidez de un cerillo en gasolina. Gente chillando, gritando, tirando de las piezas de la máquina… y de momento Harry sintió que el mundo se detuvo a sus pies ¿Cuánto más de eso podía soportar? Las lágrimas, las pérdidas, la desesperación… instintivamente tuvo que reprenderse a sí mismo. Hacía unos cuantos minutos había llamado a la mala suerte al decir que si en diecinueve años no le había dolido la cicatriz era buena señal. Y tan pronto como ese pensamiento inundó su mente, uno más le llamaba a regresar a la tierra.

Miró a su alrededor y allá cerca de la cola del tren estaban Hugo y Lily llorando desconsoladamente. Confundidos porque no estaban seguros si lo que acababan de ver era verdad o era un sueño y porque junto a ellos estaba al padre del niño con quemaduras graves y al lado estaba la madre aún inconsciente por el impacto que le causó ver el techo de los vagones colapsarse tan fácil como si estuviera hecho de aluminio y no de acero.

Harry corrió en esa dirección de inmediato. Tan pronto como llegó al pie de Ron se apresuró a tomar su pulso. Estaba vivo pero las heridas no se veían muy bien, tampoco sabía si las quemaduras eran hechas por fuego normal o si era alguna maldición. Si no lo llevaba a San Mungo en ese momento podría no correr con buena suerte. Rápidamente se giró a Hermione y la apuntó con su varita.

-¡Enervate!

Hermione reaccionó al momento ocasionando que el llanto de Hugo se volviera más estruendoso. Sus bracitos colgados de su cuello apenas la dejaron reincorporarse. La confusión en su mirada era indescriptible. Detrás de Harry el grupo de personas se había encharcado en una riña que solo generaba más caos y pavor. Como reaccionando de su estupor, Hermione contempló el cuerpo de Ron a su derecha y se apresuró a revisar sus signos vitales. El alivio en su rostro al saberlo con vida era evidente pero sus manos temblorosas denotaban la desesperación al recordar que no hacía ni una hora, el tren donde viajaba su hija junto con varios de sus sobrinos, habría hecho explosión, ardido en llamas y después había sido aplastado sin piedad.

-¿Los atraparon?- quiso saber de inmediato como aceptando que no había nada más que hacer.

Harry se sorprendió al notar en sus ojos la misma mirada que hacía unos instantes había detectado en Draco Malfoy.

-Lo haremos,- de declaración de Harry sonó más bien como una promesa de la cual no pensaba desprenderse jamás hasta cumplirla.

Hermione asintió y se quedó pensativa por un minuto con Hugo aún en sus brazos sollozándole en el hombro. Miraba el ir y venir desesperado de las demás personas como sintiéndose ajena a ellos. Solo por un minuto estuvo quieta, después se giró hacia Harry.

-Debes llevar a Ron a San Mungo,- colocó a Hugo de vuelta en el suelo ocasionando que volviera a llorar.

La pequeña Lily, quien había logrado consolarse a sí misma sujetando la mano de su padre ausente, usó su mano libre para sujetar la de su primo. Funcionó casi de manera inmediata. El niño cesó de llorar como si se tratara de un remedio mágico.

Luego de tomar la llave del coche del bolsillo de Ron, Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry con determinación mientras sujetaba la mano libre de Hugo.

-Llevaré a los niños con mi madre y después te veré en San Mungo tan rápido como pueda,- su tono era tan rápido y mandón que a Harry le trajo recuerdos de antaño pero aún así asintió,- ¿En dónde está Ginny?

-Con Teddy… no es buena idea que se acerque acá…

Hermione miró el revuelo que comenzaba a cesar cuando los padres por fin se daban por vencidos y se ponían en las orillas a llorar y a llamar casi sin fuerzas los nombres de sus hijos recién perecidos. Incluso ella podía entender la negativa de Ginny por acercarse. Harry sintió el mismo escalofrío al pensar que nunca más volvería a ver a sus hijos. Pero no quería pensar en eso por el momento, simplemente no podía ocuparse en eso. Prefería ayudar a Ron a recibir la ayuda necesaria después se daría tiempo para cualquier otra cosa.

Dado que Hermione no se podía aparecer con ambos niños, emprendió la caminata de regreso al andén mientras que Harry montaba su escoba y hacía a Ron levitar cerca de él. Era una tarea a la que estaba habituado en su trabajo como Auror; cuando tenía que trasladar a los delincuentes que atrapaba normalmente hacía lo mismo después de aturdirlos, lo cual los dejaba en una condición parecida a la que Ron presentaba en ese momento.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a San Mungo o que lo atendieran, Harry siempre sería conocido y respetado por todos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry no lamentó que fuera así ya que Ron fue colocado en prioridad en la sala de urgencias mientras que Harry esperaba afuera. Había visto el incidente, sabía que su amigo sobreviviría y si las llamas del tren no habían sido ocasionadas por ningún maleficio, era posible que incluso quedara como nuevo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado esperando pero antes de que alguno de los medi-magos le diera informes de la situación de Ron, Hermione se apareció en la entrada de la sala de espera. Cargaba consigo solo un pequeño bolso, pero Harry nunca se dejaba engañar por el tamaño de las cosas que Hermione cargaba ya que su amiga era una experta en transfigurar interiores desde los dieciséis años.

-¿Qué han dicho de Ron?- se apresuró a preguntarle tan pronto lo vio.

Harry negó levemente con la cabeza y la expresión de Hermione tuvo cambios consecutivos que si Harry no la hubiera conocido lo suficientemente bien no habría podido ser capaz de distinguirlos. El primero fue decepción e impotencia seguido por determinación y coraje.

-Debemos hacer algo.

Harry no estuvo seguro si las palabras de su amiga eran una sugerencia o una orden. Normalmente serían una súplica pero Harry comenzaba a sospechar que había algo más detrás de sus palabras.

-Suenas como si tuvieras un plan,- le dijo intentando adivinar la mirada de su amiga.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia afuera de la sala de espera de San Mungo. Harry creyó que sólo irían al pasillo inmediato pero después de ser arrastrado por medio hospital, Harry se sintió confundido. No fue sino hasta que pasaron cerca de un armario de intendencia que Hermione se detuvo y empujó a Harry dentro entrando después ella y cerrando la puerta detrás.

La oscuridad dentro de la pequeñísima habitación solo sirvió para confundirlo aún más. Hermione parecía estar buscando algo dentro de su bolso y cuando por fin lo encontró, la habitación se iluminó. Era una llama azul encapsulada en un pequeño tarro de mermelada.

-Podrías haber utilizado la varita,- susurró Harry.

-Lo sé pero no la encontré dentro del bolso,- replicó ella dándole el frasco mientras seguía buscando dentro.

-¿Qué buscas?- quiso saber él con la desesperación de no saber lo que sucedía.

-Harry,- se apresuró a decir ella sacando un objeto mediano que sostenía con su puño cerrado,- oh, Harry…

Su voz se entrecortaba al hablar. Harry conocía perfectamente ese tono. Lo había escuchado por mucho tiempo a lo largo de su adolescencia. Hermione estaba consternada y no era para menos.

-Lo que acaba de ocurrir es terrible,- continuó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que aún sostenía algo que Harry no podía ver con claridad,- esos niños… y… Rose, Harry… James y Al… y Victoire… todos esos niños…

Mientras hablaba su respiración se aceleraba y las lágrimas comenzaban a correrle descontroladamente por las mejillas. Harry sujetó una de sus manos para que se tranquilizara. Sabía que era una tarea imposible porque incluso para él mismo era difícil contener la rabia que sentía ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Hermione, no hay nada que podamos hacer…- le dijo él casi sin creerlo él mismo.

-Pero Harry… eso es lo que te quiero decir,- insistió volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas con la mano libre,- ¿Y si sí hay algo que podamos hacer?

La determinación en la mirada de Hermione fue tan contundente que a Harry no le creyó más que creer en que Hermione en efecto tenía un plan. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía por qué lo había dudado antes, Hermione siempre había sido la de los planes brillantes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se apresuró a preguntarle.

Entonces Hermione extendió la mano hacia Harry y abrió el puño dejando caer en la mano libre de él, un collar con un dije circular grueso. Harry había visto uno de esos años antes. Muchísimo años atrás. Y sabía perfectamente lo que era.

-¿Un giratiempo?

Hermione asintió después de escuchar la pregunta. Obviamente Harry tenía muchas más preguntas que la que apenas había atenido a formular. Pero eran tantas que su cabeza se sintió obstruida de ideas.

-Percy lo confiscó en el ministerio,- se apresuró a decir ella como adivinando lo que él estaba a punto de preguntarle,- ya sabes cómo es, habla demasiado de su trabajo. Cuando me dijo que lo había confiscado me interesé en él y se lo pedí para estudiarlo. Tú sabes que desde que destruimos ese estante hace años en el ministerio de magia, las investigaciones acerca del tiempo nunca volvieron a ser las mismas… en fin, lo he tenido conmigo por varios meses ya pero al parecer no funciona.

-¿Entonces de qué nos sirve si no funciona? ¿Y cómo consiguieron éste si todos habían sido destruidos?

-Éste es clandestino, la persona de quien fue confiscado fue enviada a Azkabán pero escapó a los tres días de estar ahí y el caso fue cerrado misteriosamente. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que mientras lo estudiaba, logré reparar el daño que los agentes del ministerio le hicieron al confiscarlo.

-Entonces sí funciona,- razonó Harry.

-Funcionará,- replicó ella,- o por lo menos una vez. Lo cual es suficiente para lo que planeamos hacer ¿no?

Harry miró el medallón dorado que yacía en sus manos. Era un poco más a grande al que recordaba haber utilizado aquella vez que había viajado en el tiempo con Hermione. Y en lugar de esa inscripción bíblica por detrás, éste solo tenía pequeños dibujitos de lunas a su alrededor. El cristal del centro en forma de reloj de arena se veía ligeramente estrellado, seguramente debido a "las regulaciones" del ministerio al tratarse de un objeto ilegal.

-¿Y cuál es el plan exactamente?

Hermione suspiró. Parecía haberlo estado pensando posiblemente desde el momento en que dejó a Harry cerca de las vías del tren en King's Cross.

-debemos volver el tiempo necesario para descubrir quién planeó todo esto e impedirlo.

Harry miró a su amiga incrédulamente y tomó un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Hermione, pero ¿Cómo vamos a impedirlo sólo tú y yo? ¿Viste lo hábiles que eran esos sujetos? Era como si pudieran leer mentes. Éramos cinco personas detrás de ellos volando en las mejores escobas y no pudimos atraparlos ¿Qué diferencia haremos unas horas antes?

-Toda la diferencia del mundo, Harry,- repuso con el mismo tono sereno que al principio,- tenemos la ventaja de saber lo que va a ocurrir y cómo va a ocurrir. Si regresamos el tiempo suficiente, podremos descubrirlos y atraparlos antes de que lo hagan.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- replicó mirando una vez más el gira-tiempo.

-Es probable que la arena dentro del reloj se empiece a vaciar con cada una de las vueltas y me parece que la arena sólo nos durará veinticuatro horas más o menos ¿T-te parecen suficientes veinticuatro horas?

Harry tomó un respiro antes de contestar. Había resuelto casos para el ministerio en menos tiempo que eso y tras casi veinte años de experiencia se había vuelto más que un experto pero sentir la presión de saber el resultado si fallaba era mucho más de lo que creía poder soportar.

-Que sean veinticinco,- repuso Harry como si se tratara de un negocio y estuviera regateando el precio,- justo veinticuatro horas antes del incidente.

Hermione sonrió complacida. Colocó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y el de él y empezó a contar cuidadosamente el número de vueltas. Cuando por fin contó veinticinco y liberó el giratiempo. Harry pudo sentir la emoción y cómo el aire volvía a sus pulmones ¿Así que podía cambiar las cosas de nuevo? Merlín bendiga los giratiempos. Esa sensación familiar de volar hacia atrás mientras todo se oscurecía volvió de pronto. Todo se volvió más borroso que si se hubiera quitado las gafas y después de un rato pudo sentir tierra firme debajo de sus pies.

Ambos miraron alrededor. Estaban indiscutiblemente en el callejón Diagón.

-¿Estabas ayer en el callejón Diagón?- quiso saber Hermione de inmediato mientras retiraba la larga cadena del cuello de Harry y guardaba el reloj en su bolso.

Harry supuso que si ella se lo preguntaba es porque tampoco ella.

-No, vine con Ginny desde hace una semana para comprar los útiles escolares de James y Al.

Hermione seguía mirando a su alrededor con cuidado.

-Yo compré los de Rose desde que llegó la carta de Hogwarts…- repuso Hermione mirando uno de los aparadores de la tienda más cercana.

Harry notó también que había algo raro en el callejón Diagón. No se veía a como lo había visto la semana anterior. Aunque tampoco podía decir que no le fuera familiar. Hermione se acercó con cuidado al aparador y Harry hizo lo mismo yendo detrás de ella. Unos niños miraban impresionados le escoba en exhibición en el escaparate.

-¡Papá! ¡Quiero la nueva Nimbus 2000!- le decía uno de los niños que jalaba a su padre de la manga de la túnica.

-Hijo, no te compraré cada modelo que salga cada año…- le decía el hombre enfadado rehusándose a mirar lo que el niño de doce o trece años le indicaba.

Los ojos de Hermione se entornaron y se llevó las manos a la boca. Harry empezó a mirar más detenidamente. Ya sabía por qué le había parecido tan diferente y tan familiar al mismo tiempo. El callejón Diagón en ese momento era exactamente a como lo recordaba cuando lo visitó la primera vez.

-Hermione… ¿Es esto…?

-Mil novecientos noventa y uno,- complementó ella deduciendo que su amigo se había percatado exactamente de lo mismo que ella.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO DE MI MÁS NUEVO PROYECTO. ES ALGO SENCILLO, ES SOLO UNA IDEA QUE VINO A MI MENTE UNA VEZ QUE PUDE ACEPTAR LO OCURRIDO EN LOS ÚLTOIMOS LIBROS DE LA SAGA. AÚN TENGO ALGO QUÉ DECIR… DEJEN SU REVIEW, POR FAVOR, QUE NADA LES CUESTA (5 MINUTOS?). NO ME ODIEN POR SUBIR ESTO EN LUGAR DE SDT. YA HABIA ESCRITO ESTE CAPITULO HACE TIEMPO PERO MI BETA READER JAMÁS ME REGRESÓ LA REVISIÓN. YO RECIÉN LO HE REVISADO RÁPIDAMENTE Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME PERDONEN CUALQUIER ERROR.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**TLAL =D**


	2. La Adivina del Callejón Diagón

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, algunos lugares y objetos son creación de JK rowling y le pertenecen a ella y a la WB TM. Espero que de igual manera disfruten el relato.**

**Capítulo Dos**

"**La Adivina del Callejón Diagón"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Hermione Granger no estaba segura de qué día era a pesar de esta consciente de que era el año de mil novecientos noventa y uno. Justo se había percatado de ello al escuchar a un niño hablar del más nuevo modelo de escoba. Y sabía perfectamente bien, tanto como lo sabía Harry, que la Nimbus 2000 era ahora considerada un clásico en el mundo mágico y que ni de chiste pasaría como novedad en ningún escaparate. Pero la duda de Hermione en ese momento no radicaba en saber si dicha escoba era nueva o no. La pregunta que había estado intentando contestar los pasados minutos era la de por qué estaban ahí en ese lugar y en ese preciso momento. No era una pregunta existencial, por supuesto, hasta donde Hermione y Harry habían supuesto, deberían encontrarse un día antes del día que recién habían vivido y no más de veinte años atrás.

-¿Cómo llegamos a mil novecientos noventa y uno?

La respuesta a la pregunta de Harry era tan desconocida para Hermione como lo era para él. Le molestaba un poco, sí, saber que no le podía dar una respuesta de inmediato. Y sobre todo, le molestaba el haberse dado cuenta solo unos segundo atrás que su principal preocupación no debía ser el saber la manera en que habían llegado ahí.

-Harry…- comenzó a decirle en un tono nervioso mirando a su alrededor,- podría ponerme a estudiar el mecanismo del giratiempo para averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta… pero creo que has pasado de largo la pregunta importante en éste asunto ¿Cómo haremos para volver a nuestro tiempo?

Harry no había reparado hasta entonces que, en efecto, todos los viajes al pasado con los giratiempos , eran sólo un viaje de ida. Sorprendido ante ese hecho, empezó a contar rápidamente con los dedos.

-¿Tenemos que esperar veintiséis años antes de volver a nuestra época?

Como no lo había hecho en bastantes años, Hermione comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Luego como volviendo en sí se apresuró a aplastar el cabello de Harry.

-No puedo pensar en eso ahora,- le dijo apresuradamente,- por lo pronto debemos asegurarnos de que nadie vea esa cicatriz tuya o alguien va a sospecha algo…

Harry intentó ayudarla pero sabía que no tenía caso que lo hiciera. Desde niño siempre había sabido que su cabello tenía vida propia y que no había manera de domarlo. Por otro lado, el saber que se encontraban años atrás y no horas, como en primer lugar habían deseado, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que no estaba seguro de poder manifestar ante Hermione. Después de todo, fuera la época que fuera, estaban en el pasado. Y eso quería decir que estaba en sus manos cambiar cualquier cosa que ocurriera en el futuro. No pudo más que dejar que la esperanza llenara su pecho mientras que con la mano derecha sujetaba el mechón que debía taparle la cicatriz.

Hermione se apresuró a su bolso y sacó una gasa sencilla, de esas que se utilizan para las heridas comunes. No es que no fuera capaz de arreglar las heridas de sus hijos con magia. Pero siendo hija de muggles, muchas veces tenía que pretender que no era la bruja que sí era y eso implicaba el no utilizar la magia en público. Y si Hugo, su hijo menor, no fuera de tal palo tal astilla, no tendría que estarse previniendo con equipo de primeros auxilios cada vez que salía. Aunque debía aceptar que ésta vez le había venido bien que así fuera y le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo mientras terminaba de colocarle la gasa a Harry a manera de parche para esa tan llamativa cicatriz.

-¿Crees que alguien nos reconozca?- cuchicheó Harry para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-Espero que no,- replicó ella quitándole las gafas y colocándoselas ella en su lugar.

Intentó dar un par de pasos pero le fue difícil dada la graduación de las gafas de su amigo. Harry tampoco estaba muy complacido con eso.

-Hermione… te recuerdo que no puedo ver nada sin ellas.

-Y yo no puedo ver nada con ellas,- repuso ella sin dejar de caminar,- pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie nos reconozca. Y todavía traemos puesta la ropa muggle ¡Y es tan distinta! Temo que alguien lo note en cualquier momento…

-¿No tienes nada en ese bolso tuyo que disimule nuestros atuendos?

Hermione se detuvo en seco y buscó a tientas algo dentro del bolso que pudiera servirles para vestirse. Solo encontró una pañoleta que ató apresuradamente a su cabeza. Y un faldón floreado que había estado utilizando para enseñarle a Rose, su hija mayor, el movimiento de las faldas en los bailes de salón ya que ese año iban a hacer en Hogwarts un baile de navidad como los de antaño.

-Dudo mucho que disimule mi atuendo…- lamentó Hermione colocándose la falda por encima de la ropa que traía puesta- y lo siento… creo que no traigo nada más que pueda darte.

La gente que pasaba los observaba con curiosidad, Hermione se había dado cuenta que estaban fracasando en su plan de pasar de a percibidos.

-Hermione… necesito mis gafas.

Harry hablaba en serio y Hermione lo sabía pero también sabía que el hecho de que Harry fuera un tradicionalista y que aún cuando hubieran pasado más de veinte años siguiera utilizando el mismo tipo de gafas redondas de carey negro, no les ayudaban en lo absoluto. Si en ese entonces la gente ya había visto a Harry, era posible que lo asociaran mucho más con el niño que vivió. Si de por sí ya era la viva imagen de James…

-Te las devolveré cuando estemos en un lugar menos concurrido,- replicó ella rápidamente en un tono que más bien parecía que estaba reprendiendo a uno de sus hijos.

Así que él no pudo hacer más que asirse de su brazo mientras ella caminaba dando tumbos debido a que tampoco podía ver claramente por el efecto de las gafas. Luego de determinado tiempo, ella se detuvo frente a un establecimiento y apenas avisándole a Harry entró de improviso.

-¿En dónde estamos?- quiso saber él.

-Flourish and Blotts,- repuso ella devolviéndole las gafas.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Donde sea que hay libros siempre hay una Hermione.

Hermione intentó parecer molesta ante el comentario irónico de su amigo pero fracasó garrafalmente. Sabía a la perfección que no había malicia en el comentario de Harry. Lo conocía tan bien que a pesar de haber utilizado la ironía para señalar su opinión acerca de ella, en el fondo esa era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de ella y por la que más se sentía orgulloso. Había sido eso, después de todo, lo que le había salvado la vida tantas veces en su juventud. Y era eso también lo que la hacía la gran abogada que ahora era. O como era mejor conocida en su ámbito laboral: la fiera de los tribunales. Desde el primer día en que Hermione había puesto pie en una corte, ella había escrito las reglas. Sin importar cuál fuera la causa que ella defendiera, lo haría con uñas y dientes hasta ganar. Y para bien de los defendidos de Hermione, siempre lo lograba. Y gran parte del mérito de sus victorias, como Harry bien sabía, se debía a su habilidad para hacer la investigación bibliográfica que mejor defendería a su cliente.

-Te puedes quejar todo lo que quieras,- sonrió ella dirigiéndose al segundo piso de la librería y siendo seguida por su amigo,- pero no he escuchado el plan alternativo aún. Y mientras no me des otra opción, esto es lo que haremos…

Harry asintió disimulando la sonrisa que se moría por salir. Era verdad, la única opción que tenían en ese momento era la de investigar hasta encontrar algo que les explicara por qué habían viajado tanto en el pasado y sobre todo, cómo acercarse más al futuro que querían cambiar. Sabía, pues, que esa era una situación en la cual Hermione no le podía ayudar… aún.

-¿Qué tipo de libro buscamos?- demandó él a media voz colocándose a su lado.

Hermione caviló por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Magia antigua… viajes en el tiempo… giratiempos… usa tu imaginación. Recuerda que en esto estamos en pañales…

Harry asintió y empezó a leer rápidamente el lomo de los libros en esa sección. La mayoría de ellos eran acerca de hechizos para fines específicos lo cual era bueno. Lo malo era que ninguno de ellos decía nada relacionado a lo que estaban buscando. Claro, no era como si Harry estuviera buscando un libro que dijera "Hechizos para ir hacia el futuro lo suficiente para impedir un atentado terrorista" pero la mayoría de ellos, la parecía, eran para amateurs.

Luego de varios minutos, Hermione lo encontró en algún otro pasillo de la librería no muy lejos de donde lo había visto por última vez. Harry se había resignado a que era inútil encontrar algo así que había comenzado a divagar con los libros que estaban frente a él. Los recordaba perfectamente bien porque en la sección en la que ahora se encontraba de pie, era la que tenía los libros que había comprado cuando tenía once años para sus primeras clases en Hogwarts. La nostalgia lo había invadido inadvertidamente.

-Ahí estás,- dijo ella acercándose con un par de libros en brazos,- ¿Has encontrado algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes perfectamente bien que no soy bueno para esas cosas,- respondió despabilándose y mostrándole el libro que tenía sus pensamientos absortos.

Hermione sonrió al notar que era una copia de la Historia de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera necesitaron palabras para explicar que Harry recordaba ese libro porque lo había leído después de que, cansada de que nunca le hicieran caso, Hermione había terminado regalándoles una copia a Ron y a él. Ron lo había utilizado para nivelar un mueble, Harry había cedido a la presión de leerlo un día que se había fracturado un pie y no había podido ir a trabajar. El libro había estado en su mesita de noche por meses antes de que eso sucediera. Así que había dicho ¿Por qué no?

-Wow,- dijo Hermione contemplando el libro más de cerca,- las nuevas ediciones ya no las hacen igual… yo tuve uno así cuando niña… de hecho…

Y sin aclarar lo que estaba en sus pensamientos, Hermione colocó una copia de ese libro entre sus brazos acompañando los otros dos libros de magia antigua que había decidido leer en busca de respuestas. Harry supuso entonces que Hermione había decidido quedarse con el libro por el valor sentimental que éste representaba ¿Cuántas veces en su juventud no la había escuchado citar ese mismo libro?

-Veo que encontraste algo…- señaló Harry al instante refiriéndose a los otros dos libros que ella traía consigo.

-Esperemos que sí,- suspiró Hermione,- ahora lo que debemos encontrar es un lugar donde podamos quedarnos hasta que resolvamos esto… y tracemos un plan.

Harry asintió pensativo. No se le ocurría ningún lugar a donde ir en ese momento. Sabía que la joven versión de sí mismo debía estar con los Dursley en ese momento, la casa de Sirius aún no era su casa y los Weasley aún no lo conocían. Sabía que la casa de Godryc's Hollow estaba sola en esos momentos, pero su mala experiencia la única vez que había puesto pie en esa casa le daba mala espina solo de pensar en ir ahí de nuevo. Lo único que le venía a la mente eran esos meses que habían pasado viajando los dos solos sin nada más que una casa de acampar.

-Supongo que la casa de acampar de los Weasley no es una opción en este momento…- lamentó recordando que la misma debía encontrarse en el sótano de la familia que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

-Entonces tendremos que comprar una…- replicó ella tal vez comprendiendo que era su única opción.- vamos, creo que al final del callejón hay una tienda de chatarra, puede que tengan una de segunda mano que podamos transfigurar…

Mientras se apresuraban al mostrador de la librería, Hermione volvió a quitarle a Harry las gafas. Estaba convencida que si Harry se mantenía con el parche en la frente y sin las gafas, un hombre de treinta y seis años de su complexión y estatura podría pasar de apercibido a pesar de sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes. Hermione por otro lado, creía que la pañoleta en la cabeza, el faldón como de gitana y las gafas redondas, a pesar de darle un look parecido al de Trelawney, le ayudaban a no ser asociada con nadie en el futuro aunque bien sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse. En esa época, Hermione Granger no era nadie para la sociedad mágica.

Habituándose un poco más a la graduación de las gafas de Harry, Hermione lo condujo a lo largo del callejón hasta llegar casi al final. Justo a la altura de Ollivander's, cruzaron la calle donde podían ver el letrero de "Artículos para toda ocasión al alcance de tu bolsillo". Sabía que era el eufemismo para anunciar las baratijas que vendían en esa tienda y que, en su mayoría, eran artículos de segunda mano.

Estaban a punto de entrar a la tienda cuando vieron a una familia con ropa muggle contemplar el establecimiento de enfrente. Los padres intentaban animar a la niña mientras que ésta con una expresión desganada se negaba a cruzar la calle.

-Si entro ahí será definitivo y yo aún no estoy segura…

Sintiendo la urgencia por asegurarse de que no se había equivocado al escuchar la voz de los padres de la niña, Hermione se removió las gafas un poco para contemplarlos mejor. En efecto, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Sin mencionarle el evento a Harry lo tomó de la mano ayudándolo a entrar a la tienda.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había pensado en eso. El recuerdo de ese día en el callejón Diagón se había quedado para siempre en su memoria pero al mismo tiempo lo había ido olvidando a medida que nuevas preocupaciones y eventos ocupaban sus pensamientos. Pero aún así… mirando en retrospectiva… sabía perfectamente que ese había sido uno de los días que le habían cambiado la vida.

Recordaba el colegio para niñas al que asistió y el infierno que había representado el que ella fuera tan diferente a simple vista pero de alguna manera había logrado sobrellevarlo refugiándose en los estudios. Ella siempre había sabido que de alguna u otra manera, sus compañeros siempre la atacaban y la herían. A veces por su cabello esponjado o por sus dientes prominentes y otras tantas por ser un ratón de biblioteca. Pero mientras crecía, Hermione había logrado convencerse que no importaba lo que ellos dijeran o lo mucho que se burlaran de ella, un día las cosas serían diferentes y ella estaría por sobre todos ellos. Solo tenía que resistir y procurar ser siempre la mejor para lograrlo.

Pero entonces algo había pasado. A diferencia de Harry y de Ron, Hermione ya había estudiado el primer año de la secundaria en otro instituto antes de ir a Hogwarts. Harta de ser señalada y de que las niñas se burlaran de ella y de no tener amigos, Hermione había pedido a sus padres que la inscribieran en una de esas escuelas donde solo los niños dotados asistían. Sus padres habían accedido gustosos pues sabían de las capacidades de su hija y que ninguna escuela la rechazaría.

Y en efecto, Hermione había sido aceptada en el internado "King William para niños de alto rendimiento escolar". Desde entonces la vida de Hermione había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. No solo había sido aceptada en esa nueva sociedad, sino que además había logrado hacerse de un grupo de amigas que compartían con ella esa mirada crítica y ese deseo por estudiar y ser mejores cada día. Ni siquiera su cabello enmarañado o sus dientes prominentes importaban ya. En esa pequeña sociedad, lo que importaba era lo bien que te pudieras desempeñar académicamente y eso era algo en lo que Hermione se sentía como un pez en el agua.

Pero su buena racha estaba por cambiar. Para Hermione, el haber recibido la carta de Hogwarts luego de haber terminado su primer año escolar en King Williams no había sido tanto una bendición como lo había sido para Harry. Sí, era verdad que desde joven había logrado hacer pequeñas cosas como abrir los grifos del agua sin tocarlos, especialmente cuando la hacían enojar, pero sus padres siempre le habían dado explicaciones físicamente posibles que habían terminado por convencerla. Pero el día que su carta llegó, venía acompañada de una visita inesperada.

Vestida en un traje sastre femenino muggle con el cabello negro apretado en un moño en la nuca, la Profesora McGonagall había tocado la puerta de los Granger. Era de noche y la familia recién había terminado de comer su cena cuando Jean Granger, la madre de Hermione, había abierto la puerta.

-Disculpará la hora y lo atrevido de mi intromisión, señora Granger,- le había dicho la profesora McGonagall con toda la propiedad que la caracterizaba,- pero tratándose éste de un caso tan especial me vi en la necesidad de hablar personalmente con ustedes. Si usted me lo permite.

-Disculpe… ¿Quién es usted?

La expresión de la señora Granger había sido de desconcierto sin embargo, su mano aún sujetaba fuertemente la puerta para no permitirle la entrada a la extraña mujer que aparecía a esas horas tocando su puerta. Desde el momento que la había visto, Jean se había dado cuenta que no podía ser una simple vendedora de puerta en puerta.

-Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y he venido a entregarles esto.

Y apenas dando tiempo a que la mujer reaccionara, la profesora colocó en su mano libre, la que no sujetaba la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, un sobre con el escudo de Hogwarts y el nombre de Hermione en la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué es esto y por qué tiene el nombre de mi hija escrito? ¡Henry!

La profesora McGonagalla había esperado a que el señor Granger se acercara a la puerta. Hermione había estado observando la escena desde la ventana de su cuarto en el segundo piso incapaz de escuchar en su totalidad la conversación que la mujer de apariencia nazi estaba teniendo ahora con sus dos padres.

-Necesito hablar con ambos… y con su hija Hermione,- demandó la profesora con el tono más humilde que pudo emular.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?- había demandado el señor Granger sintiendo la amenaza inminente de la mujer a su puerta.

-Mi intención no es atacarlos, si eso es lo que usted teme,- se había apresurado a aclarar la profesora McGonagall.

En ese momento y sin saber por qué, Hermione tuvo el impulso de bajar las escaleras y ver el rostro de la mujer que hablaba con sus padres y quien ahora parecía estarse metiendo en una conversación acalorada. Cuando Hermione alcanzó el último peldaño de la escalera, la mirada de la profesora McGonagall se posó en la de ella. Con once, casi doce, años de edad, Hermione hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Pasando por entre sus padres había tomado la mano de la profesora y la había conducido dentro de la casa hacia la sala. Incluso años después, Hermione no podía asegurar o negar si había sido obra de la Profesora McGonagall o si la había influenciado de esa manera para hacerlo. Lo que sí podía decir era que una acción como esa, había sido el primer eslabón para que los planes que había forjado los pasados meses en su nuevo colegio, comenzaran a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Lo que había sucedido a continuación era algo que Hermione recordaría para siempre. La Profesora McGonagall le había explicado al matrimonio Granger que su hija no era una niña normal pero que el brillo de la misma no era su inteligencia solamente. Luego empezó a hacerles una serie de preguntas intentando comprobar si ellos habían notado algo extraño en las habilidades de la niña. "Cosas inexplicables" y sucesos extraños habían sido narrados pero ningún patrón había sido detectado que hubiera disparado una alarma. Además, como bien decían sus padres, Hermione era una niña brillante. La mejor de su clase.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall había utilizado la palabra "bruja", los señores Granger se habían observado de manera incrédula. Por un momento había pensando que la mujer en su sala estaba loca de atar. Pero fue entonces cuando ella los invitó a abrir la carta. Había sido difícil explicarles lo que Hogwarts era y que no era un fraude, tampoco era fácil explicarles que las Hermione no era la única con esas habilidades y tras decir eso, la misma profesora había hecho levitar el sillón en el que los señores Granger se encontraban.

-Un día de estos, Hermione podrá hacer lo mismo,- le había dicho luego de colocar el sillón de regreso en el suelo.

Hermione había observado la escena con los ojos y la boca abiertas a su máxima capacidad física. Luego, cuando la profesora McGonagall la había mirado a los ojos y le había preguntado si estaba feliz de descubrir las respuestas a por qué era tan diferente, Hermione no había logrado contestar.

-Lo que pasa es que Hermione ya cruzó el primer año de secundaria,- había repuesto su madre dándose cuenta de los miedos que su hija podía estar teniendo,- comprenderá que no le hace gracia empezar de nuevo… y además, esto es nuevo para ella. Desde que nació siempre ha sido tan dedicada y considerada… ¡mi hija ya tiene planes para su futuro!

La Profesora McGonagall había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de la señora Granger pero sin despegar la mirada de la pequeña Hermione. Luego que su madre había terminado de hablar, Hermione había asentido enérgicamente a lo que la Profesora solo había atinado a suspirar hondamente.

-Sea le decisión que tomes no puedes negar lo que eres,- le dijo como si se tratara de un adulto frente a ella,- en diez años a partir de ahora posiblemente te gradúes en una universidad prestigiosa con todos los méritos pero en el fondo siempre sabrás que no eres como el resto. Por más que intentes encajar y por más que quieras comportarte como ellos, un día mirarás atrás y te preguntarás ¿Qué habría pasado de haber ido a esa escuela? Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que solo podrás descubrir si aceptas.

Dicho eso, la Porfesora había colocado la carta de Hogwarts con la lista de útiles y un mapa para llegar al callejón Diagón sobre la mesita de centro de la sala. Luego había extendido un segundo papel sobre la misma y les dio una pluma a cada uno de los Señores Granger.

-Es un permiso y una especie de contrato,- les dijo,- con éste se les permite acceder a las ciudades e instalaciones del mundo mágico siempre y cuando estén acompañados de su hija y mientras ella sea una menor. El contrato les impide hablar de nada relacionado con el mundo mágico con cualquier persona que no sea del mismo.

Los señores Granger habían firmado de inmediato sabiendo que las palabras de la mujer más que una petición eran una orden. Y después de ver de lo que ella era capaz con esa vara, preferían no meterse en problemas averiguando qué más podía hacer con ella.

Esa noche Hermione no había dormido mucho y la Hermione adulta que ahora se encontraba buscando baratijas en una tienda del Callejón Diagón sabía que la escena que acababa de observar minutos antes justo afuera de donde ella estaba, era lo que había ocurrido al día siguiente de la visita de la Profesora McGonagall a su casa.

Hermione se había quedado contemplando la tienda de varitas como por media hora antes de decidir que lo mejor para ella posiblemente no estaba en el mundo mágico. Le daba mucho miedo más que pereza el volver a empezar. Después de haber crecido en una escuela donde sus diferencias eran tan remarcadas día a día no estaba dispuesta a volver a hacerlo. Prefería volver a su colegio de chicos dotados donde sabía tendría amigos y sus habilidades no serían criticadas o minimizadas.

Pero la Hermione adulta sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir. Y mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de la tienda, sonreía para sí misma recordando a la mujer que estaba por abordarla en esa pequeña bifurcación que conducía al callejón Nocturno justo en frente de Gringotts. Recordaba muy poco de ella físicamente pero habían sido sus palabras las que habían forjado el segundo eslabón en la cadena de su nuevo destino.

Mientras Hermione pensaba en esto, observaba detenidamente una botella vieja de perfume con almohadilla rociadora. Apretó un poco para ver si aún tenía algún líquido dentro cuando el mecanismo la roseó con el contenido de la parte contraria a la esperada y de momento fue bañada con una fragancia que le resultó por demás familiar. Sí, conocía ese olor a flores marchitas. Definitivamente lo había olido en un momento crucial de su vida muchísimos años atrás. Y casi como atando cien cabos al mismo tiempo, Hermione se apresuró a una de las vitrinas para contemplar su reflejo. La pañoleta en su cabeza, las gafas redondas y negras de carey, el faldón viejo de flores…

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó poniendo el frasco viejo en el primer estante que tuvo a la mano,- ¡Debo detenerme!

-¿Hermione?

Harry apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Hermione desapareció y se apareció en la bifurcación del callejón Nocturno. Para su suerte, la Hermione de once años apenas pasaba acompañada de sus padres. La imagen de lo que había pasado veintiséis años atrás aún vivía en su memoria, así que sabía qué era lo que tenía que decir.

-No te marches aún si crees que aún hay cosas por considerar…

La joven Hermione se había detenido de inmediato como preguntándose si lo que acababa de escuchar había sido real o si era producto de su imaginación. Entonces la Hermione mayor había dado un paso al frente revelando su presencia ante la niña. Los padres de Hermione contemplaron a la mujer que se dirigía a su hija con la seguridad de quien sabía de lo que hablaba.

-¿Ustedes… las brujas… pueden ver el futuro?- inquirió la señora Granger con más temor que curiosidad- ¿Pueden leer mentes?

Posiblemente la apariencia de la Hermione adulta le recordaba a la señora Granger a las gitanas o a las adivinas esas que leían la mano en la calle. Hermione sonrió pues recordaba haber pensado lo mismo cuando vio a la mujer del callejón que ahora resultaba era ella misma.

-No puedo decirte tu futuro… pero puedo darte las opciones, pequeña Hermione. La vida no es una línea recta sino un camino con bifurcaciones como ésta. Y cada vez que eliges tomar una o no tomarla, estás trazando tu propio destino.

-¿Y qué si decido no tomarla?- las dudas de la pequeña Hermione eran justificables.

Hermione mayor dio un hondo suspiro y se puso en cuclillas para verse a sí misma veintiséis años antes ¡Cómo deseaba decirle miles de cosas! Advertirse, tranquilizarse, decirse que todo saldría bien después de todo y también asegurarle de las veces que hizo lo correcto pero sabía que no podía hacer nada diferente a lo que recordaba que había sucedido por miedo a cambiar algo de lo que seguía. Y sabía perfectamente bien lo importante que ese momento había sido en su vida. Así que sujetó la palma de la niña y trazando con el dedo índice las líneas ya dibujadas en su palma derecha, comenzó a describirle sus posibilidades.

-Si decides volver a tu viejo mundo, serás una chica sobresaliente con las mejores notas, te casarás y tendrás dos hijos y tu vida irá viento en popa pero si decides quedarte en este nuevo mundo que no conoces, tu vida y la de los tuyos correrá peligro. Estarás en peligro de muerte constantemente pero serás salvada. Y lo que es más importante, salvarás la vida de otras personas si te quedas.

A pesar de tener solo once años, la pequeña Hermione comenzó a evaluar las opciones que la adivina del callejón le estaba dando. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio elegiría volver a la vieja vida y salvar su propio pellejo y el de los suyos. Sin embargo, la siguiente pregunta de la niña era de otra índole.

-Y si me voy… ¿Alguien más salvará la vida de esas personas?

La Hermione mayor apretó la mano de la pequeña entre las suyas antes de seguir hablando.

-No puedes decidir ir por la vida negando quien eres, Hermione. Eres quien eres no solo por lo que sabes o no sabes, ni por cómo te ves o no te ves. Eres quien eres por las cosas que quieres hacer y tienes el valor de hacer. Por las injusticias que no te callas y por el valor de ayudar a los demás…

La Hermione mayor hizo una pausa para buscar rápidamente en su bolso y sacar la copia de la Historia de Hogwarts que acababa de comprar en la librería. Luego se lo extendió a la niña.

-Es la historia de Hogwarts, la escuela para la que has sido convocada. Estoy segura que no sabes nada de esa escuela aún y no entiendo cómo la curiosidad por saberlo aún no te ha corroído. Tal vez ahora te parezca más cómodo regresar a lo que es seguro y no te lastima pero de esa manera jamás descubrirás todo el potencial que hay dentro de ti. Y hacer eso no solo te priva de oportunidades, también privas al resto del mundo. Me has preguntado si alguien más podrá salvar a las personas que tú podrías salvar y mi respuesta es "no lo sé", no le leído la mano de todas esas personas, solo te puedo decir lo que he leído en tu mano y me dice que si decides quedarte eso es lo que pasará contigo…

-Pero…- Hermione se ruborizó y se mordió el labio antes de agregar lo siguiente,- dijiste que si decido volver me casaré y tendré dos hijos… ¿Qué pasará con esos hijos si me quedo? Y tampoco me dices si seré feliz… yo sé que es egoísta y no quiero serlo pero ¿Conoceré el amor si voy a Hogwarts? Es decir… yo quisiera salvar a esa gente pero ¿Qué tal que alguien más puede hacerlo también? No quiero dejarlo todo por algo que me hará miserable…

La Hermione mayor tuvo que contener la carcajada antes de contestar. Ya había olvidado lo romántica e idealista que podía llegar a ser entre los once y los trece años, no pues así sabía que terminada esa conversación, la niña compraría toda la colección de libros de Gilderoy Lockhart en la librería cerca de ahí.

-Encontrarás el amor, Hermione… y él salvará tu vida y tú salvarás la suya. Y con respecto a esos dos niños… no te preocupes, existirán de cualquier manera.

-Debiste haber dicho eso en un principio,- sonrió Hermione,- con eso cualquier otra cosa vale la pena ¿No?

La cara de la pequeña Hermione se puso roja como un tomate tras haber dicho esas palabras. Era verdad, siempre había pensado de esa manera. Pero era la primera vez que se lo hacía saber a alguien o que sus padres se enteraban que pensaba de esa manera. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida dando la imagen que era una persona que solo le interesa el progreso académico y que esa parte romántica, la parte que soñaba con su príncipe azul, siempre la mantenía escondida de todos los demás.

-Solo una cosa antes de que te marches,- agregó la Hermione mayor,- habrán momentos en tu futuro donde volverás a ser tentada a tomar el camino fácil, a volver a lo que te parece más cómodo pero siempre debes pensar ¿Qué es lo que me hará crecer? ¿Qué es lo que me hará aprender lo que yo no puedo aprender por mí misma? Ahora todo es confuso y no puedes ver el gran plan hasta que esté completado. Recuerda: nunca verás el pastel con solo ver la harina, los huevos, la leche o la mantequilla. Todo necesita pasar por un proceso antes de que veas el resultado final.

La pequeña Hermione no lo supo en ese momento, pero las palabras de la adivina del callejón le habían ayudado a tomar una decisión cuando el sombrero sorteador había considerado ponerla en dos casas de Hogwarts. Hermione sabía que de ir a Ravenclaw, habría logrado encajar y tener mayores oportunidades de crecimiento que de ir a Gryffindor. Pero también sabía que esa característica que Gryffindor más apreciaba era de la que más carecía y era algo en lo que debía trabajar si era verdad que su vida estaría en peligro en el futuro: el valor. Fue así que cuando el sombrero sorteador gritó "¡Gryffindor!" ella sonrió complacida mientras se dirigía al gran comedor de la casa que formaría el tercer eslabón de la cadena que era su nueva vida.

Mientras Hermione caminaba de regreso a la tienda donde Harry aún se encontraba, un sentimiento extraño la invadió ¿En efecto había sido ella misma a quien había visto cuando niña? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sabía que muchas cosas eran posibles en los viajes en el tiempo pero también recordaba a McGonagall advirtiendo las cosas que podía y no podía hacer. Sabía que estaba prohibido hablar consigo misma del pasado, pero siempre se había escondido de la Hermione de su pasado inmediato. La posibilidad de encontrarse con la Hermione veintiséis años menor jamás había cruzado por su cabeza ¿Pasaría algo si regresara sobre sus pasos y se advirtiera a sí misma del Troll del baño de niñas? Pero casi tan pronto como ese pensamiento asaltó su mente lo descartó. Por supuesto que pasaría algo. Pasaría que Harry y Ron jamás habrían sido sus amigos y eso era la último que quería.

-¿Hermione?- Harry la llamó apenas la sintió cerca de él. Posiblemente era la pestilencia a flores marchitas de la loción que se había vaciado encima minutos antes lo que la había delatado.

-He vuelto,- le dijo devolviéndole las gafas para gusto de su amigo,- tuve que ir a… darle el libro de la historia de Hogwarts a una niña que lo necesita más que yo.

Harry contempló a su amiga aún sin comprender lo que quería decir con eso.

-Olvídalo,- sonrió ella,- ¿Has encontrado algo que nos sirva?

-Pues sin mis gafas no pude ver mucho, pero aquella pareja de allá me ayudaron cuando les dije que había perdido las gafas y encontraron ésta tienda usada ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione miró a lo lejos a una pareja de magos jóvenes. La bruja estaba embarazada y parecían felices al empezar su nueva familia. De pronto Hermione sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad pero sabía que hace no más de de cuatro horas ella también tenía a una familia perfecta con los dos hijos que la adivina del callejón le había prometido cuando tenía once años ¿Tal vez debería haberse advertido a sí misma sobre los incidentes del andén nueve tres cuartos? No estaba segura de que eso habría funcionado… sabía que había algo que fallaba en la fórmula de haber procedido así pero aún no estaba segura en qué parte el plan estaba defectuoso. De inmediato hizo una nota mental para no actuar sin antes pensar fríamente las consecuencias de sus actos. Como minutos antes cuando el impulso de advertirse a sí misma del Troll habría desencadenado que no fuera amiga de Ron y Harry.

-¿Hermione?- volvió a interrumpirla Harry,- ¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que estás a años luz de distancia…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y después sonrió levemente mientras caminaba en dirección al mostrador para pagar por la vieja tienda de campaña. Seguro que necesitaba varios arreglos pero eso era algo en lo que desde hacía mucho se había vuelto experta. Y ahora que lo pensaba, el haber visto a la bruja del callejón sacar ese enorme libro de un bolso tan pequeño había sido solo el inicio de sus experimentos para agrandar interiores.

-No te preocupes… solo meditaba un poco acerca del pasado. Pero estando aquí es un poco inevitable ¿No crees?

Harry asintió mientras la mujer en el mostrador tomaba la casa de campaña de las manos de Hermione y luego le aplicaba un hechizo reductor para colocarla dentro de una caja pequeña.

-Son veinticinco galeones y seis sickles ¿Van de campamento?

Hermione asintió buscando el dinero dentro de su bolso. Harry tomó la caja que la chica del mostrador acababa de sellar.

-¿Segunda luna de miel?- agregó la chica guiñando un ojo mientras le daba el cambio a ella.

Hermione y Harry se pusieron rojos como tomate pero no se atrevieron a negar la suposición de la mujer. Después de todo, se supone que debían pasar de a percibidos. Luego de colocar el cambio y la caja con la tienda de campaña dentro de su bolso, Hermione se apresuró a salir de la tienda seguida de Harry mientras que la chica de la tienda gritaba aún desde el mostrador.

-¡Escuché que el bosque de Sherwood es genial para acampar! ¡Hay un campamento de magos!

Harry y Hermione ni siquiera pudieron agradecer el consejo de la chica. La simple suposición de que ellos eran una pareja había sido lo suficientemente incómodo de por sí.

-El bosque de Sherwood…- murmuró Hermione distraídamente mientras veía a la joven Hermione entrar a la tienda de Ollivander's acompañada de sus padres. Minutos después, sabía, resurgiría con una varita de vid y núcleo de nervio de Dragón.

-Yo estaba pensando más bien en otro bosque,- le repuso Harry sin reparar que su amiga estaba absorta en sus pensamientos del pasado,- ¿Qué tal el Bosque de Dean?

De pronto Hermione resurgió de sus cavilaciones y miró a Harry de manera confusa.

-¿El bosque de Dean?

Cada vez que ella pensaba en ese bosque el estómago le daba vuelcos. No podía decir que ese lugar guardara los mejores recuerdos de su adolescencia.

-Pues… nos funcionó una vez ¿No?

Hermione asintió intentando que ningún fantasma del pasado volviera a nublarle el juicio. Se había dado cuenta que el estar de vuelta la había mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Debía alejar de sí a esa niña insegura del pasado y dar cabida a la mujer adulta que ahora era. Debía empezar a pensar en las cosas importantes antes de que las distracciones la arrastraran lejos de su objetivo.

-Tienes razón,- sonrió ella luego de llegar a esa conclusión,- ¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-Estoy segura que resolveremos este problema pronto. Y cuando menos lo esperes tendrás a Ginny, a James y a Al contigo.

Harry quiso sonreír pero fracasó en el intento. Pensar en sus hijos aún era doloroso pero no podía reprender a Hermione por mencionarlos. Después de todo ella también sufría.

-Y tú tendrás a Rose y a Ron contigo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Sí, era una promesa. No descansaría hasta lograrlo y nada, ni siquiera el pasado, la detendría para conseguirlo. Si todo lo que estaba en su pasado era necesario para tener a Rose y a Hugo, lo dejaría pasar incluyendo al mismo Voldemort.

**Se que hay muchos lectores a los que no les gusta cuando el escritor deja un mensaje al final del capítulo y se que es una de las cosas que más se ha criticado de mí en mis pasadas historias. Desgraciadamente para quienes no les agrada, eso no es algo que piense dejar de hacer en ningún tiempo próximo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que hayan disfrutado lo que aquí se narra. Desgraciadamente ésta vez no avanzamos mucho en la trama… o por lo menos eso les parecerá. Demasiado Flashbacks, posiblemente, pero siempre quise dar esa cara de Hermione que Rowling siempre nos negó. Ésta es la manera en la que yo veo y entiendo a Hermione. Posiblemente esté equivocada pero no hay nada en el canon que me niegue que es así ¿No?**

**Disculparán la poca participación de Harry en éste capítulo, juro que en mis borradores participaba mucho más pero como el capítulo tenía mucho enfoque de Hermione pues claro que se fue perdiendo. No se preocupen, no seré una de esas escritoras que monopolizan a los personajes (aunque quienes me han leído antes saben bien lo mucho que disfruto escribir a Herms). Harry tendrá su parte también pero pues ya saben que el pasado de Harry ya nos lo conocemos de pies a cabeza ¿no? Para mejor referencia pues lean los 7 libros XD**

**En fin, me despediré. Espero me dejen un comentario. He de aceptar que iba a actualizar SDT en lugar de LCF pero pues como ha recibido menos mensajes de lo normal, me parece que no todo mundo ha tenido la oportunidad de leerlo así que decidí esperar un poco más. Bueno, una vez más muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto!**

**TLAL**


	3. Las Arenas del Tiempo

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

"**Las arenas del tiempo"**

**Por:TlalGalaxia**

De todos los recuerdos de su pasado, el bosque de Dean era de los peores que Hermione por mucho tiempo había preferido dejar en el olvido. Los motivos eran muchos, empezando porque en esas fechas lo único que venía a su mente cuando pensaba en esos días era lo mucho que había llorado casi sin parar. Para Harry, por otro lado, todo había sido un largo periodo de confusión. El no saber lo que estaba sucediendo, temer por la vida de sus seres queridos y sobre todo tener siempre presente la gran tarea frente a sí lo distraían de lo que tenía que hacer. Posiblemente esa era la principal diferencia entre aquella época y la presente. En aquel entonces era un joven inexperto sin idea de lo que tenía que hacer; en el presente era un adulto con años de experiencia como Auror en el ministerio de magia y Hermione era una abogada con más conocimiento, si es que eso era posible, que casi veinte años atrás.

Estaban en la casa de campaña que habían comprado en el callejón Diagón. Harry la había ampliado un poco más para hacerla más cómoda y Hermione había transfigurado un par de árboles en dos camas individuales mullidas, algunas rocas en una mesa con dos sillas y el suelo en alfombra. Tenían suerte de que en esa época del año el frío aún no fuera algo de qué alarmarse pero aunque nunca lo manifestó, a Hermione le preocupaba el tiempo que se iban a quedar ahí recordando lo implacable que era el frío en esa zona de Inglaterra.

Les había tomado un par de días con pocas horas de sueño para leer todos los libros que habían conseguido y decidir que necesitaban más información y solo cinco segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que el único lugar con todos los libros habidos y por haber que existían y que les podían ayudar estaban en Hogwarts.

-Harry, no podemos entrar a Hogwarts así como si nada ¿Te imaginas qué sucederá si las personas de nuestro pasado se enteran de algo que pasó en el futuro?

Harry lo consideró por unos minutos. Ya no era el chico de once años e ingenuo a quien todo se le tenía que explicar, aunque a veces le parecía que a Hermione siempre se le olvidaba ese detalle.

-Hermione, no pienso entrar por la puerta principal gritando que soy Harry Potter del futuro.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro como dándose cuenta que posiblemente ésta vez no tenía que ser solo ella quien hiciera los planes y dejó que su amigo siguiera hablando.

-Hermione, necesitamos los libros de la biblioteca de Hogarts si queremos encontrar una respuesta a por qué hemos viajado tanto al pasado y sobretodo, para encontrar una manera de ir hacia el futuro más rápido.

Hermione lo miró con impotencia, ella mejor que nadie sabía cómo funcionaban los giratiempos. Sabía perfectamente que luego de viajar al pasado, ya no se podía viajar al futuro. Debían esperar a que el tiempo transcurriera normalmente. Luego un recuerdo la asaltó haciéndola soltar una risilla que le dejó una sonrisa en los labios por unos segundos más.

-¿Sabes? Ron siempre solía burlarse de mí por el asunto del giratiempo que usé en Hogarts…,-Harry miró a Hermione sin comprender de qué hablaba,- como yo era de por sí casi un año mayor que ustedes, solía decirme que era más bien dos años mayor,- dijo esas últimas palabras intentando inútilmente imitar el tono de Ron,- porque según él mi cuerpo había vivido dos años en lugar de uno.

Harry comprendió y rió un poco también.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy en realidad unas cuantas horas más viejo de lo que debería ser?

Hermione volvió a reír a pesar de sí misma. Estaban sentados a la mesa con todos los libros que habían leído en los pasados días. Y dejó su cuerpo caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Te imaginas lo que dirá si tiene que esperar a que envejezca veinte años? ¡Me llamará anciana y me va a pedir el divorcio!

Harry dejó salir una carcajada mientras imitaba la postura de Hermione en su propia silla. Pero la risa no les duró mucho. Harry pudo percibir entonces que la preocupación de Hermione tenía un poco de verdad escondida en las bromas. Harry estaba seguro que ese era un rasgo que había adquirido luego de tantos años de vivir con Ron.

-Ron no es tan superficial para botarte porque eres unos años mayor, Hermione.

Hermione miró a su amigo a los ojos. Tenía el rostro adornado con una sonrisa fraternal pero podía ver que se preocupaba por sus sentimientos. Hermione estaba convencida que ese era un rasgo que él había adquirido luego de haber vivido dentro de una familia de verdad por tantos años.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Además se las vería conmigo si lo hace. Has tomado los años con gracia, Hermione, estoy seguro que en veinte años no te verás mucho más diferente de lo que te ves ahora.

-Oh, Harry,- rió Hermione halagada,- solo dices eso porque no puedes verme diferente a la niña de doce años que una vez salvaste del Troll. Además ¿Cómo lo vas a castigar? Serás igual de viejo que yo ¿Le vas a pegar con tu bastón?

Ambos rieron ampliamente posiblemente imaginándose la escena. Luego guardaron silencio y se contemplaron largamente.

-Tenemos ventajas, Hermione,- dijo Harry finalmente intentando tranquilizarla,- para empezar, conocemos los pasadizos de Hogwarts mejor que nadie.

-¿Nos vamos a escabullir?,- Exclamó Hermione alarmada.

-Hermione, si quieres que deje de verte como la niña de doce años que rescaté del Troll, podrías por lo menos dejar de actuar como tal ¿A qué le temes? ¿A que nos expulsen?

Hermione bufó y puso los ojos blancos con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Harry supo entonces que Hermione tenía rasgos propios que nunca perdería sin importar que viviera cien años al lado de Ron.

-Tú sabes a qué le temo. Que estemos aquí es muy peligroso, Harry ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Harry rió para pesar de Hermione.

-¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no estás hablando con un amateur?

-Entonces dime tu plan y deja de hablar en círculos.

Horas después una mujer se aparecía en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Llevaba una caperuza de lana azul sobre un traje formal de dos piezas de pantalón y saco de lino en color crema. Sus zapatos no estaban hechos para caminar por el campo y maldecía a la suerte mientras caminaba y parecía estar hablando consigo misma. Cautelosamente evitaba la cercanía de cualquier otra persona y éstas detectaron de inmediato que prefería permanecer en el anonimato así que compartieron la apatía.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, Madame Rosemerta la vio pasar afuera de su negocio e intentó saludarla porque parecía distraída y pensó que tal vez estaba perdida, pero en cuanto la dueña del bar la vio le dio la impresión de que aceleró el paso. Cinco minutos después del incidente, el señor Dukes estaba introduciendo en la dulcería unas cuantas cajas con ingredientes para sus nuevos dulces cuando casi tropezó con ella al pasar apresuradamente. La última persona que tuvo avistamiento de la mujer antes de desaparecer en el camino al castillo fue Geoffrey Emrys, el apotecario que se encontraba limpiando la vitrina empolvada de su negocio.

Mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie viera su destino final, Hermione abrió la verja oxidada de la casa abandonada y se apresuró a forzar su entrada con un "alohamora". Una vez adentro se retiró la capucha de la capa y miró a su alrededor mientras Harry aparecía junto a ella luego de removerse la capa de invisibilidad.

-La próxima vez que quieras venir conmigo vistiendo solo la capa de invisibilidad, apreciaría que no hicieras ningún comentario que requiera que hable sola en la calle como una demente,- le reclamó desatando la capa de su cuello y poniéndola en la mesa polvosa de la entrada.

-Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces. Además, si no te hubiera avisado de tu distracción, habrías chocado con el señor Dukes.

Hermione suspiró molesta, sabía que Harry tenía razón.

- Si no fuera porque ésta pocilga está protegida desde los tiempos en que el profesor Lupin solía vivir en ella, nos habríamos aparecido en ella.,- dicho eso, Hermione suspiró resignada,- Está bien pero… la próxima vez yo vestiré la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Sabes perfectamente que con once o treinta y seis años, ésta marca en mi frente llama la atención ¿No crees que la gente sospechará?

-Oh, eso tiene solución,- replicó su amiga con las manos en jarras,- te volveré a desfigurar la cara y esa marca se irá de inmediato.

Harry la miró como si le acabara de dar una bofetada. Sí, recordaba que esa medida le había salvado la vida cuando fueron capturados por los mortífagos casi veinte años atrás pero eso no quería decir que le hubiera gustado. Luego se quedó pasmado un par de segundos antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

-Cuánta razón tenía Ron.

Apenas dijo eso, Harry se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¿Ron tenía razón en qué? ¡Harry! Dime… no es gracioso que te rías de mí así…

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a evitar dar respuesta o pelea mientras desempolvaba la silla junto a la mesa donde Hermione había puesto la capa pensando que no podía decirle a Hermione que comprendía esos "golpes de adrenalina" de los que Ron hablaba cuando Harry una vez en su juventud le había preguntado cómo era que soportaba pelearse con Hermione un día sí y un día no.

"Hermione es un golpe de adrenalina" le había dicho Ron como rememorando alguna pelea del pasado "no lo entenderías" había sonreído luego su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda "tu vida ha sido muy difícil así como ha sido como para que quieras algo como esto en ella".

En efecto, Harry siempre había pensado que demasiado de Hermione en su vida era simplemente demasiado. Hermione era demasiado terca, demasiado metódica, demasiado… Hermione. En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar que incluso eso tenía sus encantos. Era increíble la manera en la que siempre lograba dar una respuesta a cualquier argumento de manera lógica y precisa. Por supuesto, no es que Harry a pesar de tener las anteriores opiniones negativas de Hermione nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que Hermione también era brillante, tenaz, perspicaz y sobre todo sensata. Un poco demasiado sensata, si le preguntaban a él. Pero a final de cuentas eso tenía sus ventajas.

-Olvídalo ya, Hermione,- dijo Harry acercando otra silla del rincón a la mesa,- mejor cenemos algo y revisemos el plan una vez más antes de ir a dormir.

Parecía como si Hermione quisiera agregar algo a lo antes mencionado pero cambió de parecer casi de inmediato. Sacudió la silla y comenzó a tomar notas mientras Harry hablaba. Luego de eso buscó en su bolso lo poco que quedaba de los comestibles que había puesto de último minuto antes de ir a encontrar a Harry en San Mungo. Ella solo había planeado un día y ya habían transcurrido dos. Esa noche ninguno de los dos tenía mucho apetito y apenas tocaron los emparedados que cada quien se hizo antes de ir a dormir. Sabían que solo esa mañana habían visto a su familia por última vez pero no podían quitare la impresión de que había sucedido años atrás. Harry había traído un par de troncos de la zona boscosa detrás de la casa abandonada y Hermione los había transfigurado en un par de camas mullidas donde apenas lograron dormir un par de horas antes de que la mañana llegara inclementemente.

-Debemos desayunar algo,- dijo Hermione a Harry sentándose en la orilla de s cama que estaba junto a la de Harry.

-No tengo hambre,- contestó Harry sentándose de golpe en la suya.

Hermione se puso de pie y encendió fuego azul en un frasco. Lugo hizo levitar una tetera sobre el fuego mientras buscaba entre su bolso algo más de comida. Rápidamente sacó una manzana y se la lanzó a Harry quien, de no ser porque había desarrollado sus reflejos a lo largo de los años, habría sido golpeado por ella.

-No tengo hambre,- volvió a decir.

-Ni yo tampoco,- replicó Hermione en un tono seco y sacando una segunda manzana para sí misma, que era de lo último que quedaba en su bolso para comer - pero el día de hoy tenemos mucho que hacer y no voy a dejar que la falta de energía le quite eficiencia al plan.

Harry suspiró resignado y le dio una mordida a su fruta mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y poniéndose los zapatos que había dejado en el suelo sin usar las manos. Luego, sujetando la manzana con los dientes, se pasó las manos por el cabello. Era una manía que había adquirido desde que compartía la cama con Ginny y le avergonzaba que viera su cabello por las mañanas. Entonces Hermione se sintió contagiada por esa vanidad que no conocía en su amigo y rápidamente sacó un espejito del bolso. Su cabello siempre había sido tan indomable como ella misma, al igual que el de Harry, y se había resignado que cuando no tenía mucho tiempo para peinarse, lo mejor que podía hacer era atarlo en una coleta.

-Debimos haberlo hecho anoche,- sugirió Harry buscando entre los viejos gabinetes de la cocina un par de tazas para el té.

Habían decidido que lo mejor era mantenerse en una sola área de la casa ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a estar ahí y si tenían que partir pronto debían borrar cualquier indicio de que alguna vez habían estado ya que bien sabían que en unos años Lupin volvería a vivir ahí.

-No podíamos hacerlo entonces,- repuso Hermione sacando la tetera del fuego mientras Harry limpiaba las tazas con magia,- estábamos tan cansados y con tantas cosas en la cabeza… Harry, el que estemos aquí es muy peligroso… no podemos equivocarnos.

Harry asintió sentándose a la mesa y colocando una taza de cada lado. Hermione se acercó después y vertió el té para luego sentarse en la silla vacía frente a él.

-Tenemos suerte que aún es verano,- dijo Harry finalmente luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida,- no había manera de estar aquí en invierno sin encender la chimenea.

-Pero no podemos encender la chimenea… la gente se daría cuenta que hay alguien viviendo aquí y vendrán a ver.

-Lo sé.

Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y revisó su bolso una vez más. Extrajo una manta que pronto le dio a Harry.

-Es de Hugo…

Dicho eso, Hermione no pudo evitar las lágrimas que pronto comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas. El impulso de Harry fue ponerse de pie y abrazarla hasta que pronto se fue calmando. Harry acarició su espalda unos minutos más antes de soltarla. Cuando eran jóvenes, Harry siempre manifestó diferentes sentimientos hacia ella y tenía muchas reacciones que eran automáticas. Cuando era insoportable, la repelía; cuando era brillante, la admiraba; cuando luchaba por sus ideales, la apoyaba; pero cuando lloraba… sabía que eso de las palabras no era lo suyo, así que dejaba su apoyo moral en los abrazos. Pronto se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las veces eso era todo lo que ella quería. A Ron le había costado trabajo aprender eso pero finalmente lo había logrado.

-Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Recuerda que no hay nada que nunca hayamos encontrado ahí.

-Salvo una manera para hacerte respirar bajo el agua,- agregó intentando sonreír a pesar de sus lágrimas.

-Pues resulta que sí la había, solo que no supimos en dónde buscar. Pero hoy somos más inteligentes que hace veinte años,- replico Harry tocando la nariz de su amiga con la punta del dedo índice.

Hermione supuso que esa era un gesto que normalmente utilizaba con su hija Lily o con Ginny, pero prefirió no decir nada.

A mediodía, Harry bajó por la trampilla que llevaba al pasadizo a Hogwarts para asegurase de que estaba despejado y regresó a la casa embrujada varios minutos después cubierto de telarañas. Hermione se encontraba realizando encantamientos en la capa que había vestido camino ahí.

-¿Lo conseguiste?- quiso saber Harry.

Hermione suspiró exhausta.

-Nunca les di el crédito merecido a Fred y a George. Esto de hacer artefactos mágicos requiere de mucho tiempo antes de lograr los resultados esperados.

Harry tomó la capa y cubrió su brazo con ella. Podía notar la transparencia de la tela pero su aún podía ver la forma de su brazo como si se tratara de un fantasma.

-¿Lo tendrás listo para esta noche?

-Eso espero,- replicó ella intentando un conjuro nuevo,- ya le he aplicado cinco conjuros diferentes y todavía me falta descubrir cómo hacerla imperceptible cerca de Dumbledore, Snape y la señora Norris ¿Alguien más?

-Fang,- respondió Harry inmediatamente recordando que él había sido el único que parecía verlo cuando se escondió en ella dentro de la cabaña de Harry,- aunque simplemente podemos intentar evadirlos. Dudo mucho que Dumbledore o Snape estén en la biblioteca por la noche. Tampoco olvides que hoy es el banquete de inicio de clases, así que todo mundo estará ocupado en el gran comedor.

-Lo sé, por eso decidimos apresurar las cosas.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Harry y Hermione escucharon el expresso de Hogwarts y esa fue su señal para empezar a actuar. Sabían que en ese momento Hagrid y la mayoría de los profesores estarían concentrados en los alumnos de primer ingreso. La capa de Hermione no era perfecta pero no era perceptible a simple vista, así que decidieron seguir adelante y se adentraron a la trampilla que los llevaría en dirección a Hogwarts.

Una vez fuera del sauce, Hermione congeló el árbol por unos segundos antes de dirigirse al castillo. Confiaba en que nadie hubiera notado ese breve tiempo de quietud del árbol. Cuando por fin llegaron a la biblioteca casi no podían creerlo, había sido mucho más fácil de lo esperado. Hermione atribuyó eso a la cena en el gran comedor y le susurró a Harry, mientras revisaban un librero de la sección prohibida, que no debían tentar mucho a la suerte y apresurarse antes de que Filch cerrara la entrada principal. Había transfigurado las suelas de sus zapatos para hacerlas silenciosas. Harry estaba consciente de su larga relación con la suerte y la falta de ella así que siguió las instrucciones de su amiga.

-Quidditch a través de los tiempos, tiempo de cosechar, el tiempo necesario…,- Hermione se detuvo para ojear ese libro unos segundos pero comprobó desairada que no era más que un libro de sanación.

-Temporada de caza de bestias, éste debe ser de Hagrid,- añadió Harry descartando un libro más,- ¿La magia del tiempo?

Hermione se detuvo en seco y avanzó rápidamente hacia Harry arrebatándole el libro de las manos. Era una escena extraña pues solo habían decidido descubrir sus cabezas mientras estaban en la biblioteca, así que quien quiera que los viera ahí, solo podía ver un par de cabezas flotantes y varios libros volando a su alrededor.

-Es un tratado de magia acerca de cómo el tiempo nos afecta.

-Entonces no sirve…

Hermione meditó por unos momentos y luego lo puso dentro de su bolso.

-Puede contener algo interesante,- agregó encogiéndose de hombros. Harry asintió aunque en el fondo no comprendía de dónde sacaba su amiga tiempo para la lectura por placer.

-Nuestra segunda opción es el área de propiedades mágicas,- sugirió Harry viendo que no estaban teniendo mucho éxito.

-¿Propiedades mágicas?

-Si no hay libros que hablen de cómo crear un giratiempo, posiblemente encontremos la manera de hacerlo nosotros.

Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿Te imaginas cuánto tiempo nos tomaría hacer eso? Sería mejor entonces esperar a que transcurran los veinticinco años…

Harry suspiró desesperado. Luego trepó una de las escaleras y comenzó a buscar en los estantes superiores. Nunca en su tiempo en el ministerio se le había ocurrido pasarse otra vez por la sala de los misterios y lo estaba lamentando en gran manera.

-Pero tú tenías el giratiempo de que te dio Percy para estudiarlo ¿No investigaste nada?

-Lo único que se del giratiempo es que la arena dentro de él es…

Sin terminar su oración Hermione abandonó la sección prohibida y se dirigió a los estantes normales. En la parte superior tomó un viejo libro de cobertura café y de apariencia más antigua que el resto y también lo guardó en su bolso.

-Lo tengo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Hermione no contestó una vez más. En lugar se puso la capucha de la capa e hizo lo mismo con la de Harry antes de jalarlo del brazo en dirección fuera del castillo. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preocuparse de ser atrapado ya que intentaba descifrar lo que estaba cruzando por la mente de su amiga. Pronto desistió pues sabía que si en casi treinta años no lo había logrado, no le quedaban muchas oportunidades de lograrlo en unos minutos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa abandonada, Hermione se apresuró a sacar el libro y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Harry encendió la varita para no caerse en la oscuridad y Hermione sacó entonces el frasco que llenó de fuego azul casi de inmediato.

-Los giratiempos no fueron inventados en Inglaterra,- dijo abriendo el libro en una página al azar y ojeándolo apresuradamente como si supiera qué página estaba buscando.

Harry pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que el libro frente a él carecía de letras. Si mal no sabía, estaba escrito en jeroglíficos. Y Hermione pasaba rápidamente las páginas como buscando algo o como si en realidad entendiera.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a leer jeroglíficos?

Hermione negó con la cabeza levantando una mano en señal para que guardara silencio.

-No sé leer jeroglíficos…,- se apresuró a decir rápidamente y apenas mirándolo mientras hablaba,- es decir, no tan bien como quisiera. Bill me enseñó cosas básicas pero nunca tuve tiempo de practicarlo.

Harry asintió anonadado. Claro, evidentemente Hermione aprendería jeroglíficos con ayuda de Bill. Ella siempre intentaba aprender tanto como fuera posible. Aún recordaba cuando se enteró que Harry había inventado varios hechizos para atrapar mortífagos, no había pasado ni un día cuando le pidió que le enseñara a hacerlos y que le explicara cómo era que los había inventado

Luego de unos segundos más, Hermione se detuvo en una página.

-Las arenas del tiempo,- dijo finalmente,- las arenas del tiempo eran una leyenda en el antiguo Egipto. Se dice que estas arenas tenían el poder de revertir el tiempo en eventos recientes y eran ampliamente buscadas por los sabios y magos de la época. Dice que hay un capítulo entero dedicado a ellas en el libro de Los Muertos.

-Déjame adivinar,- razonó Harry al momento,- ahora vamos a ir a Egipto a buscar ese libro…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Luego sacó un aparato de su bolso delgado como una hoja pero firme como si estuviera hecho de plástico duro. Tocó sobre ella y se encendió al momento dejando ver una pantalla como de ordenado pero más pequeña. Hermione pasó los dedos sobre ella como si estuviera escribiendo algo, y luego le mostró a Harry.

-Es bien sabido, Harry, que gran parte de la legacía del viejo Egipto está en Inglaterra.

Harry miró la imagen en la delgadísima tablita de Hermione.

-¿El museo Británico?

-Tienen el papiro de Ani y el Papiro de Nu, vale la pena echarles un vistazo antes de viajar hasta Egipto.

-¿Y cómo piensas escabullirte al museo?- inquirió Harry llevándose una mano a la barbilla,- recuerda que aún no hemos desarrollado ningún hechizo para no ser detectados por sus sensores de movimiento. Y si los desactivamos sonará otra alarma que…

-Honestamente, Harry…- rió Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Era una mañana no muy concurrida en el museo Británico en Londres. Luego de que las clases en las escuelas públicas y privadas habían iniciado oficialmente, había muy poca gente haciendo su exploración en el inmenso edificio de influencia romana. La mayoría de las personas que observaban las colecciones eran turistas, casi todos japoneses o chinos que tomaban decenas de fotos cada veinte centímetros y reían estridentemente, aparentemente, ante cualquier cosa que veían.

Una pareja entró como a eso de las diez y quince pasando de a percibida gracias que hicieron un recorrido decente en el primer piso deteniéndose en los puntos obligatorios al igual que la mayoría de los visitantes en la piedra Roseta y las puertas de Babilonia. Vestían ropa de acuerdo a la época gracias a la habilidad de Harry para el disfraz y a la de Hermione para transfigurar la ropa, la cual aún no estaba perfeccionada pero había logrado crear una versión retro de su traje sastre y un estampado más "cuadriculado" en el de Harry. En cuanto a los peinados… bueno, ambos tenían una tendencia natural al estilo "cardado" que en los noventas era muy "in".

A nadie le pareció extraño que luego de eso se encaminaran a la sala egipcia, pues ese era el punto favorito de la mayoría de los visitantes. Luego de pasar las reliquias reales, se apresuraron a la sala mortuoria donde algunas cajas eran adornadas con cuerpos de momias antiguas que nada se parecía a los cuerpos envueltos en vendas que siempre se veían en la televisión. De pronto a Harry le pareció un poco macabro ver que se parecían más a un esqueleto lleno de lodo que a un humano completo. Hermione se detuvo frente a un grupo de papiros que empezó a revisar cuidadosamente. Luego sacó la tabla de plástico de su bolso y la puso contra el vidrio donde estaban guardados los escritos. Una réplica de la imagen se generó automáticamente. Luego hizo lo mismo con todas las demás imágenes de la sala cuidando que nadie a su alrededor se diera cuenta que lo que ponía sobre el vidrio no era una simple hoja plastificada sino una tableta electrónica de tecnología avanzada treinta años para su época.

-¿Lo tienes todo?- preguntó Harry luego de unos minutos cuidando que nadie se acercara demasiado.

Hermione asintió.

-¡Merlín! ¡Cómo extraño el internet!,- exclamó mientras abandonaban la galería lamentando el hecho de que en mil novecientos noventa y uno no se usara en wi-fi.

Antes de volver a aparecerse en Hogsmeade, Hermione había hecho una pequeña parada en un Tesco donde había comprado unos cuantos sándwiches preparados, dos litros de jugo de arándanos y unas bolsas con ensalada preparada; tuvo cuidado de pagar con un billete que fuera de mil novecientos ochenta y luego buscó un callejón vacío del cual se desvaneció junto con Harry.

Tuvieron el cuidado de aparecer invisibles mientras caminaron por las calles principales. Cuando estuvieron en la casa abandonada, Hermione puso manos a la obra para intentar encontrar en los textos algo que les fuera de utilidad mientras que Harry echaba vista al único libro que podía comprender: La magia del tiempo.

Luego de largas horas de revisión y que la noche volvió a caer sobre Hogsmeade, y deteniéndose en lapsos de cinco horas para comer algo más bien por indicación de Hermione que por ganas, tuvieron un hallazgo que parecía llevarlos por lo menos a la física de cómo eran fabricados los giratiempos.

-Las arenas del tiempo no tienen esas propiedades por sí mismas, ni siquiera es arena,- declaró Hermione luego de transcribir varias notas en su tableta digital,- es una mezcla de polvos con diferentes tipos de propiedades mágicas bajo la influencia de un hechizo antiguo…

-¿Polvos de qué?

-Harry, no necesitamos otro giratiempos para ir aún más al pasado.

-¿No podemos cambiar las mismas propiedades mágicas con otro hechizo para hacer que haga lo inverso?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta… es una teoría pero…

-Podemos intentarlo ¿No?

Hermione suspiró hondamente antes de asentir.

-No será fácil pero podemos intentarlo.

Harry dejó a un lado su libro y empezó a transcribir en papel la lista de ingredientes que Hermione había hecho en la tableta. Solo hasta entonces Hermione decidió que estaba demasiado cansada para pensar más y salió de la casa embrujada vistiendo su capa de invisibilidad. Pronto se encontró en el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts y pasando los árboles más espesos tuvo por fin una vista buena del castillo ya que estaba en una colina.

-¿Nostálgica?

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa pero se tranquilizó casi al instante al reconocer la voz de su amigo en la pregunta que había escuchado.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo me viste?

A pesar de eso, ella no podía verlo.

-Se te ven los bordes,- señaló Harry,- además te vi mover unas ramas.

Hermione manifestó una sonrisa que Harry no pudo ver. A veces se le olvidaba que su amigo era un Auror bastante capaz y no el niño o adolescente por quien muchas veces sintió la necesidad de aconsejar y mantener lejos del peligro.

-Solo estaba recordando mi primer día en Hogwarts,- declaró ella volviendo la vista al castillo, Harry hizo lo mismo,- estaba muerta de miedo. Pensaba… ¿Y si se dan cuenta que soy muy diferente?

Harry sintió un pinchazo de culpa. Él había sido uno de esos que había pensado que era muy diferente.

-No puedo imaginarte muerta de miedo. Siempre has sido más… de armas tomar. Nunca dejaste que cosas tan insignificantes te afectaran.

Hermione no supo si reír o enojarse con Harry por esa declaración.

-No me extraña que pensaras eso, te tomó años entender por fin a las chicas. Y aún hoy… no estoy segura si tuve éxito en mis lecciones.

-A las chicas las entiendo,- se apresuró a decir él,- es a ti a quien nunca he comprendido. No sé por qué te daba miedo ser diferente cuando es precisamente eso lo que te hace especial.

-Gracias.- finalmente Hermione se decidió por una sonrisa.

Se quedaron de pie mirando al castillo y sin decir nada más hasta que las luces comenzaron a apagarse. Luego de eso regresaron a la casa abandonada y se dispusieron a dormir. Era el dos de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y uno. Esa noche por primera vez desde su viaje en el tiempo, había algo que les daba esperanza y posiblemente fue eso lo que los hizo dormir sin interrupciones hasta la mañana siguiente.

**A veces me da miedo escribir capítulos que sé que no pasa mucho solo para explicar una situación. Otras veces pasa mucho pero en el contexto tiendo a ser demasiado sutil y el mensaje no se capta de inmediato. Pero bueno, este capítulo, aparte de iniciar el camino del fict (Que no es en sí la trama establecida aún) fue también para crear un poco de interacción HH y delimitar cuál era la relación que estos dos tiene. Quise pues, intentar demostrar que tanto entendían el uno del otro (sobre todo Harry de Hermione) para ver hasta dónde estaban en realidad compenetrados.**

**Espero pues que les haya gustado el capítulo, no es de los mejores pero la trama avanzó y más adelante, espero, habrá cosas que les parecerán más interesantes. Gracias por leerme =)**

**PS: Por favor vean, like y comenten mi video "someone like you" de Harry y Hermione en Youtube. Mi nikname en youtube es el mismo que aquí así que solo busquen "Someone like you" tlaltgalaxia y creo que aparece. Gracias de nuevo**

**TLAL**


	4. Una Pluma de Fénix

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en ésta historia fueron originalmente creados por JK Rowling y yo no gano dinero con ésta historia.**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

"**Una Pluma de Fénix"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Harry y Hermione permanecieron en Hogsmeade por varios días intentando encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para realizarlas arenas del tiempo. La mayoría de ellos los consiguieron en la tienda del apotecario, el señor Emrys. Para poder acceder a su tienda y consumir de sus productos, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que perfeccionar su disfraz de gitanos. Había sido idea de ella pues le había parecido sensato que el hecho de que los gitanos fuesen nómadas ayudaba con su plan a que nadie los echara de menos al partir o que sospecharan algo si llegaban. Harry había escondido su cicatriz con magia y Hermione había hecho sus gafas invisibles con el mismo hechizo que había realizado en su capa. Luego le había aplicado un hechizo que le desfiguraba el rostro levemente para que nadie lo asociara on ningún Potter. En el caso de Hermione, estaba segura que debido a que ella no era famosa en esa época, solo bastaba con utilizar la indumentaria y fingir ese acento irlandés que tanto trabajo les costaba.

Para mediados de septiembre lo habían conseguido todo excepto el ingrediente más importante. Era medio día del día diecisiete del mes.

-…Polvo de cuerno de unicornio, ojos de anguila deshidratados, saliva de Snarggle…

-Nos falta la pluma de fénix,- señaló Harry cuando Hermione terminó de machacar los últimos ingreientes poniéndolos en morteros separados.

-Y el hechizo,- agregó ella,- aun cuando tengamos el polvo, no tenemos el hechizo para hacer el tiempo ir más rápido hacia adelante.

Esa incógnita los había mantenido despiertos más horas de las que hubieran querido. Se podía ver en sus rostros los achaques de las noches en vela pero al mismo tiempo se negaban a perder la fe. Harry le había dicho a Hermione que primero debían enfocarse en conseguir los ingredientes, pero ahora que casi habían terminado, Hermione empezaba a sospechar que lo que habían hecho había sido en vano.

-Consigamos primero la pluma,- repuso él observando el contenido de uno de los morteros. Estaba perfectamente triturado y aun así pretendió triturarlo más.

-Harry, atrapar un fénix es la cosa más difícil que hay.- señaló ella apartando el mortero de él antes de que lo echara a perder.- Y por si fuera poco, quitarle una pluma es prácticamente imposible. No todos los fénix son como Fawkes.

-Entonces vayamos por Fawkes.

-Harry, ya te he dicho que no podemos ir a por Fawkes, Dumbledore lo notaría. Sin mencionar que cualquier error que cometamos puede llevar a que nos atrapen. No podemos dejar que eso ocurra.

Harry recargó la espalda contra la mesa en la que Hermione trabajaba. Ella siguió sentada frente a ésta, leyendo el texto en jeroglíficos en su tableta por enésima vez con el deseo de creer que la milésima vez era la vencida para encontrar la respuesta al hechizo que necesitaban.

-¿Y si buscamos a Fawkes cuando Dumbledore no esté cerca?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y giró medio cuerpo mirando su perfil.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso sin ser descubiertos? ¿Olvidas que Snape, Dumbledore,McGonagall y hasta la esencia de Voldemort en la nuca del profesor Squirrel están ahí?

-Sí, pero podemos buscar el momento oportuno… una distracción.- mientras hablaba, Harry miraba el techo intentando posiblemente resolver ese problema. Y fue como si mirar ese viejo techo enmohecido lo que le hubiera traído la respuesta,- ¡Pero claro! ¡Una distracción!

-Harry, no podemos hacer eso…- suspiró ella poniendo la tableta de vuelta en la mesa y girando el resto de su cuerpo sobre la silla,- cambiar algo del pasado es muy peligroso…

-¿Quién dijo que vamos a cambiar algo de pasado?- sonrió Harry girando el rostro para mirarle de frente. Luego se reincorporó frente a ella y se inclinó colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. Harry siempre sabía cuando Hermione estaba preocupada por el movimiento de su ceño,- solo debemos esperar…

Hermione sabía que cuando Harry le había dicho que debían esperar, de verdad se refería a mucho tiempo. Y fue entonces que decidió tomarse un día a la vez, así como la gente que va a rehabilitación pues ella sabía que su caso de ansiedad era parecido al de los que ansiaban la droga o el alcohol. La diferencia es que lo que ella ansiaba no se podía conseguir con tan relativa facilidad. Esperar mes y medio podía haber sido un martirio para cualquiera, pero Hermione y Harry se las ingeniaron para mantenerse ocupados. Especialmente el día siguiente al que Harry había sugerido el plan.

Era el cumpleaños de Hermione.

-Cierra los ojos.

-Harry ¿Qué…?

-Cierra los ojos y sigue caminando.

Hermione llevaba puesta la capa de invisibilidad al igual que Harry y llevaban caminado un largo tramo desde que habían salido de Hogsmeade. Era medio día y hacía buen clima para andar afuera. Luego de un largo rato de andar a tropezones y a pesar de las protestas de Hermione cada cinco metros, por fin se detuvieron. Harry removió la venda de sus ojos y Hermione se encontró en un campo cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts donde se podía divisar el castillo a lo lejos y detrás de un inmenso lago que parecía un espejo azul en el suelo.

-¿Estamos en Hogwarts?- inquirió ella.

-No, estamos en la parte del lago que no pertenece a Hogwarts,- repuso él.

Luego de eso sacó el bolso de Hermione de entre sus ropas y extrajo un tartán grande sobre el cual colocó unos sándwiches, un cartón de jugo marca Asda y un par de tazas de metal. Hermione no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Picnic?

Harry sonrió también sentándose en el tartán e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

-No es la fiesta de cumpleaños que habíamos planeado… pero por primera vez en años me encentro sin un sickle.

Sentándose frente a él, Hermione sonrió amablemente y estiró la mano para tocar la suya.

-Está bien, Harry. Cuando volvamos tendremos esa fiesta. Además, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Harry y Hermione contemplaron el castillo de Hogwarts a lo lejos mientras consumían su austero desayuno. El dinero se estaba acabando pero confiaban que su plan funcionaría y en un mes más estarían de vuelta en casa trabajando más bien en el problema original. Ese problema que conforme los días pasaban se volvía cada vez más distante en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el callejón Diagon?

La pregunta de Harry tomó a Hermione por sorpresa. De hecho, a él se le había ocurrido buscando posiblemente una distracción para no hablar de lo que le hacía daño. Era su cumpleaños después de todo y Harry se había propuesto distraerla por lo menos por un rato de esos eventos que tanto los había obsesionado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Harry sonrió. Sabía que algo había pasado pero esperar a que Hermione hablara de ello podía durar por siempre. Además, tenía tiempo para hablar de lo que sea.

-Soy miope, no tonto,- respondió Harry con la sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios. Estaban sentados ya al lado el uno del otro,- te fuiste como si algo terrible estuviera sucediendo. Y cuando regresaste estabas muy pensativa ¿Viste algo que te perturbó?

Hermione sonrió también mirando al suelo. Luego dejó su cuerpo yacer. Harry se quedó en donde estaba.

-Llevo días pensando,- dijo usando sus brazos como almohadas, el sol ya no deslumbraba tanto a esa hora,- ¿Qué tal que se suponía que debíamos estar aquí?

Harry la contempló unos segundos y después miró al horizonte. Contemplar el castillo de Hogwarts era algo de lo que nunca se cansaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No pienses que estoy loca, pero si verdad quieres saber lo que pasó en ese rato que te dejé solo…- advirtió ella antes de empezar a narrarle la experiencia con ella misma en el callejón Diagon.

Cuando terminó su relato, Harry guardó silencio por unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Sí que es raro,- le dijo,- pero recuerda que algo similar nos sucedió cuando viajamos en el pasado la primera vez. O bueno, la primera vez que yo viajé contigo en el tiempo. Si lo piensas bien, nunca vimos a Buckbeack morir… seguro Buckbeak ya estaba salvado para cuando decidimos viajar en el tiempo ¿Me explico?

Hermione asintió a las palabras de Harry. Era verdad. Hasta que no habían hecho ese viaje se habían dado cuenta que ya habían resuelto el problema en primer lugar. Y ahora que lo pensaba, habían sido esas mismas palabras en el callejón Diagón las que habían definido su camino en muchísimas formas.

-Eso quiere decir que más allá de tus miedos,- volvió a decir Harry como sabiendo qué era lo que Hermione estaba pensando,- siempre debiste escucharte a ti misma para tomar una decisión. Y me da gusto que lo hayas hecho, no se qué habría sido de mí en mis años de Hogwarts su tú no hubieras estado ahí.

Hermione sonrió amargamente. Había algo en esa decisión que aún no le contaba a nadie y a pesar de que ella y Harry habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, jamás había encontrado la manera de decírselo. Pero ahora que el tiempo había pasado, de repente le parecía que hablar de esas cosas era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que el chico de tu propia predicción era Ron?- quiso saber él en un golpe de curiosidad. Era una pregunta que le había rondado por la cabeza desde que ella había narrado la anécdota pero que apenas se atrevía a preguntar.

Hermione se reincorporó antes de contestar. Recargó su costado en el costado de Harry hasta que su brazo se apoyó en el de él. Era difícil explicarle el proceso. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que él quería saber la respuesta completa. Además, tampoco estaba segura de querer decírselo. Eso era algo que había jurado siempre guardar para sí y llevarlo a la tumba.

-Me di cuenta a su tiempo.

Harry miró el horizonte una vez más luego de escuchar esas palabras. El sol se estaba poniendo ya y la tintura rojiza del cielo les estaba indicando que era hora de empezar el camino de regreso a su guarida.

-Volverás a él,- le dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione para ponerse de pie y luego ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Hermione supo que Harry deseaba con todo su corazón ahorrarle cualquier pena y Hermione lo dejaba hacerse el valiente porque sabía que al hacerlo, olvidaba un poco las cosas que lo hacían sufrir a él. En su camino de regreso a la casa de los sustos, Hermione lo abrazó por la cintura y lo dejó que le pasara el brazo alrededor de los hombros. A lo largo de su amistad, el lugar más seguro que nunca habían conocido era precisamente ese lugar, ese pequeño espacio, esa simple acción de fraternidad.

El siguiente mes pasó de ambas maneras. Si bien los días parecían transcurrir dolorosamente lentos, tan pronto empezaron sus investigaciones y sus experimentos empezaron a percibir las semanas con una duración más corta que en un principio les había parecido. Harry se había dedicado a buscar el hechizo que utilizarían en el giratiempo para hacerlo ir al futuro mientras que Hermione seguía con sus experimentos para perfeccionar la capa de invisibilidad y otro más para reparar el giratiempo quebrado.

Y fue así pues, que antes de que pudieran decir "wingardium leviosa", octubre ya estaba por llegar a su fin.

El día de Halloween llegó y Harry y Hermione empezaron su plan tomando el atajo que los llevaba al sauce boxeador en los terrenos del castillo. Hermione, con una capa de invisibilidad mejorada, siguió a Harry hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore. Los pasados días, Harry se había escabullido al castillo y se había quedado de pie con la capa puesta esperando a que alguien entrara y le revelara la contraseña. Para su suerte, la profesora McGnagall había entrado luego de poco tiempo de hacer guardia y sabían exactamente lo que tenían que decir para entrar.

Era la hora de la cena. Y cuando escucharon a la multitud de estudiantes gritar debido a la alarma de Troll, Harry y Hermione se apresuraron a la oficina. Ese había sido el plan de Harry desde el principio, sin hacer ellos la distracción, aprovecharon la misma que Squirrel había creado para apoderarse de la piedra filosofal. Mientras tanto ellos dos irían a la dirección. No tardaron mucho tiempo en encontrar a Fawkes que estaba en la misma percha junto al escritorio del director. Una vez ahí, Hermione extrajo una pequeña libreta de apuntes donde tenía un escrito que había preparado para la ocasión y empezó a recitar frente al mismo.

-Te ruego escuches mi súplica, oh ave maravillosa. Por las virtudes que adornan tu dorado plumaje y por las propiedades purificantes de tus lágrimas y tu canto. Concédenos tus favores y nosotros prometemos utilizarlos para el bien. Prometemos impartir justicia con ellos y nunca tomar ventajas propias. Entrega tu pluma, te rogamos, ave Fénix.

Hermione y Harry se quedaron de pie frente al ave quien parecía mirarlos indefinidamente. Harry miró entonces a su costado y Hermione le hizo una señal para que no hablara. De acuerdo a lo que ella había estudiado, no era posible simplemente arrebatarle una pluma. Solo el dueño del ave podía dárselas o en su defecto, la misma voluntad del fénix era necesaria para conseguirla. Harry y Hermione habían sabido que no podían hablar con Dumbledore y la súplica era la única oportunidad que tenían para conseguir lo que deseaban. En unos instantes que parecieron eternos para ambos, el ave inclinó la cabeza y dobló las patas como si fuera a echarse en su percha.

-Esa es la señal,- susurró Hermione rodeándole y tomando una de las plumas de su cola.

-Gracias,- dijo Harry tímidamente con una media sonrisa,- no me recuerdas porque todavía no me conoces. Pero gracias, Fawkes.

Por un momento le pareció que el ave asentía, pero luego Harry no pudo pensar mucho en las acciones del animal pues Hermione estuvo pronto de regreso con él con la pluma en la mano. Sabían que el alboroto por el troll duraría el tiempo suficiente y que Dumbledore se encontraba en el tercer piso, pero no sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo le tomaría al director volver a la oficina. Lo mejor era salir de una vez por todas de ahí. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se colocaron sus respectivas capas de invisibilidad, Fawkes cobró fuego y se incineró al instante. Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado pero Harry la extrajo del lugar jalándola de la mano.

Hermione no se dio cuenta que estaba en movimiento hasta que sintió el frío del exterior ¿Cuánto tiempo la había sujetado Harry de la mano para que se moviera? Lo había hecho todo el camino, deteniéndose donde creía que alguien los vería y casi corriendo cuando el eco de sus zapatos en el suelo no podían ser escuchados por nadie. No fue sino hasta que estuvieron a salvo en la casa de los gritos que tuvo la voluntad de soltarse de él y tomar un hondo respiro. Retiraron ambos sus respectivas capas de invisibilidad y ella se sentó en una de las sillas colocando la pluma de Fawkes sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo ella por fin. Harry pudo notar que la preocupación en su rostro no se iría tan fácilmente,- Fawkes… ¡Se incineró! Harry… ¡Hemos cambiado algo del pasado! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hicimos?

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro escuchando cada una de las palabras de su amiga. Qué grande error acababan de cometer ¿Era normal que un Fénix se incinerara luego de donar su pluma? Hermione se apresuró a buscar uno de los libros que Harry había robado de la biblioteca cuando había ido a conseguir la contraseña de la entrada de la dirección.

-Hermione,- dijo Harry con voz firme y áspera haciéndola detenerse en su búsqueda,- obviamente se incineró luego de donar la pluma. Debe ser uno de los precios por hacerlo o algo así.

Hermione sabía que Harry tenía la razón pero por manías personales quería leerlo en algún lago para estar segura.

-Hemos cambiado el pasado, Harry ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Harry se mantuvo de pie frente a Hermione con una mano en la mesa como si eso fuera indispensable para impedir que cayera al suelo. Aspiró hondamente un par de veces y luego golpeó con la palma de la mano un espacio vacío del mueble.

-Tal vez no pasa nada,- le dijo apresuradamente como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Qué? Harry… no porque queremos que no pase nada, eso es lo que va a ocurrir…

-No, Hermione, escucha,- las palabras de Harry salían de su boca con una velocidad que Hermione tuvo que ponerse de pie y sujetarlo de los brazos para que no se perdiera en sus pensamientos,- si tu intervención a ti misma en el callejón Diagon estaba destinada a suceder… ¿Qué tal que la incineración de Fawkes el día de hoy también estaba destinada a suceder? Posiblemente Dumbledore ni siquiera lo note. Fawkes a veces cobraba fuego de buenas a primeras. Yo lo sé, una vez lo vi incendiarse y Dumbledore me dijo que era debido a que ya había cumplido un ciclo. Tranquilízate Hermione, todo estará bien… seguro que no hemos cambiado nada. Nadie nos vio.

Hermione aspiró hondo luego de escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Posiblemente tenía razón. Por lo menos tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo. Deseó que Harry tuviera razón para beneficio de ambos y volvió a guardar la compostura sintiendo que eso era suficiente para dejar ese tema por el momento. Luego, Hermione soltó a Harry y tomó la pluma que acababan de conseguir.

-Será mejor que empecemos con esto,-le dijo caminando en dirección a la otra mesa que estaban utilizando para hacer los polvos para el giratiempo,- entre más pronto terminemos con esto, más rápido estaremos de vuelta a casa.

Harry asintió siguiéndola. La promesa de volver a casa hacía que ignoraran lo cansados o lo estupefactos que habían quedado luego de su corta aventura. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que habían llegado a ese lugar en el tiempo y a pesar de que disfrutaban la compañía del uno y del otro, volver a casa les daba un gran alivio. Solo les quedaba esperar que todo los planeado funcionara tal cual.

Una vez que la pluma fue hecha polvo, la revolvieron con el resto de los polvos prefabricados y los colocaron dentro del pequeño reloj de arena que Hermione había intentado reparar durante los días anteriores. Ambos sabían que no había hecho el mejor trabajo en eso pero confiaban en que aguantaría lo suficiente para llevarlos de regreso a su propio tiempo; o por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para impedir la desgracia que los había llevado al pasado en primer lugar.

Luego Harry había intentado uno de sus hechizos en él. El razonamiento original decía que el giratiempo funcionaba por inercia, al hacer que las arenas bajen gracias a la fuerza de gravedad natural, el tiempo transcurría hacia atrás. Harry creía que si lograban que las arenas subieran en lugar de bajar, posiblemente viajarían hacia el futuro. Era simple lógica física pero ni siquiera a Hermione se le había ocurrido una idea mejor. Así que depositando todas sus esperanzas en esa teoría, Harry había encontrado un hechizo que supuestamente les serviría.

-¡Levitus!

Harry lo conocía desde hace tiempo y originalmente se utilizaba para hacer volar escobas. Creía que si de la misma forma que las escobas desafiaban la gravedad, podían hacer que las arenas hicieran lo mismo y así resolverían su problema. Hermione no había tenido otra opción mas que confiar en esa teoría y en el hecho que Harry no la dejaba olvidar: él ya no era un amateur y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de la palabra mágica, ambos se colocaron de nuevo la capa de invisibilidad ya que no estaban seguros que tanto avanzarían en el tiempo y no querían cometer la indiscreción de aparecerse en un lugar extraño donde no debían ser vistos. Luego de eso, Hermione colocó el medallón en su cuello y luego alrededor del de Harry. Dio veinticuatro horas hacia adelante, sabían que eso los ponía meses antes de lo ocurrido en el andén nueve tres cuartos, pero creían que una vuelta más los dejaría demasiado tarde y querían poder resolver el misterio de lo ocurrido en el andén antes de que sucediera.

Justo cuando Hermione soltó el pequeño reloj, éste mismo comenzó a girar en la dirección contraria en que normalmente lo hacía y una vez más, la realidad a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse como lo había hecho dos meses atrás. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que el reloj en efecto estaba funcionando. Involuntariamente buscó la mano de Harry y éste le sonrió de vuelta. Estaban volviendo a casa, finalmente estaban volviendo a casa.

Cuando el reloj finalmente se detuvo, miraron a su alrededor y apenas podían ver que estaban en una habitación cerrada. De pronto sintieron que el ambiente era más frío que el que habían sentido antes de partir y que el lugar estaba mucho más oscuro que antes. Definitivamente les era familiar, pero no era ni la casa de los gritos ni el hogar de ninguno de los dos en el tiempo futuro que esperaban ver. Harry estaba a punto de preguntar en dónde estaban cuando escuchó varias voces conversando y una serie de ruidos extraños que les fueron por demás familiares.

-¿Se supone que eso es música?- dijo una voz también familia que hizo que ambos respingaran al dirigir la mirada al dueño de esa voz.

Un joven Ron de doce años caminaba hacia ellos acompañado de otro niño y una niña, que si no supieran que se trataba de ellos mismo, habrían asegurado que no podían ser ellos ¿Alguna vez habían sido tan menudos y delgados?

Sin atrever a moverse ni un centímetro, dejaron que los niños los pasaran de largo y entraran al calabozo donde, si mal no recordaba ninguno de los dos, era el día de Halloween de mil novecientos noventa y dos y estaban celebrado el aniversario de la muerte del Sir Nícolas. Algo había salido mal con el hechizo o las arenas del tiempo y solo habían logrado avanzar un año hacia adelante.

**Se que quienes esperan con ansias más interacción romántica con el HH, se sentirán desesperados y decepcionados con éste capítulo. Me disculpo por eso pero me gustaría tener una buena base para el romance antes de escribirlo. Sí, ya se que el libro tiene mucha evidencia, pero estos dos han vivido con sus respectivas parejas por mucho tiempo y no voy a lanzar el romance de buenas a primeras. En dado caso, pues relean Sin Daños Terceros, por el momento me quiero tomar mi tiempo porque ha habido muchas cosas que he tenido que pensar y necesito presentarlas.**

**Gracias por leerme de cualquier modo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen un comentario. Oajala el espacio entre actualización y actualización se disminuya, pero es que muchas veces me es imposible U_U.**

**TLAL**


	5. El Año del Basilisco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling así como el universo Potter**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

"**El Año del Basilisco"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Los calabozos de Hogwarts eran normalmente la parte más fría del castillo sin importar la época del año. Esto era probablemente debido a que se encontraban a la misma profundidad del lago y era por eso, seguramente, que los Slytherin siempre parecían personas frías. Ya que como el reptil que representaba su casa, adquirían la misma sangre fría para la vida. Harry y Hermione aguantaron esa temperatura por unos momentos hasta que les pareció seguro moverse en otra dirección. Hermione especialmente tenía que ser más precavida ya que a pesar de haber logrado un excelente trabajo con su capa, aún no era perfecta y cualquier persona con buenas habilidades de observación, dígase Snape o Dumbledore, podría darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

Luego de un buen rato, pronto llegaron a los terrenos. Habían tenido que detenerse en cada esquina solo para asegurarse de que ningún adulto estaba cerca. Sin embargo, la principal preocupación de Harry era encontrarse con el basilisco. Estaban seguros que justo en ese día había atacado pues si mal no recordaban ese había sido el día que habían encontrado la inscripción que Ginny había hecho acerca de la cámara de los secretos. Luego de varios minutos de suspenso por fin llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde esperaron pacientemente a que nadie los viera para congelar el árbol y tomar de nuevo el pasadizo a la casa abandonada de donde habían partido antes. Apenas unos minutos para ellos, un año entero para el resto de la gente a su alrededor.

Luego de hacerle una limpieza básica a la casa, finalmente se sentaron frente a la misma mesita que habían dejado antes. Antes de partir Hermione había insistido en borrar toda evidencia de su presencia ahí, así que tuvieron que volver a hacerla habitable. No les costó mucho trabajo pero mientras trabajaban un silencio abismal se apoderó de ellos. Harry no quería hacer preguntas que Hermione posiblemente (y seguramente) no podía responder. Y ella por su parte seguramente ponía su cabeza a trabajar a mil por hora para responderse a sí misma lo que había sucedido. Finalmente fue ella quien habló.

-El reloj no soportó tantas vueltas,-suspiró ella.

Harry asintió.

-Intentaremos repararlo mejor y lo volveremos a intentar.

Hermione suspiró y dejó caer su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración profunda. Harry sabía lo que estaba pensando. Tanto por lo que habían pasado la primera vez. El momento adecuado, la situación perfecta, el peligro de cambiarlo todo y además el dinero casi nulo que les quedaba… era casi imposible que volvieran a conseguir lo ingredientes con tanta relativa facilidad como la primera vez que se les acababa de escapar de las manos.

Entonces ella se puso de pie de golpe. Al darle la espalda, Harry supo que algo no estaba bien así que hizo lo mismo y fue tras de ella.

Estaba llorando.

-Lo resolveremos,- le dijo él pasándole el brazo por la espalda.

-No lo prometas, Harry,- replicó ella limpiándose las lágrimas,- estoy cansada, ya no puedo más…

Harry se colocó frente a ella sujetándola de los hombros.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- inquirió él en un tono molesto,- ¿Vamos a dejar que el tiempo corra así como así? ¿Vamos a desperdiciar más de veinte años de nuestras vidas esperando el tiempo correcto? Tú misma lo dijiste, seremos muy viejos cuando volvamos y…

Hermione lo interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. Luego se alejó de su amigo y emitió otro suspiro hondo. Pero éste suspiro parecía más bien como de resignación.

-Tienes razón, Harry. No sé lo que estoy diciendo. Debo estar muy cansada, es todo…

Esa noche no dijeron más al respecto. Hermione repartió el poco pan que les quedaba y bebieron agua que hirvieron y enfriaron con magia. Hacía mucho que no tenían un alimento decente y las fuerzas y los ánimos los estaban abandonando. Para cuando ocuparon las mismas camas que volvieron a transfigurar de unos troncos, se quedaron dormidos, casi inconscientes al contacto con el colchón.

La mañana siguiente era primero de noviembre, bebieron té con una rebanada de pan cada uno de desayuno y se contemplaron en silencio.

-Iré a cazar algo,- dijo Harry como de la nada,- nunca lo he hecho pero conozco hechizos que pueden funcionar… cazar o pescar.

Hermione asintió. Se veía débil y pálida. Sus ojos un poco hundidos tal vez de llorar o porque estaba muy preocupada y no había dormido bien, sus labios estaban casi azules. Harry se preocupó.

-No estamos comiendo bien,- le dijo aun masticando su pan insípido,- y necesitamos fuerzas para armar un plan.

Hermione dejó caer el pan en el plato y apretó el puño sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué plan?

Harry estiró la mano encerrando la mano de Hermione en la suya.

-Se nos ocurrirá algo, siempre se nos ocurre. Será como en los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas? Nunca ha habido nada que nos detenga.

Harry intentó emular una sonrisa pero Hermione seguía con una expresión amarga que era muy contagiosa para él. De no saber lo contrario, habría jurado que tenía a un dementor alrededor robándole todos los buenos sentimientos. Fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ven, vamos a cazar…- sugirió Harry y Hermione no tuvo fuerzas para negarse.

Para ella fue más sencillo ir detrás de él mientras se adentraba en los bosques de los alrededores que resistirse porque además sabía que no tenía caso, Harry insistiría y ella volvería a negarse hasta que finalmente accedería. Durante un lapso de dos horas, Harry estuvo lanzando hechizos silenciosos para aturdir aves y liebres cuando por fin pudo hacerse de uno de los segundos. Hermione tuvo lástima por el animal pero solo unos instantes, sabía que si no lo comían los que morirían serían ellos.

Volvieron a la casa abandonada en silencio. Harry desolló la presa y él mismo se encargó de preparar el estofado que esa noche fue su cena. Hermione comió a duras penas y fue más bien para beneficio de Harry que lo hizo pues la estaba observando inquisitivamente todo el rato que el plato estuvo frente a ella y a ella le parecía que si se negaba a comer sería él quien se comportaría todo "Hermione" con ella.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- inquirió él cuando ambos ya casi habían terminado de cenar.

Hermione asintió pero había una presión en el pecho que se sentía culpable por no poder dejar salir. Había un llanto, un grito, un dolor… ella sabía que Harry podía verlo. Era por eso que había decidido dejarla guardar silencio, esperar a que ella hablara al respecto si así lo deseaba o que lo callara si eso la hacía sentir mejor. Durante todos sus años de amistad, Harry siempre había guardado ese comportamiento hacia ella y por mucho tiempo Hermione lo había agradecido pero al mismo tiempo lo había odiado. Era cierto, muchas veces solo quería que la dejaran sola para que sus pensamientos se pusieran en orden. Pero otras veces… muchas otras veces, le hubiera gustado que Harry le preguntara sobre sus tristezas y poder abrirse con él, con el que ella siempre había considerado su mejor amigo mientras crecía y dejar de justificarlo solo "porque es un chico y no hablan de esas cosas".

-Ya sé que tenemos que hablar del plan una vez más,- replicó ella débilmente,- pero hoy no, por favor… ¿Podemos hablar de eso después?

Harry asintió, la sonrisa que tanto tiempo había tardado en dibujarse en su rostro por fin se manifestó. Hermione sabía que como siempre, él no podía darle las palabras de consuelo que buscaba. Él no era bueno en eso, aunque ella podía constatar al cien por ciento que intentaba por todos los medios hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Aunque sea que estaba ahí para llorar en su hombro ¿Cuántas veces siendo novia de Ron no lo había hecho? ¿Cuántas veces se había sentado ahí en silencio solo viéndola llorar pero sujetando su mano? No había muchas palabras de consuelo en su amistad. Solo Harry prometiéndole que las cosas estarían bien en el futuro y luego sabía que él haría hasta lo imposible porque así fuera. Pero ahora, solo por ahora, quería dejarse llevar por la calamidad de sus pensamientos. Ya mañana lo dejaría arreglar su mundo si así quería.

Las noches de noviembre eran más frías que las de octubre. Llevaban dos meses lejos de su realidad y nunca se les había ocurrido que debían prepararse para los cambios de clima. Esa noche Hermione creó su famoso fuego azul en dos frascos y le dio uno Harry para que lo colocara debajo de su cobija para darle calor.

Harry se quedó de pie frente a ella mientras arreglaba su cama para irse a dormir. Sus camas estaban una al lado de la otra con el espacio suficiente entre ellas.

-Lo extrañas mucho ¿No es así?- dijo él poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Hermione quiso contestar con palabras pero le fue imposible. Cuando Harry vio que las lágrimas por fin habían empezado a salir se sintió un poco aliviado. Sabía perfectamente que llorar era la principal válvula de escape de Hermione y que luego de eso, posiblemente volvería a ser ella misma. La atrajo hacia sí y la dejó llorar sobre su pecho.

-Ven,- le dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y sentándola junto a él. Ella seguía con el rostro sobre su pecho,- ésta noche hace mucho frío. Acurrúcate conmigo… vamos a pretender por un momento que yo no fui huérfano. Que crecí en una familia de verdad y que tú eres mi hermanita que le tiene miedo a los monstruos de debajo de la cama…

Harry tenía treinta y seis años, Hermione treinta y siete. Pero esa noche los dos tenían diez y once y Hermione lo dejó cazar sus demonios una vez más porque para ser honesta no estaba segura de querer estar sola. No esa noche que luego de que todo les había salido mal, tenían que volver a vivir uno de los años más difíciles de su vida. El año que más la había hecho cambiar y el año que había sido el inicio de sus tormentos los años por venir.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione brincó fuera de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Harry. Lo primero que hizo fue poner un poco de té y acomodarse el disfraz de gitana para ir al pueblo a buscar algo de comer con los pocos sickles que le quedaban. Dejó que Harry durmiera un poco más y se encaminó en sus mandados. El primer lugar que visitó fue al apotecario de Hogsmeade, el señor Emrys.

-Usted otra vez,- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al verla entrar por la puerta,- hace mucho que no la veía por aquí.

Geoffrey Emrys era el dueño de la apotecaria y atiende el negocio al lado de su esposa Delilah. Hermione y Harry habían ido a ese establecimiento la primera vez para adquirir los ingredientes para las arenas del tiempo. Se habían gastado casi todo su dinero en eso la primera vez, así que ésta vez Hermione sabía que sería imposible obtenerlas de una manera legal. Pero la idea de robarlas abandonó su cabeza tan pronto como vio la sonrisa del señor Emrys y la de su esposa que la saludó apenas salió de detrás de la tienda con una niña en brazos.

-¡Señora O'Rourke!

Hermione agradeció que la mujer se dirigiera a ella por ese apellido pues ella lo había inventado la primera vez que había ido al establecimiento y no estaba segura de recordar el apellido que les había dado ya que había tenido el tino de dejar que el prejuicio se apoderara de ella y había utilizado un apellido con "O'" como todos los apellidos irlandeses famosos como O'Conell, O'Donell y cosas así.

-Señora Emrys…,- sonrió Hermione extendiendo la mano pero no pudo contestarle porque tenía las manos ocupadas.

Hermione se disculpó y al ver los ojos azules de la niña de un años que Delilah alimentaba con un biberón, cas dejó escapar un sollozo al recordar los ojos de su misma hija Rose. Hermione se limitó a llevarse la mano al pecho y a sonreír maternalmente.

-Es hermosa,- le dijo intentando tocarla una vez más pero sin atreverse nuevamente.

Delilah sonrió y le dio la niña para que la cargara en brazos. Hermione la aceptó de buena gana y acarició su rostro arrullándola de un lado a otro. De todas las cosas que había hecho bien en su vida, Rose era una de las que más estaba orgullosa. La pequeña Rose que había aprendido a hablar, a caminar y hasta vestirse a sí misma mucho antes de lo normal. La pequeña Rose que no podía dormir sin antes escuchar a alguno de sus padres leerle un libro. Su hija mayor, a quien dos meses antes había visto partir en ese tren y su preocupación mayor había sido ¿Cómo se va a dormir si nadie le lee antes de dormir? Y luego el ten había explotado… las llamas… los hombres enmascarados aplastando el vagón… Hermione no pudo soportarlo y le regresó la bebé a su madre sin poder evitar las lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- preguntó ella intentando tranquilizarse para no armar un drama con gente que apenas la conocía.

-Kalynda,- dijo la señora Emrys sujetando a la bebé con un brazo y utilizando la mano libre para acariciar el brazo de Hermione,- ¿Te sientes bien, linda? ¿El señor O'Rourke no viene contigo?

Ah, sí, Harry. Pensó Hermione habiendo limpiado su rostro y habiéndose tranquilizado por fin.

-Ah, sí, sí, claro. Está en el campamento…

Ambos habían inventado pertenecer a un campamento nómada, como la mayoría de los gitanos irlandeses. La gente en Inglaterra siempre sabía que los gitanos eran herméticos sobre sus lugares de acampar y por eso era que nunca indagaban demasiado en eso. Los señores Emrys comprendían eso a la perfección pero desde el momento que los habían visto pasar por su puerta se habían dado cuenta que el matrimonio O'Rourke era un matrimonio triste por alguna razón. La simple reacción de Hermione, a quien ellos conocían como Emily, les había comprobado que su tristeza era debida posiblemente a la falta de niños. Cosa rara en los gitanos ya que normalmente se llenan de tantos niños como les es posible. Pero aun así, a pesar de saber todo eso, Geoffrey y Delilah decidieron no decir nada al respecto.

-Y disculparán que los moleste pero…- empezó a decir Hermione cambiando de tema abruptamente,- estaba buscando un empleo temporal en el pueblo ¿Saben de alguien que esté buscando ayuda?

Los señores Emrys se habían visto el uno al otro extrañados de las palabras de Hermione. Era bien sabido también que los gitanos no trabajaban, que no eran de fiar, que evitaban cualquier vínculo con cualquier actividad laboral ¿Y ahí estaba esa mujer diciéndoles que quería encontrar trabajo? Estaban seguros que nadie la contrataría, nadie contrataba gitanos. Pero por alguna extraña razón a ellos siempre les había parecido que tanto ella como su esposo eran personas de fiar.

-Nos encantaría darte trabajo, Emily,- le dijo Dalilah mirando a su marido quien le dio un gesto aprobatorio,- pero no podemos pagarte un sueldo decente. El negocio apenas nos da para lo que necesitamos. En diciembre, a veces, necesitamos manos extras pero no creo que sea suficiente para que tú y tu marido o tu familia vivan de ello.

-Delilah, me da pena decirlo,- replicó Hermione tímidamente,- pero lo que en realidad queremos… bueno, nosotros no queremos que nos pagues con dinero. Verás… ¿Recuerdas los ingredientes que compramos el año pasado?

-Todos y cada uno,- respondió Geoffrey hablando por primera vez luego de un rato,- sus ingredientes eran tan extravagantes y precisos que nunca los olvidaré. Además, tardamos tiempo en conseguirles algunos ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione asintió.

-Bueno, pues necesitamos esos ingredientes una vez más pero… pues ustedes saben, la situación éste año no ha sido buena, no pudimos ahorrar para comprarlos de nuevo pero quisiéramos… si a cambio de trabajo nos pagan con mercancía de su establecimiento, eso estaría bien para nosotros.

Dalilah sonrió y le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda.

-¿Y para qué quieres todos esos ingredientes, Emily?

Hermione se quedó muda. Quiso que su mente trabajara a mil por hora para inventar la excusa adecuada a tiempo pero solo logró balbucear. Delilah sonrió nuevamente dándole unas palmaditas.

-Ya se,- le susurró al oído,- es una poción de fertilidad ¿Verdad? ¿Para tener bebés?

La reacción de Hermione fue peor que la primera ¿De dónde había sacado eso? La respuesta se había formado en su cabeza tan pronto como había hecho la pregunta. Oh, las situaciones fortuitas, pensó Hermione. Ni siquiera a ella se la habría ocurrido una coartada mejor que esa. Una pareja de gitanos que a finales de sus treinta años siguen en la búsqueda de descendencia y no pueden decirlo a los de su caravana por miedo a que los divorcien porque para los gitanos una pareja que no es productiva es una pareja que no vale la pena se llamada así ¡Era perfecto!

Cuando Hermione volvió a la casa de los gritos, Harry notó sorprendido que el semblante de su amiga había cambiado totalmente al que había tenido el día anterior. Llevaba consigo una pieza de pan fresca y un poco de leche que el matrimonio Emrys había insistido que llevara consigo. Harry también había contribuido con el almuerzo y había llevado unos pescados que había logrado sacar del lado del lago de Hogwarts que estaba fuera de los terrenos.

Mientras comían pescado asado con hongos silvestres que Hermione había recolectado de las afueras de la casa, Hermione se sintió por fin liberada un poco del nudo que le había estado oprimiendo el pecho los pasados días y por fin se había animado a hablar.

-Entonces, el plan…

Harry sonrió tras las palabras de Hermione y no lo pudo ocultar. Sabía que a veces la cabeza de Hermione simplemente no dejaba ir las cosas, las obsesiones, las ideas y que podían haber pasado más días hasta que ella le hubiera dicho que estaba lista. Pero algo había cambiado, sabía que no había sido él. Pues si bien abrazarla cuando la veía llorar era siempre su primer impulso, sabía que ella necesitaba más para recuperarse ¿Había simplemente decidido pelear después de todo? Por el momento eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que ella había dicho las palabras mágicas.

Hermione también se dio cuenta de la reacción de Harry. Sabía que ahora que ella estaba más dispuesta él empezaría a formar el plan junto con ella y dejaría atrás lo que sea que la hubiera puesto triste. A veces Hermione lo odiaba por eso. Siempre había sido así, Harry siempre haciendo pocas preguntas y ella tan poco comunicativa ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado había querido decirle tantas cosas pero su inseguridad se lo impedía? ¿Y si él lo encontraba aburrido? ¿Y si resultaba que no le importaba? Hermione valoraba su amistad demasiado como para dejarlo menospreciarla de esa manera. Lo valoraba porque Harry había sido, en efecto, el primer amigo que había tenido en el mundo mágico.

Harry nunca sabría lo que ella había pensado de él todo ese tiempo porque nunca se lo había preguntado. Nunca sabría que casi se va de espaldas cuando supo que él era quien venía en el tren en su primer viaje a Hogwarts¿Una celebridad en el tren? No, eso no era lo que ella había pensado. Había pensado en un niño que, como ella, había crecido en un mundo donde la magia era un mito. En un mundo donde tener habilidades diferentes te hacía un marginado, inadaptado, antisocial… Hermione había leído acerca de Harry justo después de conocer a la adivina del callejón Diagón. Cuando había decidido entrar al mundo mágico no había querido ser una ignorante y había sabido lo terrible que su vida había sido. Por eso había querido ir a conocerlo, quería mirarlo a los ojos y ver si ese niño tan famoso a pesar de ser un bebé sería en verdad como se lo imaginaba. Como el héroe de los cuentos en los libros que sus padres le regalaban de cumpleaños. Esos libros que mientras crecía habían sido sus únicos amigos en la vida.

Pero Harry no había sido el héroe gallardo que ella se había imaginado. No era como los príncipes de cabellera dorada y brillante sonrisa. Harry había sido un niño común y corriente sentado en el vagón de un tren con otro niño aún menos impresionante que él mismo. Parecía incluso solitario y perdido. Por primera vez para Hermione, una persona y no un libro, habían llamado su atención. Y sin querer había puesto toda su atención en él aunque no de una manera romántica.

Por un momento, luego del evento del troll en el baño de las niñas, Hermione había recordado los presagios de la adivina pero no había podido hacerse a la idea de si Harry la había salvado al saltar en el cuello del troll en primer lugar o si había sido Ron al utilizar el hechizo en el mazo de la bestia. Luego de pensarlo lo suficiente ella había llegado a la conclusión de que posiblemente ni uno ni el otro fueran la persona a la que la gitana se refería. No podían serlo porque para serlo, debería haber sido más claro ¿No es así? Además, Hermione de pronto se volvió más cercana a ellos y luego de sobrevivir las pruebas del tercer piso para rescatar la piedra filosofal, a Hermione le había parecido que eso de salvarse la vida con Harry o con Ron iba a ser una cosa que haría continuamente mientras siguiera a su lado. Pero para Hermione ya no había marcha atrás, Harry y Ron eran sus amigos porque ella necesitaba tanto de ellos como ellos de ella. Aunque esto no fuera en los mismos niveles. Hermione necesitaba personas a las cuales llamar amigos y ellos necesitaban más a un guía que los mantuviera lejos de los problemas. A Hermione le había parecido que era un trato justo y tomó la amistad como quien la ofrece en una oferta de baratija.

Era injusto, sí, definitivamente pero Hermione se había culpado a sí misma incluso por eso. Había sido ella que debido a su inseguridad no les dijo que a veces se sentía excluida. O que cuando iba a su habitación en el área de las niñas de la torre, se sentaba sola pensando lo silencioso que eran sus alrededores sin ese par por mucho que a veces la molestaran. Nunca les dijo que a pesar de ser buena en los libros, muchas veces lamentaba no compartir las cosas que ellos compartían. Hermione se sentía sola en esa amistad de tres. Y ahora era mil novecientos noventa y dos. Era el año de Lockhart y su cabello rubio, sonrisa brillante y porte heroico. Era también el año del basilisco. El año en que Hermione había descubierto que no era del tipo preferible en todas las sociedades y estándares. Y ahí estaba ella de vuelta, más de veinte años después ¿Para qué? ¿Para atormentarse?

Cada vez que pensaba en esa época de su vida, como ahora que se habían visto a sí mismos en esa edad y en esa época, Hermione no podía evitar tener escalofríos recordando lo que pasaba por la mente de la niña que iba rumbo a los calabozos acompañada de los otros dos niños… La Hermione adulta no siempre estaba orgullosa de la Hermione niña, la que consideraba veinte mil veces las opciones antes de tomar una decisión y que por lo cual muchas veces había llegado a conclusiones erróneas. Y entonces se preguntaba… si ya sabía lo que pasaría al darse a sí misma el consejo en el callejón Diagón ¿Por qué se dio el consejo de todas formas?

Hermione de pronto reaccionó, seguía en la mesa ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando? Podía decir por la expresión de Harry que había sido más del que hubiera querido. Solo una cosa sabía de cierto, ya no quería estar en el pasado. Por lo menos no en ese pasado. Le dolía recordarlo y sobre todo revivirlo. No porque no apreciara las cosas buenas que le habían ocurrido pero porque no estaba orgullosa de su manera de ver el mundo en esa época. Y se reprendió a sí misma pensando "ya tienes treinta y siete años. Hace veinte años que superaste el pasado". Lugo miró a Harry con más seriedad y juntos comenzaron a armar el nuevo plan para una vez más intentar ir a su presente, el presente que ambos necesitaban con ansiedad.

**Listo, el año del basilisco comienza. Es una pequeña introducción. Aunque, creo que a algunos les gustarán más unas escenas que otras. Las divagaciones de Hermione… bueno ¿Qué Harmony no las ha tenido? Y si, ya saben que en este fict hablaremos más del punto de vista de Hermione porque es el de ella el que no nos sabemos en los libros. Nos vemos pronto!**

**TLAL**

**PD: Dejen review, si? Please? *_***


	6. Pasado y Presente

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y WB TM. **

**CAPITULO SIETE**

"**Pasado y Presente"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

A finales de noviembre, Harry y Hermione habían conseguido ya casi todos los ingredientes trabajando con el apotecario. Habían descubierto en poco tiempo lo agradable que era el matrimonio Emrys y lo adorable que era su pequeña Kalynda. Quien si bien atormentaba a Hermione con lo mucho que le recordaba a su pequeña Rose, ella se consolaba pensando que mientras estuvieran en el pasado, su hija seguía viva. Solo tenían que mantenerse lejos del futuro que le daba esos cinco minutos después de salido el tren de la estación y todo tenía solución.

El mes había transcurrido tranquilamente entre ellos. Tan acostumbrados estaban el uno al otro que las confrontaciones no saltaban a cada momento salvo que estuvieran discutiendo el plan para regresar a Hogwarts en busca de una segunda pluma de fénix.

-Yo iré al castillo y tú me esperas aquí,- Harry no sabía cuántas veces había señalado esa parte del plan pero Hermione se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber si algo te pasó?

-Nada me va a pasar,- le decía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho,- soy un Auror preparado y…

-¡No voy a escuchar esa cantaleta otra vez!- renegaba ella con los suyos en jarras,- ¡Es un basilisco! ¿Me vas a decir que cada semana te mandan a combatir basiliscos en el ministerio?

-¡Pero fui yo mismo quien lo mató en primer lugar!

-Fawkes te ayudó y tenías la espada de Gryffindor,- sentenció ella rápidamente como siempre rebotaba cada uno de los argumentos de Harry.

-Pues si algo pasa, le diré que se vaya. A fin de cuentas es una serpiente.

-¿Y tú crees que soy tonta?- inquirió ella demostrando más enojo que antes, lo cual de verdad era mucho,- tú no hablas Parcel desde que el horcrux en tu cabeza fue destruido. ¡Esa serpiente te puede matar tanto como pudo matar a los otros alumnos!

Ésta vez Hermione lo tenía. Harry se dio cuenta que no había manera de convencerla que era seguro entrar y salir como si nada del castillo cuando un Basilisco rondaba por los pasillos. Él mismo sabía lo peligroso que era y ese era principalmente el motivo por el cual quería mantenerla lejos de esa misión. Así que en ese momento fue cuando supo que tenía que decir la verdad como última alternativa para convencerla.

-Exacto,- replicó Harry dando un hondo suspiro y relajando el semblante,- esa serpiente puede matar… y también puede matarte a ti.

La pausa que hizo Harry fue para aclararle a Hermione que la discusión había terminado. Incluso ella se relajó al escuchar el tono consternado con el que ahora hablaba.

-Si quieres que me concentre, déjame ir solo.- continuó diciendo Harry- Mi capa de invisibilidad es mejor que la tuya, conozco la contraseña de la dirección y la súplica que hiciste la vez pasada para pedirle la pluma a Fawkes. Así que espérame aquí, por favor…

Al decir eso, cerró sus manos en las de Hermione. De pie en medio de la sala, frente a frente reconoció en los ojos castaños la vida y determinación que una vez, años atrás se había congelado a causa de la misma bestia a la que los dos tanto temían. En ese entonces, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Hermione era su amiga pero no la apreciaba tanto como ahora. Y si en aquel entonces se había sentido tan perdido sin ella, veinte años después y tras todo lo vivido el sentimiento de que algo le pasara era insoportable. Tanto ella como Ron eran sus mejores amigos de una vida y las únicas personas que de verdad lo entendían y lo querían por quien era. No iba permitir que eso le fuera arrebatado. No como sus propios hijos habían sido arrebatados de sus brazos por una banda de locos psicópatas. Ya había experimentado lo que era perder a alguien tan querido y no quería volver a sentirlo nunca más. Así que no, Harry estaba decidido a dejarla ahí aunque tuviera que hechizarla.

Pero Hermione se había mordido el labio inferior como el tic que nunca había logrado desterrar del todo desde su infancia y había asentido dubitativamente. Y tan pronto como lo hizo se sintió atrapado en uno de esos abrazos que parecían no quererlo dejar ir nunca. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía pero Harry lejos de sentirse incómodo correspondió el abrazo disfrutando del sentimiento de familiaridad y seguridad que su amiga le transmitía.

-Te daré dos horas,- le dijo sin soltarse de él,- un minuto más… un segundo más e iré a buscarte sin excusas. No voy a perder a nadie más.. no voy a…

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase ya que los sollozos se lo impedían. Harry acarició su espalda mientras que la dejaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ella había dicho en voz alta eso que él mismo había temido hacer para no mortificarla pero había sido un ingenuo a creer que ella misma no lo estaba pensando ya. Claro que lo estaba pensando, Hermione había pasado los siete años en Hogwarts brincando en las esquinas, mordiéndose los labios y fabricando maneras de mantenerlo con vida cuando sabía que estaba en peligro de muerte, lo cual era casi todos los días mientras fue estudiante y sobre todo en ese último año en que ella permaneció a su lado lo más que pudo.

Una vez que el plan fue aceptado muy a pesar de Hermione, debían elegir un día que fuera propicio. Desgraciadamente, con el paso de los años tanto a Harry como a ella les costaba trabajo recordar las fechas exactas en que los ataques del basilisco había ocurrido. Y entre más dejaban pasar tiempo, más les preocupaba estarlo desperdiciando. No fue sino hasta la segunda semana de Diciembre que Harry convenció a Hermione que no tenía caso seguir esperando más y que mientras tuviera la capa de invisibilidad y se mantuviera lejos de Fang, Snape o el Profesor Dumbledore, nada podía salir mal. Y entonces esa tarde, el primer día de nieve había llegado y Harry decidió que la nieve era perfecta porque ningún alumno estaría afuera y además debido a la tormenta, sus huellas serían cubiertas tan rápido como las hiciera.

-Harry, ten cuidado,- le dijo ella temblorosa.

Llevaba en la mano el giratiempo aún sin reparar pero que había tratado con hechizos para sellarlo. En la mesa la arena del tiempo ya había sido realizada y solo esperaba por la pluma de fénix pulverizada. Harry asintió a las palabras de ella y le dio un abrazo en lo que ella revisaba su reloj de pulsera asegurándole que hablaba en serio cuando le había prometido ir a buscarlo en dos horas.

Cuando él se marchó, Hermione se hundió en la silla del comedor preguntándose si alguna vez en su vida se iría ese sentimiento siempre latente en ella de protegerlo. De cierta manera siempre había sabido que él la necesitaba más que Ron y era por eso que había procurado estar siempre a su lado. Y había permanecido siempre así a pesar de que por mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo había sido doloroso hacerlo.

Miró sus manos sobre la mesa, ya no eran las manos de aquella niña que seguramente en esos momentos estaba preparando una poción multijugos en el baño del segundo piso. Eran las manos de una mujer que en ese momento le resultaba ajena pues el estar en ese espacio de tiempo era como revivir esos viejos pensamientos ¿Y qué había pensado Hermione entonces? Bueno, en primer lugar estaba muy ocupada soñando que Lockhart era el héroe de quien la gitana del callejón le había hablado y en segundo lugar luchaba por no mostrarle ni a Harry ni a Ron el miedo que le daba saber que la bestia que acechaba los pasillos iba tras los que eran como ella. Siempre le había resultado difícil comunicarse con ellos aunque ciertamente ese no fue el año que más confusiones le trajo. Al contrario, había sido un año fácil si no contaba que había perdido un mes de su vida petrificada en una cama. y que al despertar de su sueño su mentalidad había revolucionado de tal manera que nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Hermione dejó salir un hondo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie. Era momento de ocuparse en algo porque sabía que si se quedaba ahí, empezaría a pensar cosas que no quería. Si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, ella y Harry intentarían de nuevo volver a su tiempo ¿Funcionaría el hechizo de sellado que había hecho en el gira tiempo? Esperaba que sí porque ya no podía seguir a la expectativa de lo que estaba delante de ella. No podía seguir preocupándose por cosas del pasado que hace mucho había enterrado. Era mejor mirar al futuro y rescatar a su familia. Mirando el reloj, precedió a borrar cualquier evidencia que ellos habían estado ahí en lo que esperaba a que Harry volviera.

Cuando terminó de pasar por el largo pasadizo, Harry llegó a la entrada del sauce golpeador. Utilizó el hechizo de la varita para inmovilizarlo el tiempo suficiente y avanzó en dirección a la puerta principal. La nevada estaba cayendo pesadamente y apenas podía ver delante de sí. Pero a lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts había hecho ese recorrido tantas veces que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Para su suerte, al ser de día, las puertas estaban abiertas como lo habían estado siempre en fechas de Halloween. Era por eso que habían decidido no esperar más o a la noche. Sabían que de hacerlo posiblemente serían encerrados afuera y tendrían que buscar la entrada de la dulcería del Señor Dukes y eso era demasiado arriesgado por muy eficaces que fueran sus capas.

Caminó con cuidado por esos pasillos. Varios niños andaban de ahí para allá así que tuvo cuidado de detenerse en cada esquina para evitar que chocaran con él. Luego, en las escaleras, se tomó el tiempo suficiente entre piso y piso hasta llegar al tercero. Era una lástima el no poder ir a echar un vistazo al segundo piso, le hubiera gustado verse o ver a sus amigos como hace mucho no los veía. Una vez frente a la gárgola susurró "sorbete de limón" y ésta se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar. Cuidadosamente avanzó hasta adentrarse solo lo suficiente para comprobar que Dumbledore no estaba ahí y que Fawkes estaba en su percha habitual. Dio una vuelta por el despacho solo para estar seguro antes de descubrirse solo el rostro para que Fawkes pudiera verlo y lanzó un hechizo sobre los cuadros en la habitación haciéndolos dormir en sus marcos. Entonces empezó a leer la súplica que Hermione había escrito.

- Te ruego escuches mi súplica, oh ave maravillosa. Por las virtudes que adornan tu dorado plumaje y por las propiedades purificantes de tus lágrimas y tu canto. Concédenos tus favores y nosotros prometemos utilizarlos para el bien. Prometemos impartir justicia con ellos y nunca tomar ventajas propias. Entrega tu pluma, te rogamos, ave Fénix.

Esperó unos instantes a que Fawkes se inclinara y doblara las patas pero luego de un rato a Harry le pareció que ya había pasado más tiempo que la primera vez ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? Volvió a recitar la súplica un poco más lentamente que la primera vez creyendo que tal vez había herrado en alguna palabra pero una vez más nada sucedió.

-Vamos Fawkes,- le dijo apresuradamente,- necesito que me ayudes una vez más…

-Me preguntaba quién había sido ese extraño intruso que había tomado una pluma de Fawkes hace más de un año.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que volverse para saber de quién se trataba. La voz Dumbledore era inconfundible. Instintivamente dejó caer la tela de la capa sobre el rostro para no ser visto esperando así poder salir sin ser percibido. Después de todo, le había estado dando la espalda y no había logrado verlo. Pero pensarlo era más fácil que decirlo, una fuerza extraña le impedía moverse. Pronto, Dumbledore estaba a su lado contemplando a la misma ave a la cual le había suplicado los pasados minutos.

-Son aves maravillosas ¿No es así?- dijo el anciano de una manera cordial a pesar de ser Harry era un ladrón que recién había aprehendido. Harry asintió a pesar de saber que él no lo veía.- tan maravillosa como la capa que cae sobre tus hombros.

Harry no quiso hablar intentando prolongar el descubrimiento de ese viajero en el tiempo. Si era atrapado, Hermione se pondría como loca. Por primera vez desde que había hecho el plan lamentaba no haberla llevado consigo. Seguro ella sabría qué hacer. Ni siquiera hechizar su rostro era una opción ya, sus manos estaban tan inmóviles como sus pies.

-Supongo que debes tener un buen motivo para haberla robado a uno de mis alumnos,- continuó el Director,- y me intriga aún más para qué quieres la pluma de Fawkes… y por qué Fawkes te dio una en primer lugar…

Harry pocas veces había visto a Dumbledore tan indeciso acerca de algo. Era como si quisiera y no quisiera descubrir al extraño ladró que estaba de pie junto a él.

-¿Sabes que Fawkes sólo ha dado dos plumas desde que salió del cascarón? Ambas a petición del señor Olivander y ambas son el núcleo de dos varitas,- luego hizo una pausa breve antes de girarse a ver a donde seguramente adivinaba estaba la cara de Harry,- lo que me lleva a ti. Si has venido aquí por una pluma para fabricar una varita solo debías habérmelo pedido y habría dejado que Fawkes decidiera. Mi mascota es caprichosa ¿Sabes? Por eso me sorprendió que accediera a hacerte un favor.

Harry pronto sintió un tirón en su cabeza y la capa cayó con todo su peso a sus pies. Albus Dumbledore observó su rostro por un instante y después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Harry no podía regresar el gesto, estaba demasiado mortificado para hacerlo. Había hecho la única cosa que no podía hacer. Estaba a punto de cambiar el pasado porque el director lo había reconocido. Intentó hablar pero una presión en el pecho no dejaba escapar ni un solo sonido.

-Estás muy lejos de tu tiempo,- dijo Dumbledore finalmente. Un sentimiento de satisfacción no podía ser ocultado y Harry tampoco podía negarle quién era. La marca en su frente seguía ahí como el primer día.

-Profesor,- se apresuró a decir,- es tan malo de por sí que me haya descubierto. Necesito que no me haga preguntas.

Sabía que era su única oportunidad, apelar a la bondad y al buen juicio del director. Seguro él entendería lo sensible que era la situación de Harry y tal vez solo tal vez lo dejaría marcharse con la pluma sin decir nada más.

-Es demasiada tentación,- dijo,- verte aquí siendo un hombre mayor mientras una versión tuya de doce años está en los pasillos confundido porque domina la lengua Parcel…

Había pasado tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado esa época de su vida o que alguna vez hubiera hablado en Parcel. Incluso una vez que había llevado a Ginny y a los niños al mismo zoológico donde una vez había liberado una boa, se había inclinado sobre el cristal e intentado comunicarse con otra y había comprobado satisfecho que no podía hacerlo. La certeza de que Voldemort no volvería a atacar sus pensamientos era algo a lo que se había aferrado los pasados años y esa era una comprobación del hecho.

-Profesor,- volvió a decir Harry,- no quiero decir nada… no puedo decir nada que comprometa el futuro.

Para su sorpresa, el director asintió.

-Comprendo,- le dijo invitándolo a tomar asiento,- ¿Sería tan malo que me dijeras cómo llegaste aquí? ¿O a qué has venido?

Harry negó con la cabeza. El director también había tomado asiendo del otro lado del escritorio, en su propia silla.

-Solo puedo decirle que fue un accidente,- replicó Harry,- al igual que encontrarme aquí lo ha sido. Profesor, disculpe que le insista pero necesito la pluma de Fawkes… es imperativo que la tenga.

El director observó el rostro de Harry como intentando leer en él las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenía para él. De no ser porque Harry era un Auror entrenado y que sabía que Dumbledore no era del tipo, habría jurado que intentaba utilizar legilimancia con él. Luego de unos instantes, el director asintió, se puso de pie y tarareó una canción frente al ave. Inmediatamente Fawkes se inclinó y el director extrajo la pluma que le dio a Harry en la mano.

-Úsala bien,- le dijo haciéndolo recordar esa nota que había escrito en la capa de invisibilidad cuando tenía once años. Harry sonrió y luego recogió la capa colocándola sobre sus hombros.

-¿No se incendiará?- Inquirió Harry refiriéndose a Fawkes, recordando que la primera vez eso mismo había pasado.

-Por supuesto,- asintió el director,- solo que mi súplica lo hará más lento.

Entonces Harry pudo notar cómo el majestuoso plumaje del ave Fénix poco a poco se empezaba a degenerar con ella. Le dio la mano a Dumbledore en señal de agradecimiento y feliz de volver a verlo después de tantos años. Pero su reunión fue interrumpida por unas voces a lo lejos. Alguien estaba por entrar a la oficina.

-Debe ser la profesora McGonagall,- le dijo,- será mejor que te apresures a usar la capa. Yo la distraeré para que suba a la segunda sección de la torre y así podrás escapar, Harry.

-Gracias, profesor.

Y una vez dichas esas palabras, terminó de cubrirse el rostro volviéndose invisible en su totalidad. Instantes después una versión más joven de la Profesora McGonagall entró con una expresión que parecía que acabara de ver un monstruo y detrás de ella se vio a sí mismo como hacía años no se veía ¿En realidad alguna vez había sido tan pequeño? La profesora subió a la segunda sección de la torre como sabiendo que ahí encontraría al director mientras que el joven Harry Potter miraba a su alrededor con bastante mortificación. El Harry mayor de repente recordó ese día ¿No había ocurrido eso después de otro ataque del basilisco? Cuando los niños de Hufflepuff habían hablado a sus espaldas señalándolo como el heredero de Slytherin ¡Qué irónico!

Y mientras se veía a sí mismo colocarse el sombrero sorteador intentando despejar la duda si era o no era un verdadero Slytherin, Harry emprendió el camino lento y silencioso a la salida de la torre del director. Solo un par de minutos más tarde, el joven Harry vería a Fawkes cobrar fuego cuestionándose si había sido su culpa que hubiera sido así ¿No era irónico eso también?

Caminó de regreso a la salida pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Afuera la tormenta de nieve era mucho más fuerte que cuando Harry había cruzado el patio casi una hora atrás. Y sabiendo que no era bueno esperar porque Hermione se preocuparía y vendría a buscarlo, decidió que lo mejor era tomar otro de los atajos. Después de todo, el basilisco ya había tomado su presa del día.

El sótano del señor Dukes era bastante silencioso incluso para él que estaba entrenado para serlo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había partido. Estaba a tiempo pero la tormenta afuera se estaba asegurando de demorarlo. Intentó ver a través de ella pero todo se veía blanco y el viento amenazaba con volarle la capa. Sin Hermione cerca para cambiarle las facciones corría peligro que alguien lo viera pero lo que más le preocupaba era que pasaran las dos horas y Hermione fuera tras él. Y ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de que el basilisco había atacado a Justin Finch-Fletchley, podía seguir dando vueltas por ahí ¿Quién sabe?

Notando que no había nadie que notara su presencia, utilizó la varita para aparecerse directamente dentro de la casa de los gritos. Miró a su alrededor sacudiéndose la nieve pero Hermione no estaba ahí. De pronto sintió un golpe en el pecho ¿Y si alguien había venido mientras él no estaba?

-¿Hermione?- dijo con la varita en alto. Pero nadie contestó.

Sintió un golpe de adrenalina y se apresuró a la trampilla que conducía a la entrada del sauce boxeador.

-¡Hermione!- volvió a gritar.

Su voz hizo eco en el fondo y poco después escuchó una voz distante replicar.

-¿Harry?

Corrió hacia adelante aún en la oscuridad poco a poco escuchándola acercarse a él. Y deteniéndose cuando los pasos sonaban demasiado cerca.

-Aquí estoy,- dijo Harry en tono normal aun respirando agitadamente.

Pronto sintió el cuerpo tibio de su amiga abalanzarse sobre él. Podía escucharla sollozar mientras que sus brazos lo sujetaban como si nunca quisieran dejarlo ir. Harry correspondió el abrazo porque también estaba aliviado. Por un momento había temido lo peor ¿Y quién sabe qué había pensado ella? ¿Que la dejaría ahí sola? Probablemente. Y pensando lo horrible que hubiera sido si se hubiera quedado solo también suspiró apretando el abrazo tanto como ella.

-Aquí estoy,- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla. Y eso pareció funcionar en unos instantes.

Sin decir más, Harry tomó su mano y la condujo de regreso a la casa de los gritos. Una vez fuera, Hermione soltó su mano y después le propinó un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo hacer muecas de dolor.

-¡Tardaste diez minutos!

Harry se frotó el brazo incapaz de molestarse. Él habría tenido la misma reacción de haber estado los papeles invertidos.

-Lo siento,- le dijo buscando entre sus ropas la pluma que Dumbledore le había dado.

Hermione se apresuró a tomarla y a pulverizarla en el mortero. Cualquier otra preocupación fue dejada atrás cuando la promesa de volver a su tiempo estaba cada vez más cerca. Cuando las arenas del tiempo estuvieron listas minutos después, Hermione procedió a colocarlas dentro del giratiempo. Luego puso la cadena en su cuello y en el de Harry.

-¿Listo?

-Espera,-reaccionó Harry de inmediato,- No podemos quedarnos dentro de la casa y avanzar en el tiempo ¿Qué tal si vuelve a fallar?

Hermione accedió a hacerlo afuera de la casa embrujada vistiendo las capas de invisibilidad solo por si acaso. Una vez listos ella dio veintidós vueltas hacia adelante pensando que el tiempo para descubrir al terrorista del tren sería suficiente así. Las manos se le congelaba pues el tiempo no mejoraba pero ella no quería esperar ni un minuto más para intentarlo y tampoco Harry.

-¡Levitus!- exclamó Harry tan pronto Hermione terminó de dar las vueltas. Luego ella soltó el reloj y comenzó a dar vueltas de la manera esperada.

Era reconfortante ver el tiempo desvanecerse a su alrededor y sentirse fuera incluso del clima que minutos antes amenazaba con convertirlos en muñecos de nieve si se quedaban más tiempo por ahí. Mientras viajaban, Harry buscó la mano libre de Hermione y le dio un apretón por sobre sus capas en señal de apoyo. Pronto estarían de vuelta, pronto estarían ahí e impedirían la tragedia del mundo mágico. Parecía casi irreal que tantos meses hubieran pasado ya perdidos en el pasado.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Hermione inspeccionó el reloj. Estaba vacío una vez más. Un tanto mortificada miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué año es?- susurró para que solo Harry pudiera escucharla.

El lugar era muy parecido lleno de nieve solo que ahora no había tormenta. Pero habiendo avanzado años exactos era difícil definir qué año era con solo ver la nieve, la casa embrujada o el castillo. Esas eran cosas que nunca cambiaban.

-Ni idea,- replicó él antes de tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar,- vayamos al pueblo usando las capas y averigüémoslo.

Tan pronto se acercaron a la entrada de Hogsmeade vieron una multitud de alumnos ir venir de varias de las tiendas del pueblo. Ambos miraron a su alrededor buscando indicios del año en cuestión pero era difícil cuando el uniforme de Hogwarts había sido el mismo por tantos años. Era evidente que se trataba de una excursión pero de nuevo, esas actividades las realizaban cada año. De pronto, Hermione presionó la mano de Harry en señal de alerta para que se detuviera. A lo lejos, una joven Hermione y un joven Ron estaban comprando paletas de sabores en un negocio en la calle y parecían hablarle a algo que solo ellos veían.

-Harry…- susurró Hermione, su mano estaba causando dolor en la de Harry por el apretón que le estaba dando,- solo avanzamos un año.

**Dejen review, please. Gracias por leer =)**

**TLAL**


	7. Reviviendo el Pasado

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y WB TM. **

**CAPITULO SIETE**

"**Reviviendo el Pasado"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Solo un año ¿Eso era todo? Harry miró a sus espaldas y comprendió que no podían ir a la casa de los gritos ese año. Lupín estaba ahí. La mano de Hermione estaba cerrada fuertemente en la suya como mucha veces lo estuvo en años pasados y eso lo puso en un estado de alerta y desesperación que tanto habían evitado los pasados meses ¿De verdad se habían acabado sus opciones? ¿Debían regresar a la tienda del señor Emrys y trabajar por los ingredientes una vez más? ¿Debían simplemente robarlos para acelerar el proceso? Una situación desesperada requería de medidas desesperadas.

En el camino al castillo, Harry tiró de la mano de su amiga adentrándose en la densidad de los árboles. Ese gran bosque de árboles enormes ahora cubiertos por el manto de la nieve, les dio la bienvenida ocultándolos del resto de las personas que por ahí transitaban.

-Necesito decirte algo,- le dijo nerviosamente y frotándole los brazos para calentarlos pues ella empezaba a titiritar,- pero necesito que no te molestes conmigo porque ya nada podemos hacer para cambiar lo que pasó.

Hermione arqueó la ceja temiendo lo peor pero al mismo tiempo sin poder llegar a una conclusión acertada de lo que él estaba a punto de decirle.

-No podemos volver a la cabaña abandonada…

-Ya lo sé, Harry, Lupin…

-Espera,- interrumpió rápidamente apenas soportando el frío en su nariz y en las orejas,- sé que lo sabes. No podemos ir ahí, y el clima no es bueno para usar la tienda ¿Recuerdas cómo nos fue con el invierno en el bosque de Dean?,- Hermione se estremeció pero asintió de cualquier manera,- necesitamos resguardo y lo único que se me ocurre sin cometer una fechoría es ir dentro del castillo.

Hermione miró en dirección al castillo, aunque era físicamente imposible porque los árboles obstruían la vista. Sabía lo peligroso que era eso pero era evidente que no podía pensar en otra opción.

-Apareceremos en el mapa del merodeador,- le dijo mordiéndose los labios,- y los Dementores…

Hasta entonces, Harry no había reparado a pensar en ellos. Así que con más razón procedió a hablar.

-Entonces tengo que decírtelo, Hermione…- ella lo miró desconcertada, sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar a causa del viento helado que se metía por debajo de su capa,- alguien dentro del castillo me vio la última vez que entré,- los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a su máxima expresión pero Harry intentó tranquilizarla,- fue Dumbledore…

-¡Harry!

Él le cubrió la boca con la mano pero ella forcejeó. Harry apretó más rodeándola con el otro brazo.

-¡Shhh! Hermione… no fue a propósito, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo ya. Lo que queremos es ir al futuro, ir más al pasado no nos ayudará.

Hermione se tranquilizó luego de unos momentos y eso ocasionó que él la soltara, pero la mirada de su amiga parecía estar lanzando un par de crucios al dirigirse a él.

-¿Y qué tanto vio?

Harry pasó saliva nerviosamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no lo intimidaba tanto. En momentos como esos comprendía por qué Ron de repente era tan condescendiente con ella.

-Hablé con él.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

Harry se apresuró a cubrir la boca de su amiga una vez más pero ésta vez fue ella misma quien la cubrió muy a su pesar y le indicó que se alejara con la otra mano.

-Eso es terrible, Harry- susurró una vez que se sintió lista para hablar de nuevo,- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Harry asintió exasperadamente.

-Si nos vamos a poner a hablar de avistamientos en el pasado, te recuerdo que tú interactuaste contigo misma en el primer viaje…

-¡Pero eso es distinto! Yo no sabía que era yo misma en el pasado y… y… ¡esa conversación tenía que suceder!

-Bueno ¿Qué tal que mi conversación con Dumbledore también tenía que suceder? Es decir… ¿No te parecía que de pronto Dumbledore parecía saber más de lo que decía? A lo mejor él siempre supo… de alguna manera… que sobreviviría.

Hermione lo observó reprobatoriamente con las manos en jarras. Harry solo se quedó ahí parado esperando a que ella le dijera algo que tumbara de raíz su teoría.

Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente se limitó a suspirar hondo y a cambiar la posición de sus manos ahora sobre el pecho. ¿Tal vez le había creído? ¿Tal vez había considerado que había un poco de verdad en lo que él le decía?

-Sé que podemos confiar en Dumbledore,- dijo ella casi cavilando en sus propios pensamientos,- de todas las personas que pudieron darse cuenta quién eras, tal vez él sea la mejor de todas las opciones… pero no sé… ¿Será verdad que lo que está pasando debía suceder de esa manera o es simplemente que intentamos ser positivos ante los eventos? Oh, Harry… todo es tan confuso y no puedo… hace un momento temí haberte perdido y ahora veo que no hemos podido resolver lo del viaje en el tiempo…

Harry se acercó lentamente a ella y depositó sus manos en los hombros de Hermione. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y procedió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Harry la dejó descansar por un momento así, sabía que para ella estar confundida no era un estado natural ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya en control total de su vida? Luego de la caída de Voldemort no había existido persona más feliz… más aliviada. Harry sabía que toda esa lucha, en gran parte, había sido por personas como ella. Y que si algo del pasado era cambiado, tal vez la guerra y el mismo Voldemort podrían regresar. No había entendido hasta entonces lo difícil que era para ella, no solo pensar en su familia y en sus hijos sino en ese pasado donde temía por su vida pues era ella y todos los que eran como ella, quienes mayor temían que Voldemort ganara más poder.

-No lo dejaré volver,- le prometió acariciando su espalda,- no le permitiré que te haga daño nunca. Ni estará ahí cuando tus hijos nazcan. Voldemort se fue y ese hecho permanecerá así.

Cuando Hermione se apartó de él, las lágrimas corrían sin parar sobre sus mejillas. Harry sabía, como siempre lo había sabido, que el entendimiento era mutuo. Que él había adivinado su preocupación antes de que se la dijera y que las palabras de Harry habían tenido el efecto necesario en ella.

En el camino de regreso a Hogsmeade, decidieron utilizar el pasadizo de Honey Dukes mientras el Harry de trece años estuviera en la taberna de Madame Rosemerta. Una vez en los pasillos, subieron varios pisos hasta encontrarse con una pared. Caminaron tres veces de un lado a otro pensando la misma cosa y al final entraron por la puerta que se manifestó.

Harry sonrió tan pronto la puerta se cerró detrás de ambos y las capas de invisibilidad cayeron al suelo.

-Se parece a tu casa.

-Pero tiene varios rasgos de la tuya,- replicó ella.

En efecto, dentro de esa sala, comúnmente conocida como "la sala de los menesteres", Harry y Hermione habían invocado un escondite, un lugar para habitar. El toque personal había venido tal vez ante la desesperación de ambos por estar de regreso e casa. La sala color beige mate, con los muebles café oscuro y la tapicería contrastante en naranja y azul eran muy típicas de Hermione, mientras que la chimenea era idéntica a la de Grimmauld Place al igual a una estantería con lo que parecían ser antigüedades tal vez alguna vez abandonadas en esa sala.

Hermione se desplomó en el sillón mayor y Harry hizo lo mismo al lado de ella. Con los ojos cerrados, dejaron la cabeza reposar en el respaldo del mueble y se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

-Hablaré con Dumbledore,- dijo Harry por fin.

Hermione no respondió pero al no objetar, se entendía que ese era el único plan que había.

-¿Crees que nos ayude?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

El director casi había adivinado la presencia de Harry tan pronto cruzó la puerta a pesar de estar usando la capa de invisibilidad.

-No creí que volvería a verte.

-No tuve opción…- había respondido Harry quitándose la capa pues estaban solos en la oficina,- la pluma de Fawkes me hizo avanzar solo un año como la vez pasada.

-¿Y has venido por otra pluma?

Harry asintió. El director de Hogwarts observó al hombre sentado del otro lado de su escritorio y Harry no pudo evitar salvo preguntarse si era posible que el temor de Hermione se cumpliera y que estuviera destruyendo el pasado que con tanto trabajo habían construido.

-Profesor… yo sé que el verme aquí le ocasionará más preguntas que certezas. Tal vez hoy no pero en un futuro se preguntará muchas más cosas de las que ahora seguro se pregunta.

-De tener alguna pregunta en concreto, ya la habría hecho, Harry… lo que sí tengo es una petición. Y es la siguiente ¿Te molestaría que le echara un vistazo al artefacto que te trajo a éste tiempo?

Harry lo pensó por unos instantes. No estaba seguro de poder aceptar esa petición ¿Qué diría Hermione al respecto? No quería estropear las cosas más de lo que posiblemente ya lo hacía.

-Profesor, tengo que consultarlo.

Los ojos claros de Dumbledore inspeccionaron los de Harry. Siempre había tenido ese efecto de adivinar lo que pensaba. Y hasta entonces, Harry siempre había creído que Dumbledore utilizaba legilimancia pero de así serlo, lo habría sentido gracias a sus habilidades como Auror.

-Solo intento decidir quién es tu compañero de aventuras,- sonrió el director posiblemente adivinando la preocupación de Harry,- ¿Será acaso tu compañero de travesuras? El señor Weasley… ¿O acaso habrás logrado corromper a Hermione Granger a romper las reglas más seguido? No… no tienes qué contestarme, solo te muestro mis divagaciones.

-Profesor… si le damos el aparato ¿Qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto? Nuestro escondite está ocupado ahora por el profesor Lupín… o lo estará pronto. Por el momento estamos en la sala de los menesteres pero…

-¡Ah! Sala de los menesteres… maravillosa, en verdad.

-Profesor,- insistió Harry antes de que empezara a divagar como sabía que siempre hacía,- además, necesitamos varios ingredientes para hacerlo funcionar y pensaba que tal vez podría conseguirlos del salón de pociones… y del invernadero.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio.

Durante los siguientes días, Harry y Hermione permanecieron en su escondite. Más que nada porque sabían que en esa época era cuando Harry más había usado el mapa del merodeador y que se viera a sí mismo recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts no parecía buena idea. Y siendo que el salón de los menesteres no estaba en el mapa, era como ser invisible por lo menos para esa herramienta.

Claro que también estaba el problema de la comida, el cual solucionaban escabulléndose por la noche a la cocina para robar lo que fuera comestible. A veces un trozo de pan y leche y otras veces sobras de la cena. Los primeros tres días había ido solo Harry pero pronto debían cambiar de estrategia.

-Tal vez quien deba salir la próxima vez sea yo…- sugirió Hermione una vez discutiendo el tema,- no sería raro que hubiera dos como yo deambulando los pasillos… de por sí había dos por lo general… no entiendo cómo no notaste esa anomalía en ese tiempo.

Hermione estaba recostada en el sillón mediano con las rodillas flexionadas y las pantorrillas colgando de la orilla. Sus piernas se balanceaban mientras hablaba. Harry estaba en el sillón grande recostado también con las manos debajo de la nuca y mirando al techo.

-Supongo que no te estaba prestando atención.

Hermione guardó silencio por un instante. Sus pies dejaron de mecerse y se giró mirando algún otro punto en el techo de su departamento provisional.

-Claro…

Harry notó que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

A Harry le tenía un poco molesto la actitud de Hermione últimamente. Murmurando cosas para sí, diciendo una cosa pero implicando otra con la mirada. Molestándose por unas cosas pero dejando pasar otras. Sabía que el dolor de lo que habían visto en el andén aún no se disipaba y en un principio la justificaba por ello, pero conforme los días pasaban era evidente que algo más le molestaba.

-Hermione…,- insistió Harry,- ¿Qué es eso que has estado pensando en estos días? Sé que no se trata de los niños o el giratiempo… ni siquiera el hecho de que Dumbledore sabe que estoy aquí. Y también sé que no es reciente… lo has estado pensando desde que falló nuestro primer viaje… desde que volvimos a vivir el año del basilisco.

Hermione sintió un peso enorme sobre el pecho. No podía decir que le pareciera extraño, después de todo, Harry era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que mejor la conocían. Era casi como si pudiera leerle la mirada tanto como ella podía leer la de él.

-No es algo fácil de decir…- le dijo en un tono bajo.

-Inténtalo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de la adivina del callejón Diagón?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que pasé mi primer año indecisa acerca de la persona de mi destino…?

-ajá.

-¿Quién crees que pensé que era esa persona cuando estábamos en segundo año?

Harry frunció el ceño pensando que definitivamente no se trataba de Ron. Entonces, cuando la primera posibilidad le cruzó el pensamiento, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No…- dijo Harry.

Hermione hizo una expresión visiblemente molesta y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si te lo vas a tomar así…

-No, no… vamos, dime ¿Qué pasó cuando descubriste que Lockhart no era el hombre de tu destino?

-Harry, no uses ese tono burlesco o paro en éste momento.

-No, espera… lo siento. Continúa.

-Antes de ser petrificada por el basilisco, estaba segura que Lockhart podía ser esa persona… las novelas que había leído de él casi me habían convencido y yo… bueno, me siento idiota ahora que soy mayor, pero en aquel tiempo se sentía como algo real ¿Sabes? En fin… cuando por fin fui des petrificada y él había perdido la memoria y Ron y tú me contaron lo que había pasado… pues perdí un poco la fe. No es fácil seguir creyendo luego de dos años ¿Sabes?

-¿En serio te afectó tanto?

Hermione miró a Harry de reojo, parecía incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado pero ella asintió con pesadez.

-Harry, para mí era real… tan real como lo tuyo con Cho. Pero en fin, digamos que lo superé y que tuve suficiente distracción en nuestro tercer año para no pensar mucho en eso.

-Tu primera experiencia con el giratiempo.

-Pero había muchas cosas que me molestaba. La carga de clases, Ron criticando a Crockshanks, los dementores, Sirius Black, Ron y tú siendo unos imbéciles…

Harry iba a reírse, pero el ver la expresión de Hermione, sintió remordimiento por primera vez. Pensó en el pasado, pensó en esos días y lo ocupado que estaba odiando a Sirius Black que por mucho tiempo pasó por alto los comentarios de Ron con respecto a Hermione. De cómo tomaba todas las clases al mismo tiempo y lo que le había dicho antes, sobre no darse cuenta que dos Hermione andaban deambulando por Hogwarts ¿Tal vez sí le había herido la indiferencia de sus supuestos dos amigos?

-Lo siento…

-No, no tienes qué decirlo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que lo sientas. Además, no es eso lo que me acongoja ahora que revivimos el pasado. Es sentir que vuelvo a cavilar esas decisiones. Perder mi ilusión por Lockhart fue el inicio de mi autocensura. De momento todas las adivinaciones que escuchaba me parecían basura porque la adivinación que me había hecho tomar la decisión de vivir en éste mundo en lugar del de mis padres, no se estaba cumpliendo. Y casi estaba segura que no se cumpliría, que era una mentira y que yo había caído como una niña ingenua ante las palabras de una mujer extraña en el callejón Diagón.

-Por eso… por eso odiaste la clase de adivinación de Trelawney…

-Trelawney solo lo hizo peor… a veces era evidente que solo inventaba lo que decía. Y entonces pensaba que a lo mejor esa mujer había hecho lo mismo conmigo. Odié sentirme tan estúpida…

Harry recordaba la escena de Hermione el día que había abandonado la clase. Esa ira con la que le había hablado ahora tenía mucho más sentido que en aquel entonces. Además, no podía negarlo, en su tiempo también le había parecido que muchas veces Trelawney inventaba sus adivinaciones como queriendo ocultar que en realidad era una farsa eso del "ojo interno".

-Hermione ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes?- Hermione asintió,- ¿Por qué si sabías lo que iba a pasar… fuiste al callejón a decirte todas esas cosas de todas formas?

Hermione suspiró. Era evidente que su mente estaba inspeccionando ese mismo pasado. Luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego de eso se reincorporó sentándose propiamente en el sillón en el que había estado recostada la mayor parte de la conversación. Harry giró la cabeza desde su posición aún con las manos debajo de la nuca.

-Tal vez no sea justa la manera en que abordé el tema… es verdad que odié la profecía de la adivina y el engaño. A Trelawney y a Lockhart… pero también es cierto que dentro de mí, todavía atesoraba esos días… esos instantes en que creía que era cierto. En mis primeros meses en Hogwarts creer eso fue lo que me motivó a seguir aquí a pesar de mí misma. Luego, cuando creer en eso se había ido, pues ya te tenía a ti y a Ron para motivar mi estadía. En pocas palabras, Harry, esa mentira era un dolor necesario.

Harry sonrió también y se reincorporó sentándose propiamente en su sillón que estaba en posición perpendicular al de Hermione. Extendió la mano y sujetó la de ella dándole un apretón cariñoso. Hermione volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces me da gusto que haya pasado… porque gracias a eso estuviste… te quedaste. Si no te hubieras quedado ¿Qué habría sido de mí?

La noche previa a navidad, Dumbledore le dio a Harry un poco de poción multijugos y le pidió que asistiera a la cena navideña junto con quien fuera su compañero o compañera de viaje. La idea no había sido agradable para Hermione en primera instancia, pero Harry le aseguró que Dumbledore le había prometido darles el giratiempo y los ingredientes una vez terminada la cena. Así que cuando bebieron la poción y se convirtieron en dos niños de primer año, no pudieron evitar maravillarse ante el reflejo en el espejo. Claro que conocían esos rostros.

En la mesa justo en el centro del gran comedor, fue extraño sentarse frente a ellos mismos. Ya se habían visto de jóvenes con anterioridad, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de permanecer cera por tanto tiempo. A Harry se le había olvidado que Hermione solía tener dientes prominentes y a Hermione se le había olvidado lo delgados y nerviosos que Harry y Ron se veían en su juventud. Les tomó un gran esfuerzo resistir las carcajadas pero les costó más actuar natural. Además, la conversación de la Profesora Trelawney y sus adivinaciones traían a colación recuerdos que era difícil mantener a raya.

—Si te interesa saberlo, he visto que el profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto. Él mismo parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la bola de cristal, huyó.

—Me lo imagino.- replicó incrédula la profesora McGonagall.

—Dudo —observó Dumbledore, con una voz alegre pero fuerte que puso fin a la

conversación entre las profesoras McGonagall y Trelawney— que el profesor Lupin esté en peligro inminente. Severus, ¿has vuelto a hacerle la poción?

—Sí, señor director —dijo Snape.

—Bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Entonces se levantará y dará una vuelta por ahí en cualquier momento. Derek, ¿has probado las salchichas? Son estupendas.

Harry y Hermione se miraron estupefactos al notar que se refería a ellos… ¿Quién se suponía que era Derek? Lo habían olvidado. Harry entonces decidió tomar la comida que le había pedido mirando de reojo a los demás comensales. ¿Por qué les había pedido Dumbledore algo como eso? Durante las siguientes dos horas que duró la comida, ambos participaron incluso en el gesto de colocarse los sombreros ridículos de sus crackers. Harry no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al profesor Snape considerando en tiempo en que pensó que era una mala persona. Lamentando en lo más profundo haberlo juzgado tan mal solo porque no lo conocía. Había sido odio ciego… sin tan solo pudiera acercarse a él y decirle lo agradecido que estaba…

Hermione pareció comprender los pensamientos de su viejo amigo y cuando pudo, le dio una palmada en la espalda de manera reconfortante.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, Dumbledore los condujo a su despacho. Harry y Hermione seguían pareciendo dos niños de once años pero quien pusiera atención en sus miradas se daría cuenta de su verdadera edad.

-sé que es difícil…- susurró Hermione mientras caminaban detrás del director,- yo misma hubiera querido aplastar la rata de Ron al otro lado de la mesa…

Harry no había pensado en Sirius hasta entonces.

-Y entiendo que quieras acercarte a Snape y advertirle…- continuó ella,- pero no podemos, esas son cosas que estamos seguros que no podemos hacer.

Harry comprendía. Era distinto con Dumbledore pues siempre había sido un misterio para ambos el tiempo que lo habían conocido. E incluso al saber su destino y final, sabían que el mismo profesor no lo preguntaría. Era mucho más sabio y sensato que ambos y era por eso que era tan urgente abandonar ese tiempo. Poco a poco los miedos y dudas del pasado estaban saliendo a la superficie y tanto Harry como Hermione comenzaban a perder la voluntad de dejar las cosas tal cual habían sido. Especialmente ahora que era tan sencillo entrar a la torre de Gryffindor y matar a Scabbers de verdad y salir y buscar a Sirius en las afueras de Hogwarts y decirle que sabían la verdad. ¿Tal vez así habrían sobrevivido a la última guerra?

-Muy interesante aparato el que me diste,- dijo el director por fin luego de cubrir los retratos en su oficina pues estaba seguro que el efecto de la poción estaba por llegar a su fin,- a lo largo de mi vida he fabricado tantos que fue difícil no maravillarme con éste. Sobre todo ahora que lo están haciendo ir al futuro…

Dumbledore apareció un biombo cuando los cuerpos de los niños comenzaron a crecer. Colgados en el biombo estaban unas túnicas de adulto que se colocaron apresuradamente tras remover la ropa de niño que cada vez parecía más imposible vestir.

-¿Pudo repararlo?- quiso saber Hermione suponiendo que si alguien era capaz de tal cosa, era él.

-Ah, señorita Granger… debí suponer que la compañía del señor Potter la corromperían algún día. Era solo cuestión de tiempo ¿No es así?

Hermione sonrió saliendo de detrás del biombo y ajustando sus ropas con un toque de su varita.

-¿De verdad cree que estamos aquí para cometer una travesura? El giratiempos puede ser una herramienta muy útil si se le emplea bien.

-Usted es la mejor persona para decirlo,- señaló el director observando a Harry salir de detrás del suyo y ajustando su túnica también,- justo ahora su versión de catorce años está haciendo lo mismo para llevar todas las materias posibles.

Hermione recordó el fiasco que ese intento había sido pero por obvias razones no pudo hacer la observación frente al director.

-Me temo que repararlo sería muy complicado en tan corto tiempo,- agregó el director,- y me parece que no es necesario que pierdan el tiempo que me tomará averiguar la mejor manera de ayudarles. Así que me parece que lo más sensato es que tomen el reloj, avancen un año más y vean si el Dumbledore de dentro de un año tiene más respuestas que el que ahora ven…

Harry recibió el giratiempo que Dumbledore le estaba regresando. Se podía ver que la quebradura seguía ahí. Luego les indicó una mesa en uno de los rincones y al acercarse encontraron de buena gana todos los ingredientes necesarios, incluyendo la pluma de Fawkes.

-Profesor,- dijo Hermione mientras Harry procedía a pulverizar varios de los ingredientes,- ¿Será posible que tenga un poco de poción multijugos para nosotros el próximo año? Estoy segura que la necesitaremos.

El profesor accedió a la petición de Hermione sin preguntar una vez más por los motivos de la misma. Luego que los ingredientes estuvieron en el giratiempo, Hermione extrajo del bolsillo de su uniforme de niño y una cajita diminuta donde había reducido todas sus pertenencias y la agrandó extrayendo las capas de invisibilidad, luego la volvió a reducir y la colocó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Después de colocarse las capas cubriendo todo salvo el rostro, Harry colocó la cadena en el cuello de Hermione y procedió a hacer lo mismo el propio. Dumbedore se despidió de ellos agitando la mano mientras que Harry le daba un giro hacia adelante y Harry le colocaba la capucha y luego hacía lo mismo con la propia. El hechizo "levitus" fue convocado por ella y el viaje en el tiempo comenzó una vez más. Aparecerse invisibles en la sala de Gryffindor no fue extraño para ellos. Miraron a su alrededor y se apresuraron a moverse a un rincón pues toda las chicas y chicos corrían de un lado a otro ordenando su cabello, atando zapatos de lujos y perfeccionando sus vestimentas.

Sabían que debían esperar solo unos instantes más y la sala común se quedaría sola.

-Hermione…- susurró Harry como dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaban abrazados casi desde el principio,- creo que ya se fueron todos.

Hermione dio un respingo como dándose cuenta de lo mismo y procedió a retirar el reloj apartándose de él abruptamente. Se había vuelto una rutina tan común que de pronto le pareció que en efecto tendrían que saltar de año en año. En el instante en que caminaron por el pasillo de Hogwarts vistiendo aún sus capas, Hermione deseó que no fuera así. Era verdad lo que le había dicho a Harry, que había disfrutado ese par de años con la ilusión de la adivina del callejón, pero conforme los años avanzaron, estar en Hogwarts se había vuelto una pesadilla mucho más grande que toda esa ilusión del pasado. No podía, simplemente no quería volver a verlo ¿Por qué no podía quedarse el pasado donde pertenecía?

**De alguna manera he vuelto. No sé ni cómo seguí escribiendo el capítulo pero por fin he pasado el tormentoso tercer año. Ojala les guste, no es que hubiera querido dejarlos es que el bloqueo fue terrible. Poco a poco hemos avanzado. No, no quiero hacer "año con año" pero por lo menos en un principio será necesario. **

**Gracias por leerme y dejarme los reviews en el pasado. No olviden dejar el nuevo, a vece saber lo que opinan o los sentimientos y reflexiones que los capítulos les despiertan son los que me llevan a cobrar inspiración. Sé que el fandom Harmony se está extinguiendo, pero como escritora Harmony de casi 10 años en el giro, me niego a quitar el dedo del renglón. Espero que ustedes tampoco.**

**TLAL**


	8. ¿Bailamos?

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y yo no lucro con ellos. **

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

"**¿Bailamos?"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Conforme avanzaron por los pasillos, las paredes se vieron impregnadas por exclamaciones y mucha emoción ante la apariencia de sus compañeros pues obviamente la novedad de un baile de gala no había sido solo para Harry ese año. Poco a poco, los sonidos se volvieron ecos distantes y llegaron de regreso al pasillo con conducía a la dirección donde habían estado apenas instante antes. Claro, en lo que a ellos respectaba, pues cualquier otra persona que no usaba el giratiempo como ellos, debería hacer una cuenta más larga. Se aproximaron a la entrada y entonces observaron complacidos que Dumbledore estaba ahí como esperándolos.

-Profesor…- susurró Harry.

Albus Dumbledore pareció sonreír al escucharlo y se hizo a un lado, la estatua del águila al pie de las escaleras hizo lo mismo así que se atrevieron a proceder dentro del orificio y trepar las escaleras de caracol con sigilosa cautela. De no ser porque ya se estaban acostumbrando al uso del giratiempo, habrían jurado que se encontraban dentro de un ___**Déjà vu**_ . La habitación estaba casi igual a como la habían dejado, incluso los retratos de los viejos directores había sido cubierta seguramente previniendo que alguno de los dos fuera reconocido. Cuando el director cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejaron caer sus capas al suelo.

-No tengo mucho tiempo,- les dijo el director,- pero supongo que ya saben lo que está pasando en la escuela en éste momento,- Harry y Hermione asintieron,- Harry ¿Cómo…?

La pregunta se detuvo en los labios del director. Evidentemente estaba acongojado porque Harry estaba dentro del torneo de los magos y la manera en la que había salido adelante en las pruebas. Pero no extendió la pregunta, sabía que no debía hacerla y que de cualquier forma Harry no contestaría.

-Tengo algo que hablar con ustedes, pero no me es posible ahora… tomen, sus pociones multijugos como me pidieron hace… hace unos momentos de acuerdo a su línea de tiempo. Los veré aquí cuando termine el baile, ahora… si me permiten…

Dumbledore salió de la dirección emparejando la puerta detrás. Harry y Hermione miraron el contenido de los frascos y se quedaron pasivos como dubitativos antes lo que tenían que hacer. Abandonar la época anterior había sido tan estresante como todas las anteriores pero de todas maneras seguían bastante lejos de su meta.

-Será difícil llegar a la sala de los menesteres con tanta gente por los pasillos,- señaló Harry sacudiendo su poción frente a sí.

-Estaba pensando…- la voz de Hermione sonaba dubitativa, seguro creía que sería difícil convencer a Harry de lo que fuera que iba a decir y él lo sabía por su tono de voz,- que hemos pasado los últimos meses demasiado preocupados por todo. Y me parece que mientras estemos en el pasado, podríamos relajarnos de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Sabes qué sería divertido para variar? Me gustaría… me gustaría ver la cara de Ron cuando me ve bailar con Viktor… siempre supuse su reacción pero no… no le estaba prestando atención.

Harry de pronto recordó las palabras de Dumbledore acerca de corromper a Hermione. Ahora sonaba justo como esa Hermione, la que luego de reprenderlo por lo que no podía hacer, terminaba haciéndolo ella misma y hasta incitándolo. Además, Harry nunca le había parecido que Hermione hubiera tenido tal conexión con Viktor y si le hubieran preguntado tanto en ese entonces como ahora, él habría dicho que ella lo había hecho solo para darle celos a Ron y que definitivamente estaba al tanto de las reacciones de su amigo mientras bailaba con su nuevo pretendiente.

De cualquier manera, no tardó mucho en darle una respuesta. Posiblemente porque una parte de sí lo quería tanto como ella. Tal vez sí, tal vez era hora de relajarse aunque fuera un instante. Y varios pisos debajo de esa habitación había un baile. Uno que guardaba preciadamente en sus recuerdos y que después de todo no estría mal ver a Ginny con sus trece años ¿Tal vez mirándolo con la ilusión del primer amor?

-Ponte la capa.

La mano de Harry se había cerrado en la muñeca de Hermione conduciéndola fuera de la dirección. Los frascos cerrados con las pociones seguían cada uno en las manos libres de cada cual. Cuando bajaron la escalera de caracol, se quedaron de pie unos instantes al lado de la estatua en forma de águila y miraron sigilosamente a cada lado. Esa zona estaba desértica y tenía sentido pues la acción se concentraba en otra parte del castillo. Con un poco más de seguridad, avanzaron a lo largo del pasillo y tomaron las escaleras con la intención de descender lo más cerca posible al gran comedor donde el baile se estaba llevando a cabo.

Tan pronto llegaron al recibidor, se alejaron de la escalinata de mármol para evadir a los alumnos. Agazapados en un rincón, vieron pasar caras familiares, así como desconocidas. En el momento que el recibidor se quedó desértico, entró un chico de Durmstrang, aparentemente solo, y Harry supo aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Desmaius…

Tras las palabras de Harry, el joven cayó al suelo. Hermione retuvo el grito con ambas manos sobre sus labios y contempló atónita a Harry jalarlo dentro de su capa de invisibilidad. No podía verlo, pero adivinaba lo que estaba sucediendo. E instantes después, el mismo chico apareció a la vista como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ella se acercó apresuradamente.

-Harry, ese chico va a despertar y…

-Calma, Hermione,- le respondió en el mismo tono bajo para que nadie más escuchara,- está desmayado y petrificado para que el efecto perdure. Cuando vuelva por él, nos cambiaré la ropa de nuevo y le insertaré recuerdos falsos.

Hermione guardó silencio recordando de pronto que Harry era Auror y de los buenos. Aunque era extraño ver a ese joven rubio de quince años con la voz de Harry. Parecía como si de pronto volviera a ser ese joven asustadizo a quien había enseñado sus trucos para pasar las pruebas. Y no es que su apariencia actual tuviera ninguna similitud. El joven a quien estaba imitando era varios centímetros más alto incluso que el Harry adulto. Su cabello era rubio y ondulado, propio de los escandinavos al igual que sus intensos ojos azules. Azules como los de Ron… azules como los de Rose. Iba a decir algo que iba a echar a perder el plan de divertirse por un rato, iba a hablar de sus familias del futuro. Pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Attendez-moi Hilmag!

Una chica de Beauxbatons entró precipitadamente por la misma puerta por la que el chico de Durmstrang había entrado. Hermione repegó el cuerpo contra la pared para evitar que se tropezara con ella pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacerse a un lado para que pasara, la chica se colgó de su brazo con una sonrisa coqueta enmarcando su rostro. Harry contempló a la muchacha cuyos ojos castaños lo admiraban con emoción. Se sintió extraño sentirse deseado por alguien que ahora, a sus años, no parecía no más que una niña. Su hijo mayor era ya casi de su edad. Pero antes de poder manifestar alguna objeción, la chica cayó desmayada a sus pies y pronto fue jalada por una fuerza invisible que la hizo desaparecer.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de verla salir del mismo punto a donde había sido abducida, o por lo menos era una muy buena imitación de la chica. La misma larga cabellera dorada, los mismos ojos castaños deslumbrantes y la misma sonrisa coqueta. Seguramente involuntariamente coqueta.

-Vamós, Hilmag- le dijo con un evidente acento francés.

-¿Hermione?

-Dijiste mi nombre correctamente, deberías intentar intensificar tus eres…Herrmayoni, aunque no me llamo así ¿Cómo se llamará la chica?

-Si alguien te saluda lo averriguaremos.

-Si alguién nos saludá le diguemós que estamos ocupadós,-agregó ella reprimiendo una risilla y colgándose de su brazo para entrar al gran comedor.

El baile de apertura ya había iniciado. El gran comedor estaba abarrotado pero aun así habían logrado abrir el espacio necesario para que los campeones bailaran al centro. Hermione se puso de puntillas un poco desacostumbrada a la baja estatura de la chica a quien le había robado el cuerpo. Harry, por el otro lado, disfrutó de los diez centímetros de más que el joven de Durmstang tenía y observó fácilmente a lo lejos a la versión de catorce años de sí mismo batallando por mantenerse en pie y seguirle el paso a Parvati pero una vez más, exactamente como la primera vez que le había pasado, se quedó maravillado con la Hermione de quince años con su vestido de color azul siendo conducida elegantemente por Viktor Krum quien era tan gracioso para bailar como lo era en la escoba.

-Ahí está Ron,- le susurró a Hermione tras divisarlo del otro lado de la habitación.

Estaba en primera fila del brazo de Padma Patil tal como lo recordaba, con el rostro pálido y la quijada caída. Hermione se puso de puntillas pero había demasiada gente delante de ellos como para distinguir algo. No veía ni siquiera a las personas de la pista, salvo a Viktor que era lo suficientemente alto para sobresalir. Tomó a Harry de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el frente de la muchedumbre exclamando excuse-moi mientras empujaba gente a los lados.

-Que guapos nos vemos,- susurró Hermione sin poder contener una sonrisa,- mira, Fleur se ve hermosísima… parece que ni un solo año ha pasado por ella ¿Verdad?

-No es la única,- agregó Harry pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Hermione agachó el rostro. Estaba segura que su rostro se había sonrojado de pronto. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando ¿Desde cuándo los cumplidos de Harry le ocasionaban ese efecto? Le echó la culpa a la adolescencia que ahora se sentía a flor de piel. Gracias a la poción había vuelto a tener quince años y estaba de vuelta en un baile de la escuela. En un tiempo en la vida de una joven que todavía tiene sueños por delante y al darse cuenta que esos pensamientos corrían por su mente, se sintió mal. Había pedido ese tiempo fuera para olvidarse de la misión que llevaban meses intentando cumplir, pero no se sentía natural al hacerlo. Estar ahí, viéndose a sí misma en el baile de navidad con el chico más codiciado del mundo mágico, como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas sintiéndose la cenicienta luego de arreglarse el cabello y los dientes.

Sin previo aviso se dio la media vuelta y salió de la muchedumbre de la misma manera en que había entrado ahí. A Harry le tomó un momento darse cuenta que se había ido tan lejos del gran comedor pues él no había estado observando a Fleur como Hermione o a sí mismo o a Hermione y Viktor. Su mirada se había concentrado de último minuto en Cho Chang y en su pareja. Una presión en el estómago le había prevenido de hablar o de respirar. Cuando quiso contarle a Hermione de sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí quién sabe desde hacía cuanto rato.

Al principio había creído que había dado la vuelta para ver a Ron más de cerca, pero por más que la buscó pronto se dio cuenta que posiblemente ya no estaba en el gran comedor ¿Tal vez se había arrepentido y había vuelto al recibidor?

Se preocupó cuando no la encontró ahí ¿Y si alguien había descubierto que no era estudiante de Beauxbutons? ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Se quedó al pie de la escalera intentando decidir a donde ir y lamentando el no tener en sus manos el mapa del merodeador para localizarla con mayor rapidez. Siguió su instinto y asomó la cabeza por la puerta principal del castillo. Para su alivio la detectó caminando por el jardín frontal, había reconocido ese vestido verde esmeralda y ese porte al caminar que la poción multijugos no podía modificar. Iba en dirección a la fuente del reloj.

-¡Espera!

Hermione miró atrás y aminoró la velocidad de sus pasos hasta que el joven rubio y de ojos azules que se dirigía a ella la alcanzó.

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió con tristeza conforme seguía caminando a la fuente. Harry no dijo nada a pesar de saber que algo estaba mal. La dejó caminar en silencio e hizo lo mismo a su lado. Evidentemente habían olvidado que era invierno pero para Harry ese no era problema pues la vestimenta de Durmstrang era lo suficientemente abrigada. Hermione, por otro lado, llevaba un vestido sin mangas como casi todas las alumnas de Beaxbutons . Harry pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y la condujo a una de las bancas cerca de la fuente. Hermionne se refugió en él al instante.

-Es confuso estar en el pasado,- dijo ella por fin decidiéndose a hablar,- de pronto los problemas y situaciones que deberían quedarse en el pasado cobran la importancia como si fueran mi presente y me siento terrible porque a veces… a veces se me olvida el verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí.

Harry asintió con pesadez recordando esa presión en el pecho al ver a Cedric Diggory y haber pensado en resolver ese viejo problema. En alguna parte dentro de su cabeza, una parte de sí mismo se preguntaba qué pasaría si cambiara algo tan serio como eso. Qué pasaría si le mandara una nota a Sirius advirtiéndole lo del ministerio el año siguiente o le dijera a Dumbledore y a Snape que tuvieran cuidado con los Horcruxes o las reliquias de la Muerte. Y sí, era como Hermione decía. Sumergirse en los problemas del pasado lo hacía olvidar de lo que se trataba el presente. SU presente que no estaba nada cerca de ahí, ya que era una realidad más de veinte años en el futuro.

-Estoy intentando convencerme…- dijo Harry luego de un rato de silencio,- que todo lo que pasó está bien tal cual con todos sus errores. Imagina por un instante… haber hecho algo bien que en pasado hicimos tan mal originalmente.

-Oh, Harry,- replicó Hermione con culpa sintiéndose la idiota más grande de todas,- tú veías a Cedric ¿No es así? Y yo… yo pensando en idioteces como la actitud de Ron con la Pataforma Élfica… o nuestra discusión después del baile. Debo ser una persona terrible…

-Claro que no. Ta vez simplemente estamos en un mal año para ti ¿No es así? Esos recuerdos deben estar haciendo fiesta en tu cabeza. Lo que me contaste que nuestro tercer año te recordaba y éste año, yo lo recuerdo, te la pasabas dando saltos por los rincones, apenas durmiendo por lo del pedo… perdón, la Plataforma élfica… y pues entiendo que te exalte ver a Ron. Además, tenías razón en estar molesta con él.

Hermione soltó una risilla que Harry no pudo identificar.

-Oh Harry… pero no solamente estaba enojada con Ron,- Harry esperó por una explicación más profunda pues lo que acababa de escuchar no era suficiente para entender la mente de su amiga,- ¡También estaba molesta contigo!

Hermione se había reincorporado golpeándole el brazo con el puño cerrado. Harry emitió un leve grito de dolor y observó a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Sí, era el rostro de una chica que recordaba vagamente en su pasado, pero esa expresión era la eterna expresión de la Hermione que intenta hacerlo comprender algo.

-¿Y conmigo por qué?

-Bueno, Ron no fue el único que no se dio cuenta que yo era una chica ¿O sí? Ron era tan amigo mío como lo eras tú ¡Y ambos pasaron totalmente de mí! ¿Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí?

-Pero yo… Hermione, yo quería invitar a Cho y…

La mirada severa de Hermione le daba a entender que no iba a aceptar sus excusas. Y Harry sabía que no podía decirle nada más. Después de todo, ella había estado ahí y lo había visto y escuchado quejarse que se habían quedado sin parejas para el baile.

-Mira, Harry… yo entiendo que querías invitar a Cho… además, cuando Viktor me invitó fue lo mejor que me pasó ese año. Era la primera vez que alguien miraba algo más en mí. Sí, me molesté con Ron, pero lo que me molestó fue su hipocresía y el cinismo…

-Ron estaba celoso.

-Sí, lo estaba pero era solo un berrinche. Sin embargo…- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mirando al suelo,- Harry ¿Por qué nunca me invitaste a ningún baile? Ni siquiera como amigos… ¿Por qué nunca pensaste en mí de esa manera? Ni siquiera en el baile de las eminencias… podía haber ido contigo en lugar del odioso de McCormack y tú al final fuiste con Luna. Y yo solo…

Harry detectó el viejo resentimiento que quien sabe por cuánto años había fermentado en el pecho de Hermione. No lo sabía. O por lo menos nunca lo había pensado así ¿Cómo podía contestarle a la pregunta? No la había invitado al baile de Navidad tal vez porque en el fondo estaba preocupado por demostrarle a Cho que ella no era más que su amiga… no la había invitado al baile de las eminencias porque… ¿Por qué?

Miró a su costado y la observó temblar. Esa noche no estaba nevando y en realidad había pasado casi una semana desde la última nevada, si mal no recordaba. Pero aun así hacía bastante frío como par enfermar a alguien.

-Lo siento,- le dijo sinceramente pasándole el brazo por los hombros otra vez,- no creí… no me di cuenta que eso era algo importante para ti. Pero mira, era un chico… soy todavía como un chico, si te das cuenta que apenas me entero de esto… veinte años después. Así somos los chicos de lentos.

Hermione emitió una sonrisa amarga y él intentó adivinar algo en esa expresión. Sujetó su mano y se puso de pie.

-Ven.

-¿Qué? Oh, Harry no… no lo dije con esa intención. Además, bailamos en mi boda y en la tuya…

-No se trata del baile. En serio que en ese entonces no creí… no pensé que fuera necesario que yo lo hiciera. O más bien creía que Ron…

-¿Creías que Ron se molestaría?

-No puedo decir que eso era lo que temía porque no lo pensaba voluntariamente pero desde siempre me pareció que Ron y tú… bueno, siempre se estaban peleando pero él siempre te defendía. Y mira… si aun cuando no te invité al baile, tuvo dudas con lo del Horcrux ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiéramos ido a alguno de esos dos bailes? Tal vez se habría molestado conmigo como se molestó con Krum y habría terminado la amistad.

La manera en que Harry estaba hilando los posibles eventos que nunca habían sucedido era maravillosa. Él no sabía si se estaba justificando o si dentro de sí, en efecto había existido una parte que pensaba de esa manera. Como si desde siempre hubiera sabido que Hermione y Ron iban a terminar juntos y que por eso no podía verla como algo más.

Mas sin embargo… ahora que ella empezaba a hablar más de las cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza, de la manera en que había vivido los eventos. Y por fin se daba cuenta de lo ajeno que muchas veces había sido a su vida que se sentía culpable ¿No se suponía que ella era su mejor amiga? ¿Había hecho él algo por ella para compensarle todo lo que había hecho por él? Quería creer que sí, sin exagerar en el hecho de que le había salvado la vida pues ella había salvado la de él casi de una manera recíproca si no era que más veces.

Hermione se soltó de la mano de Harry. Había dolor en su mirada. No dijo nada más, solo caminó en dirección al castillo y Harry hizo lo propio siguiéndola ¿Había dicho algo mal? Era evidente que sí pero no podía poner el dedo sobre la declaración que la había molestado tanto. Cuando la alcanzó en el vestíbulo, no la detuvo cuando disimuladamente se acercó a la escalinata de mármol y tocó el suelo como buscando los bultos de los alumnos que habían desmayado. Seguramente quería devolverle su ropa y despertarla pero Harry la detuvo.

-Lo siento,- volvió a decir sujetando su muñeca.

-¿Por qué?- ahora parecía más relajada pero no por eso menos lastimada, Harry lo sabía. La conocía perfectamente.

-Por no pensar en ti.

Los ojos de Hermione de pronto se llenaron de humedad. Hizo un ademán rápido para limpiarlos y disfrazó su reacción con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento,- volvió a decir Harry,- creo que no pensé en ti tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

-Harry, no…

-Vamos, te debo un baile ¿Vendrías conmigo? Aunque sea como amigos.

Hermione sonrió y asintió limpiándose el rabillo del ojo.

En el gran comedor, la condujo inmediatamente a la pista. Algunas personas observaron sin mucha sorpresa al chico de Durmstrang bailando con la chica de Beauxbatons porque no eran los únicos con parejas de tal tipo. De hecho, era normal dado que una era escuela de chicas y la otra era de chicos. Cuando Harry condujo a Hermione de una manera tan elegante haciéndola girar, ella sonrió con todos los dientes.

-¡De vegdá mejogasté!

Harry emitió una carcajada recordando que se suponía que debían hablar con acento. Era bueno tener a Hermione que siempre recordaba ese tipo de cosas.

-Tuve una maestrra éxelente que me ayudó a mejorrarr.

Ahora fue turno de Hermione de soltar la carcajada pues recordaba perfectamente bien a Harry acudir en su ayuda un par de meses antes de la boda con Ginny. Preocupado por el baile de los novios y su poca habilidad. Todas las tardes, durante un mes, Harry había ido a visitarla para practicar ese baile y Hermione había tenido toda la paciencia del mundo hasta que el día de su boda, al verlo repetir los mismos pasos que elle le había enseñado, la hicieron derramar varias lágrimas de emoción.

Luego de su primer baile con Ginny, la había invitado a ella y en la pista le había dado las gracias ¿Cómo lo había dicho? "gracias por ser siempre mi salvavidas… hasta en las cosas más simples".

Conforme se hizo más tarde, observaron a los jóvenes Harry y Ron mirar hacia la pista con profunda amargura. Hermione con quince años seguía sacándole brillo al suelo con ayuda de Viktor.

-Siemprre te gustó bailar mucho.

Ella asintió mirando de reojo a su propia versión de quince años. Recordó lo fantástica que se sintió. Ser el centro de las miradas ¿Por qué no aceptarlo? Por primera vez la gente la miraba. Claro que era vergonzoso y en ese momento no podía más que sentirse complacida porque Viktor hubiera visto en ella no el físico que ahora admiraban los demás. Y entonces mientras semovia al compás de esa música divina, había pensado por primera vez en mucho tiempo… en esa predicción de la adivina. Preguntándose si era posible… si tal vez era él y ella solo tenía que prestar más atención. Y entonces miró a Harry…

-¿Herrmione?

-¿Huh?

-¿En qué piensas? Se te perdió el brillo de la mirada por un segundo…- esa frase la dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. A final de cuentas, nadie sospecharía de esa pareja.

-Que… que… debemos volver a despertar a los chicos que desmayamos, Harry. Ya casi pasan dos horas, el efecto está por terminar. Además, es su fiesta…

Hermione se había desvestido dentro del espacio que generaba su capa de invisibilidad y le había devuelto la ropa a la chica. Minutos después, Harry les había implantado recuerdos vagos de la fiesta, pero también les habían dado a beber un poco de alcohol para que creyeran que la confusión era debido a eso. Nadie dudaría que habían colado alguna bebida adulta en un baile de ese tipo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho a por Dumbledore una vez de regreso en la dirección. El rato se les había pasado hablando acerca de lo que acababan de ver. Del rostro de Ron y sus celos evidentes, de Cho y Cedric y la hermosa pareja que pudieron haber sido, de Ginny bailando con Neville de manera tan linda, incluso de Luna a quien no habían conocido hasta después que en ese momento bailaba sola en la pista. Harry señaló por veinteava vez lo linda que Hermione era en su vestido azul pero también le aseguró que los años no habían hecho mucha diferencia al igual que con Fleur. Y Hermione le aseguró que él mejoraría con el paso del tiempo arrancando las carcajadas que por mucho tiempo habían parecido ajenas a ese par de labios.

-Hay un pequeño problema con el giratiempo…- les dijo el director interrumpiendo la charla al entrar abruptamente a la oficina. – No tengo idea de dónde ha salido el original, pero no se basa en los que el ministerio tiene.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, profesor?- se apresuró a preguntar Hermione.

-La persona que lo hizo… o personas que lo hicieron, tenían un amplio conocimiento de las leyes que rigen éste aparato. El cristal que utilizaron es una aleación que me es aún desconocida, pero deben saber que no soy un experto en materiales… por lo menos no de éste tipo. Por un tiempo sospeché que se trataba de un cristal hecho con alquimia… y estoy casi seguro, pero Nicolas Flamel me ha dicho que ni él ni su esposa trabajaron semejante tipo de aparatos o aleaciones…

-¿Entonces no lo pudo reparar?- quiso saber ahora Harry.

-Si les sirve de algo, puedo prometerles una pluma de Fawkes cada año hasta que terminen su viaje de regreso. No es práctico y cada vez que viajen aparecerán en donde sea que hayan estado en esa época pero ya deben ser expertos en escabullirse en Hogwarts ¿No es así?

Ambos asintieron sin agregar otro comentario. Definitivamente estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo: que Dumbledore solo podría ayudarlos a adelantarse solo un par de años más en el futuro pero que después de eso… bueno, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, Fawkes había desaparecido y nunca más lo habían vuelto a ver. ¿Pero cómo decirle eso sin revelar el futuro? La tentación de advertirle era intolerable. Harry estuvo a punto de decirlo hasta que Hermione lo sujetó de la mano y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Era una súplica silenciosa pero Harry la comprendía "no mates mi pasado, no mates mi futuro". Y con el tiempo Harry había llegado a asimilarlo, por supuesto. Se había librado del dolor de la pérdida, no del todo pero poco a poco había formado su propia familia que era como un ungüento contra los dolores del alma. No por nada ahora estaba ahí, luchando por ellos. Queriéndolos de regreso.

-Agradeceremos su ayuda, profesor,- sonrió Hermione aceptando el mortero con la mezcla de polvos ya hecha por el profesor.

No le sorprendió a ninguno que hubiera logrado reproducirlos con solo verlos prepararlo una vez ¿No era a final de cuentas el mago más grande de todos los tiempos?

Luego de colocar los polvos dentro del giratiempo procedieron a la misma rutina de siempre. Las capas de invisibilidad, la cadena en los cuellos, el ahora único giro hacia adelante que de repente se convirtió en dos con la esperanza de poder avanzar dos y no un año. Despedirse de Dumbledore agitando la mano antes de hacerse invisibles del todo y desaparecer con el cambio de su entorno.

Sus pies se sintieron como aterrizando con la escoba y se asieron de las manos para no caer. El entorno estaba oscuro. Olía a pino nuevo y a guirnaldas. Era un olor familiar pues habían recorrido sin querer, tres navidades en tres años distintos. Las primeras dos en Hogarts pero ahora evidente que no estaban más en el castillo. Hermione retiró el reloj con cuidado de no descibrirse y Harry hizo lo propio devolviéndole su parte de la cadena.

-Harry…- susurró Hermione pero Harry le pidió silencio con un leve "shhh".

-Estamos en Grimmauld Place.

**Estoy muy contenta por los reviews que me han dejado y por la respuesta con el fic. Algo me decía que debía volver pronto pero el bloqueo del capítulo anterior me había pegado duro, así que disculpas. Sin embargo, quise apresurarme a terminar éste capítulo en primer lugar porque estaba más claro en mi cabeza y en segundo como una manera de agradecer sus hermosísimos reviews que pienso contestar en mi blog a partir de mañana (mi blog está en livejournal y ahí soy tlalgalaxia también, pueden llegar por medio de mi página principal o me pueden googlear).**

** Y bueno, siguiendo la línea que hemos manejado, buenos y lindos reviews me inspiran. Gracias Harmonies por seguir aquí, por pinchar mis historias y por mantenerme en sus preferencias. Ya voy a cumplir 10 años como escritoria Harmony y no me lo creo (que de Harmony ya tengo más ¿Pero quién lleva la cuenta? XD). **

** Gracias, gracias por leer y espero leer de ustedes. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Sé que ya me pidieron romance… no se preocupen, ya va. Lo huelen venir? Jejejeje, ya va, ya va =)**

**TLAL**


	9. Viejos Secretos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le Pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no lucro con ésta historia.**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

"**Viejos secretos"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Casi se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones. Miraron a su alrededor y comprobaron que estaban en el pasillo que dividía las habitaciones de la mansión Black. Era extraño estar ahí, luego de tantos años de no poner pie ahí. Tiempo atrás, Harry le había regalado la propiedad a Teddy Lupin, su ahijado, pues consideraba que siendo de los últimos en la línea de los Black, se lo merecía más que nadie más (o por lo menos más que Draco Malfoy o su hijo). Claro que para el joven Teddy, esa enorme casa era demasiado para él, especialmente con el retrato de la señora Black que todavía no habían logrado descolgar a pesar del paso de los años o con Kreacher, quien se había quedado ahí por órdenes de Harry.

Hermione sabía que el silencio era vital en esa casa, sobre todo con Kreacher deambulando por ahí a media noche y la señora Black en el pasillo gritando "traidores de la sangre" a todo pulmón. Sigilosamente caminó en dirección al final del pasillo guiando a Harry con un jalón de su túnica. La madera debajo de sus pies rechinaba mucho más estrepitosamente ahora que el silencio de media noche había llegado. Ambos sabían que justo en ese día la casa estaba lejos de estar vacía. Con Sirius y su aire festivo había invitado a todos los Weasley para celebrar la navidad.

Al final del pasillo encontraron una escalinata que los llevaba al tercer piso. En esa época sabían que la habitación principal no estaba sola pero Harry condujo a Hermione dentro sin pensarlo demasiado.

Tan pronto cerraron la puerta detrás de sí, Bucbeack levantó la cabeza y miró desesperadamente alrededor como si supiera que había alguien más en la habitación. Harry sujetó a Hermione por el brazo y la condujo dentro de la habitación rodeando al hipogrifo. Se sentaron recargados contra la pared y observaron al animal regresar a su sueño casi al instante.

-Necesitamos…-susurró Hermione.

-Shh,- la silenció Harry de inmediato pasándole el brazo por los hombros,- necesitamos dormir… descansar de tres navidades continuas.

Harry abrió su capa y Hermione hizo lo mismo con la suya. Acomodaron ambas capas de tal manera que los dos quedaron cubiertos bajo el mismo manto de invisibilidad. Harry atrajo la cabeza de Hermione sobre su hombro y cerraron los ojos quedando dormidos tan pronto lo hicieron.

Definitivamente había sido un día muy largo per muy productivo al mismo tiempo. Habían logrado avanzar dos años y estaban cada vez más cerca de los suyos y sus familiares. Incluso Hermione, quien había sido atormentada por los recuerdos los pasados meses, dejó eso de lado debido al cansancio y disfrutó una de las pocas noches donde sus sueños no eran más que una enorme oscuridad donde se sentía flotar.

De no haber estado tan cansada lo habría recordado, habría podido evitarlo…

-Me dijiste que funcionaría.

-Te dije que lo intentaras y que posiblemente funcionaría.

-Pero no funciona, sigue sin hablar conmigo. A pesar de que ya le dije que yo le puedo ayudar… tuvimos que llamarte a ti para que entrara en razón.

-esto no se trata de ti o de mi Ginny, así que deja de quejarte de esa manera. Se trata de Harry y de sus temores.

-Ya sé,- suspiró la chica pelirroja desairada,- es solo que… he esperado demasiado. Y yo quiero ser… a veces quisiera ser tú ¿Sabes?

-¿Yo?- la chica del cabello castaño contempló a la pelirroja joven con las manos en jarras y una sonrisa irónica,- no sé qué es lo que imaginas que pasa cuando nos quedamos a solas, pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú quieres.

Un ruido ascendente distrajo a las chicas. Venía del piso inferior. Hermione, la Hermione mayor que estaba debajo del manto invisible giró la cara y vio a Harry mirando con seriedad a las chicas a través de la capa.

-Vamos,- agregó la mayor de las dos jóvenes,- creo que los chicos ya se han levantado.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás, Buckbeak levantó la cabeza como molesto y luego volvió a dormir. Era un poco temprano y seguro la gente apenas comenzaba a levantarse. Harry le hizo señas a Hermione y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Miraron por la ventana y la gente estaba en movimiento a pesar de la nieve para celebrar su día de navidad.

-Ven, nos vamos a Hogwarts,- susurró Hermione buscando su varita a toda prisa.

-No,- susurró Harry,- solo quiero… solo quiero verlo una vez más. Solo una vez más.

-¿A quién?

La pregunta se contestó por sí misma cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Ésta vez en lugar de las chicas, quien entró fue un hombre de casi cuarenta años y de pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros. Harry se quedó quieto, como en trance contemplándolo mientras acariciaba a Buckbeak y le daba unas cuantas ratas muertas de comer. Harry hizo ademán por estirar la mano pero Hermione lo detuvo, la sostuvo con la suya y luego lo abrazó contra sí. Lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos y de momento se sintió mal por haberse sentido culpable por la escena anterior cuando claramente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry no tenía nada que ver con los líos de unas adolescentes.

Cuando Sirius salió minutos después silbando uno de sus villancicos, Hermione reincorporó el rostro de Harry usando sus manos para verlo a los ojos.

-Harry, tienes que componerte. Vamos, tenemos que ir a Hogwarts.

-No podemos desaparecer,- reaccionó Harry de pronto limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado como de pronto recordando que Grimmauld Place tenía más hechizos de protección que el mismo ministerio de magia o Hogwarts. Pero pronto se serenó antes de volver a hablar en el mismo tono bajo de antes.

-Entonces debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos en nuestro camino de salida… es Navidad, seguro que las visitas no tardan en llegar.

-No, espera… creo que… a ésta hora ya llegaron todos, pero en un par de horas nuestras versiones jóvenes irán a San Mungo a ver al señor Weasley ¿Recuerdas? Tal vez deberíamos esperar a ese momento. Mucha gente saldrá y seguro la puerta se queda abierta un rato para que podamos salir.

Hermione asintió pues sabía que el principal problema para salir de ahí era no solamente el activar el retrato de la señora Black, después de todo a veces se ponía a gritar por sí sola. Era más bien abrir la puerta y que alguien de adentro sospechara que algo había entrado o salido. Una simple acción como esa podía activar el pandemonio y cambiar el orden de las cosas. Y no es que Harry no hubiera pensado ya lo genial que eso hubiera sido…

Mientras esperaban sentados en el suelo lleno de paja, detectaron el aroma del pavo navideño que los habitantes de esa caza estaban almorzando y sintieron un fuerte jalón en el estómago. Habían pasado muchísimas horas desde su último alimento y escuchar las cucharas, cuchillos y tenedores golpear los platos durante el almuerzo había sido una inmensa tortura. Incluso Buckbeak se encontraba comiendo la ratas que Sirius le había dejado.

-Estaba pensando…- susurró Harry,- lo genial que hubiera sido que Teddy viniera con nosotros…

Hermione no tuvo qué preguntar las razones por las que Harry decía eso. Estaba segura que lo decía porque hacía unos instantes habían escuchado a Lupin con versar con el resto de las personas en el comedor. Sí, seguramente hubiera sido genial que ese chico que creció con su abuela, pudiera ver al menos una vez más a su padre. Entonces Hermione tocó el giratiempo en su bolsillo y miró a Harry con la mirada perdida.

-¿Y a ti, Harry? ¿No te dan ganas de ir hacia atrás en lugar de ir hacia adelante? Ir y ver a tus padres… hablar con ellos…

Una sonrisa insípida se dibujó en los labios de él.

-Habría sido una propuesta tentadora… hace veinte años. Pero yo hablé con mis padres ¿Recuerdas? Hablé con Sirius y Lupín. Y mira, ahora pude hablar con Dumbledore… creo que ahora, de alguna manera he logrado encontrar paz conmigo mismo con respecto a las personas que murieron. Es doloroso, Cedric, por ejemplo… fue doloroso verlo porque murió así nada más. Pero entonces lo vi en el baile con Cho y me di cuenta que ese pequeño instante, ese momento tan pequeño le dio toda la felicidad. Lo vi en sus ojos. Y entonces recordé lo mal que en su tiempo me hizo sentir que Cho lo hubiera elegido. Hoy pienso que es lo mejor que pudo hacer. Y pensar en eso me llena de fe, Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me doy cuenta que las cosas que parecen muy malas en nuestro presente… un día en el futuro las miraremos con otros ojos y pensaremos "qué bueno que fue así". Hoy mismo estoy pensando "Qué bueno que tu giratiempo está defectuoso" porque así pude ver a Sirius… había tanto que había olvidado de él y eso no es justo. Sirius me dio tanto…

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Tómalo como regalo de navidad.

Harry sonrió también a pesar de saber que había cierta ironía en las palabras de su vieja amiga. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era para ella estar en el pasado. Justo la noche anterior le había dicho una de las cosas que le molestaban. Algo tan sencillo como su falta de tacto. Y claro, la manera en que la había tratado el año que ella había cargado el giratiempo.

-¿Y a ti no te ha pasado igual?- Quiso saber él,- ¿No has visto algo que te haga pensar de la misma manera?

Hermione guardó silencio. Sabía que había muchas cosas que no lamentaba de su pasado y que había otras que eventualmente había superado o que gracias a ellas habían obtenido buenas cosas. El problema era que hoy, a diferencias de Harry, no podía decir que daba gracias por ellas. Al contrario, a ella comenzaban a dolerle tanto como en aquel momento le habían dolido. Y esa conversación con Ginny solo un par de horas antes… ¿Es que nunca se iba a ir de sus recuerdos? Supo entonces que no tenía más remedio que recurrir a sus viejas costumbres. Sonrió para Harry y asintió.

-Tienes razón… a veces se me olvida las cosas buenas que obtuve. Tengo a Rose ¿No es así? A Rose y a Hugo.

-Y a Ron.

-Claro, claro… me refería a que los tengo a todos ellos.

-Y me tienes a mí.

La mano de Hermione tembló y el estómago le dio vueltas tras aquellas palabras. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Suponía que se debía a que ya llevaban mucho tiempo atrapados fuera de su tiempo.

-Vamos,- le dijo interrumpiendo ese momento incómodo,- creo que escuché a Mundungus llegar.

Se pusieron de pie y se colocaron cada quien su capa antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Adiós, Buckbeak,- susurró Harry antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y el hipogrifo levantó la cara una vez más antes de volver a echarse.

Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato en el pasillo. Colocándose en los rincones apretujadamente en lo que los Weasley salían uno a uno. La primera en salir fue Hermione en ese breve momento en el que la señora Weasley se hizo a un lado llamando a Ginny. Detrás de Ginny salió Harry justo en el momento en que la señora Weasley volvió a gritar el nombre de Bill.

Una vez afuera, Harry miró hacia atrás. Sirius y Lupin estaban en el recibidor agitando la mano en dirección al coche de Mundungus. Harry levantó la mano y la agitó también antes de caminar en dirección a la esquina que había acorado con Hermione. Una vez ahí giró a la derecha y la encontró recargada en el poste revisando su bolso.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo él para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, luego miró a los lados y procedió a quitarse la capa.

-Solo tengo diez libras… pero son del dos mil diez… no las podemos gastar.

-Pues tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade y caza algo en los alrededores… luego iremos a Hogwarts y saldremos de aquí.

Usaron una caseta telefónica y se aparecieron justo afuera de la casa embrujada. Harry no dejó pasar el tiempo y capturó un par de liebres en lo que Hermione volvía a poner todo en orden dentro de la casa. Todavía no estaban seguros si encontrarían a Dumbledore dentro del castillo y decidieron esperar un poco antes de aventurarse. Por lo menos comer bien, tomar un baño y descansar un poco en un lugar más cómo que el suelo de la casa Black.

-Lo mejor es que esperemos a la noche,- dijo Harry dándole una mordida a una pierna del conejo asado que habían cocinado en la chimenea,- lo bueno es que todavía no hay muchos alumnos en Hogwarts… lo malo es que desconozco la contraseña de la dirección.

-Podemos quedarnos en la sala de los menesteres.

-No podemos, éste año hicimos el ED. Está lleno de nosotros practicando hechizos.

Hermione asintió. Hizo una pequeña pausa y recordó algo de pronto.

-Estaba pensando en ir con el apotecario.

-¿Para qué? No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí.

-Los señores Emrys fueron buenas personas, Harry… y bueno, quería ver cómo estaba la pequeña Kalynda. Además, no es buena idea entrar de noche por el pasadizo del árbol, tendríamos que ir a Honey Dukes para entrar por la estatua de la bruja tuerta y entrar directamente al castillo.

-En eso tienes razón…

Esa tarde justo ante de que el señor Dukes cerrara, decidieron ir juntos usando sus capas de invisibilidad. Esperaron un par de horas en el pasadizo hasta que sintieron que era lo suficientemente tarde. Cuando llegaron a la estatua de la bruja tuerta, comprobaron aliviados que en efecto Hogwarts estaba casi desértico. Caminaron en dirección a las escaleras y pronto se encontraron en el pasillo que los llevaría a la entrada de la dirección. Avanzar tantos años en tan pocos días era una enorme ventaja pero también podía ser muy confuso. Había pasado un año desde el baile de gala del torneo de los Tres Magos aunque para ellos eso hubiera sido la noche anterior y ahora Hogwarts parecía ser todo lo contrario a festivo gracias a la mano inquisidora de Dolores Umbridge.

Una vez frente a la entrada de la dirección, se plantaron junto a la estatua.

-¿Ahora qué?- susurró Hermione.

-Ahora esperamos.

Un jalón en sus entrañas la llevó de regreso a una tarde en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ella tenía catorce años y Harry trece. Era el primer viaje con el giratiempo que hacían juntos. habían ido a salvar a Sirius, al mismo Sirius que habían vuelto a ver en Grimmauld Place y Harry le había hecho la misma pregunta "¿Y ahora qué?" y ella misma le había exactamente esa respuesta que había escuchado de labios de él ¿Es que acaso lo recordaba consciente o inconscientemente? Había muchas cosas, buenas y malas, que Hermione había atesorado dentro de sus memorias. A veces, cuando estaba sola… hacía uso del pensadero que había hecho una tarde de ocio. Se metía a sus recuerdos y observaba esos eventos que tanto añoraba ¿Cuántas veces no se había vuelto a sentar en ese recuerdo? En esas dos horas observando, intentando detectar algo en la mirada de su amigo. Y ese algo siempre había sido la respuesta que quería, sabía que había tomado siempre las decisiones correctas ¿Entonces por qué se veía forzada ahora a volver a caminar ese camino? ¿A vivir esa vida que había dejado atrás a la que solo había imaginado recurrir en recuerdos?

Se hizo de noche pero nadie entró ni salió. No creyeron que Dumbledore cenar en su propia habitación así que decidieron que lo mejor era abortar la misión. Estando adentro era más fácil salir al patio. Caminaron hacia el sauce boxeador y en menos de lo que canta un fénix ya estaban en la casa abandonada.

-¿Crees que Dumbledore está en Hogwarts?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Es difícil saber… pero si no está ahí debe ser por un motivo muy importante. Él sabía que vendríamos en ésta fecha ¿No es así?

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntar si está ahí.

-¿Y a quién podríamos preguntar? No podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie más nos reconozca…

-Bueno, Aberfoth está en Cabeza de Puerco. Puedes usar esas habilidades tan especiales tuyas de interrogatorio y disfraz para que te diga a donde ha ido y si volverá.

Hermione terminó de acomodar su cama y transfiguró sus ropas en algo más cómodo. Harry hizo lo mismo con su cama y sus ropas y se acostaron a dormir. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad, eso de avanzar tan rápidamente. Que las cosas salieran bien a la primera no era el estilo de Harry.

-¡Kalynda!

La niña de cuatro años se escondió detrás de las faldas de su madre cuando vio a la gitana entrar a la tienda.

-¡Emily!- exclamó la esposa del apotecario,- creí que nunca te volvería a ver. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida.

-Hola, Delilah,- replicó Hermione sabiendo que se refería a ella,- disculpa, no quise asustar a la pequeña.

-Seguro no te reconoció… vamos, Kalynda ¿Recuerdas a Emily?

La niña salió de detrás de su madre y evaluó cautelosamente a la mujer que recién había llegado a la tienda. Todavía era muy pequeña, pero había sido mucho más pequeña cuando Hermione había trabajado en la tienda. Sin embargo, la pequeña dio un paso al frente y sacudió la cabecita haciendo volar sus pequeñas coletas rubias de un lado a otro.

-E-mi-ly.

Hermione sonrió y la niña extendió sus brazos al cielo para ser capturada por la adulta.

-No pensé que vendrías por acá en ésta época del año ¿Cómo les ha ido con las tormentas de nieve?

.-No muy mal… seguro nos las arreglaremos. El señor O'Rourke fue a Cabeza de Puerco a buscar trabajo de mesero o algo.

-Oh, querida. Podrían venir y ayudar en la tienda ¿Necesitan los ingredientes de la última vez?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Solo comida. Tal vez ya es un poco tarde para nosotros...

Dalilah Emrys pareció un poco triste al escuchar la noticia de los O'Rourke renunciando a su sueño de tener bebés pero se contuvo de hacer alguna declaración que avergonzara a la mujer frente a ella. Cuando la tarde cayó, la familia la invitó a almorzar con ella y no pudo negarse principalmente porque recordaba lo difícil que había sido cazar las liebres con la nevada el día anterior. Además, el estofado olía bien y estaba segura que Harry se había quedado a trabajar en la taberna por un plato de comida.

-¿Qué averiguaste de Dumbledore?

-No está,- Harry estaba todavía sacudiendo la nieve de su capa cuando Hermione se acercó a recibirlo a la puerta,- le pedí a Aberfoth llevarme con su hermano para conseguir trabajo y me dijo que no estaba. Que se fue en un viaje muy importante y que no volverá hasta después de año nuevo cuando el curso escolar inicie.

-¿Crees que mentía?

-No, me parece que decía la verdad.

-Entonces hice bien al conseguir trabajo con los Emrys.

-Supongo.

Era un invierno demasiado frío y nevado. Hogsmeade y Hogwarts estaban muy al norte del país, así que era de esperarse que conforme se acercara enero, las temperaturas cayeran incluso más. En los siguientes días Hermione se dedicó a asistir a la familia de apotecarios y Harry trabajó de mesero en Cabeza de Puerco. Ambos usaban el disfraz de gitanos para no ser reconocidos y de pronto les era útil estar en el pueblo para averiguar cuando es que Dumbledore regresaba. Además, los trabajos no estaban mal, a Hermione a veces le pedían encargarse solo de la pequeña Kalynda a quien, sospechaba, su madre gustaba de dejarla con ella motivada más por lástima que por necesidad. Hermione muchas veces se sintió mal por haber engañado a la pareja con esa mentira de no poder tener niños, pero en esos días, estar con la pequeña era lo único que la alejaba de pensar en Rose y en el tren cobrando llamas.

En lo que respectaba a la relación de Harry y Hermione, las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto extrañas desde que habían vuelto de la mansión Black. Hermione, por un lado, intentaba inútilmente deshacerse de los recuerdos indeseables que ese particular año le traía mientras que Harry, por el otro, había estado actuando de manera incómoda y eso le daba la paranoia a Hermione ¿Lo hacía por lo que le había dicho del baile? ¿Lo hacía porque ella había estado deprimida? ¿Por los niños? ¿Porque Sirius, Snape y Dmbledore estaban más presentes ese año?

Parte de la respuesta llegó sin ser pedida en la noche vieja mientras esperaban al año nuevo bebiendo una taza de té y hablando de lo primero que les venía a la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo le dabas consejos a Ginny sobre cómo conquistarme?

Hermione casi se asfixia con el trago de té y Harry tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo a duras penas entre sus tosidos.

-Vamos, Hermione. Ambos estábamos ahí. Y tú estabas ahí dos veces, así que no me digas que no sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No le des mucha importancia,- sonrió ella intentando sonar despreocupada,- no es como lo imaginas.

-¿Y cómo lo imagino?

-Me imaginas trazando un plan para que Ginny te pusiera a sus pies.

Harry rió melodiosamente. Sí, básicamente eso era lo que se había imaginado.

-No estás en problemas, solo dime cómo pasó.

-Si de verdad debes saber…- suspiró ella antes de darle un sorbo a su taza que sujetaba con ambas manos pues carecía de aza,- simplemente se me salió. Cuando era más joven no le tenía mucha paciencia a Ginny. Cada que me buscaba solo hablaba de ti o me preguntaba por ti así que yo le daba respuestas rápidas a sus asuntos para que me dejara en paz.

-Descríbelo, describe la escena…

Había un aire de complicidad o travesura en el tono de Harry. A Hermione le parecía de pronto que era su manera de sentirse más cerca de su esposa y no podía culparlo. Estaban en una época en la que él no tenía ojos para ella. En la que sus suspiros tenían otro nombre y otra cara. Por supuesto que se preguntaba cómo había ocurrido el otro lado de la historia, el lado de Ginny. Hermione sintió un tirón en sus adentros al pensar que era eso de lo que se trataba.

-Bueno, por mucho tiempo se acercó a mí para pedirme consejos con respecto a ti. Pero en éste año… bueno, tú estabas interesado en Cho Chang y ella comenzó a desesperarse. Se dio cuenta que salías con ella o que querías hacerlo y se sintió desesperada. En aquel entonces tú estabas teniendo esas pesadillas horribles y además teníamos el problema con Umbridge y los exámenes. Así que éste día, cuando estaba investigando el hechizo que le dio el acné a Marietta, me insistió bastante ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estaba ocupada y solo le solté la frase "deberías empezar a hablarle, para variar. Demostrarle que ya lo has superado, a los chicos no les gustan las chicas necesitadas".

-Eso fue cruel.

-¿Lo fue?- inquirió ella arqueando una ceja.

Hermione bien había omitido la parte donde Ginny siempre venía y le decía cosas como "¿Notaste cómo me miró? Su mano rozó la mía. Tal vez sí le gusto de manera inconsciente". Y toda esa sarta de comentarios molestos.

-Bueno, es solo que… me es difícil imaginarla como la describes. Además, me desconcierta… eres mi mejor amiga y nunca me lo dijiste.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te digo, Harry… y otras simplemente no pueden decirse. Además ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en esa historia? Ginny sigue siendo la misma persona que antes de contártelo.

Harry asintió desconcertado. No sabía qué conjeturas permitirse. Sonaba extraño pensar en Ginny así. En la niña que lo adoró tan pronto lo vio en el andén. Claro, recordaba la niña que se quedaba muda cuando él entraba en la habitación y en todos esos años en que solo fue "la hermana de Ron". Pero luego de una vida juntos, se había creado otra imagen de ella. La campeona de Quidditch, la novia cariñosa, la gran madre, la no tan buena cocinera. No quedaba mucho espacio en sus conceptos para la niña desesperada por llamar la atención de un chico.

- ¿Y qué hay del Quidditch? ¿Le aconsejaste que se uniera al equipo de Quidditch?

Hermione balanceó su taza nerviosamente de un lado a otro con sus dedos.

-Le sugerí buscar puntos en común.

Harry asintió, posiblemente pensando que Hermione le había pedido a Ginny encontrar algo en lo que fuera parecida a Harry. Lo que él no sabía era que desde el tercer año de la niña, Hermione le había contado a Ginny lo mucho que Harry disfrutaba el Quidditch y que desde esas vacaciones se había puesto a entrenar en casa cuando nadie la veía. Para Hermione eso había sido un indicio de tenacidad y la prueba que ella necesitaba para darse cuenta que Ginny se había ganado a Harry a pulso.

-¿Y Dean Thomas? ¿Idea tuya también?

-No le dije que saliera con Dean.

-Tramposa,- rió Harry apuntándola con el dedo índice,- pero le dijiste que saliera con alguien más.

-Celos en el último recurso,- suspiró ella,- solo así podía saber. Sin funcionaba… y bueno, funcionó.

-¿Lo ves? Es lo que te decía el otro día… acerca de las cosas que una vez nos hicieron mal y ahora las veíamos como un mal necesario. Seguro Ginny se daría cuenta de ello si estuviera aquí.

-Tal vez debí darle el giratiempo a ella. Por lo menos así estarían juntos y eso resolvería la mitad de tus problemas.

-¿La mitad de mis problemas? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-La extrañas ¿No es así? Tal vez habría sido mejor que ella hubiera venido contigo y yo me hubiera quedado con Ron.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que las coas debieron ser así.

Si había algo que Hermione no era, era ser idiota. La referencia de Harry a esa situación del pasado le llegó como un dardo envenenado. Hablaba del tiempo que habían pasado juntos en el bosque de Dean. Incapaz de medir sus reacciones o de acomodar sus sentimientos antes de actuar, Hermione se puso de pie y se fue a la cama dejando su taza de té detrás de sí. Harry detectó el error casi de inmediato.

-No es lo que quise decir,- renegó yendo detrás de ella.

Estaba de pie frente a la cama de Hermione pero ella simplemente se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Además, tú misma lo dijiste. Hubieras preferido estar con Ron ¿No es así?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó ella reincorporándose,- tú me necesitabas más que Ron, tomaría esa decisión mil veces si volviera a vivirla ¿Cómo puedes siquiera minimizarlo de tal manera?

-¡Y yo te elegiría mil veces si tuviera que volver a vivirlo!- replicó él en un tono molesto,- ¿Crees que puedo simplemente reemplazarte? No es así y no es eso lo que quise decir. Pero has sido tú quien empezó a hablar de estar con otras personas en lugar de estar atrapados en uno con el otro y ¿Qué quieres que piense? Sé que extrañas a Ron y que con eso se resuelve la otra mitad de tus problemas. Ahora solo necesito que me digas qué es lo que en verdad te está molestando para dejar de hacerlo. No tenemos tiempo para discutir por todas esas cosas que te molestan del pasado Hermione ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarlas en donde están? Mírame a mí, tengo que ver a todas esas personas que amé en mi pasado, las veo hablar y sé que si me acerco a ellas, me responderán y sin embargo aquí estoy. Intentando todos los días encontrar la fuerza para ponerme de pie y seguir adelante.

Hermione estaba de rodillas sobre su cama, Harry estaba frente a ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento,- susurró ella recibiéndolo en un abrazo,- es solo que…

-Shhh, está bien,- Harry intentó sonreír mientras la abrazaba pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que era media noche-Feliz año nuevo

-Feliz año nuevo,- replicó ella,- por veinticinco años de amistad.

Harry arqueó la ceja y se apartó de ella mirándola al rostro.

-¿Te he soportado tantos años?

La expresión de Harry al decirlo era graciosa Hermione asintió con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y Harry volvió a abrazarla.

Sin querer, le había dado a Harry otro motivo para agradecerle, le había dado a Ginny, o por lo menos eso era lo que él estaba pensando. Sabía que tenía que sentirse feliz porque él. Pero no podía, ese año, en ese momento simplemente no podía sentirse feliz. Por fin habían llegado ahí, estaban en esa época que conforme avanzaban hacia el futuro, le revolvía el estómago. Se había visto a sí misma hablando con Ginny, sintiendo remordimiento y a Harry entendiendo mal las cosas. Una vez más entendiendo mal las cosas. Cuando se apartó de él estaba llorando y Harry pensó que era una sentimental. Le sujetó de las mejillas y le plantó un tierno beso en la punta de los labios ocasionándole un hormigueo incontrolable.

Luego de eso, Harry se fue a dormir pero ella se quedó ahí como congelada unos instantes más. Intentando en vano controlar el girar de su estómago. Se fue a dormir preguntándose por qué si había días como esos, momentos como esos, Harry nunca había visto nada raro… no quería ser como Ginny en su adolescencia, percibiendo cosas que no estaban ahí. Aunque no estaba segura si eso no era más que sus ganas de que así fuera. Tantos años ocultándolo, por fin lo había olvidado. Y ahora, justo ahora moría por gritarlo, por decírselo de una buena vez ¿Pero qué caso tendría?

No se volvió a hablar del tema.

Dumbledore no volvió al castillo hasta mediados de enero. Para entonces, las clases habían vuelto a la normalidad en el castillo y era mucho más complicado colarse en Hogwarts debido a las leyes inquisidoras de Umbridge y a que el ministerio estaba vuelto loco.

-Si no tenemos cuidado, podemos toparnos con nosotros mismos en Hogsmeade,- advirtió Harry.

-No te preocupes, no hay excursión hasta febrero.

Pero enero se empezaba a convertir peligrosamente en febrero y para entonces parecía no haber manera de entrar al castillo.

-Debemos buscar la manera de hablar con Dumbledore. A como de lugar antes de que… antes de que parta de Hogwarts.

Harry asintió. Por supuesto que recordaba que Dumbledore partiría de Hogwarts en cualquier momento.

-Podemos mandar un patronus.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que tu versión de quince años vea el patronus, Harry. Es idéntico a como ha sido siepre.

-Entonces manda el tuyo.

-Para este momento yo conozco mi patronus también.

-Entonces lo mandamos de noche, cuando los alumnos se duerman.

-¿Y si lo ve Umbridge? No podemos arriesgarnos a que conozca el método de comunicación de la Orden del Fénix.

-¡Entonces nos quedamos aquí y nos volvemos viejos esperando los siguientes veinte años!

Hermione arqueó una ceja y Harry se disculpó al instante.

-No podemos perder la cabeza, Harry. Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, todos los días debo recordar mantener juntas mis piezas para no estallar. Así que deja de rendirte de esa manera y ayúdame a encontrar una solución.

Harry estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Los platos yacían sucios sobre la misma luego del estofado de pescado que acababan de cenar. Se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla y miró el techo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Le pediré a Aberforth hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Bajo qué excusa?

Harry suspiró exasperado revolviendo su cabello aún más de lo que normalmente estaba.

-Le diré… le diré que tengo información de la piedra de resurrección.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza al suelo. Estaba considerando la posibilidad de que eso funcionara y no encontró manera de refutar el plan. Entonces asintió en silencio.

Estaba decidido , Harry pediría hablar con Albus Dumbledore por medio de su hermano. Hermione estaba convencida que una vez que resolvieran avanzar un año más, iría poco a poco dejando atrás todas aquellas cosas que había resurgido las festividades pasadas. Se olvidaría tal vez una vez más de una vez por todas de la adivina del callejón y de los chicos a quien miró a los ojos en busca de esa profecía. De los sapos que besó en el camino y de aquel que se le escapó antes de poder escribir la historia. De ese año que le recordaba la última vez que había guardado la esperanza.

Y de no haber estado tan absorta entre tantas lamentaciones y preocupaciones, habría estado alerta para prevenir lo que estaba por ocurrir ese catorce de febrero.

-¿Reliquias de la muerte? Esa es una leyenda, joven hombre. Deja de desvariar y ponte a limpiar las mesas, que hoy tendremos mucha clientela.

-Solo dígale a su hermano ¿Está bien? Dígale que es urgente

Aberforth refunfuñó antes de entrar a la parte trasera del bar y Harry se acercó a una de las mesas desocupadas para limpiarla. Era un día particularmente agitado, seguro era una excursión escolar.

-¡Viene con ella!

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Ve ahí, distráelo, seguro te hace más caso que a ella.

-Ginny, no puedo.

- ¿Acaso prefieres que se quede con ella?

- Prefiero lo que sea que sea bueno para él, lo que él decida está bien.

Harry giró la cabeza y comprobó sin sorprenderse demasiado que eran Hermione y Ginny.

-A veces me parece que no me quieres ayudar.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

- Que estás intentando hacer que Harry te de toda su atención.

- No seas tonta, no necesito hacer eso. Harry es mi amigo y ya tengo su atención.

- Pero no el tipo de atención que quisieras.

Cuando la pelirroja salió por la puerta con indignación, Harry volvió la mirada en dirección a la castaña que se había quedado. Se mordía el labio inferior como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo peligroso. Jugueteaba los dedos sobre la mesa y su respiración era agitada. Estaba visiblemente molesta. Y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de llorar.

La presencia de su amiga en la entrada del bar con esa expresión de preocupación le comprobó lo que suponía. Y si algo no era Harry, luego de todos esos años de conocer a Hermione, era un tonto.

-Tenemos que hablar,- le dijo jalándolo de la túnica hacia afuera.- ¿Escuchaste…?

-Cada palabra.

-No es lo que…

-Hablaremos ésta noche, ahora vuelve a tu trabajo, yo no puedo perder el mío. Creo que Aberforth por fin le pedirá a Dumbledore venir acá.

Hermione trabajó con los apotecarios el resto del día preguntándose lo que Harry había asumido tras haber escuchado lo que había escuchado y qué era exactamente lo que había escuchado. Había logrado detectar, en ese breve instante en que lo había visto que estaba confundido. Que lo que había escuchado no le había gustado pero que no había tomado una decisión final al respecto. Pensó que si se ponía manos a la obra, tal vez podría acomodar las cosas de tal manera en que ella podría salir mejor parada del asunto.

-Primero que nada necesito que me digas la verdad, Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto! Verás, yo…

-¿Sabotearon tú y Ginny a Cho?

-No, Harry… no se trató de sabotear. Era simplemente que tenías que darte cuenta que Cho no era la indicada.

-¿De acuerdo a quién? El único motivo por el que terminé con Cho es porque no le agradabas, porque no toleraba nuestra amistad. No quise que me pusiera a elegir entre tú y ella pero ahora resulta que tú tampoco lo pusiste fácil. Que lo hiciste a propósito, la molestaste a posta.

-No, Harry, no fue así.

-¿Entonces cómo fue?

Hermione seguía de pie del otro lado de la mesa. Harry apenas había entrado a la casa cuando se había abalanzado a iniciar la discusión casi a grito pelado. Ella estaba teniendo problemas para expulsar las palabras de su pecho. No podía hablar de más por miedo a que descubriera más de lo que en realidad había asumido.

-No quiero decirte nada que haga quedar en mal a Ginny…

-¡No me importa! ¡Dilo de una vez!

-No seas injusto, Harry. Sabes muy bien que ella sola encontró los motivos para molestarse contigo. Y si tanto te molesta, si tanto la querías, debías haberla elegido a ella en lugar de a mí. Nada te costaba, siempre lo has hecho de todas formas.

Harry se quedó mudo, Hermione se cubrió la boca como si acabara de decir una blasfemia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Olvídalo, Harry. ¿Y sabes qué? Tomo la culpa de todo ¿Te parece?

Hermione quiso rodear la mesa y salir de la casa, se sentía asfixiada tras el curso que había tomado la conversación pero Harry la sujetó de la muñeca deteniéndola.

-No, no me parece. Y ahora mismo me vas a explicar eso que dijiste. ¿A quién he elegido por sobre ti?

-A nadie.

-Claro que sí, hay alguien. Es algo que te ha estado molestando desde que volvimos y que no quise creer cuando me dijiste lo de la adivina del callejón. Ni tampoco lo quise pensar cuando vi a Ginny reclamarte lo de tus consejos en Grimmauld Place. Vamos, casi estuve seguro ahora que escuché su conversación en Cabeza de Puerco, pero no puedo seguir pasándolo por alto así que dímelo de una buena vez ¿Fui yo…? ¿Fui yo alguna vez en tu cabeza… la persona a quien creías que se refería la adivina del callejón?

Hermione se deshizo de él sacudiendo la mano y se alejó bañada en llanto. Sabía que no podría huir de él por mucho tiempo y que no tenía caso que lo hiciera. Así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama y hundió el rostro en sus manos intentando con eso cubrir la vergüenza de que Harry se hubiera enterado de algo como eso.

-¿Qué caso tiene que lo sepas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya…

-Solo dímelo… explícame, Hermione, sobre todo eres mi amiga. Cuéntame.

Para cuando decía eso ya estaba sentado a su lado, acariciando su cabello. Toda la situación era extraña para él. Imposible en todas sus formas. Muy en el fondo esperaba despertarse al siguiente día sabiendo que solo había sido un sueño.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Ella se negaba a mirarlo a la cara. Su vista estaba concentrada en la pared frente a ambos.

-¿En qué momento? Dime, el momento en que asociaste lo de la adivina conmigo.

Hermione se mordió los labios. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para empeorar las cosas. En dado caso lo peor que podía pasar era alivianar su conciencia y tal vez aminorar el peso que ahora visiblemente estaba sobre los hombros de Harry.

-Cuando estábamos en cuarto año.

-¿Por lo que me dijiste del baile? ¿Porque no te vi como una chica?

-No, eso solo debió ser el principio pero tal vez fui inducida. Las publicaciones de Rita Skeeter, las insinuaciones de mis compañeras de clase. Y luego… luego desapareciste en el laberinto durante la prueba final del torneo. Creo que ahí me di cuenta, ahí lo supe de verdad. Pensé que te perdería y el tiempo que duraste desaparecido, no pude pensar en otra cosa salvo en lo horrible que eso sería.

Harry tomó un hondo respiro y miró la misma pared que Hermione había estado observando mientras hablaba.

-¿Y cuándo cambiaste de opinión?

Ella sintió sus manos temblando incontrolablemente así que comenzó a jugar con ellas para apaciguarse.

-Después de lo que pasó en el ministerio de magia.

-Eso es un largo tiempo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo intenté. No podía simplemente decirlo e intenté dejarte indicios. Estar siempre contigo, apoyarte en todo…

-Pero eso hacen los amigos.

Hermione apretó los labios, luego se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No todos los amigos, Harry. Pero supongo que tú y yo reinventamos una nueva forma de amistad.

Harry se puso de pie dando un hondo suspiro, no sabía qué pensar, mucho menos sabía qué decir. Su amiga estaba ahí sentada desnudando su alma y él no podía articular frase alguna que creyera valiera la pena decirse.

-Tenías razón, no sé qué caso tiene saber esto ahora. No puedo siquiera… no puedo siquiera imaginarlo. y me siento un poco engañado. Creía que habías hecho las cosas por mí porque era tu amigo y no por porque… porque estuvieras enamorada de mí.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia, Harry? Yo mucho tiempo creí que hacías las cosas por mí porque me amabas y no porque solo me veías como tu amiga.

-Lo siento.

Dicho eso, Harry la abrazó.

-No lo sientas, como dijiste… saber que no sentías por mí lo mismo que yo, me hizo darle la oportunidad a Ron. Y mira, eso resultó bastante bien. Así que yo también tengo mis cosas que en su momento dolieron mucho pero que fueron necesarias.

Harry se apartó pero aun así sujetó las manos de su amiga.

-Ojala lo hubiera sabido en aquel entonces,- sonrió él limpiándole las lágrimas que ya habían dejado de brotar.

-¿Y eso de qué habría servido?

-No lo sé… solo creo que hubiera estado bien que me hubieras dado la oportunidad de elegir…

Hermione no supo qué responder a esa teoría. En su momento no le había parecido una posibilidad porque arriesgarse sin estar segura de algo nunca había sido su estilo. Las pocas veces que había considerado decirle que lo amaba, que ella era la chica de sus sueños disfrazada de su mejor amiga, que solo ella cuidaría de él y lo entendería… todas esas frases, esas palabras que tenía listas para decir en su momento parecían poco probables a ser rebeladas. Además, a él le gustaba otro tipo de chica. A él le gustaba Cho Chang y eso de jugar al Quidditch o ser ridículamente femenina y bonita no se le daba ni de chiste. Ya luego le gustó Ginny y tuvo que resignarse a saber que no tenía oportunidad con él ¿Qué caso tenía decirle lo que sentía? Solo iba a crear incomodidad.

Sin embargo esa noche, luego de mucho tiempo, sintió un gran alivio que la permitió dormir profundamente por primera vez desde que habían llegado ahí.

Albus Dumbledore se presentó al día siguiente al bar Cabeza de puerco, cuando el aciano pudo adivinar que el gitano no era otro que Harry, se apresuró a hablar con él en la parte trasera del bar.

-No puedo quitarle plumas a Fawkes, Harry. En momentos como éste, no puedo prescindir de él. La Orden lo necesita.

-Pero profesor, el giratiempo no funcionará sin una pluma de Fawkes.

-Harry… creo que tus arenas del tiempo funcionarían perfectamente con la pluma de cualquier Fénix ¿No es así?

Harry observó al director. Todas las preguntas eran evidentes en su rostro pero decidió que era mejor lanzar la suya antes de que el anciano lo hiciera.

-¿Me puede decir cómo puedo encontrar un Fénix?

-Sí podría, pero seguro Hermione ya lo sabe.

Harry asintió y se despidió del director. No quiso darle tiempo a la tentación de preguntarle algo que no podía contestar. O de revelar con la mirada algo que no debía.

-Harry ¿Qué?

-Nos vamos, cariño.

-¡Señor, O'Rourke!

-Lo siento, señora Emrys… la caravana ya se va.

-Esperen, les doy algo de comida.

-Así está bien Dalilah, debemos apresurarnos.

Hermione se giró para ver a los Emrys y se despidió agitando la mano.

-Ten más cuidado, Hermione. Hace un momento me llamaste Harry frente a ellos.

-No creo que se dieran cuenta. Creo que estaban tan sorprendidos como yo al verte entrar de esa manera tan agresiva. ¿Conseguiste la pluma?

-No, necesitamos ir a buscar otro fénix.

**Por fin he terminado. Disculpen la tardanza pero como ven es un capítulo mucho más largo que cualquiera de los anteriores. Ojala les haya gustado. Y en un rato cuelgo respuestas en la página de mi journal (TlalGalaxia en livejournal), muchas gracias por dejarlos! No por nada me apuro a seguir adelante. Las crónicas tiene muy buenos lectores y se que por eso no se olvidarán de dejarme el review, a que no? =)**

**TLAL**


	10. La Travesía del Fénix

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el universo Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no lucro con la historia. **

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

"**La Travesía del Fénix"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

- Harry ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione repitió su pregunta varias veces sin obtener respuesta mientras caminaban a toda prisa a lo largo del camino que los llevaba fuera de Hogsmeade, Harry se detuvo hasta que alcanzaron la orilla del pueblo. Estaban demasiado alejados del camino principal pero aun así miró en todas las direcciones antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Necesitamos otro Fénix.

Hermione abrió la boca intentando formular una respuesta a la misma velocidad que su cerebro la descifraba.

- ¿Dumbledore?

Harry negó con la cabeza al momento que apretaba los ojos recordando la negativa rotunda del director. Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello removiendo la pañoleta de su disfraz de gitana a su paso. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, sabía que buscar otro fénix iba a ser necesario eventualmente pero había querido prolongar eso lo más posible porque sabía la dificultad que eso implicaba.

- ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?- Quiso saber Harry adivinando la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione.

-Tan difícil como encontrar un Horcrux- murmuró ella en un hilo de voz… sintiendo que el aire se le iba de los pulmones.

Harry arqueó las cejas y se asomaron por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Harry, si fuera tan fácil tener un Fénix, todo mundo tendría uno ¿Por qué crees que en toda nuestra vida solo conocimos a una persona que tuvo uno? No es casualidad que solo fuera Dumbledore.

Harry sintió que un enorme hueco comenzaba a formársele en la boca del estómago. Tomó un hondo suspiro pero supo que los colores se le habían ido del rostro al igual que a Hermione. No podía dejarse hundir por esa sensación de impotencia o terminaría igual que Hermione y ambos sucumbirían antes de siquiera intentarlo.

-Bueno…- susurró él con la voz entre cortada pero ganando confianza conforme hablaba.- eso quiere decir que no es algo imposible. Después de todo fuimos nosotros quienes encontraron casi todos los Horcruxes ¿No es así? Y lo que dices comprueba que no es imposible tener un Fénix. Alguien lo hizo antes… eso es algo.

-Y tú eres Harry Potter,- agregó Hermione, el fantasma de una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en la comisura de sus labios,- el chico que vivió… dos veces. Y venció a Voldemort.

-Vencimos a Voldemort.- Corrigió Harry con un tono más relajado.

Hermione asintió intentando no parecer demasiado satisfecha consigo misma. Extrajo un enorme libro de su bolso. Era el mismo libro que se habían robado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts acerca de las arenas del tiempo.

- Harry, debes saber que no es cerca ni es sencillo…

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Tiempo… desde que habían decidido usar ese giratiempo roto la palabra "Tiempo" se había convertido en moneda de cambio. Nada más precioso, nada más valioso. Cuando terminaron de limpiar las evidencias de su estancia en la casa de los gritos, terminaron de empacar en el bolso de Hermione lo más que pudieron de comida, agua, los ingredientes de las arenas del tiempo que les quedaban y la casa de campaña reducida. Con respecto a la vestimenta, decidieron que era hora de dejar detrás el disfraz de los gitanos pues en tierras lejanas era más complicado que los reconocieran… además, a donde iban ese tipo de ropa no era de lo más práctica.

La arena se hundió bajo sus pies tan pronto aparecieron en ella. Miraron a su alrededor, se encontraban en medio de la vegetación pero el clima había subido y de pronto les pareció que el aire estaba denso y asfixiante. Hermione acomodó el velo de su vestimenta cubriendo sus labios y nariz y dejando solo sus ojos castaños al descubierto. Harry hizo lo mismo y caminaron con curiosidad dentro del oasis. Parecía como un mercado y la gente ahí vestía como ellos mismos. Con turbantes y velos, túnicas y sandalias. Hermione había estado ahí de luna de miel, así que ella era la guía. Pero eso había sido muchísimos antes… o después, dependiendo la línea del tiempo en que lo vieran, y por eso era que preferían andar por ahí con cautela.

Una vez que terminaron de caminar la calle principal donde hombres y mujeres de acentos extraños les ofrecían sus mercancías en tantos idiomas como les era posible pero siempre con el mismo acento propio de la región, giraron hacia otra interminable hilera de tiendas. El sol seguía en su máximo esplendor y la ropa comenzaba a pegárseles en los hombros. Harry tuvo que limpiar el paño de sus gafas mucho más seguido de lo normal. Finalmente encontraron una tienda de color tinto con adornos dorados y negros. Hermione se detuvo y Harry la siguió al interior.

Escucharon un saludo en un idioma que no comprendían. Hermione contestó en el suyo y el hombre dentro de la tienda sonrió y comenzó a hablarles en su idioma a partir de entonces.

-¿Buscan alguna criatura exótica?

-Sí,- asintió Hermione, Harry no podía dejar de ver las jaulas a su alrededor. Muchas de ellas contenían criaturas que solo había visto en ilustraciones de los libros en Hogwarts,- estamos buscando un Phoenix.

La mirada del hombre se ensombreció. Era un hombre de más bien baja estatura, un poco llenito, piel oscura y prominentes barbas y bigote.

-Eso no es algo sencillo…

-Lo sabemos,- Hermione cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

-Y tampoco puedo traerlo para ustedes… solo mostrarles el camino.

-También lo sabemos.

Harry dejó de mirar la jaula con el puño de bolas de pelos que saltaban histéricamente para contemplar a su amiga y al vendedor.

- ¿Puede ayudarnos?- quiso saber él.

-Puedo ayudarlos muy poco… y ni siquiera es garantía de que se irán de aquí con el ave… ¿Se puede saber el interés que tiene en él?

-No, no puede,- replicó Hermione si bajar los brazos de sobre su pecho.

-No será barato ¿Saben?

Las miradas de Harry y Hermione se encontraron temerosamente. Su situación económica no era la mejor. Y en esa línea del tiempo no era posible simplemente ir a la bóveda a sacar un poco de dinero. Hermione se mordió el labio como acostumbraba hacer en una situación difícil. Miró al vendedor y extrajo rápidamente de su dedo anular un par de anillos.

-¿Esto será suficiente?

Harry abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, sabía que esos eran su anillo de compromiso y el de matrimonio. El vendedor titubeó examinando los anillos, Harry sabía que la piedra en el anillo no era ninguna gema lujosa… se apresuró e imitó el gesto de su amiga.

-¿Y qué tal con éste? ¿Es ahora suficiente?

El hombrecillo sonrió reconociendo que el anillo de Harry estaba hecho de platino.

-Síganme.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada. O más bien no había nada que Harry o Hermione quisieran decir al respecto de lo que acababa de pasar. Se entendía entre líneas que las prioridades siempre iban primero. Rescatar a su familia era prioridad por sobre las joyas. Y sabían que sus respectivas parejas comprenderían los motivos de sus acciones.

En la parte trasera de la tienda, estaba extendido un gran tapete. El hombre se paró sobre el mismo y los invitó a hacer lo mismo. Casi de inmediato y sin previo aviso, la alfombre se elevó con la dureza de una tabla. Harry reconoció la expresión de mortificación en el rostro de Hermione y no dudó en pasarle el brazo alrededor de la cintura para estabilizarla.

-Su esposa y usted tienen gustos exóticos…

Apenas pudieron escuchar la voz del hombre por sobre el aire rozándoles los oídos. Harry le dio una mirada a Hermione que la hizo sonreír. No era la primera vez que les decían eso… incluso antes de ese viaje. A veces, cuando se veían en la calle y solo conversaban de cualquier cosa en un café. Sin Ron y sin Ginny… algunas personas habían implicado lo mismo. Sobre todo las meseras y las encargadas d las tiendas a donde Hermione acompañaba a Harry en busca de algún regalo de cumpleaños para Ginny o de aniversario. Incluso los hijos de Harry… era difícil no sentirse madre de ellos. Y fue por eso que no tuvieron objeción, además… entre menos supiera la gente, mucho mejor.

Descendieron luego de varios minutos. Había sido refrescante sentir el viento en la cara luego de todo ese calor encapsulado. Aunque la verdad el viento se sentía más bien caliente y había ayudado muy poco en términos de aclimatación. El oasis había quedado atrás y ahora estaban dentro de las dunas del desierto. Un inmenso paisaje amarillo debajo de un interminable cielo azul y soleado.

-Yo llego hasta aquí,- les dijo con su floreado acento oriental,- han decidido venir en un buen día… entre más soleado, más probable es que esté ahí.

-¿Ahí?- inquirió Harry mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que no fuera arena.

-Ahí,- dicho eso, el hombre hizo un dibujo en la arena con el pie.

Luego extrajo una vara ligeramente más larga que las varitas normalmente usadas en el Reino Unido de adentro de su holgada túnica e hizo un círculo alrededor del dibujo. Cuando terminó clavó la vara en el suelo. La arena debajo de los pies de Harry y Hermione comenzó a moverse y esa fue pauta para que saltara de regreso a la alfombra que los había llevado ahí. Harry y Hermione se miraron con miedo pero la mirada del vendedor les dio un poco de confianza.

-¡Volveré en la noche!- gritó desde lo alto,- de cualquier manera puede que encuentren otra salida hacia el oasis. De ser así háganmelo saber. No se preocupen… lo peor que puede pasar es que no encuentren lo que han venido a buscar.

Conforme lo escuchaban, se habían hundido un poco más. Para cuando él desapareció volando en su alfombra, la arena ya había sobrepasado sus cinturas.

-No vamos a morir ¿Verdad?- inquirió Harry no muy seguro de lo que estaba por suceder.

-Esperemos que no…

- ¿Qué?

La respuesta a la pregunta de Harry tuvo que esperar pues la arena había comenzado a engullirlos mucho más rápidamente y ahora se encontraba a la altura de sus cuellos y pronta a devorar sus rostros. Hermione cerró los ojos dejando que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella. Estaba bastante sorprendida de no sentir el calor que había sentido hasta momentos antes. La arena no había absorbido el clima de su entorno. O por lo menos no la arena que los estaba tragando en ese momento.

Fue como caer… pero caer en agua. La arena era suave y moldeable. Hermione contuvo la respiración y comenzó a mover las piernas como si estuviera nadando pero se sorprendió al no encontrar resistencia en el material a su alrededor. No era como agua, era más bien como aire… como vacío, como nada. Sus pensamientos viajaron de inmediato al viejo que los había llevado ahí. Lo había conocido durante su luna de miel… eso era tiempo después, si se colocaba correctamente en la línea del tiempo en la que ahora estaba ¿Y si en su pasado se dedicaba a estafar parejas llevándolas a su muerte? ¿Y si cuando lo había conocido había decidido rectificar el camino? Entonces pensó en Harry ¿Había sido ella la causa de la muerte de Harry Potter? No había nada más irónico que eso… ella, una nacida de muggles responsable de su muerte… del chico que arriesgó la vida por defenderlos.

Pero antes de empezar a lamentarse por eso, sintió su cuerpo siendo depositado en tierra firme. Abrió los ojos tentativamente para evitar la arena en dado caso de que pudiera metérsele. Para su alivio estaba en espacio abierto. Bajo sus pies había tierra firme, mucho más firme que las arenas que había pisado en un principio. Le tomó unos segundo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad antes de escuchar un par de pies aterrizar en el suelo muy cerca de ella.

-¿Harry?

-¿Hermione?

Se buscaron con las manos. Las de Hermione mucho más apresuradas que las de Harry. Tan pronto sintió sus hombros dejó que sus instintos la guiaran y lo abrazó fuertemente en contra de sí.

-Pensé que algo malo pasaría…- no podía ocultar su preocupación que estaba a punto de convertirse en sollozo,- creí que nos habían engañado…

Harry le regresó el abrazo. Una parte de sí había pensado exactamente lo mismo. El pensamiento de calamidad apenas estaba disipándose. No estaba seguro qué era lo que más había temido en medio de esa oscuridad. Estaba el hecho de no poder ayudar a sus familias, de dejarlos a enfrentar ese terrible destino y estaba el miedo inmediato, el miedo de morir y el de que ella muriera. Ese microsegundo cuando creyó que en realidad había muerto…

-Está bien,- intentó tranquilizarla,- después de todo tú confiabas en ese hombre y nunca he tenido nada más seguro en toda mi vida que tu buen juicio.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder y dio gracias por la oscuridad. Sí, había confiado en el hombre, en el tiempo que lo había tratado le había parecido una buena persona y ese juicio nunca le había fallado en la vida. Pero que Harry lo creyera de igual manera y a ciegas era algo que nunca antes había pensado. Los recuerdos del día que lo había sacado de la dirección de Umbridge para salvarlo de la tortura, volvieron a su mente casi de inmediato. Sí, Harry siempre había confiado ciegamente en ella.

-¿Sabes en dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry cuando finalmente se sintieron lo suficientemente seguros como para soltarse de ese abrazo.

-Es una tumba antigua.

-¡Lumos!

Miraron a su alrededor. Era una bóveda bastante profunda ya que la luz solo iluminaba el suelo pero de techo no podían ver absolutamente nada.

-¿Alguna idea de a dónde vamos?

-¡Muéstrame!

La varita de Hermione se suspendió en el aire y giró varias veces antes de detenerse como si fuera una brújula. Caminaron en la dirección que la varita les señalaba con bastante cautela. El piso era algo en lo que sabían no debían confiar. No es que hubieran estado dentro de un lugar parecido antes, pero conocían a alguien quien sí y hablaba del tema cada que tenía oportunidad. Una vez más, no tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo para saber lo que tenían que hacer.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron estaban frente a una inmensa pared de roca. Extendieron las manos y sintieron que tampoco estaba caliente. Era más bien fresca y era firme. Harry acercó la luz para examinar y Hermione recuperó su varita del aire donde se encontraba suspendida para hacer lo mismo.

-Tal vez debimos preguntarle algo más a ese hombre…- señaló Harry sintiéndose de lo más estúpido al no saber lo que estaban buscando.

-¿Para qué?- inquirió Hermione activando un interruptor que abrió un puerta en medio de la pared de piedra.

Harry sonrió recordando que era Hermione quien lo acompañaba. Por supuesto que alguien le prestaba más atención a los relatos de Bill. Y por supuesto que recordaba las indicaciones básicas para entrar en una tumba antigua. Mientras recordaba eso, Harry ponía los ojos blanco.

Las luces de sus varitas iluminaban el pasillo conforme avanzaban. Las paredes eran amarillentas, de la tonalidad de la paja. Los dibujos eran algo con los que ambos estaban familiarizados. No solo por la televisión sino por lo que habían visto en el Museo Británico meses antes cuando habían ido a fotografiar los grabados egipcios.

-¿Puedes leer lo que dice en la pared?

-Algunas cosas…

Hermione parecía más interesada en lo que había a su alrededor. Como si estuviera atenta a algún peligro latente. Harry miró a su alrededor también no muy seguro de lo que estaban buscando. Entonces Hermione accionó otra palanca. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba sorprendido, Dumbledore le había dicho ya que Hermione sabía cómo encontrar al fénix.

Detrás de la segunda puerta encontraron un jardín. Harry no podía creer lo que veía y Hermione parecía estar en la misma sintonía como siempre.

-Solo había leído al respecto en los libros…

Harry sonrió, había cosas que a pesar del paso de los años nunca cambiaban. Hermione era una de esas cosas. Y saberla a su lado era reconfortante. Hermione al igual que sus amigos era lo único que siempre sería constante en su vida.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por una música hermosa. Ambos miraron a su alrededor. El jardín era basto. Bastante verde, irreal casi y estaba iluminado por una luz surreal que provenía del suelo, de unas roca incandescentes que no conocía… ¿Cómo podía una lugar como ese mantenerse tan verde estando tantos metros bajo tierra?

-Es un sistema de canales subterráneo,- dijo Hermione como leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo,- está activado con magia antigua así que permanecerá así por el resto de los tiempos.

-Eso suena a mucho tiempo…

Hermione sonrió. Sabía a lo que Harry se refería. Los votos de su boda vinieron a su cabeza de inmediato. Harry leyendo los votos de Hermione antes de la boda. Ella nerviosa con la mirada tensa mientras él terminaba de leer.

"suenan muy impersonales"

Hermione se mordía los labios.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ésta línea… dice: Prometo amarte mientras que el lazo de éste amor siga fuerte"

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Es honestidad pura, no voy a mentir en mis votos"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Suena muy… no suena a mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal si dices: Prometo amarte hasta al final de los tiempos?"

"Eso suena a mucho tiempo…"

No tardaron en encontrar la fuente del canto. Incluso antes de verlos, sabían de lo que se trataría. Eran tres aves fénix posadas en diferentes niveles de las ramas de un par de árboles entrelazados. Harry hizo ademán por acercarse pero Hermione lo detuvo. Buscó rápidamente dentro de su bolso y extrajo el viejo libro egipcio hojeándolo rápidamente.

-Los fénixes como los hipogrifos,- empezó a decir,- son creaturas orgullosas. Necesitan sentirse reverenciadas y solo ellas tomarán la decisión final de dejar que te acerques o…

-¿O qué?

- No creo que te ataquen… a lo mucho se irán.

-¿Y en el peor de los casos?

Hermione frunció el ceño y cerró el libro de golpe.

-Es bueno que uses gafas… pero cúbrete el rostro de cualquier manera ¿Quieres?

Harry sintió un leve vuelco en el estómago pero decidió seguir con el plan. No por nada era un Gryffindor, no era tiempo de comportarse de cualquier manera que no fuera acorde a eso.

De pie frente al árbol, miró al Fénix que estaba más cerca del suelo. Parecía haber percibido tal vez su presencia o la fuerza de su mirada, pues casi al instante clavó los ojos en Harry tanto como él los estaba clavando en la criatura. Fue una conexión leve, podía sentir un pinchazo ardiente en el pecho que se pronto se extinguió. Sin previo aviso el ave revoloteó y desapareció de su vista. Hermione torció los labios y lo vio intentarlo de nuevo con el ave más cercana a ellos. Pero una vez más obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-Deja que lo intente,- le dijo haciéndolo a un lado.

-Ten cuidado.

Hermione sintió de la manera más seria que pudo pero por dentro el miedo comenzaba a treparle por el cuerpo. A extenderse desde su estómago a todas direcciones. Fijó la mirada en la tercera ave y sintió el mismo pinchazo ardiente sustituyendo a la frialdad del miedo previo.

-Con cuidado,- susurró Harry sintiendo que posiblemente ella estaba teniendo más éxito que él,- espera un momento más… un poco más ¿Lo sientes?

Hermione asintió. Jamás había experimentado algo como eso. Era un lazo mucho más fuerte que el que alguna vez había tenido con Crookshanks. Podía sentir el ardor recorrerle el cuerpo y encrespándole el cabello de la nuca. Involuntariamente tragó saliva pero el trago le supo a piedras en la garganta. Poco a poco empezó a trabajar en su reverencia sin despegar la mirada en el Fénix. Una vez inclinada esperó a que le diera una respuesta pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ave decidiera emprender el vuelo de la misma manera que las otras lo habían hecho con Harry.

-No creí que sería tan complicado…- renegó Hermione.

-Bueno, si fuera tan sencillo, todo mundo tendría un Fénix.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar sus mismas palabras citadas en los labios de Harry. Ese era un hábito que siempre habían compartido. Hermione citándolo a él y él a ella. Con el paso de los años se había vuelto una especie de chiste personal que muchas veces nadie más entendía. Ni siquiera sus parejas solían percibir esos momentos, esas frases o el significado de esas palabras. Se sentía como una pequeña travesura, un toquecito de complicidad que siempre sería solo suyo.

-¿Quieres intentar con el que queda arriba o esperamos un poco?- ofreció Hermione,- ¿O tienes hambre?

No esperó a que le contestara antes de meter la mano en su bolso y extraer un sándwich que había hecho con las pocas provisiones que les quedaban en su anterior escondite. Harry comenzó a devorarlo apenas lo recibió y Hermione extrajo uno más para ella. Se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol en silencio. Sabían que no habían obtenido la mejor de las respuestas y el temor de que les ocurriera lo mismo con el último Fénix que quedaba estaba latente.

Pero no hablaron al respecto.

-¿Y qué era lo que te gustaba de mí? Ya sabes… cuando estabas enamorada de mí…

Hermione casi se ahoga con su sándwich.

-¡Harry!

-¿Demasiado pronto para hablar al respecto?

La sonrisa de Harry se tornó seria de pronto. Tal vez no había sido la mejor manera de llenar el silencio pero la idea le había dado vueltas por la cabeza desde que lo había escuchado de labios de Hermione. Y hasta entonces no había encontrado una forma de retomar el tema.

-Creo que eso está bien en donde está,- respondió ella con una voz serena, como meditando en algún recuerdo lejano,- está en el pasado… no deberíamos removerlo.

-¿Y alguna vez has pensado en lo que habría pasado?

Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos ¿Cómo decirle que la idea había sido su compañera por años? Incluso en el presente. Había días. Cuando compartían una barbacoa en el jardín de los Weasley. Cuando veía a los ojos al pequeño Albus. Sí, sí se lo preguntaba pero no podía decirlo tal cual. Su única reacción posible había sido ese leve encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Qué caso tiene ya?

Harry escuchó las palabras de Hermione como un balde de agua fría. La idea había jugado en su cabeza. Justo ahora, lejos de todo, como si estuvieran libres. Como si en ese momento fuera veinte años atrás… había buscado los huecos. Los momentos que Hermione había mencionado. El baile del torneo de los magos, el baile de las eminencias, Hermione inconsciente en el ministerio de magia… ¿Había sentido la indiferencia que Hermione creía que él había sentido? Una cosa era segura… no había corrido a sus brazos luego de eso.

-Lo curioso es que te lo dije desde el día que atravesamos la trampilla en busca de la piedra filosofal.

Harry se giró para contemplarla. Hermione había terminado su sándwich y ahora reposaba las manos en sus muslos.

-Me refiero a lo que me gustaba de ti,- continuó ella haciendo obvia su declaración,- te lo dije cuando nos despedimos tras la prueba de las pociones. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, esas palabras que te había dicho volvían una y otra vez a mí. Y a lo mejor…

Ella hizo una pausa como mirando a lo lejos. Era difícil decir que estaban bajo tierra cuando estaban en un jardín tan vasto y hermoso. Incluso el techo tan oscuro podía pasar como el cielo a oscuras. La luz de las piedras incandescentes les iluminaba el rostro en tonalidades verdes y amarillas.

-¿Qué cosa?

Hermione se sonrojó, era rara la vez que Harry la veía sonrojarse y eso le arrancó una sonrisa. Él le hizo una señal para que continuara hablando y a pesar de haber negado con la cabeza, había continuado.

-Eras como un príncipe en blanca armadura.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Salvándome, Harry… tal como me lo había dicho la adivina. Eras tú siempre… era tu mano jalándome para quitarme del peligro, tu cuerpo era mi escudo. Y eso se sentía bien… suena raro decirlo, una mujer tan independiente y autosuficiente… pero se sentía bien. Supongo que por eso supe que tenía que interpretar mi parte como adivina. Harry, me rompiste el corazón, pero lo que sentí en todos esos momentos… no quise perderlo.

Harry se quedó como mudo. De pronto lamentó haber indagado en eso que ahora consideraba debía haberse quedado en el pasado tal cual ella le había aconsejado ¿Para qué quería saber todas esas cosas? Se sintió incómodo. Ella sentada ahí hablando de dolores del pasado por los que ya nada se podía hacer.

Se puso de pié y contempló el árbol en busca del Fénix a lo lejos. Hermione disimuló una sonrisa amarga pero imitó el gesto comprendiendo que esa conversación había terminado. Una parte de ella lo lamentaba también, lamentaba haber dicho todo eso… pero la otra estaba liberada. No sabía lo que callarlo por tanto tiempo le había afectado hasta que por fin lo había liberado.

-Subiré,- dijo él buscando la varita entre sus ropas.

-Oh, no Harry. La magia no sirve aquí.

Harry apretó los labios devolviendo la varita a su lugar. Luego caminó alrededor del árbol como evaluando las posibilidades y emprendió pronto su camino a la cima.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡Sí!

Harry iba a medio camino y apenas podía escuchar la voz de Hermione cuando escuchó el revolotear del ave a la que pretendía atrapar. Se sintió como un idiota habiéndola espantado con un grito propio. Así que llegó a la base del árbol más rápidamente de lo que había subido.

-¿Y bien?

-Voló

Hermione se cruzó de brazos de manera consternada. Sin querer había comenzado a morderse el labio. Miró a su alrededor como buscando algo. El jardín era enorme. Probablemente tan enorme como enorme era el desierto. Harry la siguió mientras caminaba como buscando algo, él supuso que eran más aves Fénix y él no estaba seguro si había más ya que ya no las escuchaba cantar.

Pronto llegaron a una zona como un claro. Bajo sus pies había hierba fresca pero Harry se sorprendió de encontrar figuras talladas. Casi como estatuas griegas o romanas (en esas cosas él nunca podía distinguir). En el suelo había varias piedras con grabados egipcios. Piedras grandes y rectangulares que brillaban de la misma forma que las más pequeñas que les daban luz, eran casi del tamaño de una banca de jardín pero estaban al ras del suelo.

-¿Qué son?

-No lo sé…

No era normal que Hermione no supiera algo pero se hincó frente a una mientras buscaba el enorme libro en su bolso. No tenía caso que él echara un vistazo por más tiempo del necesario ¿Qué sabía él de jeroglíficos o de ese lugar? Caminó rodeando el claro prestando atención a su sentido del oído. Le parecía haber escuchado algo parecido al canto de un ave Fénix a lo lejos pero no estaba seguro.

-¿Te molesta que vaya a ver?

-No, no…

Hermione apenas había despegado la mirada del libro mientras le hacía la señal de despedida.

Harry siguió la indicación sintiéndose aliviado de poder alejarse de ella por lo menos por un instante. Luego de lo que Hermione le había dicho, se sentía extraño. Como ajeno a sus sentimientos y a los de ella. Y ahora que sabía todas esas cosas, comenzaba a desear no saberlas. Hermione había tenido razón como siempre y él era un tonto… como siempre

Siguió caminando por unos cinco o diez minutos, buscaba la fuente del sonido casi seguro que al final del camino encontraría el ave, la atraparía por fin y podrían irse de ese lugar. Había algo al respecto que no le gustaba. Eso de la magia antigua siempre lo ponía nervioso y por eso quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Luego de unos instantes por fin divisó al fénix. Sus plumas escarlatas eran inconfundibles entre el follaje de uno de los árboles más altos. Buscó una rama firme para comenzar a trepar y una vez más intentó el ritual que previamente le había fallado. Se apoyó con firmeza para reincorporarse y buscó la mirada del ave. Al inclinarse, ésta pareció asentir. Harry esperó unos instantes intentando asegurarse de que el procedimiento había sido seguido correctamente. Estaba que no se lo creía.

-¿Me seguirás a partir de ahora?

El ave no contestó ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Harry dudó por un instante pero decidió arriesgarse de una vez. Empezó a decir la súplica tal cual la recordaba para pedirle una pluma. Cuando le ave volvió a inclinar la cabeza, Harry extendió la mano y la extrajo sin mucha dificultad.

-Gracias,- le sonrió Harry acariciando su cabeza. El ave Fénix volvió a asentir.

Comenzó a descender lentamente por las ramas y se dio cuenta con decepción que el ave seguía en el mismo lugar. Apretó los labios como señal de su frustración y empezó a repasar los pasos que había seguido en busca de un defecto que pudiera reparar. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido estruendoso seguido de un grito agudo que innegablemente le pertenecía a Hermione.

Sus piernas reaccionaron al instante. El corazón le palpitó a toda velocidad y recorrió de regreso el camino andado en menos de la mitad del tiempo que le había tomado inicialmente. La angustia le había dado un golpe casi físico en el pecho que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Al llegar al lugar donde la había dejado contempló con horror que en lugar del claro ahora se encontraba un enorme hoyo.

-¡Hermione!- el alma casi se le sale en ese grito,- ¡Hermione!

No podía ver nada salvo oscuridad ¿Qué tan profundo estaba y qué era eso exactamente? Se recostó en la orilla del orificio sin pensar mucho en la estabilidad del lugar donde se encontraba. Colocó las manos a los costados de su boca y volvió a gritar con más fuerza y desesperación que la primera vez.

-¿Harry?

Su voz se escuchaba distante. Un poco débil para su gusto. De pronto el alivio que había sentido al principio se volvió inestable.

-¿Estás herida?

-Oh… creo que me lastimé el pie.

-¿Qué tan grave?

-Estaré bien.

-¡Voy a bajar!

-¡No!

Ese grito había sonado más firme que las primeras palabras. Y aunque por una parte era reconfortante ver que Hermione estaba lo suficientemente bien como para emitir una reprimenda, todavía necesitaba verla en persona para tranquilizarse.

-Harry… creo que está demasiado profundo. Y no creo que puedas alcanzarme de cualquier manera.

-Voy a bajar.

-¡No!

-No es una pregunta, Hermione.

-Si bajas, ambos estaremos atrapados y eso sí que será estúpido. ¿Quién salvará a nuestras familias si ambos nos quedamos acá? Si ambos…

Hermione iba a decir "morimos acá" pero no pudo permitirse decir algo como eso. Sabía que su hija contaba con ella. Que no podía fallarle. Y el hecho de decirlo, de exteriorizarlo… lo hacía más real. Además, quizá Harry se alteraría más. Debía buscar la forma de tranquilizarlo. Después de todo había sido su curiosidad la que la había puesto ahí ¿Qué tenía que estar intentando viejos hechizos egipcios en primer lugar? Ese era su merecido por olvidarse de la misión verdadera. Debía haber hecho lo que Harry. Detectar el canto de un Fénix y seguirlo en lugar de activar viejos símbolos. Acarició su rodilla pero casi emite un grito de dolor, su pierna estaba debajo de una de las losas gigantes y no estaba segura de qué tan mal estaba. Pero si era tan malo como el dolor que sentía no podía ser nada bueno.

Harry se quedó quieto un momento tras las palabras de Hermione. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella había querido decir y lo que estaba temiendo. Estaba preocupado por ella pero no quría sonar tan preocupado que ella entraría en pánico. Aunque solo Merlín sabía el pánico que él estaba sintiendo al no poder ver lo que les estaba sucediendo.

-Quizá debamos esperar a que vuelva nuestro guía,- sugirió él.

-Entonces tal vez deberías intentar salir… pero primero busca la pluma.

-Tengo la pluma.

"Por supuesto que sí" pensó Hermione complacida. Harry nunca la defraudaría. No le atraía la idea de quedarse sola con ese dolor en la rodilla pero no tenía opción.

-Entonces regresa,- le dijo emitiendo el tono más fuerte que le fue posible. O sabía por qué los oídos comenzaban a zumbarle.- trae al guía… una alfombra mágica o algo así.

Harry asintió a pesar de saber que ella no podía verlo. Intentó decirle algo, quería decirle algo pero no sabía qué podía decir. Recordó la despedida con sus hijos en el andén nueve tres cuartos y por un micro segundo temió que ese adiós se prolongara tanto como se prolongaba el adiós a sus hijos.

-Aguanta, Hermione,- le gritó con voz angustiada,- traeré ayuda. Yo… yo te quiero, no lo olvides. Así que no…

Iba a decir "no mueras" pero se prohibió a sí mismo pensar en esa posibilidad. Corrió en dirección a la compuerta que Hermione había accionado y recorrió a toda prisa el pasillo con los jeroglíficos hasta llegar a la habitación oscura a la que habían caído en un principio. Encendió la varita dándose cuenta que la magia en esa parte sí funcionaba. Intentó desaparecerse pero al ver que era imposible pensó que quizá al igual que Hogwarts y Grammauld Place, el lugar estaba protegido contra eso. Miró al cielo, estaba tan oscuro como la noche sin estrellas. Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda y pensó que quizá era muy pronto para que el hombre regresara…

Si es que regresaba.

No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, así que siguió gritando ¿Qué más podía hacer? Recordó las últimas palabras del hombre antes de retirarse y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea ¿No había dicho que había más formas de llegar al oasis desde ahí abajo?

Corrió de regreso hasta llegar al claro.

-Hermione ¿Conoces alguna manera de llegar al oasis desde aquí?

El silencio desde el otro lado se le encajó en el pecho.

-¿Hermione?

-Harry… creo que no me siento bien.

-Demonios, Hermione… ¡Voy a bajar!

-¡No! Harry, alguien tiene que salvar a los niños.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que solo uno de nosotros irá? ¿Y qué te hacer pensar que lo voy a hacer sin ti?

-¡Harry! Si bajas, estropearás la única oportunidad que tenemos. Yo… yo tengo el reloj pero tendrás que esperar a que el tiempo pase. Es mucho tiempo pero debes…

La idea de estar esperando más de veinte años. Solo y sin Hermione… revisó sus ropas rápidamente y encontró la pluma todavía atada en el cincho de su túnica.

-Hermione ¿Tienes tu bolso a la mano?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

Era evidente que con el paso del tiempo, ella se estaba debilitando cada vez más.

-Di mi nombre lo más fuerte que puedas… dilo varias veces hasta que te pida que te detengas.

-Pero ¿Por…?

-Hazlo, Hermione. No tenemos tiempo.

Harry sabía que quien no tenía tiempo era ella y no quería hacer gastar más energía de la que debía. Hermione obedeció casi al instante y luego de varias veces de escuchar su nombre en labios de su amiga, rodeo el gigantesco pozo del claro. En sí era un poco más sencillo, pues recordaba más o menos en dónde había estado ella antes de dejarla.

-Te voy a lanzar la pluma, Hermione,- mientras lo decía, extraía un hilo de la costura de su túnica y le ataba del otro extremo una pequeña roca.

-¡No, Harry!

-¿De qué me sirve si tú tienes el giratiempo de todos modos? Cúbrete el rostro, allá va…

-¡Ow! ¡Harry!

-¿La tienes?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí, la tengo… y tengo los demás ingredientes en el bolso. Pero Harry, no puedes bajar. Si no morí es porque la misma tierra del claro amortiguó mi caída. Tú te romperías el cuello…

-Está bien, Hermione. No bajaré.

-Pero…

-Solo dime en dónde estabas el próximo año. Te buscaré entonces.

Hermione intentó morderse el labio inferior, pero estaba lastimado y se contuvo. Rápidamente buscó los ingredientes dentro de la bolsa y el mortero para triturar la pluma. Para su suerte tenía un brazo libre. Desgraciadamente era el izquierdo y eso le demoraba más de lo que debía. Sabía lo que Harry sabía, debía tener una hemorragia en alguna parte ya que sentía como las fuerzas poco a poco la abandonaban.

-Hoy es quince de febrero… debo estar en la enfermería con Ron.

Harry recordaba por qué. Era el día que Ron había ingerido los pastelillos de Romilda y después el veneno en el vino. Sí, él estaba en la enfermería llamando el nombre de Hermione y de pronto pensar en eso lo hacía sentir extraño. Ron había llamado a Hermione en su lecho de muerte… él había pensado solo en ella. Eso era algo que él nunca había experimentado con respecto a su propia muerte. Nunca lo había sentido por nadie. Apretó los labios conteniendo esos sentimientos y esos pensamientos. Era momento para pensar en otras cosas.

-Cúbrete con la capa de invisibilidad, usa la mía. Es más segura.

-¿Y cómo entrarás a la enfermería sin la capa?

-Me las arreglaré. Hermione, ahora ve. Cuando llegues, estaré ahí.

Hermione se acomodó el giratiempo en el cuello luego de llenarlo con los materiales triturados. Torpemente guardó los restos y se acomodó la capa encima de la mejor manera que pudo. Se sentía como mareada, los oídos comenzaban a zumbarle cada vez más fuerte.

-Harry…- dijo ella lo más fuerte que pudo y no estaba segura de que la estuviera escuchando,- claro que pensé mucho en lo que habría pasado…todavía… te veo allá.

Pero supo que las fuerzas solo le alcanzarían para una cosa y prefirió usarlas para darle el giro al reloj. El mundo se desvaneció al su alrededor. Cuando Harry ya no escuchó su voz, deseó con todo su ser que se debiera a que había logrado el viaje.

La llegada de Hermione a la enfermería fue confusa. A pesar de estar vistiendo una capa de invisibilidad, escuchó los pasos de dos adultos a lo lejos antes de posarse frente a ella y sentir su cuerpo ser levantado aun envuelto en la capa. Alguien hablaba de una poción multijugos y del efecto que se desvanecería pronto mientras se sentía transportada por larguísimos pasillos en medio de la noche. Sabía que era noche porque podía oler las antorchas quemarse en los pasillos con su paso.

Finalmente fue colocada en una superficie blanda y los brazos que antes la habían cargado, ahora la descubrían de su manto invisible y sujetaban su rostro en sus manos. Una sustancia helada era colocada en su pierna lastimada y algo estaba en sus labios. Era algo que se suponía debía beber pero ella estaba muy débil para hacerlo.

-Vamos, Hermione…- le susurraba él,- no te esperé todo este tiempo para perderte. Bebe…

Apenas sintió el líquido espeso en la garganta sintió nauseas pero él la detuvo.

-Pásalo, pásalo por favor… te hará bien.- había miedo en su voz pero también había mucho cariño.

La tenía en sus brazos y la estaba ayudando a sobrevivir. A pesar de saber que las palabras de la adivina no eran más que una charlatanería, Hermione sintió la pequeña flama de la esperanza encenderse tímidamente una vez más ¿O es que alguna vez se había extinto? Los brazos de Harry la colocaron de regreso a la cama. Quería decirle que volviera, que la abrazara de nuevo pero ahora sentía sobre su cuerpo las mismas manos en su rostro… acariciando sus brazos. La voz diciendo varias súplicas en susurros inaudibles para ella.

Y entonces algo húmedo tocó sus labios. Al principio creyó que se trataba de su mano tal vez intentando darle más medicina pero entonces algo un poco más húmedo hurgó un poco más de lo debido depositando en su lengua un sabor extraño. Era algo mejor y no era medicina. Sus labios le dieron la bienvenida al darse cuenta de lo que era. Era un beso. No un beso de esos castos que se daban a veces para darse ánimos. De esos besos normales que carecían de romanticismo. Éste beso era diferente, Hermione sintió el calor correrle por la piel conforme el beso se intensificaba. Las manos de Harry apretaban sus brazos como exigiéndole que no se fuera. Y ella no quería irse, por supuesto que no iba a irse.

Cuando el beso terminó, él se quedó ahí abrazándola. Hermione intentó regresar el abrazo pero lo que acababa de pasar había absorbido todas sus energías. Pero no sus energías vitales, solo sus energías conscientes. Quería decirle algo, quería hablarle de sus sentimientos pero la urgencia por dormir se volvió insoportable. Los labios de Harry en su oído continuaban diciendo súplicas que todavía no entendía.

Sin embargo, antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó claramente su voz decir con todo el dolor que nunca le había escuchado.

-No me dejes, por favor… no me dejes.

**HOLA! Una enorme disculpa a ustedes por demorarme tanto. Pero ya ven… hay obligaciones del mundo muggle que muchas veces no podemos evadir por más que queramos. Pero ya estoy aquí. Feliz con ustedes y esperando que el cap les haya gustado. Intentaré ir contestando los reviews pero por lo pronto quise dejarles el cap y ya no me extiendo más. Solo vuelvo a darles las gracias por leerme y por dejarme los comentarios. Uds son geniales. No se olviden del review.**

**TLAL**

**Pd: Este fic no tiene beta, así que disculpen si hay errores ortográficos. Intento cuidarlos pero hasta al mejor cocinero se le va un tomate entero.**


	11. UN año sin Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

"**Un año sin Hermione"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

No fue sino hasta los primeros días de Marzo que Hermione pudo recuperarse completamente. Durante ese tiempo, Harry la había trasladado a la casa de los gritos donde la dejaba reposar la mayoría del tiempo en lo que él salía a trabajar un poco para los apotecarios. Desde un principio Dumbledore había mostrado todo su apoyo e incluso mandaba a un elfo doméstico a colocar un poco de comida y medicinas para Hermione en la entrada del pasadizo del sauce boxeador y había sido seguramente gracias a eso que su recuperación había sido óptima mucho antes de lo que Harry hubiera conseguido por sí solo.

-¿Has hablado con Dumbledore?

Harry estaba terminando de servir en dos platos la sopa de pescado que le habían mandado de Hogwarts para la cena luego de haber puesto la mesa. Hermione apenas se estaba acostumbrando a estar de pie pero se había negado a seguir comiendo en la cama a pesar de que Harry no objetaba en que siguiera haciéndolo.

-¿Acerca de qué?

Harry había hablado con Dumbledore. De muchas cosas, en realidad. Luego de que Hermione había desaparecido en el hoyo en el desierto, Harry había logrado salir gracias a la ayuda del mercader y lo primero que se le había ocurrido luego de saldar cuentas había sido aparecerse en Hogsmeade para luego buscar al director. Habían hablado entonces y después, todos esos meses después de haber estado lejos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade.

-De lo que le va a pasar…

Harry frunció el ceño mientras le ayudaba a tomar asiento, pero intentó relajarlo cuando dio la vuelta a la mesa para hacer lo mismo.

-Dumbledore sabe que sé… y sabe que su plan funcionará. Y yo supongo que toda esta situación estaba escrita ¿De qué otra manera podía Dumbledore haber estado siempre tan seguro de ese plan tan peligroso?

Hermione asintió, por supuesto que tenía sentido.

-¿Estuviste todo el tiempo aquí en Hogsmeade?

-No…- replicó Harry vacilante,- estuve poco tiempo aquí y después me fui.

-¿A dónde?

Harry parecía reacio a contestar. Intentó ganar un poco de tiempo tomando unos cuantos sorbos de su sopa, sabía que si decía algo de lo que había pasado, Hermione podía no tomárselo a bien.

-A muchas partes… ha pasado un año para mí.

Hermione sabía que Harry no le estaba diciendo todo pero decidió no reprenderlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado por vencida de reprenderlo por todo lo que hacía. Ahora era preocupación de Ginny. Aun así, no podía dejar de preguntar.

-¿A algún lugar que yo conozca?

Harry tomó aire hondamente dejando la cuchara a un lado de su plato, Hermione imitó el gesto por instinto. Eso de copiarse los ademanes era involuntario desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Fui a ver a Sirius.

Hermione se quedó quieta. No podía evitar pensar en que algo fatal había ocurrido en su ausencia. Pero esperó a que él le contara lo sucedido. Y así lo hizo.

Cuando Harry regresó a Hogsmeade, fue a ver al director. En ese tiempo Dumbledore había pasado un año sin hablarle al Harry de quince años, así que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al Harry mayor. Luego de que Harry le aseguró que no había problema con que le dirigiera la palabra, le explicó que Hermione había tenido que utilizar el reloj ella sola y que esperaba que reapareciera en la enfermería un año después.

A pesar de que el director le ofreció quedarse cerca, Harry le aseguró que lo mejor era marcharse ya que sabía que en ese año las reuniones del ED eran continuas y muchas de ellas cerca de Hogsmeade, además que la presencia de Umbridge era peligrosa y estaba seguro que el Mapa del Merodeador había estado muy activo a lo largo de ese año. No tardó mucho tiempo en saber a donde quería ir. Luego de que Hermione estuviera lejos de él, terminó por aparecerse a la puerta de Grimmauld Place. Usando sus habilidades como Auror y su capa de invisibilidad, logró escabullirse a la mansión en una de las veces que Mundungus llegó a la casa.

Fue difícil estar ahí en silencio, pretendiendo que no existía y robando pequeñas porciones de comida a la vez para que Sirius no sospechara de su presencia. Había utilizado los pensaderos con tanta frecuencia en el pasado que hacerse el invisible no le había costado tanto trabajo como creía. Además, sabía que su estadía ahí no duraría mucho y a pesar de que se había ausentado de Grimmauld place para conseguir comida cuando hurtarla parecía la cosa más obvia, siempre terminaba regresando a ese lugar. Sentándose cerca de su padrino en silencio mientras él no hacía más que revisar viejos álbumes de fotos de su juventud en Hogwarts o de cuando Harry era bebé e incluso de la finada familia Black. Tortuosamente había visto pasar los días con la latente preocupación de que Hermione estaría bien y rescatable cuando volviera a verla.

Y casi sin querer, Junio había llegado. Había sido durante los primeros días que la voluntad de Harry había flaqueado. No había logrado dejar de pensar ¿Qué pasaría si se descubriera ante Sirius y le advirtiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle? ¿Qué pasaría de impedir su muerte?

-Oh, Harry…

-Pero no hice nada,- aclaró Harry,- no pude hacer nada. Por lo menos nada que cambiara lo que ocurrió en realidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La noche anterior… la noche previa a que fuéramos al ministerio me quedé de pie en la habitación de Sirius viéndolo dormir. Y entonces pensé que quizá debía hacer algo. Estaba ahí dormido y no podía más que pensar que la mañana siguiente sería la última. Creí que debía hacer algo… decirle algo, hacerle saber que lo que iba a pasarle no sería en vano.

Hermione guardó silencio. Sus ojos estaban entornados en dirección a Harry. Si es que respiraba no parecía evidente. No estaba molesta, estaba sorprendida y llena de curiosidad por lo que Harry estaba a punto de relatar.

-Tuve una idea… de último minuto. Me preció sensato hacerlo. Me senté a la orilla de su cama y toqué su hombro. Sirius estaba entre dormido y despierto pero al verme sentado ahí… de inmediato pensó que era mi padre, pude notarlo en su sonrisa. Y no quise sacarlo de su error cuando me llamó "James".

"Me da gusto verte" me dijo reincorporándose, seguro una parte de él estaba convencida que se trataba de un sueño. Y luego me preguntó el motivo por el que había ido ahí.

"Vine a darte las gracias, Sirius" le dije "lo que has hecho por Harry es justo lo que esperaba de ti. Él sabe que cuenta contigo como debió contar conmigo y aprecia todo lo que has hecho por él. Fuiste la primera persona a quien sintió como familia de verdad, Sirius, y todo lo que has hecho ha sido siempre para bien. Sin importar lo que pase, sin importar el tiempo o si están siempre juntos o no, Harry siempre pensará en ti con cariño y respeto. Eres el mejor padrino que un chico puede tener"

-¿Y qué te dijo?- quiso saber Hermione

-Sonrió, me dio las gracias… me dijo que me extrañaba pues pensaba que yo era mi padre…

-¿Y lo dejaste ir?

-¿Tenía opción?

Hermione emitió un hondo suspiro y dejó su espalda caer descuidadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla. Harry le dio una mirada suspicaz.

-Esperabas que hubiera metido la pata ¿No es así?

-Claro que no… bueno, quizá un poco. Pero Harry, no puedes negar que tengo todos los motivos para pensar así.

-Lo sé,- rió Harry,- y no es que no lo hubiera pensado pero… algo me detuvo.

-¿Y qué fue eso?

-Tú, por supuesto.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Estaba desconcertada.

-¿Cómo pude haberte detenido si no estaba aquí?

-No necesito que estés conmigo físicamente para escuchar tus consejos, Hermione. Desde hace mucho tiempo, pensar en "aquello que te hará sentir orgullosa de mí" ha movido mis pasos más de lo que te imaginas. Mejor dicho… más de lo que muchas veces me di cuenta.

Hermione pareció sonrojarse pero decidió disimular sus colores volviendo a la tarea de comer la sopa de pescado antes de que se enfriara.

-Entonces no lo hiciste porque tenías miedo de mi reacción al hacerlo.- razonó ella con la mirada clavada en el plato.

-No, por supuesto que no. No lo hice porque sabía que estarías decepcionada de mí si lo hacía.

Hermione tuvo que carraspear para pasarse el último bocado. Sabía que tenía los colores en las mejillas pues todavía sentía el calor disipándose. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de haberlo estado ignorando las pasadas semanas, Hermione todavía recordaba lo que había pasado cuando Harry le había dado a beber las pociones… pero si Harry pensaba o no en eso, era incierto. Nunca habían hablado del tema y ahora, con todas estas declaraciones le parecía difícil entrar en materia así como así ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? "Hey, Harry… ¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste que estaba inconsciente y me besaste?" Quizá Harry había pesado eso, que ella no había sentido el beso, que no se había dado cuenta. Pero eso tampoco lo hacía mejor ¿O sí? Harry aprovechándose de una chica inconsciente… no parecía del tipo. Hermione quería una explicación y esperaba que ese "hablar del año que no me viste" los llevaría a eso… tenía que llevarlos a eso ¿No era así?

-¿Y qué hiciste con el resto del tiempo?- inquirió Hermione presionando porque la historia continuara, con un poco de suerte, en dirección a esa noche en que la había besado.

-Cuando los eventos del Ministerio de Magia hubieron terminado, volví a Hogwarts. Dumbledore parecía ansioso por aquello de la profecía y me contó de sus sospechas acerca del anillo de Gaunt. No necesitó mi confirmación para ir a buscarlo.

-¿No le advertiste de la maldición?

-Dumbledore sabía de la maldición… pero eso no lo detuvo.

-No, supongo que no… entonces ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por él?

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Hermione se quedó dubitativa, como pensando mientras contemplaba el fondo del plato. Luego pareció volver de sus pensamientos y le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa débil.

-No… supongo que no.

-Será más sencillo con Dumbledore. Quiero decir, despedirse…él sabe lo que va a pasarle. Si quieres… cuando quieras…

-Sí, sí quiero. Pero por ahora sígueme contando ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry? Necesito que me expliques con lujo de detalle cada paso que diste… cada cosa que hiciste en el tiempo que no estuve aquí para que terminaras llamándome de esa manera tan desesperada luego de darme la poción sanadora.

Harry dejó caer la quijada. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Hermione. Para entonces ya no estaban clavados en la sopa o en ningún otro lado que no fuera en él mismo. No tenía que preguntarle nada o pedir aclaraciones, sabía que ella sabía. Se había dado cuenta y lo recordaba. Así que no podía esconderse en ninguna otra parte.

-¿Lo has recodado todo este tiempo?

Hermione asintió.

-Entonces creo que vamos bien encaminados con el relato…- Harry alejó el plato de sí antes de continuar y Hermione hizo lo mismo no solo por reflejar los movimientos de Harry sino porque ese pequeño arranque de valor le había quitado el apetito,- luego de ver a Sirius partir nuevamente y de decidir que no iba a cambiar el destino de Dumbledore… empecé a sentirme un poco perdido. Todavía me quedaban varios meses por delante antes de poder permitirme un poco de compañía.

-¿Y Dumbledore? Podrías haber hablado con él.

-Solo podía hablar con Dumbledore los meses que no había clases en el castillo… luego regresaríamos nosotros y no quería arriesgar verme a mí mismo en el mapa del merodeador. Además… Ver a Dumbledore y saber que tiene mil preguntas que no quería contestarle… pues era difícil. Así que mantuve mi distancia. Comencé a viajar. Me fui del país unas semanas… me mantuve vivo cazando comida, a veces tomando pequeñas porciones de otras personas… me volví solitario. Y me golpeó la soledad.

-Oh, Harry…me imagino lo difícil que debió ser… a final de cuentas, los pasados meses nos habíamos tenido el uno al otro, pero luego de este inidente...

-¿Sabes? Eso fue lo curioso… darme cuenta que me sentía solo… solo de verdad y por vez primera ¿No te parece extraño eso? Hemos estado lejos de nuestras familias desde hace… bueno, yo desde hace casi dos años y tú casi uno pero para mí fue como una revelación ¿Cómo era posible que hasta entonces me diera cuenta de lo solitario que estaba? Y entonces comprendí, no era porque me faltaba mi familia, mis hijos o Ginny…

-Oh, Harry… no, no digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad… Hermione.

-Harry, no.

Harry guardó silencio. Miró fijamente esos ojos castaños que parecían listos para soltarle una letanía de por qué lo que estaba pensando y a punto de decir estaba tan retorcido. Así que tomó un hondo suspiro y comenzó a jugar con la cuchara sobre la mesa para darse a sí mismo una tarea que le distrajera un poco del estrés que le ocasionaba hilar la historia. Hermione debía entenderla de la misma forma que él la había entendido. Y eso era muy complicado tomando en cuenta que ella se había saltado un año entero.

-Está bien, no lo diré… pero te seguiré contando la historia. Como decía, en ese momento no me daba cuenta de por qué me sentía tan solo. En un momento de desesperación regresé a Hogsmeade casi sin importarme quién me veía o no. Estaba ansioso, creí que con ver alguna cara familiar me sentiría mejor. Así que fui a trabajar con los Emrys.

-¿Y qué les dijiste de mí?

-Les dije que estabas enferma… que necesitaba el trabajo para comprar las pociones. Son grandes personas, así que me las obsequiaron sin chistar pero les dije que trabajaría para pagarles lo que habían hecho por mí. El resto del tiempo les dije que estabas en el sur… en un lugar con mejor clima. Y como buenas personas que son, no me preguntaron mucho, solo me pedían desearte que te recuperaras en mis siguientes cartas. En fin… un día trabajando en la tienda, una chica pelirroja entró por la puerta. Perdí el aliento y me oculté detrás de la tienda cuando me di cuenta que era Ginny. Una parte de mí estaba feliz, verla al menos a lo lejos me reconfortaba, era como estar un paso más cerca de casa…

Hermione sonrió. Si había algo que podía regresar a Harry a sus cabales, esa era Ginny.

-Cuando Ginny salió de la tienda del apotecario, no presté mucha atención a lo que había comprado. Ni tampoco me fijé en lo inusual que ese viaje a Hogsmeade era. Solo la observé llegar e irse esperando que ese evento se repitiera pronto.

-Oh, Harry… eso es dulce…

-No, espera… el evento se repitió. Cada dos semanas hasta navidad, Ginny regresaba a la tienda y compraba siempre los mismos ingredientes. Una parte de mí quiso justificarla… o no lo sé. No quise sacar conclusiones. Pero eventualmente me di cuenta de cual era la poción que esos ingredientes ayudaban a hacer.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hermione… Ginny estaba haciendo amortentia.

Hermione bufó incrédula mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Y para qué iba Ginny a hacer semejante poción? Ella salía con Dean en ese entonces, si mal no recuerdo. Además, siempre ha sido muy guapa. No es que la necesitara…

-Yo también me pregunté lo mismo… incluso intenté buscar explicaciones tontas a todo eso. Pero nada me convencía. Cada dos semanas, sin falta, Ginny volvía a la tienda y a mí se me acababan las excusas para no atenderla mientras que mi curiosidad iba en aumento. Así que un día se me ocurrió seguirla…

-¿Que hiciste qué?

-Ya era diciembre, habían pasado más de dos meses y Ginny seguía comprando los mismos ingredientes. Así que quise saber. Me puse la capa de invisibilidad y caminé a su lado hasta que entró a Hogwarts. Luego fue a la sala de los menesteres donde apareció un laboratorio de pociones a su comando y ahí comenzó todo el procedimiento. Yo jamás había hecho amortentia, así que no sabía si era eso no hasta que hubo terminado. La poción olía escoba, a tarta de limón y a… a perfume.

-Harry ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? Ginny tenía quince años, ella…

-Disolvió la poción en su perfume. Se puso un poco antes de bajar al gran comedor. La vi buscarme con la mirada y se sentó con Dean justo frente a mí. Hermione, yo recuerdo ese día, algo dentro de mi estómago se revolvió al verla con él y yo…

-Eso se llama celos, Harry. Se te revolvió el estómago porque te gustaba. ¿O qué es lo que intentas decir? ¿Crees que Ginny usó la poción para llamar tu atención? La amortentia no funciona así y lo sabes… debió haberte dado de beber para que funcionara.

-¿Y si la modificó? Recuerda que Ginny era muy buena en pociones y…

-Harry, Harry…- Hermione puso la mano en el aire deteniendo el discurso de su amigo de tajo,- estamos hablando de Ginny ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás hablando?

-Hermione,- Harry interrumpió a su amiga usando el mismo tono que ella había utilizado antes,- Ginny volvió a hacerlo… luego de las vacaciones de navidad, ella volvió por más ingredientes ¿No te parece extraño que ese año hubiera sido en el que me enamoré de ella así de repente?

-Ginny era una niña antes de ese año… por eso no te habías percatado de ella. Simplemente… se desarrolló, fue entonces que empezaste a verla como una chica. Eso es normal.

-No, Hermione… algo pasó.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No será más bien que quieres creer que fue así?

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

- No lo sé… ¿Para usarlo de excusa por haberme besado? ¿No lo ves? Solo tenías una leve sospecha de que Ginny hacía la poción y luego vienes y me besas… creo que has conectado los eventos para justificarte, Harry.

Hermione se puso de pie bastante enfadada. Harry hizo lo mismo sin saber qué contestarle. Sabía que Hermione estaba inquieta por eso pero no había pensado que se molestaría a tal grado.

-No es una excusa…

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Ni siquiera te consta que ella hizo lo que dices! ¿O sí? ¿Harry? ¿Te consta que lo hizo?

-No, pero no puedes negar…

Hermione no pudo escuchar más. Una parte de ella había querido creer una versión más romántica de los eventos. Quizá esa parte que alguna vez había soñado con que él sería el príncipe de sus sueños, el hombre del que la adivina le había hablado. Y ahora todo se había derrumbado. Harry no era un príncipe, era solo su mejor amigo, solo un chico que había actuado bajo despecho. Adiós a la historia de la bella durmiente y blanca nieves que por un segundo había visualizado tras el beso. Se alejó del comedor y salió de la casa, de pronto el aire le pareció demasiado denso para ser respirado. Le dolía el pecho, se sentía traicionada… y se sentía como una traidora ¿En qué estaba pensando Harry? Casi sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas a pesar de lo mucho que luchó porque no sucediera.

-Hermione… ¡Hermione! Escúchame, no fue así.

-Vete, Harry.

Hermione llegó a la orilla del lago y se quedó de pie con los brazos en jarras, respirando hondamente para calmar sus ansias y mermar sus lágrimas. La luna apenas se asomaba como un halo borroso en el cielo que apenas perdía su luz. Harry esperó detrás de ella a una distancia considerable para darle espacio. Podía entender el motivo por el cual ella estaba alterada, pero quería explicarle… asegurarse de que ella entendiera toda la situación antes de reaccionar en vano.

-En serio que no es lo que crees…- le dijo con voz ronca,- no lo hice para vengarme de Ginny. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra… aunque no lo creas. No fue así. En primer lugar… cuando estuve seguro de lo que Ginny había hecho me sentí decepcionado. Intenté buscar dentro de mí una situación que contradijera mi teoría, algo que me llevara a saber o a creer que lo que había entre Ginny y yo era real. Y entonces recordé tu discusión con ella… y las cosas que decía, su desesperación. Hermione, no soy tonto, sé sumar uno más uno… y entonces todos esos pequeños hilos que nos habían unido con los años, los hilos que nos unían a Ginny y a mí… se comenzaron a romper. Uno a uno porque… Hermione… me di cuenta que lo que tenía con ella… no era real…

Harry no pudo evitar el quiebre de su voz. Se sentía desesperado. Recordar esos descubrimientos todavía le dolía. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y encontró apoyo en el tronco de un árbol donde permaneció recargado mientras se tranquilizaba.

-Empecé a preguntarme por primera vez desde que habíamos estado juntos… los motivos por los que era así. Las cosas que teníamos en común. El Quidditch, por ejemplo… ¿No había Ginny aprendido a jugar Quidditch luego de conocerme?

Hermione paró de sollozar. La voz de Harry se escuchaba lastimera a sus espaldas. Por un instante sintió pena por él. Quizá todo había sido un error y todavía había tiempo de enmendarlo. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, podía ver el dolor reflejado pero esperó a que continuara con su declaración.

-Estaba distraído con lo de Ginny el día que se suponía ibas a volver,- le dijo finalmente,- casi lo olvido de no ser porque ese día Romilda Vane llegó a la tienda y compró los mismos ingredientes que Ginny había estado comprando los pasados meses. Y entonces recordé los pastelillos que me regaló… y lo que ellos ocasionaron… y que tenía solo un par de semanas antes de volver a verte. Y entonces, de pronto… como un faro en altamar y en medio de la nada. El saber que pronto volverías me regresó el sentido. Tenía algo qué esperar, te esperaba a ti y de pronto esa certeza me ayudó a sentirme en paz. A encontrar el camino… y no fue que lo hubiera planeado, no pensaba besarte pero… volviste y estabas ahí, luego de perder toda esa sangre y te llamé y creí que te perdería. Y recordé ese sentimiento de estar perdido, no quería volver a eso, quería volver contigo, asirme de ti como siempre lo he hecho. Y entonces recordé el olor de la amortentia, el perfume que había olido ya no era el shampoo floral que había olido a los dieciséis años… reconocí el perfume tan pronto te tuve en mis brazos… era tu perfume, Hermione. Eras tú. El olor familiar de lo que más quiero, eres tú.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. No pudo moverse a pesar de estarle ordenando su cuerpo que así lo hiciera ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta… no, estaban atoradas en su cabeza. La adivina del callejón, el sueño de que Harry sería el chico de sus sueños, Ginny con la amortentia… ¿Era todo eso una broma cruel del destino?

-Harry… no sé qué decir. Yo no… no sé.

-Y no quiero que digas nada…- Harry extendió la mano y Hermione encontró por fin la fuerza para moverse y tomarla,- yo tampoco sé qué va a pasar. Todo esto es tan confuso para mí como lo es para ti. Por ahora solo volvamos a la casa ¿Está bien? Ya casi anochece…

Hermione asintió y lo dejó guiarla de regreso. Estaban juntos, de una manera extraña estaban juntos. A pesar de los esposos y los hijos, las adivinas y los giratiempos… estaban en una cápsula de tiempo que solo podía pertenecerles a ellos… solo por esos instantes. Y si no fueran las personas que eran… y si no tuvieran esas obligaciones sobre lo que es correcto por encima de lo fácil…

Hermione se sintió exhausta tan pronto cerraron la puerta detrás de sí. Dejó ir la mano de Harry pero él la siguió hasta el pie de su cama.

-Creo que dormiré un poco…- le dijo nerviosamente. Sin lugar a dudas algo había cambiado luego de esa historia.

Harry asintió y se hizo a un lado permitiéndole sentarse en la orilla de la cama. La ayudó a quitarse las botas y la arropó con cariño antes de dejarla dormir.

-Eras tú quien dormía a mi lado cuando deliraba ¿No es así?

Harry asintió sabiendo que no podía encontrar la voz dentro de sí para formular palabras. Hermione había delirado durante varios días. Harry siempre había asumido que lloraba por Ron aunque ella nunca dijo nombres. Hermione recordaba esos sueños vagamente… sabía que no habían sido acerca de Ron y esa era la gran ironía del asunto.

-¿Harry?

Hermione estaba arropada, dándole la espalda. Harry ya estaba sentado en la orilla de su propia cama quitándose las botas, contemplándola yacer ahí como lo había hecho casi todas las noches luego de que el peligro hubiera pasado.

-¿Sería muy inapropiado que te pidiera que me acompañaras? Todo esto es complicado, mi mejor amigo me dijo algo que me confunde pero… necesito a mi mejor amigo para sentirme mejor…

Harry se puso de pie y la contempló mirando hacia abajo… Hermione se giró y capturó su mirada emulando una sonrisa débil.

-Eso no tiene sentido ¿Verdad?

-De hecho… sí lo tiene,- le dijo levantando las cobijas y metiéndose en la cama para abrazarla.

Hermione disfrutó el brazo cálido. El pecho de Harry contra su espalda, los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la respiración de su amigo en su mejilla.

-Esto es extraño…- susurró Hermione como temiendo que alguien los escuchara a pesar de saber que estaban solos,- ¿Cuántas veces hemos dormido juntos y nunca…?

La pausa de Hermione fue demasiado larga para el gusto de Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca qué?

-Siento escalofríos…- le dijo acariciándole los dedos con sus propias yemas,- y mi estómago… es raro. Nada debería ser diferente, pero ahora tus manos, tu abrazo… se siente distinto.

Harry aspiró el aroma de su cabello y cerró los ojos. Los dedos de Hermione haciendo circulitos sobre los suyos le mandaban chispas eléctricas a la nuca. Luego de haber dicho lo que había pasado… de cierta manera haberlo aceptado para sí mismo… había despertado en él algo extraño. Podía sentirlo, eso que Hermione decía. Sus manos querían acariciar pero no de la misma manera en que siempre la había acariciado.

Su mano se cerró en los dedos de Hermione. Contuvo la respiración un microsegundo pero ella se dio cuenta al instante. Podían sentir los latidos de su corazón… el corazón de Harry golpeándole la espalda. Era quietud forzada, tensión palpable y densa. Hermione quiso moverse pero las palabras de Harry la intimidaban, todavía estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"el olor familiar de lo que más quiero…" "¿Fui yo alguna vez en tu cabeza… la persona a quien creías que se refería la adivina del callejón?"

Pensar en esas cosas la atrapaba como una araña en su red. Era como estar de nuevo en ese periodo de tiempo. Sin familiares, sin argollas en sus dedos, sin hijos a quienes rescatar del tren en llamas… como si todo eso hubiera sido un sueño de un futuro que pudo haber sido pero que ahora no estaban seguro si lo querían o no.

La frente de Harry se apoyó en la nunca de Hermione. Ese era el perfume de la amortentia ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado el aroma? Nunca se lo había preguntado… luego de casarse con Ginny jamás había cuestionado sus sentimientos por ella ¿Desde cuándo había dejado Ginny de utilizar la poción en él? ¿Había sido algo real entre ellos? Por ahora, todo lo que podía pensar era lo que tenía más a la mano… entre sus brazos. Hermione estaba ahí intentando ayudarlo a salvar el día como siempre lo hacía. Y ahora sabía más cosas de ella, cosas que en los años de amistad jamás se habían revelado ¿Sería posible que eso fuera lo que cambiaba las cosas? Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así ante la presencia de una mujer ¿Y quién diría que podría sentirse así al lado de esa vieja amiga de toda la vida? No parecía natural… no parecía normal… no parecía real.

Hermione se liberó de su abrazo y se giró para mirarlo de frente. Estaban acostados de lado, mirándose frente a frente, rodillas con rodillas y dedos entrelazados.

-No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo…- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Ni yo a mi mejor amiga…- replicó él con voz ronca.

-Pero hay cosas… que son distintas ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Harry apretó los ojos como si estuviera emulando un recuerdo doloroso.

-Por supuesto que lo siento…

-¿Qué sientes?

-¿Justo ahora? Un deseo incontenible de volver a besarte…

Hermione ahogó la respiración. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban detrás de sus gafas. A sus treinta y nueve años, Hermione se sentía de nuevo como una quinceañera y retuvo el instinto tanto como una chiquilla de su edad lo haría.

Solo un instante más.

Quién besó a quien era lo de menos. Quizá fue una atracción mutua, uno de esos movimientos imitados como siempre lo habían hecho. Copiar el movimiento del otro, quizá. Y tal vez fue por eso que al besarse de manera consciente por vez primera es que parecía que sabían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Los brazos de Harry ce cerraron en la cintura de Hermione y los de Hermione lo atrajeron hacia ella apoderándose de su cuello. Sus rodillas ya no golpeaban unas con otras, ahora estaban embonadas como los dientes de una bragueta. Y tan pronto el rostro de Hermione se había inclinado a la derecha, el de Harry se había inclinado a la izquierda.

Durante años todo mundo había pensado (ellos incluidos) que un beso entre ellos dos debería ser la cosa más incómoda. Que sería como besar a un hermano, a alguien que es de la familia y con quien se comparten lazos sanguíneos. Pero nada había estado más lejos de la realidad. No solo habían perdido la fraternidad, ese nuevo descubrimiento había dotado de curiosidad sus movimientos. Hermione sentía el beso de Harry demandante. Exigía de ella cada vez más emulando un crescendo casi armónico. Y era esto quizá lo que la había orillado a ser dominada, dominada por vez primera en su vida por este hombre que había conocido desde siempre. Por él a quien había visto crecer ante sus ojos y siempre había considerado como un hermano menor… el hombre que ahora la reclamaba como suya, y que en su juventud había deseado para ella pero que hasta ahora no había podido ser… el que ahora le daba vuelta en la cama y la aprisionaba contra el colchón robándole el aliento y ese pensamiento lógico que en un santiamén lo habría botado de ahí sin chistar.

Pero solo bastaba un momento de lucidez…

-Oh, Harry… esto está mal.

Pero por cada momento de lucidez, solo basta uno de atrevimiento.

-¿Lo está?

Basta un segundo beso, sentir las manos de Harry aprisionando las suyas contra el colchón, justo a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sentir el pecho de Harry palpitar salvajemente contra el suyo. Sus labios ser abiertos nuevamente por una lengua no familiar y al mismo tiempo como si fuera la indicada. Quizá lo correcto era salir de ahí, escapar, interrumpir lo que estaba pasando. Pero ninguna célula de su cuerpo intentó hacerlo.

**HOLA! (Eco: hola! Hola! Hola!). Lectores de las crónicas, disculpen mi tardanza, espero que la espera haya valido la pena… he estado ocupada, cosas muggles, blah blah blah. Ojala que estén bieny bueno, que a pesar de la tardanza no me nieguen un review ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Opiniones, gracias por leer.**

**TLAL**


	12. Tiempo Congelado

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no lucro con la historia, mi paga son los reviews que ustedes me dejan. La cita entrecomillada es de una serie de TV española que se llama "Los hombres de Paco", nunca la vi pero he visto los cortos y la poesía en su narración me parece muy Harmony.**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

"**Tiempo Congelado"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_La primera vez que te besé, quité la pila del reloj para que se quedase la hora detenida para siempre. Es por eso que el minuto exacto en el que me besaste está metido en mi reloj para siempre y ya nunca sé qué hora es pero me da igual. Desde entonces miro constantemente el reloj... y esas manecillas me recuerdan siempre que vivo atrapado aquí, contigo. Y no quiero escapar"_

Sintió una mano aprisionando la suya. Era su mano derecha con la izquierda de él ¿Cuántas veces esas manos se habían encontrado en los momentos más difíciles o felices de su vida? Huyendo de un hombre lobo, escapando de un gigante… justo antes de sus bodas con otras personas… cuando sus hijos nacieron… siempre, sin importar si el día había ido muy bien o muy mal, eso era algo que sabían nunca les faltaría.

-No me quiero levantar…-dijo ella, se sentía paralizada. Era una mezcla de miedo y cansancio.

Todavía podía sentir tanto, como él, el cosquilleo en los labios. Estaban hinchados. Por supuesto, de tantos besos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba tanto… eso era cosa de adolescentes ¿No era así? Pero entonces… eso explicaba las mariposas en el estómago.

-No te tienes que levantar…-le contestó él con una sonrisa de tonto que traía desde que se había despertado y recordado lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

Ellos dos besándose hasta que se habían quedado sin fuerzas. Y el sueño les había ganado.

-Tengo miedo…- respondió ella,- si salgo de esta cama recordaré que hay un mundo real… que hay otras cosas en las cuales debemos pensar.

-Entonces no pienses…- le dijo atrayéndola hacia él. La rodeó con sus brazos colocando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Hermione reposó el rostro contra su pecho, aspirando ese aroma tan familiar pero que hasta entonces no se había permitido aspirar más allá pequeños instantes.

Era difícil hacer lo que le pedía. A pesar de todo, la vida que habían dejado estaba ahí… o mejor dicho estaría ahí. Todo era tan confuso cuando vivían en esa botella de tiempo congelado. En ese momento en que el futuro que ella recordaba, el que ella sabía que era su pasado, ahora era solo una probabilidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La pregunta de Hermione se clavó en el pecho de Harry como un cuchillo. Cerró los ojos por instinto, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contestar esa pregunta pero en ese momento, con ella en sus brazos… prefería dejarlo para después, mucho después… o quizá nunca.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

-No lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes?

-Sí lo sé, pero tengo miedo de decirlo… no quiero ser ese tipo de persona… Harry, se supone que no soy ese tipo de persona… no SOMOS ese tipo de persona.

-¿A qué tipo de persona te refieres?

Harry no quiso dejar la ironía de lado al contemplarla con una expresión divertida. Hermione se mordía el labio nerviosamente pero entonces se dio cuenta que él estaba jugando con su mente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y dándole un golpe en el pecho que no lo apartó mucho de ella,- tú tienes a Ginny y yo tengo a Ron, para bien o para mal…

-No, Hermione… yo no tengo a Ginny y ella tampoco me tiene a mi ¿Tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de afrontarla ahora y pedirle explicaciones? Si hay algo que alguna vez me distrajo…

Harry interrumpió la frase. Contempló los ojos castaños de su amiga y dudó por un segundo ¿Qué caso tenía ahondar en eventos del futuro? Un futuro que ya había pasado para ellos pero que en esa pequeña burbuja de tiempo, todavía estaba por suceder. Porque sí, había habido una vez en que había dudado de sus sentimientos… esa vez que por poco termina lo que tenía con Ginny pero circunstancias lo habían hecho recapacitar… ¿O había sido Ginny con otra de sus pociones? Ya no estaba seguro… le había perdido la confianza a tal grado que comenzaba a atar cabos culpándola siempre a ella de todos sus males. Sabía que eso estaba mal, que su esposa no era responsable de todas sus malas decisiones ¿Pero cómo saber hasta qué punto podía acusarla? Solo podría resolver eso al hablar con ella… y no podría hacer eso por lo menos en unos cuantos años o en unos giros más del reloj…

-¿Harry? ¿Qué? Dime… ¿Qué piensas?

-Me cuesta trabajo sacar conclusiones. No sé cómo voy a enfrentar a Ginny. Cuando volvamos y resolvamos el asunto de nuestros hijos debo hablar con ella… pero no sé si me dirá toda la verdad. Y tú… tú necesitas hablar con Ron.

Hermione no pudo evitar su asombro…

-¿Con Ron? Pero… pero… ¿Qué le voy a decir? Harry… no puedo hacerle eso. Al menos tú tienes un motivo para romper con Ginny pero yo…

-¿Qué?

Estando en sus brazos era difícil pensar con claridad. Hermione lo apartó con sus manos y rodó en la cama. Era hora de levantarse. Una vez en el suelo respiró profundamente. Había tenido razón al decir que una vez fuera de la cama, el mundo real empezaría.

-Harry, ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad que Ginny uso amortentia…

-¡Claro que sí!

Harry se había puesto de pie de un salto. Ambos estaban todavía despeinados, con la ropa arrugada de haber dormido vestidos.

-¿Lo estás dudando? Los nuestro ¿Lo estás dudando? - quiso saber él.

-Harry… ¿Qué hay que dudar? Lo único que hay entre nosotros son solo besos y…

-¿Solo besos?

Harry dio un paso adelante, Hermione dio uno hacia atrás en la dirección opuesta.

-Hermione… no sé con quién crees que estás hablando pero yo estaba ahí ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Quieres que te dé un motivo para disolver tu matrimonio? ¿Qué tal el hecho de que tú y Ron nunca se han llevado bien? ¿Qué tal el hecho de que Ron no respeta tus puntos de vista? ¿Qué tal sus celos enfermizos que más de una vez te han metido en situaciones embarazosas incluso conmigo? ¿Qué tal que no lo amas como me amaste a mí?...- conforme daba sus motivo, Harry se acercaba un paso más y Hermione no supo más que quedarse congelada mientras la distancia entre ambos se reducía,- ¿Qué tal que yo te amo? ¿Y qué tal si aún me amas?

Hermione estaba contra la pared, Harry con ambas manos en sus mejillas la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sus labios a escasos milímetros.

-¿De dónde ha venido toda esa excesiva confianza en ti mismo?- preguntó Hermione como último recurso… no muy segura de querer que se apartara.

-Me la diste tú…- Harry aprovechó la sonrisa de Hermione al escucharlo para robarle un pequeño beso. Hermione volvió a sonreír y Harry volvió a besarla, ésta vez demorándose un poco más. Saboreando nuevamente los labios que la noche anterior no se había cansado de probar.

Hermione debía admitir que en algún punto de todo lo que había dicho Harry, había un poco de razón. Quizá sí, porque él lo había vivido junto a ella, porque todas las quejas de ese matrimonio siempre llegaban a los oídos de Harry de una manera o de otra. No era secreto para nadie que Hermione y Ron nunca habían superado sus diferencias, es más, incluso se habían atenuado con los años. Que Ron siempre se había sentido inferior a ella y que todo amigo masculino era celado por él, incluso el mismo Harry de vez en cuando. Y también era cierto, que en todos esos años, no había logrado amar a Ron tanto como una vez había amado a Harry… y quizá también era cierto, quizá nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

-Tenemos que parar…- dijo ella apartándose bruscamente con la respiración entrecortada. Todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado para asimilarlo de una vez.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que parar?

Harry volvió a besarla, Hermione supo que era imposible negarse a eso. En el fondo lo quería tanto o más que él. Muy a pesar de sus dudas y de todas esas situaciones que le gritaban que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Quizá porque también había otra parte dentro de ella que siempre se había muerto por hacerlo, que siempre se había contenido de transformar esos roces de sus manos en algo más, esos abrazos en otra cosa… y ahora estaba pasando. Más de veinte años después estaba pasando. El cuerpo de Harry aprisionándola contra la pared, ese largo beso robándole el aliento. Sus rodillas se sintieron como hechas de mantequilla ¿Había sentido eso alguna vez con alguien más?

Quiso pensar en una respuesta lógica y coherente a la pregunta de Harry pero nada le venía a la cabeza en ese momento. O quizá no quería encontrar ninguna excusa, el arrebato de Harry era una de sus características de toda la vida, su sello personal. Y ahora por primera vez ese arrebato consistía en él deseándola de esa manera ¿Había alguna vez soñado con eso? Por supuesto que sí, muchas veces en su pubertad y alguna que otra vez, secretamente en su edad adulta. Y ahora aquí estaba pasando ¿De verdad le iba a decir a Harry el por qué debían parar? Quizá esa era su única oportunidad, quizá ese Harry con el corazón roto era la única manera de tenerlo… si es que alguna vez lo tendría.

No esperaron mucho antes de volver a la cama. Hermione sintió el cuerpo de Harry friccionando el suyo mientras la besaba. Ya no era ese beso de descubrimiento, como el primero que se habían dado la noche anterior, tampoco esa uno de esos besos largos y lentos como los que habían tenido momentos antes de quedarse dormidos. Ahora era un beso que buscaba cada vez más, que llamaba al roce de sus cuerpos, con la boca abierta y probando del otro lo más posible. Hermione estaba aprisionada debajo de él, sintiendo el cuerpo del que por muchos años fue su amigo ahora buscando el calor en ella. Eran los labios de Harry los que exploraban no solo sus labios sino que ahora su cuello y su barbilla. Eran sus manos aprisionándola de nuevo contra el colchón como previniendo que escapara. A pesar de que Hermione lo que menos quería hacer era escapar. Quería quedarse así, estar ahí y que ese momento no terminara nunca.

En algún momento, Harry liberó una de las manos de Hermione y la deslizó en dirección al sur encontrando prontamente la bastilla de la túnica beige. Harry movió sus caderas y Hermione abrió las piernas dejándolo descansar ahí. No estaban desnudos y no habían hecho más que un beso… un beso intenso pero a final de cuentas era un beso. Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no supo qué decir… no había nada que pudiera decir que no se escuchara mal ¿Incitarlo a seguir? ¿Decirle que lo deseaba? ¿Que lo quería? Harry parecía estar en la misma disyuntiva. Pero le regresó la mirada quizá esperando por lo mejor. Solo esa mirada fue suficiente ¿Pero es que alguna vez habían tenido otro medio más eficiente de comunicarse? Si en algún momento había existido, ya lo habían olvidado.

Harry se apoyó en ambas manos levantando medio cuerpo por sobre el de ella. Sus piernas seguían atrapadas entre las de Hermione al igual que sus verdes ojos en esos otros castaños. Era de día y seguramente había ruidos de la aldea y de los chicos en la escuela, pero ese preciso instante parecía el silencio más eterno que jamás habían vivido. Ella quería detenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería… él no quería detenerse pero lo haría por ella.

-Viví un año sin ti…- le dijo reposando la frente sobre la de ella,- y fue el año más desorientado de mi vida. No necesito más, Hermione… ni un minuto más sin ti. Te necesito…

-Harry… Harry…- suspiró ella interrumpiendo un posible nuevo beso que volvería a noquearla de su pensamiento lógico,- estás confundido… estás dolido, Ginny…

-Ginny no me importa ¿No lo ves? Todo este tiempo sin ella… es como si la poción se estuviera desvaneciendo. Desde hace tiempo que no la extraño y ahora no puedo pensar en ella, ni siquiera recordarla. Ya no sé a qué saben sus besos o lo que sentía al estar con ella. Hermione, solo quiero estar contigo.

Hermione apretó los ojos con pesadez. Podía sentir ese enorme vacío en el pecho. Era difícil creerle, era difícil verlo como Harry decía haberlo visto. Quizá era porque la esperanza de estar con él algún día había muerto años atrás. Quizá era demasiado tarde…

-Levántate, Harry, por favor…

Harry la miró detenidamente a los ojos como no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero accedió luego de unos instantes al comprobar que no titubeaba. Luego de eso, Hermione se sentó en la cama e intentó acomodarse la ropa lo más rápidamente posible. Harry seguía sentado frente a ella. Con esa mirada de confusión como esperando a que hablara para refutarle, posiblemente, cualquier motivo que ella diera.

-Por mucho que esto me guste…- comenzó a decir ella,- necesito tiempo para digerirlo. Necesito saber lo que siento por ti… no lo que sentí en el pasado o lo que sentía por ti antes de este viaje, sino lo que ahora siento. Y tú, tú necesitas definir si es verdad que no sientes nada por Ginny o si es tu corazón roto hablando. Y necesitas saber qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mí. Harry, necesitarme no es amarme… y no quiero que me ames o que pienses que me amas porque te hago falta… o porque estás solitario y no tienes ninguna otra opción.

Él parecía como si acabaran de propinarle una bofetada.

-¡Por supuesto que no es así!

-Harry…por favor, piénsalo ¿Con cuántas personas más te has involucrado además de mí y Dumbledore desde que estamos aquí? Además de los Amrys y de todas esas personas con las que hablamos cuando usamos los disfraces.

-O sea que tu teoría es que lo que siento es…

-Llámalo como quieras, Harry pero es lo mismo que pasaría si estuviéramos en una isla desierta y no tuvieras opción. Harry, no tienes opción. Y de pronto al saber lo que sufrí en el pasado por ti te ha confundido. Pero eso no quiere decir…

-No, no Hermione. Estás equivocada… por primera vez desde que te conozco estás equivocada.

-¿Lo estoy?

Harry supo en ese instante, con solo contemplar esa mirada severa que conocía desde hace años, que no había lugar en esa conversación para que Hermione aceptara las dudas. Era así de sencillo, para él leer las miradas de Hermione era como leer el manual de sus sentimientos y de sus pensamientos. Esa batalla la tenía perdida por el momento y era hora de aceptarlo. Así que emitió un hondo suspiro, puso las manos en el aire como si se tratara de alguien a quien amenazaban a punta de varita y abandonó la cama sin decir más nada.

Los siguientes días fueron un poco incómodos, no volvieron a hablar del tema. En primer lugar porque desde entonces Hermione había guardado su distancia y solo hablaba con Harry de dos cosas: cómo conseguir comida y las cosas necesarias para seguir adelante con su plan. Esta había sido quizá la pista principal para que Harry comprendiera que ella buscaba salvaguardar su pasado. Ese pasado donde ella se había casado con Ron y él con Ginny. Y de pronto incluso a él le parecía difícil no defender la idea sabiendo que esa vida implicaba a sus tres hijos y los hijos de Hermione. Quizá por eso lo hacía, y ahora que lo pensaba… solo por eso lo había hecho ella y por eso, en gran parte, lo había hecho él. Por salvar a Al, James y Rose de esa explosión.

Pero además de todo eso, también tenían el asunto que se avecinaba en sus manos: La muerte de Dumbledore y con eso un acelere a sus planes originales. Habían decidido que no era seguro estar en Hogwarts cuando la batalla de la torre de Astronomía sucediera, así que lo mejor era usar por última vez la pluma de Fawkes antes de que eso pasara. El problema era que al hacerlo, podrían aparecer en muchos lugares extraños durante la batalla final de Hogwarts, pues sabían que un año adelante era un año peligroso.

Así que su única opción era esperar a que pasara el dos de Mayo sin llegar a Junio pues Dumbledore necesitaría a Fawkes lo más posible en sus últimos momentos.

-El tres de Mayo partiremos.

-¿Algún motivo en especial, Harry?

-No podemos decirlo, pero sí lo hay…

-¿Es la guerra? ¿Será tan mala?

-Señor, no podemos…

-Lo sé, Hermione… disculpa, pero verás… mis días están contados.

Hermione miró el interior de su taza, Harry la contempló de reojo antes de mirar al profesor Dumbledore y contestar finalmente.

-Todo saldrá bien, señor. Tal como espera que ocurra.

El profesor sonrió detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Estaban a la mesa en la casa de los espantos. Harry y Hermione lo habían convocado para hablar con él dado que no podían ir dentro de Hogwarts por temor a ser descubiertos o que los vieran en el mapa del merodeador.

-Fawkes no le debe lealtad a nadie más cuando yo me vaya, lo saben ¿Verdad?

-Intentaremos buscar otro fénix… todavía tengo una extra que obtuve en el desierto antes de salir. Quizá eso nos dé tiempo para encontrar otro más.

-Quizá deberían buscar en un lugar más tropical… Fawkes no es un fénix del desierto. Los fénix en Sudamérica son más dóciles.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, profesor,- contestó Hermione tímidamente.

El profesor sonrió una vez más.

-Hubo un momento… cuando supe que eras la compañera de viaje de Harry. Por un instante creí que tú y Harry…

Hermione supo que su rostro estaba tan rojo como al cabello de cualquier Weasley. Podía sentirlo en las mejillas.

-Oh, lo siento…- se apresuró a corregir el entonces director,- no es de mi incumbencia.

-No se preocupe, profesor… le preguntaría que le hace pensar una cosa o la otra pero no quiero decir más de lo que debería.

-Ah, por supuesto… es usted tan lista como siempre. Creí que por un minuto caería en mi trampa y me diría si usted y Harry son o no son pareja en un futuro…

-Quizá debió utilizar el truco conmigo,- agregó Harry,- estuve a punto de explicarle la situación si no hubiera dicho nada.

El director los miró cordialmente. Su mano ennegrecida estaba sobre la mesa, así que movió la cucharilla dentro de la taza con la mano contraria.

-Supongo que ésta será la última vez que los vea… y hay una historia de la cual me gustaría conocer el final antes de partir.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Estaban confundidos, tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza, pero ninguno tenía la respuesta.

-Pasé muchos años de mi vida enamorado de la persona equivocada. Hice muchas cosas por esa persona que no hice por otras y fue por mi devoción que el resto de mi vida tuve que pagar con la culpa que terminará por devorarme,- Dumbledore levantó su mano quemada al decir esto,- a veces me pregunto si podría hacer algo distinto… si podría tomar el giratiempo que ahora poseen y cambiar las cosas. Hacerlas bien… pero eso cambiaría muchas cosas de nuestro presente. Y me pregunto ¿Quién soy yo para negarles la existencia a ciertas personas que no estarán aquí si yo cambiara algo? Hasta el cambio más pequeño, podría traer consecuencias catastróficas. Personas más, personas menos… aunque sea solo una, ocasionarían una gran diferencia. Las muertes que podría evitar… las personas a quienes podría ver una vez más para decir las cosas que sentía…

Harry y Hermione asentían mientras el director les decía todas esas cosas.

-Entendemos perfectamente a lo que se refiere…- complementó Harry,- ¿Se imagina lo que podríamos hacer? Yo… yo salvaría a mis padres… podría haber salvado a Cedric, a Sirius… a…

-¿A mí?

-Profesor, sé que lo que va a pasar lo ha planeado usted mismo… y yo siento mucho no haberle advertido lo que el anillo le causaría.

-Harry, no tienes por qué disculparte. Volver a ver mi hermana bien valió la pena, además… una parte de mí sabía que así tenía que ser.

Harry asintió apenado, no podía verlo a los ojos. Pero había una cosa más que quería pedirle.

-Profesor… quiero pedirle algo…

-Por supuesto.

-Snape. Él…,- No podía decirle el destino de Snape pero tampoco quería irse sin perder la oportunidad. -¿Podría decirle…? Dígale que Harry un día apreciará mucho lo que hizo. Dígale…

-Harry, no…- Hermione sabía que era demasiado tarde, que Dumbledore había comprendido la gravedad de las palabras.- profesor… tendré que borrar ese recuerdo de su mente. Por favor…

El director asintió.

-Muy bien, pero ya que van a borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente… quizá podían contarme todo lo bueno que esta guerra traerá, me vendrá bien un poco de buen humor por un momento.

Entonces entre ambos le contaron al director acerca de la guerra, de la última batalla, de las reliquias de la muerte y de los horcruxes. Harry le contó de su matrimonio con Ginny y de sus tres hijos, incluso le dijo el nombre de su segundo hijo. Hermione le dijo de su matrimonio con Ron y de sus dos hijos. No quisieron contarle lo del tren… ¿Qué caso tenia hacerlo cuando todo lo que el hombre quería era una historia feliz? Harry tampoco le contó de la amortentia, ni de lo que había pasado entre él y Hermione. Solo quisieron hacerle saber que la guerra y las muertes habían valido la pena el sacrificio.

-¿Y entonces Snape…?

-Morirá… dentro de un año en la batalla de Hogwarts,- dijo Hermione al darse cuenta que era algo muy doloroso para Harry como para decirlo,- sus recuerdos son la única justificación que Harry recibió. No tuvo tiempo de darle las gracias. Por eso quería que usted lo hiciera, de una manera sutil…

-Habría querido tener el tiempo de hablar con él, de darle las gracias por todos esos años en que cuidó mi espalda sin que yo lo supiera. A pesar de que yo no le agradaba mucho.

-Harry, Snape hizo lo que hizo no para que se lo agradecieras. Él lo hizo para compensar el daño que le había hecho a tu madre… y también porque la amó. Estoy seguro que llegó a apreciarte, hace poco me lo dijo y créeme que te ha defendido como ninguno. Pero cualquier satisfacción que él puede obtener de esto no viene de tu agradecimiento, viene de la certeza de saber que tu madre lo habría apreciado. Viene de la paz interior que logra al saber que a pesar de sus errores, al ayudarte hasta su muerte, su deuda con ella y consigo mismo quedaba saldada. Para él, el haberte ayudado es su manera de demostrarle a Lily cuanto la amó y esa es quizá el único sentimiento noble que Snape conoció jamás.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas con la manga da su túnica. Por primera vez en varias semanas, a Hermione no le importó ni le incomodó la cercanía. Simplemente le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo dejó apoyarse en ella mientras los sollozos se tranquilizaban.

-¿Profesor?- ahora fue Hermione quien se dirigió al director,- ¿Cuándo cree que podremos pedirle la pluma a Fawkes?

-Me tomé la libertad de conseguir algunas a lo largo de los años… no son muchas pero cinco plumas los acercarán más a su tiempo,- al decir eso, el director colocó las cinco plumas sobre la mesa.- con estas plumas, la que Harry tiene y la que podrán pedirle a Fawkes antes de partir avanzarán siete años al futuro. Espero que sea un buen inicio y los encamine lo suficiente para llegar más rápido.

-Gracias, profesor… es usted muy amable. Ahora, si me permite…

-Espera, Hermione… antes de que me borres esa información que me dieron. Déjame decirles algo más ya que no podré hacerlo cuando modifiques mis recuerdos ¿Recuerdas que les dije que hay una historia de la cual me gustaría conocer el final?

-Pensé que se refería a lo que acabábamos de decirle…

-Esa es solo una parte. Y me temo que no viviré lo suficiente para saber el verdadero final de todo esto. Así que por eso me tomaré el atrevimiento de darles un consejo no requerido. No deben olvidar por nada del mundo que todo lo vivido es lo que los ha traído aquí y que si algo fuera distinto en cualquier punto del pasado, eso podría ocasionar que el viaje en el tiempo no hubiera sucedido en primer lugar ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero? Si ustedes cambian algo significativamente, el viaje en el tiempo se anulará y los regresará justo al momento antes de hacer el viaje. Y a pesar de que no me han dicho el motivo por el que están aquí, puedo imaginar que este viaje fue una medida desesperada para evitar algo.

-Profesor ¿Qué quiere decir?- inquirió Harry,- ¿Quiere decir que sin importar lo que hagamos no podemos evitar que…?

-No pueden evitar que el hecho que los hizo viajar suceda, tampoco pueden evitar las consecuencias… pero siempre hay una manera. Siempre deben buscar una manera. Solo es cuestión de ver los toros desde la barrera. Recuerden la primera vez que viajaron juntos en el tiempo… cuando llegue el momento recuerden cómo sucedió todo. Recuerden cómo fue que pudieron salvar la vida de Buckbeak y de Sirius Black.

-No entiendo…- dijo Harry aún más confundido, Hermione miraba la mesa como haciendo trabajar a su cerebro a mil por hora,- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿No podemos salvar a…?

-¡Harry!- Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza a mano abierta previniendo que revelara más información que luego ella tendría que borrar. De por sí no le gustaba eso de tener que manipular información. A pesar de ser muy buena en ello… siempre había peligros.

-Siempre hay una manera, Harry,- replicó el director conteniendo una sonrisa al ver a Harry frotarse donde Hermione lo había golpeado,- pero no solo en eso. El tiempo pasa, pero nunca es tarde para nada. No sucumban a la tentación de hacer las cosas distintas, mejor hagan lo posible porque su presente y su futuro sea mejor. Esa es la historia cuyo final me gustaría que trabajaran, en lo que pasará cuando regresen a su presente. En lo que harán con el tiempo y la vida que ya vivieron y con la que ahora están viviendo. Quizá un día mirarán al pasado y se darán cuenta que este viaje en el tiempo era lo que necesitaban para por fin darle un cierre a esa otra historia.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó ahora Hermione.

-Parece ser que a pesar de mis años y de mi tiempo lejos de sus vidas… sigo estando unos cuantos pasos delante de ustedes…- el director rió casi consigo mismo contemplando sus manos sobre la mesa,- en fin, creo que es el momento que me retire, tengo una lección que darle al joven Harry Potter. Y no queremos cambiar eso. Hermione, si estás lista…

Hermione hizo un trabajo impecable modificando la memoria del director. Nunca se lo había dicho a Harry pero el hecho que fuera experta en ese hechizo no era mera coincidencia. Durante su juventud en Hogwarts, luego de lo que había ocurrido con Lockhart, Hermione había practicado noche y día ese hechizo creyendo que algún día podría hacer algo por restaurar a su viejo amor de la infancia. Pero luego de ver su estado en San Mungo había abandonado dicha idea. Claro, luego de eso se había vuelto muy buena en ello y era por eso que cuando fue necesario, había logrado modificar la memoria de sus padres sin problemas. Así que ahora modificar la memoria del director había sido también pan comido.

Esa noche ambos se acostaron cada uno en su cama pero sin poder dormir. Y a pesar de no estar haciendo ruido cada uno sabía que el otro seguía despierto divagando en sus pensamientos acerca de ese consejo no requerido que ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore recordaría haber dado.

-Deja de pensar eso,- dijo Harry desde su cama en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso… que no importa lo que hagamos, al final debemos dejar morir a nuestros hijos. Y que si es así, quizá deberíamos simplemente hacer algo estúpido para volver al principio… justo antes de viajar en el tiempo y borrar todo este tiempo que llevamos perdido.

-¿Y cómo sabes que estoy pensando eso?

-Porque yo estoy pensando lo mismo…

El silencio se prolongó un rato más antes de Hermione volviera a contestar.

-Quizá lo pensé por un momento pero luego pensé… que si borramos todo esto, que si el viaje nunca hubiera pasado entonces tú…

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que vas a decir? ¿Vas a decir que no te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre tú y yo? ¿Que no quieres borrarlo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero Harry no pudo verlo por la oscuridad. Aun así, eso no importó porque Harry adivinó el gesto que ella había hecho así como sabía que justo ahora ella estaba llorando y que no podía quedarse en su cama sin hacer nada. Lentamente se puso de pie y no tardó mucho para que estuviera frente a la cama de Hermione. Se inclinó para besar su frente y acarició su cabello con ternura. Hermione aprisionó la mano de Harry con la suya y tiró levemente de ella invitándolo a acompañarla en la cama por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se recostaron uno frente a otro con las manos entrelazadas, sus rodillas se tocaron e incluso sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas.

-Cuando todo esto termine y volvamos a nuestros tiempos… sin importar lo que pase, sin importar si podemos salvarlos o no… no quiero olvidarme de todo lo que hemos vivido.- Hermione escuchó con los ojos cerrados las palabras de Harry, sentirlo tan cerca estaba comenzando a afectarle como últimamente siempre lo hacía,- Estamos como fuera de nuestra realidad y cuando lleguemos a nuestra meta estaremos un día antes de nuestra partida, pero no quiero jamás pensar que lo que pasó entre una cosa y la otra jamás ocurrió. Este tiempo que tenemos es tiempo congelado pero yo… a veces quisiera que no terminara jamás. Quisiera que dejáramos de viajar y viviéramos los siguientes veinte años juntos, sin pensar en esas familias que de cierta manera hemos perdido de todas formas…

-¡Harry, no…!

-No, no…escúchame. Ya sé que piensas que estoy confundido, que la soledad es lo que me tiene así. Que es por Ginny que creo amarte pero no es así. Pero no lo verás si no te lo muestro.

-¿Si no me muestras qué?

-Hermione… yo también, alguna vez… creí estar enamorado de ti.

**No te pierdas el próximo capítulo de las Crónicas del Fénix… XD. Hace mucho que no corto un capítulo a mitad de la acción pero como que el suspenso se estáapoderandode mí desde que empecé a ver tantas series dramáticas XD. Ojala les haya gustado, intentaré apresurarme más la próxima vez. Aunque por ahora escibiré La Era Oscura. Que esté bien, gracias por leerme y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario =3**

**TLAL**


	13. Desvíos y oportunidades

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no lucro con nada de esto, lo hago como hobby porque me encanta, así que gracias por leer.**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

"**Desvíos y oportunidades"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Nunca fue su intención que ambos viajaran a ese tiempo específico.

-¡Corre!

Apenas unas horas atrás el día había transcurrido de lo más normal. Habían desayunado juntos un poco de avena con leche y habían ido a trabajar. Hermione a la tienda de los apotecarios y Harry a "Cabeza de puerco". Todavía tenían tiempo… todavía debían esperar unos días más.

-¡No te sueltes!

-Harry, no puedo correr con la capa puesta.

-Solo no me sueltes. Yo guío el camino.

Las explosiones obstruían la comunicación. Pero el apretón en su mano le indicaba exactamente lo que debía hacer. Y como si fuera la misma situación que muchísimos años atrás, Hermione se asió de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hubo un momento en que Harry pensó que la había perdido, luego se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban entumidos y confió en que ella no lo soltaría. En que no lo dejaría.

Justo esa mañana luego del largo silencio al respecto, habían decidido volver a abordar el tema.

"Ya sé que dijiste que no quieres escucharlo… ya sé que quieres que te lo demuestre. Pero cuando avancemos un año. Lo verás"

"Harry, no hay nada que…"

"Déjame mostrártelo. Te juro que no mentí…solo espera ¿Está bien?"

Hermione había asentido y luego le había dado un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse de él ¿Cómo iban a saber que las cosas cambiarían tan abruptamente?

El primero en enterarse había sido Harry. Dumbledore había llegado a toda prisa a "Cabeza de puerco" casi sacándolo a empujones. Hablaba de alguien que lo había visto en el bar y lo encontraba sospechoso. Harry sabía que los gitanos siempre levantaban sospechas, pero era demasiado tarde para cambia la encubierta.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de los apotecarios, Hermione sonrió cuando lo vio desde la ventana. No solo estaba contenta de verlos, mientras cargaba a la pequeña Kalynda, parecía como si estuviera a punto de darle una excelente noticia. Los encargados de la tienda también estaban contentos. Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de escucha o decir nada. Simplemente entró con paso decidido y la sujetó del brazo. Como siempre, solo una mirada bastó para que Hermione captara el mensaje y pusiera a la niña en el suelo.

"Debemos irnos, la… caravana ser irá antes de los planeado"

Hermione había asentido y se había encaminado a la puerta al momento que la señora Emrys corría tras de ellos con un bulto apresurado.

"Frutos secos, un poco de leche y pan, Emily… tomen"

Días antes, el señor Emrys le había adelantado los ingredientes para los polvos para el giratiempo. De hecho, en ese momento solo trabajaban para tener qué comer y para no despertar sospechas. Pero todo eso había sido en vano, de acuerdo a Dumbledore alguien había sospechado. Alguien los había estado siguiendo y era muy probable que se tratara de alguien cercano a Voldemort. Debían moverse antes de que algo sucediera.

"¿A dónde vamos?" había querido saber Hermione tan pronto habían llegado a la casa de los gritos.

"No podemos aparecernos en ningún lado seguro" había dicho Harry mientras levantaba la varita y arreglando la casa como si nadie nunca hubiera estado ahí. No podía pensar en otra cosa salvo que estaban en peligro inminente, que algo podía pasarle a Hermione. "No sabemos si son espías de Voldemort… o el ministerio. Es muy peligroso aparecernos en otro país. Debemos salir de su mira"

"¿El giratiempo?"

"No tenemos opción"

"Harry ¿sabes qué día es hoy? No podemos… no hoy"

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Harry respiraba aceleradamente, su mirada parecía preocupada. Hermione lo detuvo sujetando su rostro.

"Harry, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay sospechas de un viajero en el tiempo. Si saben que soy yo… i Voldemort puede poner sus manos en nuestro giratiempo… si algo cambia y entonces esto nunca hubiera pasado…"

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase. Hermione sabía lo que pasaría si el cambio era demasiado fuerte. Volverían al momento en que se habían colocado el giratiempo como si nada. Olvidando ese pequeño espacio de tiempo. O quizá Voldemort aprovecharía el reloj y volvería a su pasado para no ser derrotado la primera vez… cualquier posibilidad, cualquiera de esos cambios, cambiaría para siempre lo que ellos conocían como presente. Y también cambiaría para siempre quienes ellos eran. Pero lo que más, lo más obvio que en ese momento les preocupaba era pensar que olvidarían que alguna vez se habían besado y que habían confesado sentimientos que de otra manera jamás habría sido posible. Por eso Hermione le había colocado el giratiempo a Harry sin chistar, quería proteger ese momento, quería protegerlo tanto como él quería protegerla a ella.

Pero en efecto no había sido el mejor momento para viajar un año al futuro.

Sin tiempo para recargar el reloj, pues estaban en Hogwarts durante la batalla final contra Voldemort, Harry y Hermione decidieron tomar el riesgo y correr en dirección a Hogsmeade. Era el mejor momento para aparecerse en otro país. La guerra era tan fatal que nadie estaría mirando los estatus mágicos de inmigración.

Mientras corrían en dirección al sauce boxeador, miraron a lo lejos el ejército de hombres lobo. A Nymphadora luchando espalda con espalda con Remus Lupin, sujetándose de una mano libre mientras defendían con la otra. Se veía en sus miradas que posiblemente sería su momento final. Harry y Hermione sabían que así era y se detuvieron conteniendo el aliento no muy lejos de ellos. Usaban sus capas de invisibilidad pero sabían que quizá no sería suficiente si el ejército de Voldemort llegaba primero.

-No, Harry…- susurró Hermione sabiendo que sus pies dudaban entre protegerlos o no.

Harry refunfuñó pues sabía que ella tenía razón. No había nada que pudiera hacer que los salvara. De pronto Tonks se giró con la gracia que nunca antes había tenido y le plantó un largo beso que le robó el aliento a su marido. Se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir tan solo con la mirada. Harry supo en ese momento que esa era la única manera en que de verdad se decían las cosas entre dos personas que se amaban. Y se preguntó por primera vez cuándo había sido la primera vez que él y Hermione se habían comunicado así… y si había sido desde entonces que se habían amado de verdad.

La mano de Hermione tiró de la suya una vez más. La horda enemiga estaba a metros del castillo. Emitiendo un hondo suspiro, Harry buscó el cuerpo de Hermione a tientas y le colocó la mano en la cintura antes de conducirla debajo del sauce boxeador. Fue más complicado que solo congelarlo, pero los Lupin estaba tan cerca que no podían levantar sospechas.

Tan pronto terminaron de cruza el túnel que los llevaría a la casa de los gritos, supieron que habían cometido un grave error. Se les había olvidado, en lo apresurada de su huida, que no eran los únicos que conocían ese pasadizo. Seguramente además de Draco y sus cabinas reparadas, Peter Pettigrew le había dicho a Lord Voldemort acerca de su existencia. Apenas habían logrado salir de la trampilla cuando la puerta de la casa fue derribara de un golpe. Instintivamente, Harry tiró de Hermione y la puso contra la pared protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

El rostro de Harry estaba sobre el hombro de Hermione y contra la pared, así que fue ella quien vio al grupo de mortífagos desfilar en dirección a la trampilla en el suelo por la cual justo acababan de salir. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y no supo si era ella misma o si era Harry. Aunque probablemente eran los dos. Volver a vivir esa batalla no era sencillo. Hermione recordaba haberse sentido desfallecer al ver el cuerpo inerte de Harry en brazos de Hagrid. Y Harry solo recordaba la incertidumbre… y justo ahora el terror de pensar que la ideología de su antítesis profesara destruir a quienes eran como la mujer que ahora tenía en sus brazos ¿Podía un supuesto genio estar más equivocado?

Por un momento pareció que todos los que iban a entrar por ese pasadizo lo habían hecho ya. Se quedaron quietos un momento más y comprendieron que si no salían en ese momento no lo harían nunca.

Corrieron por la colina hasta llegar a Hogsmeade, esperaban desaparecer a partir de ahí pero el escenario que se dibujó ante sus ojos ninguno de los dos o esperaba.

-Por Merlín…- susurró Hermione capturando la mano de Harry una vez más.

Harry no respondió. Se limitó a intentar encontrarle sentido a lo que sucedía. De entre los mortífagos que no habían pasado por la trampilla, algunos se habían quedado en el pueblo intentando destruir lo poco que quedaba de él. Un grupo de hombres lobos terminaban el trabajo empezado por los magos. Harry desvió la mirada a donde había estado Cabeza de Puerco pero ahora estaba en llamas. Hermione divisó a lo lejos el negocio del apotecario y notó que estaba derrumbado como si hubiera sido sacudido por un fortísimo terremoto. Quiso correr en esa dirección preguntándose si habían logrado escapar de ahí con vida, pero seguía sostenida de Harry y eso le recordó que no había nada que pudieran hacer y que si lo hacían, solo terminaría por derrumbar ese pequeño instante encapsulado que ahora se había convertido en un tesoro, en su secreto… en lo que más anhelaban.

Caminaron lo más sigilosamente posible en medio del caos. Todavía quedaban mortífagos revisando los restos de los negocios y casas. Saqueando y aterrorizando. Era inhumano lo que estaban haciendo por el simple placer de hacerlo. Era una situación definitivamente fuera de control ya que no era a eso a lo que se suponía que los secuaces de Voldemort habían ido.

De pronto un grito los distrajo haciéndolos pararse en seco. Era el grito de una niña combinado con el gruñido de una bestia y el llanto de un bebé. Hermione se soltó de la mano de Harry por primera vez para cubrirse la boca al ahogar un grito que no pudo evitar al dase cuenta que la niña que gritaba era Kalynda, la rubia niña de los Emrys de ahora seis años. La pequeña tiraba piedras a un hombre lobo que traía algo en el hocico… y a juzgar por el llanto de bebé en medio de la escena, Hermione adivinó lo que había en la cesta que la bestia sacudía de un lado a otro.

Su reacción fue más rápida que su pensamiento. Antes de saberlo ya estaba a escasos pasos de la niña y la levantaba al vuelo.

-¡No!- gritaba la pequeña sacudiendo sus pies enérgicamente.

Su segundo acto fue tan automático como el primero. Sacó la varita de entre sus ropas en un instante y la apuntó al hombre lobo petrificándolo de un golpe. Harry observó anonadado la escena. En el jaloneo, Hermione había tirado la parte superior de su capa y era una cabeza flotante de abundante cabellera castaña con una niña también flotando al lado y la canasta que era atraída por una fuerza invisible.

Harry quiso gritar el nombre de su amiga pero se detuvo. Esperó pasmado a que lo que Dumbledore les había advertido ocurriera ahora que habían cambiado el pasado. Pero nada ocurría. Hermione pareció reaccionar de pronto en lo que había hecho y miró casi sin creer a los dos infantes que ahora abrazaba como si fueran los suyos propios.

-Yo…- quiso decir mirando en dirección a donde suponía que Harry seguía.

Harry acortó la distancia y tomó a Kalynda de los bazos de Hermione y la colocó debajo de su capa abrazándola contra su pecho. Hermione extrajo al bebé e hizo lo mismo. Harry buscó la mano de Hermione a tientas una vez más y la condujo a las afueras de Hogsmeade sin decir palabra. Y así anduvieron por un largo rato hasta que pareció que habían pasado kilómetros y kilómetros. En silencio sujetándose de las manos y a veces deteniéndose para descansar de sus cargas.

Cuando el barullo pareció estar lo suficientemente lejos y el humo gris terminó de cubrir el cielo, se detuvieron por fin a la orilla de un pequeño lago. Harry dejó ir la mano de Hermione y se puso de rodillas colocando a la pequeña Kalynda de pie en el suelo. Finalmente se descubrió el rostro y Hermione hizo lo mismo. El bebé en sus brazos se había quedado dormido largo rato atrás.

-Lo siento…- comenzó a disculparse Hermione pero Harry la detuvo.

-Lo hecho está hecho. Además… he estado pensando. Quizá esto es lo que debía haber sucedido.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces todavía pasmada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Le echó otro vistazo al bebé en sus brazos. Sabía quién era al momento de rescatarlo pues esa había sido la buena noticia que no había tenido tiempo de darle a Harry horas atrás cuando la sacó a prisa de la tienda de los apotecarios. Justo le habían dicho que estaban esperando a su segundo hijo y al avanzar un año y ver a la pequeña Kalynda lanzar piedras a un terrorífico hombre lobo para salvarlo… no había tenido que pensarlo mucho.

Y ahora Harry decía que era algo que tenía que haber sucedido.

-O quizá solo…- empezó a decir Hermione pensando rápidamente,- quizá solo no hemos hecho lo suficiente para cambia el pasado del todo.

-O quizá sí estaba escrito que debíamos salvarlos. Hermione… ¿No lo ves? Quizá es como cuando te advertiste a ti misma en el callejón Diagon.

Hermione apretó lo labios. Kalynda todavía estada demasiado confundida para prestar atención. Incluso era probable que hubiera visto a sus padres morir. Pasar saliva era una misión casi imposible en esos momentos.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora?- inquirió ella.

Harry, aún de rodillas, se giró para ver a la niña. Todavía tenía hollín en la cara y su rubio cabello se veía gris debido a todo el polvo que había adquirido luego del derrumbe de su casa. Le acarició la cabeza pero la niña pareció no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor todavía.

-No podemos quedárnoslos…- respondió él sin dejar de acariciar a la niña.

-Tampoco podemos abandonarlos. Harry… nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que es crecer en una familia de extraños…

-No los dejaremos con los Dursley,- la interrumpió Harry,- buscaremos un lugar propicio… una familia adecuada.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? No podemos investigar a cada persona que nos encontremos…

-Eso lo sé Hermione, pero no fue idea mía sacarlos de ahí y traerlos con nosotros.

Hermione cerró la boca de golpe. Había pensado responder lo que fuera que Harry le dijera salvo eso. Por supuesto que ese nuevo problema no era culpa de Harry. Había sido ella quien había tomado la decisión arrebatadamente. Y le enfurecía saber que a pesar de saber que estaba haciendo bien… en realidad solo había logrado meterlos en el embrollo más grande en que podían estar. Comenzó a temblar de impotencia y se giró abandonando la discusión.

Harry notó el gran cambio y lo lamentó tan pronto las palabras habían abandonado su boca. Se puso de pie de un salto y caminó a su lado. Hermione se resistió al principio, pero él se disculpó una y otra vez hasta que ella aceptó el abrazo reconfortante.

-Por supuesto que hiciste bien…- le susurró al oído. El bebé seguía dormido entre los dos y Harry se meció para que Hermione hiciera lo mismo.- no quise decir que hubiera sido mejor que los dejaras. Hiciste bien, Hermione.

Y quizá fue el abrazo o el que las palabas de Harry eran las indicadas. O tal vez era todo el miedo que poco a poco se disipaba al saberse lejos del campo de batalla. Pero por primera vez en semanas, Hermione sucumbió de nuevo a sus deseos y a su corazón. Dejó que los labios de Harry volvieran a reclamarla como lo habían hecho semanas antes. Cuando le había dicho que la amaba, que también la había amado en el pasado como ella misma lo había amado a él. ¿Y en verdad era cierto que no le había creído? Al principio se había convencido de eso. Tal vez para tener una excusa para mantenerlo alejado mientras pensaba mejor las cosas. Pero con el paso de los días había tenido que luchar más y más consigo misma. Habían pasado juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y eso había complicado el pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Por eso mismo ella había sugerido que trabajaran en lugares distintos. Había creído que así podría ver las cosas de una perspectiva mejor o quizá descansar de todas esas posibilidades que a diario vivían en su cabeza.

No podía haber estado más equivocada.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, Hermione no había podido hacer más que pensar más y más en ello. Incluso cuando dormía se encontraba fantaseando con la idea de que él cruzaría el pequeño espacio entre sus camas e iría a abrazarla.

Pero no lo había hecho. Y ella tampoco le había dado ninguna señal que le indicara que estaba cambiando de parecer. O que por lo menos eso era lo que quería. Que no necesitaba saber si Ginny le había dado la amortentia o no, o que si él la había amado desde antes como él le había dicho. Ni siquiera pensar en Ron tenía fuerza alguna.

-Harry…- suspiró ella interrumpiendo el beso a pesar de que no era exactamente eso lo que quería.

-No me voy a disculpar por eso…- le susurró todavía a escasos milímetros de su rostro,- he querido hacer eso por días…- dio un hondo suspiro y luego abrió los ojos,- a no ser que quieras que me disculpe…

Hermione se apresuró a negar con la cabeza ocasionando que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry que pronto se reflejó en el de ella.

-Creo que en este momento deberíamos estar pensando en otra cosa…

La mirada de Hermione le indicó a Harry que se volviera para ver a Kalynda que finalmente parecía haber vuelto en sí y ahora los observaba con un dejo de confusión. Harry se giró hacia ella. Ambos todavía llevaban su disfraz de gitanos, así que ella los conocía perfectamente y era por eso, seguramente, que la niña no hacía ademán por alejarse. Él se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y le sujetó el rostro. Sus grandes ojos azules parecían más llenos de dolor que de confusión. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle lo que había pasado con sus papás, podía adivinarlo con tan solo verla y sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle para remediarlo o para hacerla sentirse mejor. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía.

-Kal…- empezó a decir Harry de todas formas,- siento mucho lo que pasó con tus padres… yo… yo quisiera poder hacer algo para remediarlo pero hay cosas que simplemente debemos dejar en el pasado…

Y mientras decía las palabras pensaba en el motivo por el que él y Hermione estaban ahí. Y se sintió como el hipócrita más grande del mundo ¿Pero qué más podía decir? ¿De qué otra manera podía explicarle a una niña de seis años que a pesar de tener en sus manos un giratiempos no podía usarlo para la única cosa que ella quisiera cambiar?

-Debemos pensar en lo que viene…- continuó Harry,- en las cosas buenas que podrían pasar en el futuro. Y… y quizá un día dolerá un poco menos.

-¿Me olvidaré de ellos? ¿De mis padres?

-No, no…- Harry abrió los brazos y la niña se dejó caer en su pecho. La sujetó con fuerzas y se puso de pie,- jamás los olvidarás. Ni tú ni tu hermanito olvidarán las grandes personas que sus padres fueron.

-Hermanita,- lo corrigió la niña.

Hermione miró el rostro del bebé que cargaba. Era un rostro muy dulce. Por supuesto que era una niña ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Finalmente decidieron quedarse ahí. Sabían que moverse con dos niñas era una misión casi imposible. Y ahora sin Dumbledore para apoyarlos era el doble de complicado. Rápidamente armaron la casa de campaña que Hermione cargaba encogida en su bolso y cortaron un árbol para transfigurarlo en una cama para Kalynda y una cuna para la bebé.

-¿Cómo se llama?- quiso saber Hermione mientras la arrullaba para dormir. Había logrado alimentarla con un la leche que la misma señora Emrys le había dado antes de dejar la tienda, sin querer había sido una última ofrenda de su verdadera madre pero pronto necesitarían más y no podía pensar en una buena forma de conseguirla.

-Se llama Morna,- contestó la hermana.

La pequeña no se parecía a Kalynda. Mientras la mayor era rubia y de ojos azules como su madre, Morna tenía el cabello negro como su padre y sus ojos en la oscuridad no se percibían el color, pero parecían marrones o algún otro color oscuro. Hermione le dio un beso en la frente antes de colocarla en la cuna y procedió a poner a la mayor en su cama.

-No quiero dormir sola…- le dijo tímidamente.

Hermione miró su cama. Eran demasiado pequeñas para que alguien más durmiera ahí pues estaban diseñadas para caber en la casa de campaña mágica. No había manera que ella y la niña durmieran juntas en alguna sin peligrar a caer al suelo durante la noche.

Harry empujó su cama junto a la de Hermione y sonrió.

-Ahora sí… así cabrán las dos.

-¿Y tú?- quiso saber la pequeña viendo que la cama que le habían hecho era apenas suficiente para ella.

-Dormiré en el suelo…- contestó con media sonrisa.

-No.- le dijo Hermione tajantemente.

Minutos después estaban los tres en la cama grande que se había fabricado al juntar las dos individuales. Kalynda estaba dormida entre los dos pero Harry y Hermione estaban cerca, muy muy cerca. Uno frente al otro, con las miradas fijas, la respiración entrecortada. Ella recordaba el beso de antes… y las ganas que tenía que eso no hubiera terminado. Harry pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero había una niña entre los dos. Hermione le acarició el cabello a la pequeña y Harry aprovechó para colocar su mano sobre la de ella. Era solo un apretón de manos pero al mismo tiempo era mucho más que solo eso. Antes de saberlo se quedaron dormidos. Estaban mucho más cansados de lo que creían. Había mucho que pensar, mucho que considerar y muchos más problemas de los que hubieran querido. Pero por el momento no podían hacer más que descansar y esperar que el tiempo, eso único que todavía estaba de su lado, no les faltara para enderezar las cosas.

-No podemos arreglarlo todo con encantamientos para modificar la memoria... Kal es muy pequeña.- susurró Harry.

-No estoy diciendo que sea apropiado, pero no podemos hacer más…

Mientras hablaba, Hermione se mordía los labios. Habían estado repasando las posibilidades toda la mañana. Luego de despertar con la ternura de haber dormido tan cerca, la conversación de ese momento los estaba alejando cada vez un poco más. Hablaban a media voz, las niñas seguían dormidas y ellos terminaban de contar la comida que traían consigo. Era solo un poco de leche, los frutos secos y el pan su única munición.

-Quizá si hablamos con Kal… ella entenderá, es una niña inteligente.

-¿Y decirle qué? ¿La verdad? ¿Una mentira que pueda deshacerse en un descuido?

-Solo no creo que jugar con su mente sea apropiado, Hermione.

-Y yo tampoco lo creo, pero…

-Buenos días.

Ambos se giraron para ver a la niña que se acercaba al área de la cocina de la tienda. Era muy parecido a una casa de verdad, salvo que las paredes eran de tela, así que era muy posible que no escuchara lo que habían estado susurrando, pero se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien discutía en la cocina.

-Buenos días,- respondieron ambos sonrientes.

Luego de eso no tuvieron tiempo de seguirlo discutiendo por el resto del día. Hermione había ido a conseguir leche en polvo a algún supermercado con el único dinero muggle que le quedaba. En el mundo mágico se acostumbraba alimentar a los bebés de la manera tradicional, así que no había manera de conseguir eso en ninguna parte donde aceptaran sickles o galeones. Y Hermione hacía mucho había tenido a Hugo como para fabricar por ella misma el alimento de la pequeña Morna.

Harry mientras tanto se había quedado en la casa de campaña con las niñas. Ocuparse de ellas no había sido nada difícil. Desde siempre, la misma Ginny le había dicho que tenía un don natural con los niños. Harry siempre creyó que era quizá porque él había crecido sin la guía o el cariño paternal que siempre intentaba ser aquello que nunca tuvo, algo así como los señores Weasley o los señores Granger.

Para cuando Hermione volvió con la leche y un par de mamilas, Harry ya las había bañado y les había cambiado la ropa que antes había estado llena de hollín. Morna había tomado gran parte de su tiempo, pero para su suerte Kalynda estaba en la edad en que un bebé era una actividad entretenida y todo el tiempo fue casi como jugar a las muñecas con ella.

-¿Se divirtieron?

-¡Emily!

La reacción de Kalynda no era de extrañarse. Hermione había sido una constante en su vida desde su nacimiento. Mucha veces por periodos cortos o medianos de tiempo pero siempre había sido como esa tía que solo se ve en épocas especiales y a quien siempre daba gusto ver.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y lograron ponerlas a dormir, Harry y Hermione por fin tuvieron tiempo de retomar esa conversación que había quedado inconclusa por la mañana.

-¿Has pensado en lo que vamos a hacer?

-Harry… no es que de verdad quiera modificarle la memoria ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No conocemos a ninguno de sus parientes o si tienen alguno…

-No, no tienen… o al menos Kal no conoce a nadie más. Ella dice que tú y yo somos sus tíos ¿Sabías algo de los Emrys?

-Muy poco… solo que eran buenas personas pero eso lo sabes tú también. Pero eso no nos ayuda de mucho. Harry, no tengo idea de lo que vamos a hacer.

-No te preocupes,- le dijo tomándole las manos por sobre la mesa de la pequeña mesa que servía de comedor. Era un espacio más reducido al que tenían en la casa de los gritos, pero por el momento era suficiente - intentaremos resolverlo con el tiempo. Después de todo tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

Sí que les sobraba tiempo, tiempo para llegar a la fecha en que se supone pueden resolver la misión que los había llevado ahí en primer lugar. Era difícil ponerse a pensar en eso cuando se les habían agregado nuevas responsabilidades, pero si en algo era buena Hermione era en enfocarse en distintas tareas complicadas a la vez. Solo tenía que aplicarse a ello.

Los siguientes días intentaron llevar una rutina más o menos normal. Sabían que la leche sería suficiente por lo menos por una semana y en el bosque podían cazar la comida necesaria para el resto, pero ese plan debía expirar pronto, no tanto por su bien sino por el bien de las pequeñas. Luego de pasar por varias posibilidades, finalmente acordaron que lo mejor era regresar a Hogsmeade. Quizá ya no tenían a Dumbledore de su lado pero querían intentar hablar con Aberforth para conseguir lo necesario ya que ahora no solo eran sus propias bocas las que había que alimentar.

Fue difícil estar de vuelta, no tanto por ellos mismo sino por Kalynda quien posiblemente resentiría estar en el último lugar en que había visto a sus padres con vida ¿Pero qué opción tenían? Otro de los motivos por los que habían vuelto era para intentar averiguar si había alguien más que pudiera encargarse de ellas… sin revelar el paradero de las mismas (quién sabe qué pensarían al ver a un par de gitanos con un par de niñas que no eran las suyas… de por sí ya tenían mala fama).

Así que Harry trabajó unos días en Cabeza de Puerco mientras que Hermione se quedaba en la casa cuidando de las niñas. Era una situación irreal, era casi como si fueran una familia de verdad aunque estaban lejos de serlo. Cuando Harry no estaba, Hermione hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Las peinaba, las bañaba e incluso había empezado a enseñarle a leer a la mayor. Incluso de noche, antes de dormir, les leía un cuento.

Un día luego de dos semanas se encontraban descansando frente a la parte del Lago que no pertenecía a Hogwarts. El castillo se veía a lo lejos. No era como lo recordaban, todavía tenía varias partes de él derrumbadas y su color seguía siendo de un tono amarillento. A Hermione le gustaba pensar que estaba enfermo, que el castillo había sufrido heridas muy graves y que simplemente se estaba recuperando, regenerándose al reconstruirse. Tenía mucho de cierto, por supuesto, ya que Hogwarts en verdad se regeneraba gracias a la misma magia antigua que lo había creado. Pero también había necesitado de mucha ayuda de magos y brujas para lograrlo. En un principio había sido tarea de los profesores, pero luego llegaron los Aurores, la gente de Hogsmeade y finalmente hasta los alumnos habían regresado con la intención de dejarlo impecable para el inicio de su siguiente año escolar. Los mismos Harry y Hermione habían vuelto en compañía de Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny. Habían puesto su granito de arena.

-Yo reconstruí esa ventana caída,- le dijo Hermione señalando una de las alas que veían al lago,- muchos de los lienzos estaban destruidos también. Tuve que repararlos porque los habitantes de los retratos se habían abarrotado en los pocos cuadros que estaban intactos.

-Recuerdo a la señora gorda quejándose de las ninfas del bosque,- rió Harry,- decía que no era decente bailar con esa falta de vestimenta.

-No podía esperar a que terminara de reparar el cuadro griego,- respondió Hermione riendo de la misma manera.

-Lo sé,- y esta vez el tono de Harry fue un poco más serio,- estabas empeñada en que el mundo mágico volviera a ser como si nada hubiera pasado. Trabajaste muy duro, ceo que no dormiste por tres días…

-Algo así…

-Yo sé qué era lo que te preocupaba. Sé que morías por ir a buscar a tus padres pero de cierta manera te convenciste de que era mejor que estuvieran apartados de ti mientras ponías orden al mundo a tu alrededor. Me presionaste incluso para que volviera con Ginny aunque yo…

Harry emitió un hondo suspiro y apretó los labios volviendo la vista al castillo. Kalynda estaba jugando lanzando piedras en la orilla del lago y la pequeña Morna estaba dormida en el regazo de Hermione.

-¿Aunque tú qué?

Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando aplacarse el cabello, ese era un gesto que había tenido toda la vida cuando no encontraba cómo explicar algo.

-¿De verdad me vas a dejar decirlo?

De pronto, Hermione supo a dónde iba a ir la conversación. Era esa continuación a lo que le había empezado a decir varias semanas atrás. Era eso que ella no había querido saber hasta que sus sentimientos se definieran mejor. Y aunque no estaba segura de saber lo que iba a hacer, sí sabía lo que sentía y lo que quería… quería escuchar el resto de la historia y quería de cierta manera creer que eso le ayudaría a arreglar las cosas (cualquiera que esa solución fuera).

Así que ella asintió y la mirada de Harry volvió a perderse en el horizonte.

-No es que me hubiera dado cuenta jamás lo que alguna vez habías sentido por mí. De haberlo sabido…- hizo una pausa más larga de lo que hubiera querido pero finalmente se aclaró la garganta,- en fin. No tiene nada que hubieras hecho por mi… es decir, nada intencional. Yo jamás vi nada que indicara que un sentimiento más allá de amistad. Y bueno, tú y Ron… tenían toda esa química ¿Sabes? Esa energía, esa tensión…

Hermione sonrió al recordar esas peleas infantiles pero le hizo ademán para que continuara hablando.

-El caso es que no sabía qué hacer con Ginny. Ella siempre fue muy independiente, tú lo sabes, nunca necesitó mucho de mí y tampoco estuvo cerca muchas de las veces. Al menos no como… pues no como tú.

-Pero Harry, eso no quiere decir…

-Espera, dijiste que me dejarías contarlo,- Hermione asintió,- el caso es que Ron había estado tan celoso cuando vio lo del medallón. Y nunca lo vi… por lo menos no lo vi de la manera en que él lo hacía. Y entonces me pregunté por qué él creería eso… y por qué tanta gente lo creyó. Incluso Rita Skeeter y Viktor ¿Sabes? Y entonces me pregunté ¿Por qué no? Y mientras me hacía esa pregunta, te observaba. Intentaba comprenderte, intentaba ver el mundo como lo veías y me di cuenta que no necesitaba observa mucho, que de cierta manera siempre lo habíamos visto de la misma manera. Y entonces la pregunta de ¿Por qué no? Se volvió más constante. Incluso hice una lista de tus cualidades… de las cosas que me gustaban de ti.

-¿Cómo qué?

Harry sonrió apenado y negó con la cabeza.

-Eran tonterías… tenía dieciocho…

-Harry… yo te dije lo de la adivina del callejón ¿Qué puede ser más vergonzoso?

-Sabía que eras una buena persona y que eras leal. Que siempre habías sido honesta conmigo… a veces incluso tanto que era doloroso y necesario. Sabía que todo lo que hacías, lo hacías por mi bien y que arriesgaste tu bienestar e incluso muchas veces tus intereses por complacerme. Y me pregunté ¿En dónde más puedo conseguir eso? Y entonces entendí la fascinación de Ron contigo… y me encontré deseando que tuvieras la misma fascinación por mí, que me encontraras tan interesante como encontrabas a Ron.

-¿Fue esa tu etapa de contar chistes? Es decir… cuando limpiabas, decías demasiadas bromas un poco…

-Ni me lo recuerdes…- respondió cubriéndose el rostro.

-Eran las peores bromas,- se carcajeó Hermione.

-No sigas,- replicó Harry con un tono herido,- lo sé… era terrible. Y entre más lo intentaba más me golpeaba con un muro porque tú… supongo que entonces tú habías renunciado a mí y por eso me insistías en que hablara con Ginny. Y yo creía que tú y Ron… en fin. Esa es mi historia trágica.

-Tu historia trágica de cinco minutos,- bufó Hermione.

-¿Cinco minutos? Claro que no… me tomó todo el verano y gran parte de nuestro último año en Hogwarts darme cuenta que no había manera en que algo funcionara entre los dos.

-Pero nunca me lo dijiste. Harry… no tuviste el valor suficiente como para que lucharas por mí.

-¿Y luchaste tú por mí? Tampoco recuerdo que me hubieras dado mucha oportunidad de elegirte o no…

-Es diferente… tú tenías muchas cosa de qué preocuparte. Además yo…

-Hermione, es lo mismo.

La burbuja de silencio que le siguió a esa declaración se volvió incómoda mucho más rápido de lo que hubieran querido ¿Cómo era posible que una conversación que ambos habían creído les haría bien había terminado tan mal? Finalmente fue ella quien decidió romper el silencio y ablandar un poco las cosas.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Hubo momentos… mientras acampábamos en el bosque de Dean.

-¿Mientas llorabas por Ron?- todavía había resentimiento en el tono de Harry pero Hermione decidió no excavar en esa dirección.

-No, Harry. No lloraba por Ron. Lloraba porque sabía lo que su alejamiento representaba para ti. Y no quiero decir con esto que no sentía nada por él. Yo sabía que él había sentido algo por mí por años pero había decidido no ahonda en esa posibilidad. En fin, eso no es lo que te quería decir. Lo que quiero decir es que en esos días desolados y de frío, a veces estuve tentada a pedirte que no volviéramos a Hogwarts… que no fueras tras Voldemort. Muchas veces quise pedirte… que dejaras todo atrás, tus obligaciones y tu deber, y que vivieras y te quedaras conmigo…

Harry había estado observando el rostro de Hermione hasta entonces. Luego volvió a ver al horizonte donde Kalynda ahora se encontraba jugando con una rana que se había encontrado.

-¿Y por qué no me lo pediste?

-Harry, no lo habrías hecho… no habrías abandonado tus obligaciones, no habrías dejado de hacer lo que es correcto solo porque yo te lo pidiera ¿O sí?

Él emitió un sonido extraño, algo parecido a un gruñido. Volvió a aplacase el pelo y Hermione supo que quería mentir pero no podía.

-No, no lo habría hecho en ese entonces.

Hermione asintió sabiendo que eso era justamente lo que ella había pensado en ese momento y que por eso no se lo había pedido. Pero entonces una nueva pregunta surgió… algo que estaba implícito en la manera en que Harry había dicho su respuesta. De pronto miró al bebé en su regazo y a la pequeña Kalynda jugando con la rana en el lago. La mano de Harry estaba en el suelo tan cerca de la suya ya que ambos estaban sentados con las espaldas reclinadas, sosteniendo todo su peso con las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo.

Y supo entonces que si quería que algo bueno surgiera de esa conversación, debía hacer las preguntas correctas en el momento correcto. Ya dos veces lo habían dejado pasar en el pasado ¿Por qué no intentarlo por una vez?

-¿Y ahora, Harry? ¿Lo dejarías todo si yo te lo pidiera?

**Me encantan las adaptaciones de Las reliquias de la muerte. Me encanta todo el Harmony que hay en ellas y quise rendirle un poco de tributo rescatando esa hermosa fase que no sucede en los libros "let's grow old together". Espero les guste el capítulo y disculpen la demora.**

**TLAL**

**PD: Un agradecimiento también a Gaby, quien es mi biblioteca Potter y mi editora… caja de resonancia y básicamente "ecret keeper" de esta historia. Los lectores tb pueden agradecerle que la historia siga… que si me tardo mucho, ella me presiona para que no abandone XD**


	14. Lo que estaba buscando

**DICLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no lucro con nada de esto, lo hago como hobby porque me encanta, así que gracias por leer. Y la situación legal de los derechos de estos personajes está muy lejos de favorecerme. Pero aun así escribo… (sí, todavía).**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

"**Lo que estaba buscando"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Era como vivir una segunda vida. Como estar en un cuerpo que no les pertenecía, como ser parte de una película de cine. Una película que disfrutaban bastante y la cual esperaban durara más que "lo que el viento se llevó" con todo e intermedio.

Todo había empezado aquella tarde en que Hermione por fin había pedido lo que de verdad quería. Aquello que toda una vida había deseado pero que había pasado toda una vida temiendo no merecer ¿Y quién lo iba a decir? Harry habían dicho sí. Sin más había dicho que sí, que lo dejaría todo si ella se lo pidiera y entonces había hecho la pregunta.

"¿Lo dejarás todo sin mirar atrás?" Había preguntado ella sin dejar lugar a duda que ahora no era una pregunta hipotética sino una pregunta real.

Y Harry había asentido. Primero seriamente y luego una gran sonrisa se le había dibujado en el rostro. Había sido en ese momento preciso en que la mano de Harry había recorrido la distancia a la mano de Hermione. Esa distancia tan corta y abismal al mismo tiempo.

"Necesito que lo digas" había contestado ella con voz queda, casi conteniendo el aliento y sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho. La mano de Harry seguía sobre la de ella pero apenas la apretaba tiernamente. Ella, llena de expectativa, contemplaba su perfil pero él seguía mirando al horizonte. Kalynda había decidido que hacer bailar a la rana sujetándola de sus patas delanteras era una buena idea.

"¿Qué tal que te lo demuestro?" había sido su única respuesta antes de girarse y sujetarla de la barbilla y besarla.

Hermione no se lo había esperado. Morna seguía en su regazo, así que no dejó que la sorpresa de lo que estaba pasando la distrajera de la responsabilidad sobre sus piernas. Y aun así… aun así pensó que era tan fácil perderse ahí. Como siempre lo era y como quizá siempre lo sería.

El camino de regreso a La casa de los gritos había sido tomados de las manos. Con Morna sujetada contra el pecho de Harry y Kalynda tomada de la mano de Hermione. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento, habría pensado que era una familia tal cual. Y la idea les había cruzado por la cabeza al mismo tiempo y les había fascinado.

Esa misma noche, luego de poner a las niñas a dormir se habían mirado frente a frente cada cual sentado a un extremo de la mesa. La pregunta era evidente "¿Vamos a hacer esto?" y ambos contestaban sin palabras "es lo que quiero". Y a pesar de saber que eso no era lo correcto, ninguno podía encontrar el valor y las ganas de decir lo contrario.

Se habían ido a la cama sin discutirlo. Sin hacer más que dormir en los brazos del otro y sin atreverse a hacer más ahora que compartían habitación con las niñas. El silencio fue su medio de comunicación como lo había sido por muchos años atrás. Y fue justo en medio de este silencio y la oscuridad de la noche que se encontraron. Los labios de Harry sobre los de Hermione y esa reacción inmediata. Besos era todo lo que podía haber esa noche, así que decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era aprovecharlos.

Muy pocas personas en este planeta, magos o no, tienen la oportunidad de elegir una vida distinta a la que rutinariamente han vivido por tantos años. ¿Qué habría pasado si Einstein hubiera decidido ser cocinero? ¿Y si Hitler hubiera sido cura? ¿Qué habría pasado si Voldemort hubiera tenido una infancia feliz? Todo puritano diría que las cosas han sido como han tenido que ser y que si pudieran ser distintas, lo serían. Harry y Hermione habían vivido muchos años bajo esa misma filosofía. En esos matrimonios que, pensaban, eran felices y a los cuales nunca se atrevieron a cuestionar. Era por eso que luego de que la vida les pusiera en las manos esa nueva familia, esa nueva realidad y todo ese tiempo ¿Cómo podían desaprovecharlo?

Con Voldemort y Dumbledore muertos, el mundo mágico era un lugar seguro y así lo sería por varios años más (eso sí lo sabían con certeza ya que habían vivido esos años ya). Era el ambiente perfecto para criar a ese par de niñas que, de otra forma, terminarían huérfanas. Y Harry nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, pero el hecho de que ellas fueran huérfanas como él lo había sido, era lo que despertaba su instinto protector. Y a pesar de que Harry no lo decía, Hermione lo sabía y no podía evitar amarlo todavía más por eso. Así que no fue difícil decidir dar ese paso. Tomar todas sus cosas (que no eran demasiadas) y mudarse a Australia. Había sido un viaje largo en escoba ya que las niñas no podían aparecerse y tampoco podían usar un traslador o la red flu. Una vez en Sídney, habían recuperado su apariencia natural para iniciar una vida de muggles.

Fue mucho menos complicado de lo esperado. Quizá por los antecedentes muggles de ambos, no fue difícil encontrar soluciones para todos sus problemas o cuidarse demasiado de cometer algún error de protocolo. Quizá lo más complicado había sido el tener que recurrir a delitos para hacerse de dichas identidades. En primer lugar habían tenido que falsificar sus identidades así como sus certificados educativos. Hermione había conseguido un empleo de secretaria en una dependencia de servicio social y Harry se encargaba de arreglar desperfectos en los hogares. Obviamente Harry no tenía talento alguno como plomero o carpintero, pero cuando sabía que todo estaba perdido, y cuando nadie lo veía, recurría a la magia para terminar su trabajo. Este último detalle era algo que él pretendía ocultarle a Hermione y ella a su vez pretendía no saber.

Fue una de esas primeras noches rutinarias, cuando Kalynda había sido inscrita en la escuela, Hermione había llegado de trabajar y Harry había preparado la cena, que se miraron a los ojos en el umbral de la cocina.

"Te amo" le había dicho Harry atrayéndola hacia sí en un abrazo prolongado.

"Y yo a ti" había contestado Hermione con una sonrisa y las mejillas llenas de color.

Más de veinte años después de lo esperado, Harry Potter la amaba. Ese sueño al que había renunciado por tantos años, por fin se volvía realidad. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Esa misma noche, Harry había iniciado una expedición en el cuerpo de Hermione. Luego de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, no fue complicado pasar la línea de los besos y las caricias. Desvestirla en su cama, acariciar más allá. Hermione podía sentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los escalofríos que se sienten como si fuera la primera vez. El cuerpo desnudo y cálido de Harry sobre el de ella, pidiendo permiso para entrar, para fundirse y ella sin poder contenerse a recibirlo.

-Sí…- murmuraba Hermione a su oído. Abrazándolo con todo su cuerpo. Sintiéndolo dentro de sí. Emitiendo su magia en ella como nunca lo había sentido ¿Podía ser que eso que siempre confundió con amor era otra cosa? ¿Podía ser que eso que ahora vivía, esa dicha, fuera felicidad verdadera?

-Te amo…- volvió a decir Harry como gruñendo muy a pesar de sí.

Esa mujer debajo de sí no era más que Hermione. La niña que había crecido a su lado. La que amaba todo lo que hacía con tanta pasión que nunca le había quedado remedio más que perseguir lo mismo. La chica cuyas opiniones se convirtieron hace mucho en la voz de su conciencia que siempre le ha indicado el bien, el mal, lo justo y lo injusto. Esos ojos castaños que siempre lo miraron con enojo, represión, alegría y amor. Esos labios que siempre habían servido para indicarle lo que lo mantendría con vida. Los probaba una vez más y se preguntaba por qué había tardado tanto en descubrirlos. Sentía su calidez debajo de él y se preguntaba mil veces por qué había desperdiciado tanto tiempo sin desearla. Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en saber que eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Te amo…- respondió Hermione como reafirmando esa verdad casi olvidada en la rutina de su vida.

Y fue así como aceptaron su nueva vida y cómo el tiempo transcurrió suavemente a lo largo del primer año. Fue confuso y un camino largo y rocoso cuyos huecos fueron llenados por la presencia de esas dos niñas que ahora estaban bajo su cuidado. Kalynda era una niña dulce y demasiado inteligente para alguien de su edad. Morna era "la bebé mejor portada" de acuerdo a Harry, aunque Hermione alegaba que eso se debía a que sus propios hijos, salvo Al, habían sido siempre una pesadilla para cualquier niñera.

Los tiempos más difíciles eran precisamente cuando recordaban a sus otros hijos. Cuando Hermione creía ver en los ojos de Kalynda los ojos de su querida Rose y Harry distinguía en Morna un parecido infundado con Lily Luna. Eran esos días y noches cuando se miraban en silencio y se preguntaban una vez más si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien, si era justo poner su felicidad en primer lugar aún a costa de otras cosas, de otras personas.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para resolverlo,- decía Harry cuando la confusión se volvía insoportable,- hemos hecho una elección. Te he elegido a ti. Te quiero y te necesito en mi vida, sin importar lo demás te elegiré siempre a ti. Eso es lo que debí hacer en un principio y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

Hermione se sentía reconfortada, por supuesto, esas eran las palabras que había querido escuchar por años. Ese era el sentimiento que había querido reafirmar la mitad de su vida ¿Y entonces por qué se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo muy malo? Para ella, las dudas eran mucho más grandes. A diferenciad de Harry, Ron no le había hecho nada para obligarla a elegirlo. Había sido ella quien había desistido de Harry por voluntad propia y había elegido a Ron en su lugar. En su caso, sería ella la harpía que le rompería el corazón al padre de sus hijos y al mejor amigo de ambos ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No importaba las veces que se dijera a sí misma que era una Gryffindor y que lo enfrentaría con valor, el solo pensar que ese día llegaría la llenaba de terror.

-Lo resolveremos todo en su tiempo.

Hermione había decidido confiar en el criterio de Harry. Se había dejado seducir por él y por la vida que él le ofrecía. Con esa familia que cada vez parecía más real. Conforme las niñas crecían y Morna se veía cada vez más despierta. Conforme Kalynda empezaba a actuar como si sus verdaderos padres nunca hubieran existido. Empezaron a pegar dibujos en el refrigerador, a hacer planes en familia. A dejar que esa vida los absorbiera.

De pronto Morna empezó a caminar y a decir sus primeras palabras. Iban juntos al parque, Harry cargaba a Kalynda en hombros con la confianza de conocerla de toda la vida le daba. Y a pesar de sí mismos, aprendieron a sonreír cada vez más y a llorar menos. A amar la vida que estaban formando y a olvidar poco a poco aquella que habían dejado atrás.

Pero es justo en estos momentos que la vida gusta de darnos las buenas dosis de realidad que muchas ignoramos. Solo bastó con esa tarde para que tuvieran que poner los pies en la tierra.

-¡Tienes que ver esto!

Hermione recién llegaba del trabajo. Harry había hecho la labor de cuidar a las niñas y muchas veces hacía las labores del hogar. No es que le costara mucho trabajo, después de todo había crecido con los Dursley y podía decirse que se le daba mejor que a Hermione.

La condujo al cuarto de las niñas donde Kalynda cuidaba a su hermanita quien jugaba con unos cubos mientras estaba sentada sobre una frazada.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?- preguntó Hermione quien ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de quitarse el abrigo o dejar el portafolio del trabajo.

Harry le hizo una señal a Kalynda quien se puso de pie y se alejó de su hermana unos pasos. Luego extendió las manos al frente y exclamó.

-¡Morna! ¡Dame una A!

La pequeña elevó la mirada y regaló a su hermana una sonrisa con pocos dientes. Agitó los brazos, y el cubo, inicialmente en su mano, pareció deslizarse por los aires hasta llegar a su hermana quien lo atrapó sin ningún problema.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo una enorme sonrisa. Que una bebé de un año tuviera ese tipo de habilidades a esa edad era fantástico. Lo sabía perfectamente porque tanto ella como la pequeña Rose habían tenido el mismo tipo de manifestación.

Y justo al pensar en eso, se reactivaron sus miedos.

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Harry con un tono que sonaba a padre orgulloso.

Hermione guardó silencio por un instante mientras se encaminaba a la cocina y lejos de la habitación de las niñas donde ellas permanecieron jugando. Harry iba detrás de ella, la sonrisa todavía dibujada en sus labios no parecía percibir el miedo en su actual pareja.

-¿Quién le enseñó eso?

Harry perdió la sonrisa al instante al detectar el tono molesto de Hermione al dejar el portafolio en la mesita de cocina.

-Ella sola…Kalynda, no sé ¿Estás molesta?

-¿No te das cuenta? Si Morna desarrolla habilidades tan potentes ¿Cómo la haremos pasar por Muggle? ¿Cuántas veces crees que podemos borrarle la memoria a la niñera?

-Entonces no las dejaremos solas. Me quedaré a cuidarlas todo el tiempo.

-¿Y crees que la gente no sospechará?

Mientras Hermione respondía, caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo sus pensamientos andar a mil por hora. Harry se había quedado quieto en el marco de la puerta, viéndola andar de un lado a otro como un gato que observa algo curioso.

-Esto no es el medioevo, es casi el siglo veintiuno. El padre se queda en casa a cuidar a los hijos y la madre se va a trabajar ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

-Será peligroso sacarla a la calle ¿Y si la gente la ve hacer algo extraño? ¿A cuántas personas podemos controlar? ¿Cuántos hechizos podemos hacer antes de que el Ministerio de Magia se entere?

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- inquirió Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.- ¿Quieres que volvamos al bosque? ¿Nos escondemos en un desierto? Hermione, no me importa a donde tengamos que ir y lo sabes. Mientras estemos juntos, no me importa.

-Harry, es que no se trata de un lugar…

Hermione se había detenido de golpe. Su mirada estaba fija en la de Harry y con labios temblorosos, empezó a hablar.

-Lo que estamos haciendo está muy mal. Todo lo que estamos haciendo… y no me refiero a Ron o a Ginny. Me refiero a este juego de la familia feliz y de estas niñas que han perdido a supasada familia y están empezando a formar lazos con nosotros ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué pasará con ellas cuando el tiempo nos alcance? ¿Cuando tengamos que volver a esa realidad del tren en llamas? Harry, esas niñas merecen otra cosa, merecen un mundo donde puedan pertenecer. Y nosotros debemos mantenernos a distancia de cualquier cosa que pueda alterar la realidad ¿O es que ya olvidaste lo que nos dijo Dumbledore?

Parecía que por primera vez estuviera cobrando consciencia ¿Cómo no había pensado en esas cosas antes? ¿Cómo no lo había previsto de esa manera?

-Hermione, estás asustada y lo entiendo,- Harry caminó lentamente en su dirección mientras decía esas palabras,- pero lidiaremos con ello. Siempre lo hacemos ¿Por qué quieres echar todo a la borda por algo tan pequeño? Seremos más cuidadosos.

Intentó abrazarla pero Hermione se negó.

-Eres un ingenuo ¿Crees que el mundo se acomodará mágicamente a tus deseos y conveniencias? Y yo… yo fui una ingenua también, por un momento creí que podría revertir las cosas del pasado. Que podía retomar decisiones que hace mucho tiempo se me fueron de las manos. Pero míranos, estamos en una posición donde cualquier resultado no puede ser otra cosa salvo un caos.

Harry parecía herido tras escuchar esas palabras. Como si le hubiera dado una cachetada invisible y ahora tuviera problemas para hablar. Hermione estaba a unos pasos de él, con la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido para llegar ahí, con los ojos llorosos al darse cuenta de lo precaria de su situación. Con el pecho en llamas ante la realización de esa verdad premeditadamente ignorada.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- preguntó él al fin a pesar de que cada palabra le dolió en la garganta como si estuviera hecha de un metal extremadamente duro.

-No podemos movernos de lugar,- volvió a decir ella con mayor convicción,- tenemos que movernos de tiempo. Resolver las cosas en el tiempo adecuado. Esa era nuestra misión original y no debimos dejar que ningún distractor nos apartara de ella.

-¿Un distractor? ¿Así es como lo ves?

-Harry no…

Harry no la dejó terminar. Tiró de su mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de ella. La besó tiernamente, levemente, esperando a la respuesta que no tardó en llegar. Hermione no tenía defensas en contra de Harry y eso era quizá lo que más le aterraba. El saber que no importaba cuán racional y lógica hubiera sido toda su vida, que no importaban cuán grandes fueran sus dudas y miedos. Era justamente a su lado donde se sentía más segura. Lo sintió rodear su cintura y su instinto fue colgarse de él, intensificar ese beso que la estaba dejando sin aliento.

-Haremos lo que quieras,- dijo él interrumpiendo el beso levemente,- excepto algo tan estúpido como terminar lo nuestro ¿Entiendes?

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Todavía mareada por su presencia y por el contacto físico. Este era el chico que siempre había deseado. El hombre que más admiraba. Con quien se sentía segura y completa. No pudo formular mucho salvo asentir con la cabeza.

Así que a lo largo de la siguiente semana tuvieron que prepararlo todo para su partida. Tuvieron que hablar con Kalynda porque ella era una niña inteligente y estaban seguros que entendería. Luego de muchas lágrimas y de asegurarle que la buscarían en el lapso de un año, le buscaron un hogar en Sydney. No podía ser un lugar mágico porque no querían dejar evidencia de su viaje en el tiempo y tampoco podían arriesgar que alguien les extrajera recuerdos donde ambos aparecían. Así que finalmente optaron por un hogar muggle. Hermione había hecho las investigaciones de varias parejas que buscaban adoptar por medio de la institución para la que ella trabajaba de secretaria y finalmente, junto con Harry, habían elegido a una pareja que las adoptaría.

-¿Les modificarás la memoria como a tus padres?

Hermione tecleaba rápidamente en una computadora mientras que Harry leía el expediente dentro de un enorme folder blanco. Ambos estaban en el comedor y las niñas se habían ido a dormir una hora atrás.

-No tengo otra opción. Ellos recordarán haber llevado a cabo un exhaustivo proceso de adopción y haberlas seleccionado de un catálogo de cientos de niños. También agregué el expediente de ambas en el archivo de la Institución y modifiqué la memoria de una de las trabajadoras sociales para que recuerde haber atendido a la familia que las adoptará.

-¿Y los poderes de Morna?

-Bloqueados. Cuando tenga once años los desbloquearé, no te preocupes.

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrarla dentro de diez años?

-Guardé un poco de su esencia aquí,- Hermione levantó el brazo y le mostró un talismán que colgaba de su muñeca.

-Piensas en todo,- Harry cerró el expediente que había estado hojeando y se estiró para besar la mejilla de Hermione que estaba a su lado.

-¿No es por eso que me amas?- inquirió Hermione con una sonrisa petulante. Harry rió también.

-Sí, pero no solo por eso.

Hermione clavó la mirada en él, como queriendo hacer la pregunta "¿Por qué me amas?" pero no pudo. Sabía que el amor era algo imposible de explicar ¿Podía explicar ella lo que sentía por él? Durante su juventud, para ella el amor había sido sinónimo de dolor, de pérdida, de desear lo que se sabía que no se podía poseer. Y ahora… ahora era seguridad, sentirse completa, feliz y sin miedo ¿Se sentía Harry completo a su lado? Tenía miedo a preguntar…

El día de la entrega de las niñas, Hermione logró ser asignada al caso. Harry se tuvo que despedir de ellas en la puerta de la casa donde las abrazó largamente y con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione lloró también, habían compartido un año con esas niñas y el apego era enorme.

-Ya no haremos el truco de los cubos,- lloró Kalynda intentando tentarlo a que no las abandonaran.

-Ya lo hablamos, nena,- insistió Hermione,- esto no es un castigo. Es por su propio bien. Además, nosotros tenemos que partir ¿Recuerdas? Como cuando eras pequeña, tenemos que irnos.

-¡PERO YO QUIERO IR CON USTEDES!- Lloró Kalynda y Morna se contagió de la tristeza de su hermana y empezó a llorar también.

-No llores…- le dijo poniéndose de rodillas ante ella con Morna en sus brazos,- debes ser fuerte por tu hermana. En un año estaremos de vuelta y pasaremos a saludarlas y a sus nuevos papás.

-¡Pero no queremos otros papás!

Mientras tanto, Harry sentía que se le rompía el corazón. Las palabras se le habían convertido en piedras y era imposible decir cualquier cosa. Solo podía llorar y abrazarlas y quererlas y amarlas.

-Harry…

-Las amo, no lo olviden,- les dijo mientras Hermione lo desprendía de ellas.

No es que fuera más sencillo para Hermione, pero era evidente que le afectaba a Harry mucho más. Además, ella quería ser fuerte para él. No fue sino hasta que las entregó en la casa muggle que se permitió llorar. Lloró todo el camino a casa esperando haber terminado cuando viera de nuevo a Harry. Pero de vuelta a casa habían cruzado miradas y habían vuelto a llorar juntos hasta quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Al día siguiente usaron una de las plumas de Fawkes para hacer el polvo del giratiempo. Ese día habían hecho todo por inercia, sin tener consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo o de qué día estaban viviendo. Todavía estaba fresco el dolor de la decisión que habían tomado a pesar de saber que a la larga eso era lo mejor. Tenían que retomar el viaje que habían iniciado y reparar las cosas cuando el tiempo fuera óptimo. Cuando hubieran logrado la seguridad de sus hijos y cuando hubieran hablado lo necesario con sus parejas.

Luego de accionar el giratiempo, reconocieron sus alrededores en Londres cerca del Ministerio de Magia. El año les indicaba que ambos estaban haciendo su entrenamiento en esas instalaciones pero debido a las protecciones mágicas no se habían aparecido dentro del recinto. De cualquier forma llevaban puestas las capas de invisibilidad. Hubieran querido ganarle tiempo al tiempo antes de tener que buscar otro fénix u otra forma de obtener las plumas. Pero le habían hecho una promesa a Kalynda y a pesar de que había pasado un día desde que la habían visto por última vez, no pudieron esperar demasiado antes de ir a la casa de los Anderson.

Dejaron Londres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se aparecieron en Sydney. En un parque cerca de la casa indicada. Era extraño que hubiera pasado un año y que todo fuera tan distinto. La fachada de la casa era de otro color e incluso habían puesto una cerca de madera para recubrir el frente. Hermione tocó sin importarle nada, sabía que podía manipular los recuerdos de los Anderson para que recordaran haber recibido a un vendedor de enciclopedias o lo que fuera.

-¿Sí?

Una mujer de color que definitivamente no era la mujer que buscaba, le abrió la puerta.

-¿Christina Anderson?

Hermione preguntó por ella de todas formas esperando que quizá se tratara de una visita. Al fondo de escuchaba una televisión a todo volumen transmitiendo un partido de Rugby y a alguien emitiendo gritos y quejas sin ton ni son.

-¿Disculpe? ¡Peter! Baja el volumen a eso ¿Quieres?

-Busco a los Anderson.- refirmó Hermione nerviosamente. Harry guardó silencio intentando comprobar de reojo si no se habían equivocado de casa.

La mujer los observó de manera suspicaz por un instante pero luego sonrió.

-Creo que se refiere a los antiguos inquilinos de esta casa.

-¿Disculpe?- esta vez fue Harry quien hizo la pregunta.

-Los Anderson se mudaron hace algunos meses ¡Peter! ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?

-¡Hace seis semanas!- respondió una voz masculina desde dentro de la casa. luego exclamó una grosería y los gritos en el televisor ahogaban el resto de sus insultos.

-La casa tenía de abandonada un mes cuando llegamos. Tuvimos que remodelar algunas cosas por el descuido.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos localizarlos?- preguntó Hermione sintiéndose impaciente.

-Creo que escuché al casero decir que se habían ido de Sydney ¡Peter! ¿Recuerdas a dónde dijo el casero que se habían ido los que vivían aquí antes de nosotros?

-¡A América!

-¿América el país o América el continente?

-El país, querida. Peter ni siquiera sabe que el continente se llama igual.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de cuadras mientras meditaban lo que iban a decir. Ambo parecían pensativos pero tenían los sentimientos mezclados. Sin darse cuenta, volvieron al parque donde se habían aparecido en un principio y se dieron cuenta que a pesar de tener las instalaciones de un parque con juegos para niños, estaba muy vacío a pesar del bello día que estaba haciendo. Quizá ese vecindario estaba lleno de parejas que ya habían criado a sus hijos y no les quedaba más que esperar a que los nietos llegaran.

-Quizá fue para mejor…- comentó finalmente Hermione dejándose caer en uno de los columpios.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Harry permaneció de pie, viéndola balancearse levemente.

-Que ellas necesitaban a una familia de verdad. Los Anderson eran buenas personas, esas niñas no nos necesitan.

Harry miró el suelo intentando no pensar mucho en eso. No podía negar que les había tomado cariño y por un instante era casi como si fueran sus hijas. No quería dejarlas ir así de fácil. No quería renunciar a ellas, no podía. Y Hermione lo sabía pero no podía dejarlo hundirse en ese sentimiento y sabía que si alguien podía alejarlo de esos pensamientos, esa era ella.

-Hay otros niños que nos necesitan más,- sugirió Hermione imitando el gesto de ver el suelo mientras pronunciaba las palabras,- otros niños por quienes se supone estamos aquí, en este tiempo en el pasado.

Harry enderezó la mirada y Hermione lo presintió mirándola así que hizo lo mismo. Harry asintió al cruzarse con ella. Hermione tenía razón. Debían pensar en sus verdaderos hijos, Morna y Kalynda estaban bien ¿Qué caso tenía aferrarse a ellas?

-Está bien,-le dijo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse,- vamos, el futuro nos espera.

**Muchas gracias a mis lectores de hueso colorado que me siguen a pesar de los años y las demoras. Muchas gracias a mi beta Gaby que el día de hoy no le he dado a vetear así que disculpen los horrores de ortografía y gramaticales. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y los veo en algún momento ya sea en este fic o en alguno de los otros. Gracias por seguirme y gracias por el review que sé que me dejarán.**

**TLAL**


End file.
